


'The Ninth Realm' by ravenscar 第九国度【授权翻译】

by xding78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Indian / Norse / Greek / Roman / Egyptian / Babylonian Mythology, It's a love story, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythology & Fantasy AU, Oral Sex, Virgin Sherlock, War violence and death, possible ooc, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xding78/pseuds/xding78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当所有八个国度的基石摇摇欲坠，一个男人踏上了于宇宙中重建权利制衡的征程。危机迫在眉睫，他必须争分夺秒地战胜神祇与恶魔；结交一位挚友；寻找灵魂的归宿；同时发现不为人知的第九国度！<br/>译者注：约翰是一名维京战士而夏洛克是……答案会在文中揭晓！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 有人盯梢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ninth Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248610) by [ravenscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscar/pseuds/ravenscar). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结交我们的英雄们……

> 【作者注：Nóregr是挪威古代的名字。译注：这里用音译“挪勒吉尔”，至于用音译的原因后文会说明。】

太阳高悬于晴朗蔚蓝的天空之上，无形的光束倾泻而下照耀着熙熙攘攘的街道。这是阿斯加德——挪勒吉尔之国神殿的所在——一个看似和煦实则冷冽的早晨。几个老人在街边鲜亮的天棚下凑在一起闲话家常。工匠和商人正大声兜售着他们那出处可疑的舶来品，为一些故弄玄虚的工艺品虚构出神奇的治愈或是带来好运的能力。鱼贩和屠夫则吵吵嚷嚷地和主妇们讨价还价，试图把她们为晚餐所备的每一枚银币都收入自个儿的腰包。时不时的商人和顾客们会在一群十多岁的维京男孩们横冲直撞地通过时，冲他们大吼大叫。金色长发掠过男孩们红扑扑充满活力的脸蛋。他们大笑着顺手从小贩那里抄起水果菜蔬然后灵巧地蹦哒着从他们身边溜走。

> 【译注：阿斯加德（Asgard）是北欧神话中阿斯神族的居所，位于尤克特拉希尔（世界树Yggdrasil）的顶端。“gard”有Fence的意思。北欧文化的世界观中比较突出的是“innangard (inside the fence)”和“utangard (beyond the fence)”的观念，所有在Fence以内的世界都以“gard”结尾；所有Fence外的世界都以“heim (...'s home)”结尾。在尤克特拉希尔串起的九个世界中只有两个世界以“gard”结尾：Asgard和Midgard，分别是阿斯加德和米特加德。这体现了人类社会想要向有序美好的神族世界靠近的愿望。不过此文中，北欧神话中的九个世界也就提到了阿斯加德，这北欧神话中的九个世界和本文的九个国度不是一码事，大家不要搞混了。后文会有更详细的配图说明。】

一个男人眯缝着眼看着眼前的这一幕。他坐在当地一家旅店的门外，装作正在饮用一罐黑啤。男人很高，身材颀长并且惊人地苍白。一头蓬乱的深褐色卷发肆意地在饱满且庄严的前额上打着卷儿，称得他的脸色愈加苍白。他的头发比当地习俗要稍微短些。他随意地抬起手，修长的手指掠过卷发，闭着双眼头朝后仰，感受着阿斯加德风和日丽的阳光下有些刺骨的寒意。直到男人感到有人出现在身后，他听到一阵细不可闻的金属出鞘的声音，听着不像是剑，不，是一把匕首出鞘的声音。在他能够做出反应之前，冷冰冰的锐器已经抵在了他的脖颈，当他听到那带着权威又不失恼怒的声音时露出了一丝微笑。

“你是谁？为什么跟着我？”

他知道站在他身后的是谁。

“我会告诉你的，如果你放开我的话。”

“你先告诉我然后我放你走，怎么样？”

苍白的男人没做出任何反应，他那看不见的威胁者发出一声低吼把匕首压得更紧。

“转过身来。你是谁？为什么跟着我？”

苍白的男人转身向上看着那个拿匕首抵着他喉咙的男人。那是个维京人，高大但比他自己矮上了几英寸。他的金发散落在前额形成一圈刘海，头发长及领口不过比当地习俗要短些。一名特立独行的军人。

“你不是本地人”，维京人断言道。

“是什么使你这么想？”苍白的男人问道，饶有兴味地抬起了一边的眉毛。

金发男人发现自己正面对着一个矛盾的综合体。近乎透明的灰色眼眸让他想起浸入北湖冰冷湖水闪闪发亮的铁盾，然而它们却带着一丝顽皮的暖意。他上下打量着这张苍白的脸孔，那像是角度与平面的精妙组合，然而男人那柔软，绯红有着饱满弓形的嘴唇却极为不协调地位于傲慢方正的下巴之上。无暇的肌肤被那高耸的颧骨撑开却于脸颊处深凹下去然后又为漂亮流畅的下颚轮廓增色不少。他面前的这个男人浑身散发着压倒性的雄性魅力，同时有带有一丝令人迷醉的含蓄的双性化特征。那具修长的身躯此刻正懒散地瘫坐在木制椅子里，对方正以自己的方式赞许地打量着维京人。金发男人用力眨了眨眼睛，无助地感受着一股似乎是有形的电流在他们之间流窜，为此深感不安。

“你的黑发……”，维京人开口，然后从痴迷中挣了出来。“这里不是你的家乡。你是谁？”

“我的名字是夏……洛克。”

“夏洛克？”

“是的，是的。夏洛克·福尔摩斯氏。”

“哦，夏洛克，福尔摩斯之子，你在背井离乡来这里做什么？”

“我是阿斯加德人。”

“不，你不是。”

“证明这一点。”

“阿斯加德人通常是金发碧眼——或是蓝色或古铜色的眸子。你一头黑发，灰色眼眸加之你白得像雪一样，你不怎么接受阳光沐浴，一定是从更寒冷的地方来的。也许是约顿海姆？不过你的眼睛露着一丝邪性，也可能是海姆冥界。”

> 【译注：Jötunheimr约顿海姆，北欧神话中霜巨人的地盘，Jötun是巨人的意思；heim是……之家的意思。Helheim海姆冥界，北欧神话中冥界女王赫尔（海拉）的所在，Hel赫尔极其阴森可怕的宫殿后来被基督教作为了地狱的代名词。另外作者形容夏洛克的苍白用的是：“as white as a sheet”，一般应该翻成“像纸一样白”，不过考虑到中世纪的欧洲普遍用的是黄哈哈的羊皮纸，我改用像雪一样白，也比较符合挪勒吉尔的国情。】

“一个非常符合逻辑甚至是有些浪漫的分析不过却是完全错误的”，陌生人说道，伴随着一声刺耳的笑声。“不过请继续。”

“然后是你的名字。”

“我的名字怎么啦？”

“夏洛克。真的，谁会叫他们的儿子夏洛克？”

“也许我的先人有着古怪的幽默感。现在能放开我了吗？”

“先人？我什么你不说父母？”

“我不认识我的父母。请把匕首从我喉咙上移开。我想你能理解我对你的双手保持稳定没什么信心。”

“还不行。你回答了‘你是谁？’这个问题，不过你还没说为什么跟着我。”

“我是个历史学家，我正在寻找一件文物。”

“一件文物？什么样的文物？”

“你感兴趣？恐怕我不能告诉你，约翰·华生氏，索尔·奥丁氏军队的统帅。至少现在还不能。”

“那么，你知道我是谁。自昨天以来我就看见你出没在我所在的街道的拐角，图书馆，操练场还有现在的集市。你在跟踪我。为什么？”

“你对我来说很有趣。”

“为什么我对你来说很有趣？”

“我再说一遍，我还不能告诉你。你也许不会喜欢我要说的话。”

“我是一名战士，不是什么历史学家或是文物的收藏家。我没什么可值得你感兴趣的。别跟着我了。”

“你怕了我吗？”夏洛克的声音低了一个八度，他的唇角翘起露出一个笑容。

“没有的事”，约翰嘲弄道。“不过我喜欢一个人呆着，而且如果你不停止跟着我，我会采取行动的。”

“什么行动？”

“我还不能告诉你。你也许不会喜欢我要说的话”，约翰说完转身离开。

————————

第二天一早约翰拉开卧室的窗帘，映入眼帘的是夏洛克不苟言笑的身影，倚在街对面一堵墙上目不转睛地凝视着他的窗口。当他看见约翰，他稍事点头不再靠着墙壁，等待着。约翰咒骂一声，穿好了衣物走了过去。

“你站在我的屋外做什么？”

“我在等你醒来。”

“我是认真的，夏洛克。让我一个人呆着。”

“你记住了我的名字。”

“这是个特别的名字不怎么容易忘记。现在别再跟着我了。”

“我真的是在跟着你吗？这里是公共场所。”

约翰走开了。

那天晚上，夏洛克再一次地站在了斜对面的街上。再一次的，约翰让他离开而夏洛克只是回以微笑。

————————

第二天早上，约翰拉开窗帘看向街对面，他直视那堵墙却没见到夏洛克的踪影。我应该高兴才是，他想，试图以逻辑来驱散心头涌起的失望。他离开了，让我一人呆着了，因为我让他这么做。他继续盯着那面空无一人的墙看。这才两天时间，这堵墙当它已然不是那个苍白男人所倚靠着的背景时已经看起来即丑陋又光秃了。

约翰穿戴妥当向操练场走去。他的眼睛不时四下张望，偷偷搜寻着那个卷发银眸遍寻不着的男人。他刚要打开操练场的大门就听见一个沙哑的声音在他耳边低吼，近到他足以感受到吹向他脖颈的热气。他倒抽了口冷气。

“你在找我”，那亲昵的声调告诉他。

“我没有”，约翰无妄地抵赖着。“你究竟想对我做什么？”他们都知道他已经不再抵抗了。

“我要你身上的一样东西。”

“我是个战士。我以为军队效劳谋生。我的所有物包括我的房子，我的衣物，我的铠甲和武器还有一些食物。我想象不出有什么是你想要的。让我一个人呆着。”

“我会的，但有一个条件。”

“是什么？”

“和我在竞技场上比试一番。规矩你定；武器你选。如果我赢了，你得帮我；如果你赢了，我会离开从此再也不会出现在你面前。”

“真的？我参加过战争。我是名战士而你……你是个历史学家”，约翰冷笑道。

“从什么时候起一个人的职业是衡量他打斗技巧和灵活运用武器的能力的标准了？”

“也许不是，不过你看起来跟个鬼似的。你真觉得你能赢得了我？”

“你怕输？”

“胡扯！这边走。”

他们走进了操练场，夏洛克查看了下墙上展示着的武器。约翰拿起两炳木制战斧，两面戈克斯塔德的椴木护盾，两把紫杉木弓和两个箭筒。他给了夏洛克一套。他们进入竞技场——位于操练场内部的比试场地。

“我同意这么做完全是因为你太不可一世了。比三场——一场用斧子和护盾，一场比试箭术，最后一场比试肉搏技巧。三局两胜。当然我会赢然后你就不再会打扰我了”，约翰声明。他摇着头。“这将是一场速战速决的比试。”

他没觉得有必要穿锁链背心和头盔而夏洛克也是一样的没有防护。这只是两个男人，用他们的木制武器，一个男人对另一个来说是未解之谜，而潜藏的、危险的、无可辩驳的相互吸引一触即发。

“碰触到脖颈，肋骨或是腹部就算赢了”，约翰解释第一轮的规则。

他们踏进竞技场慢慢地围着对方绕圈，舞动着手中的战斧，两人都留意着对方脚步或是姿势上的弱点。约翰舞动着战斧在空中画出几道流利的弧线，他大步跑向夏洛克，而夏洛克则轻巧地一步错开，适时举起护盾恰好档住了约翰的这一斧。紧接着他一鼓作气地挥动战斧向约翰毫无防备的腹部砍去。约翰以左臂格挡夏洛克的那一斧并把战斧从他手中敲落。那柄木制武器在地上滑动打旋然后停在了不远处。夏洛克一个筋斗翻倒在地在肩膀落地的同时拾起他的战斧。随后他灵巧的一跳手持战斧双脚着地，还不忘朝约翰顽皮地露齿而笑。

约翰呲牙咧嘴地怒吼着朝他疯狂的对手跑去。他们猛刺格挡了很长时间，两个势均力敌的对手都想取的主导地位，不仅仅是在竞技场上的主导地位。每次在约翰的进攻被夏洛克化解后，约翰低吼而夏洛克则笑容满面。约翰气疯了；同时又十分丧气。这场身体的较量已经上升为自尊的比拼；赤裸裸的为谁在肉体关系上的主导权而争斗。他们分开，看着对方，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，约翰仍在诅咒而夏洛克仍然冷静自持。

约翰失去了所有的耐心，他全力以赴用护盾护住前胸冲向夏洛克，右手高高抬起抡着斧子朝夏洛克的右侧砍去。夏洛克本能地举起护盾格挡约翰的攻击不过约翰的手臂巧妙的地在半空中改变了方向，改由左边直取夏洛克毫无防备的右肋，纯熟运用的反手一击。

“我赢了”，约翰上气不接下气地说道，木制的斧刃轻柔地碰上夏洛克的肋骨。他的眼睛闪烁着胜利的喜悦，嘴唇不由自主地分开展露出一个兴奋的微笑。

夏洛克的目光跟随着一颗汗珠沿着他的脖颈下移，他感到皮肤一阵兴奋的刺麻。他紧抿起嘴唇微笑从眼底褪去。

“我赢了”，约翰重复道同时以手背擦去汗珠。

随手将斧子和护盾靠在竞技场的墙上，约翰拿了些水喝。他把正在他体内流窜着的令人窒息的热度归罪于体力消耗过度。他脱下上衣，让它落在护盾上。

夏洛克笔直地站在竞技场中央，双目圆睁一瞬不错地看着约翰大汗淋漓的身躯在日光下闪烁着晶莹的光芒。他看着微风拂过这个维京人，扬起他金色的头发，他弯腰拾起长弓和箭筒然后转身向夏洛克走来。夏洛克觉得呼吸困难，于是吞咽了一下润润喉。约翰的身体很结实，肩膀宽阔强壮。他劲瘦的肌肉在覆盖着金色细毛的肌肤下优美地滚动凸起，他走向夏洛克，递出长弓和箭筒。

“如果渴了的话，那边有水”，约翰说，任由夏洛克的双眼饥渴地在他身上逡巡，目光中的赞许完全不加掩饰。

他抬起下巴，挺起了胸，知道这么做使他的胸肌更惹眼；他知道他腹部的肌肉随着每一次呼吸起伏。他以拇指勾住裤腰，状似随意地用指甲在身上抓了抓，顺势把裤腰向下拉了点，正好展露出髋骨的上方，当他听到夏洛克的呼吸一窒时他在心里给了自己的一个的胜利的笑容。

夏洛克猛地转身走开了。他烦躁地把斧头和护盾抛向墙壁，它们摔落在地叮当作响。喝再多的水也无法使他解渴。他向约翰看去，恐慌地发现喉咙又开始发干。约翰已经扔下了防护手套，不服的蓝眼睛中满是挑战，而夏洛克起身迎战。他脱下了自己的上衣，把它扔在护盾上，然后站直身体，沉溺于约翰看向他汗湿的身体的贪婪凝视中。

约翰觉得他逼人的气势在目睹了夏洛克奶白色光滑颀长又布满优美肌肉曲线的身躯后登时崩塌。他想要舔舐夏洛克的肌肤。他想把夏洛克的浑身上下舔个遍；想要尝尝他汗水的味道；想要呼吸他的雄性气息。凸出的锁骨，曲线优美的脖颈将约翰的目光引向显眼的肩部肌肉，其下是优美的胳膊，劲瘦的二头肌，结实的前臂，在强壮的腕部逐渐变窄，然后是一双约翰所见过的最令人着迷的双手。夏洛克的身体是那么的精瘦结实，充满了活力，约翰几乎能透过苍白的肢体见到那股活力。在那一瞬间，约翰看似有压倒性的胜算现在回到了原点，约翰在第一轮的胜利让他只占了微弱的上风。

约翰干咳了一下而夏洛克笑了起来。

“操”，约翰咕哝着然后有些大声地问道：“用过弓吗？”

“一两次吧”，夏洛克耸耸肩。“挑战的项目是什么？”

“射中十步以外的活靶。”

“活靶？”

“看好了。”

约翰踏入操练场。当他回来时手里拿着一个巨大的木轮，他把那木轮挂在墙上。木轮的边缘上有一小块缺口。约翰指了指缺口。

“这是目标”，他说着把木轮的一边往下一拽。木轮开始绕着轴旋转。“射中了目标就算赢。”

“第一轮的赢家先来”，夏洛克说。

“好吧。停下那木轮。等我准备好了，你就可以旋转那个木轮，想多快就多快，随你。”

约翰弯腰捡起他的弓并从箭筒中抽出一支箭。走了十步他转身面对木轮，把弓对着地面，搭箭上弦，食指在上，中指、无名指在下夹住箭翎。箭尖搁在他握弓的左拳之上。他伸展背部挺直身体，耸起肩膀，两腿分开与肩同宽摆好射箭的姿势，调整好身体的重心。他动作流畅一气呵成地抬弓拉弦直到右手紧贴着他的侧脸，手臂呈“T”字形，从左拳到肩膀再到右肘摆出完美的姿势，一看就是个行家里手。闭上眼睛，他深呼吸，感到肌肉自在放松。

“现在”，他向夏洛克喊到，眼睛仍然闭着。

当他睁开眼睛，他看到旋转的木轮和站在一边的夏洛克。他的眼睛追随着木轮的边缘紧盯着那个缺口，盯着那个缺口看了几圈。然后他将视线瞄准木轮边缘的缺口将弓端平。夏洛克渐渐从他视线中隐去，他的视线全部集中在木轮的一点上。在视线的外围他能看到  
木轮上的缺口和它那令人晕眩的循环路径。他的右臂把弓弦后拉紧到几乎要把弦拉断。他看着那缺口逼近他视线的焦点，就在缺口到达那里的前一秒他呼出一口气同时开弓。弓弦“啪”的一声猛地收回，长弓也随之震颤。他听到箭“嗖”地一声在空中划过，他能看到箭身随着射出的力量上下抖动，直到“砰”的一声。伴随着箭身一阵猛烈的摇晃，他知道箭万无一失地找到了它的目标。

他不再看着木轮转而凝视着夏洛克。他们看着彼此直到木轮越转越慢直至停止。他们一起走向木轮，意料之中的，约翰的箭稳稳地嵌入缺口的中心。约翰嘲弄地一笑然后就想把箭拔出。

“别”，夏洛克阻止他。

“你不是认真的”，约翰说道，意识到夏洛克想做什么。

“我是的”，夏洛克稍稍点了下头以示肯定。

“你会输的。”

“那么你更应该让我这么做……除非你还不想摆脱我？”夏洛克拖着长腔说道，挤了下眼睛。

他拿起弓，从箭筒里拿出一支箭搭上弦，走到木轮二十步开外站在离缺口稍稍偏左的位置。他重又低下头，在他转动头部的时候颈部奶油色的肌肤绷得很紧。他放松肩膀，背部的肌肉高出了肩胛骨。约翰伸手拿了杯水喝。接着又是一杯。他只觉得一股不安分的欲望在腹部蛇行。夏洛克举起弓，架好箭，面对着木轮，死死地瞄准了木轮左侧的边缘。开弓时他手指握紧箭翎，把弓拉到最满，柔韧的紫衫木弓身被拉倒几乎半圆。

“现在”，他大喝一声，闭上了双眼。

约翰使劲地一拨木轮让它转起来。木轮旋转时发出的“呼呼”声传入夏洛克的耳中，他慢慢睁开双眼，目光追随着约翰射入缺口的箭。他呼吸平缓，他能听到心脏在胸腔中跳动的声音。时间慢了下来，在夏洛克的视线中一切都渐渐消融于虚无，徒留那不停绕圈的尾翎。他的焦点仅仅是远处那微小的一点，当箭转到木轮顶端的时候，他开弓放箭。很快他看着约翰的箭转到了左边然后箭身整个的被从中间一劈为二，那两瓣箭身弯向相反的方向落到了地上。这时他才放下弓。

约翰不可置信地看着他。夏洛克的箭不偏不倚地嵌入缺口，而他自己的箭被劈成两瓣落在地上。

“这叫一两次？”

“也许还有几次吧。”

“你究竟是谁？历史学家可不会有这样的箭术。”

“的确，不是所有的历史学家都是射手”，夏洛克同意道。他略微收起上唇，向上吹气，把前额乱蓬蓬的卷发吹开。

“操”，约翰咕哝着说，感觉欲望从腹部一路向下直奔小约翰。

“1比1平。那么下个项目是徒手肉搏？”夏洛克问道，声音中带着一丝危险的意味。

“徒手……肉搏。是……是的”，约翰结结巴巴地说，然后清了清喉咙。“谁先以手打到对方的下颌、肋骨或是心口谁就赢了。”

夏洛克把弓倚在墙上，然后回到了竞技场的中央。约翰在目睹了夏洛克精湛的箭术后觉得有些窘迫，不过他会在最后一个项目全力以赴。他仍然能赢得这场比试。夏洛克比他要纤长得多，而且也只比他高了几英寸而已。约翰能……哦不，他会轻而易举地徒手打败他。

这么想着，他把双手按在夏洛克的肩上推了下。夏洛克直直地倒在地上，在他能站起来之前，约翰已经骑在他身上，把他的双臂扣在身侧，同时以大腿锁住夏洛克两条乱蹬的长腿。夏洛克的双手紧紧地攥住约翰的手腕，脸部扭曲试图把约翰推下去。约翰身体向下压住夏洛克，但是他突然僵住了，因为他感到他们的老二正透过裤子粗糙的布料相互摩擦。身下的男人利用了约翰这一瞬的迟疑，粗暴地一把将约翰推下身，把他翻到在地，在他身上居高临下地看着他。他双唇抿得很薄，而他凌厉的目光以一种行刑者的冷酷无情紧紧锁住约翰。他坐上约翰的髋部，抓住他的手腕把他的手臂举过头顶，以左手把他的两手紧紧压在地上。约翰敷衍着象征性地挣扎了几下不过他的注意力已经无法集中了，而且他正仰躺在地上，被那双充满怒火的灰眸完全震慑住了。夏洛克从容不迫地以右手的拳头轻柔地按上约翰的左肋、心口然后是下颌。当他捕获约翰张口结舌地看着他的样子时，双眸变得暗沉。轻蹙眉头，出于某种他自己也不明白的理由，夏洛克以指节轻柔缓慢地滑下约翰的脖颈，看着它们，感受着它们滑过约翰汗湿的肌肤的感觉。约翰溢出一声叹息。夏洛克眨了眨眼然后飞快地抬眼看向约翰。

“三局两胜”，他低语着，脸几乎是贴着约翰的脖颈，他抬起头追加道，“我赢了。你输了。”

当约翰总算能说得出话来的时候，他嘶声说道：“操！”紧接着把迷惑不解的夏洛克推下身。他套回上衣，气冲冲地离开竞技场回家去了。砰的一声关上门，他用背抵着门大声地咒骂，对自己在那个疯狂的陌生人面前悲惨地完全无法把持自己而恼怒不已。

过了一会儿，响起了一阵响亮的敲门声。

“开门，约翰！开门！”

“让我自个儿呆着，夏洛克！”

“我们按照你的规矩比试了，约翰，我赢了！你要食言吗？”夏洛克大声喊着，仍然砸着门。

“操，夏洛克！”约翰咒骂一声，转身开门。

 

* * *

 

> 【图解：下面这张图概述了世界树——尤克特拉希尔（Yggdrasil）的组成和北欧神话中的一些神祇和动物。原图来自：[YGGDRASIL AND THE NINE WORLDS](http://weeklynorsemyths.wordpress.com/2013/12/06/yggdrasil-and-the-nine-worlds/)，我在其上添加了中文注释。】
> 
>  
> 
> 【图解：我大胆使用电视剧集《Vikings》的几张海报和剧照给对北欧文化无甚了解并不知维京人为何许人也的菇凉们提供一些想象的材料。】


	2. 维京人和处子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有HW肉……

“操，夏洛克！”约翰咒骂一声，转身开门。

————————

不等他退后一步，夏洛克的身体撞上了他的把他推进了屋子，他听见门在他身后被砰的一声踢上。

他们互相扭打，拳头雨点似地砸向对方的背部、大腿和任何拳头可以企及的地方。夏洛克推搡着约翰想把他推到墙上，但约翰没让他得逞。他举起手臂一拳挥向对方，不过夏洛克虚晃了一招，约翰的那一拳只碰到了他的颌角。夏洛克呲牙咧嘴地揉了揉下颌，向约翰猛扑过去再次把他朝墙壁推去。约翰的头猛地撞在坚硬的墙上，他大吼一声，眨了眨眼睛，被撞击搞得头晕眼花。在他能重新找回感官之前，夏洛克已经气势汹汹地居高临下看着他。他一手抓着约翰的一只手腕把他的手臂紧紧压在墙上，呼吸带着咆哮，鼻子几乎碰触到约翰的，目光灼灼地与他对视；约翰的眼眸像是蕴含着惊涛怒浪的汪洋，倒要看看夏洛克能奈他何。在那一瞬间夏洛克起了变化。他的头猛地后撤，双眼因震惊而眨个不停。他突然看到了约翰。他们两人间的有些东西不一样了，他反反复复地盯着约翰的眼睛看，他注意到那深不见底的蓝色已经被放大了的瞳孔撑到了边缘。约翰的目光没有焦点，他的嘴张开，呼吸急促，嘴唇潮湿红润，胸膛随着深长的呼吸上下起伏。夏洛克放开了约翰的一只手腕，把手掌贴到了约翰的胸口，透过上衣粗糙的麻布感受着他的心跳。约翰的心脏在夏洛克的手掌下急速跳动，在胸腔中猛烈的撞击，在他的手摸上约翰的时候抽搐了一下。夏洛克为那强烈又无序的跳动着迷。

“为什么暴力会让你的心跳得像匹未被驯服的野马？”

“你觉得是暴力让我这样吗？”

“不是吗？”

“不是，是你让我这样。”

“我做了什么？”

“你真想知道？”

“是的。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的。我想了解一切。”

“好吧”，约翰说，舔了舔下唇。“松开我的手，站着别动。”

夏洛克放开了约翰的另一只手腕，向后退了一步。约翰抬起下巴，双手捧起夏洛克的脸把他的脑袋拉下。然后他闭上眼睛把唇印上了夏洛克的。他没注意到夏洛克已经僵住了，他开始转动着脑袋，用他干涩的双唇摩擦着夏洛克的唇，即使另一个男人毫无反应也没让他停下。夏洛克没把他推开，所以他向后退了些，仍然闭着眼睛，鼻尖蹭着夏洛克的鼻尖，抬起头再度攫住夏洛克的双唇，这次幅度更大，他双唇微启含住夏洛克的上嘴唇接着是下嘴唇，非常轻浅的吮吸了一下。

夏洛克惊慌失措。他双目圆睁，被约翰的唇碰触过的肌肤滚烫。他把自己从约翰身边扯开以平息这份悸动。不过那双温暖的手滑下他的脸庞，拥住他的脖颈、肩头，他登时觉得皮肤在约翰的掌下灼烧。

当约翰再度靠近抵上他手臂在他的背后摩挲时，他的身体开始扭动，贴向约翰的皮肤，这使得他们两人宽松的上衣皱成一片并往上缩去。当约翰的掌心来到夏洛克上衣底下按住他的后腰，夏洛克抖成了一片。他双眼紧闭，不知出于什么原因他的手臂抬了起来圈住约翰用尽全力紧紧地拥住他，仿佛要把他拉进自己的身体与自己合二为一。约翰呜咽着，但没试着从夏洛克令人窒息的环抱中挣脱。相反的，他的手在夏洛克背后轻柔地上下抚摸，分开双唇再度与夏洛克的唇纠缠。

“一切？”他紧贴着夏洛克的唇喃喃道。

夏洛克发颤的、粗噶的一声“嗯”可能是约翰毕生听过的最撩人的声音。他的血液以一种低沉的、坚定的、强劲的节奏在血管中横冲直撞。他觉得心跳声在耳边嗡鸣。

约翰拉开些距离，把夏洛克的上衣往上推，夏洛克不得不高举双手才能将它脱下。约翰从肩上一把抓起自己的上衣一气呵成地把它扒了下来。

“脱下靴子”，他催促道，同时把自己的靴子踢下甩到一边。他看向夏洛克那双修长骨感的脚，后者已经褪去了鞋袜。

约翰拉开夏洛克的裤腰带，然后是他自己的。他看着两人松松垮垮的裤子飘落在地，厚重的布料在他们的脚边堆起。两人裸露的身体覆着一层薄汗，在炉火的映衬下熠熠生辉。

他充满欲望的双眼上下扫视着夏洛克的身体。夏洛克浑身上下没有一处不美得令人心碎。他瘦长的身躯令人惊叹地满是劲瘦发达的肌肉犹如一尊巧夺天工的雕像。他突然把夏洛克想象成一座远处的大理石雕像，只不过这座雕像有血有肉而且还是他触手可及的。他在夏洛克的眼中看到了惶恐不安，于是抬手轻抚他的侧脸。

夏洛克感到他的原始欲望开始抬头，他一下子被一股冰冷的恐惧攫住。那股沉睡着的始终被无意识地压制住的欲望一下子浮出水面，试图撕破那苦修似的生活对于它们的桎梏。他的分身已然硬得发疼，他惊异地看向那里。他的不安迅速转变为纯然的惊恐，那双眼睛所表露的情感在约翰面前一览无余。

“你以前做过吗？之前有没有人碰过你？”约翰以一种平静温柔并且不加评判的语气问道。

夏洛克无声的摇了摇头，仍然盯着自己的分身看，然后他稍稍抬眼正好看到约翰的老二。约翰的家伙看起来同样的硬挺，不像夏洛克的那么长不过更粗些。看到约翰和他做同样反应他觉得好多了。

“你是个天生的尤物，夏洛克。我不会对你做任何你不想我做的事。只要你喊停我会立马停下。你信任我吗？”

夏洛克几不可察地点了下头，无言地看着约翰。

当约翰上前一步拉下夏洛克的脑袋再次吻上他的唇时，好奇和惊恐轮番在他的脑中争夺着主动权。对这一切他觉得无力抗拒。他那极简的生活方式让他对这样强烈的感官刺激毫无准备。对夏洛克这个从不知恐惧无助是何物的人来说，对于身体的反应完全失控令他惊恐万分。他想逃开，躲回他那毫无风险的圣所；那苦修僧般的生活。但是约翰进一步地把身体紧紧贴上他，这次是赤身裸体，肌肤相亲，肩膀、前胸、腹部、髋部和大腿相抵交缠。膝盖顶入了双腿之间。夏洛克全线崩溃了。他觉得像是被架在火上炙烤，然而却怎么也不够。

约翰的舌头，潮湿、狂野，在他的唇缝来回舔舐；每一下都伴随着急促的呼吸，冷却那已被润湿的皮肤，缓解了不断从体内渗出的热度。另一个人的触摸怎么可能那么的自相矛盾？一面如火焰般炙烈；一面如流水般清凉，润泽并治愈着他已然干涸的灵魂。约翰双唇的每一次爱抚都使他的抵抗褪去一分，然后他分开双唇，让约翰进入他的嘴。舌与舌的第一次碰触从他体内激起一股欲望的清流，极速窜过他那过热的身体，让他感到体内的热焰缩减为微弱的蓝色文火，就像约翰的眸色；那清流冲刷过他，抚慰着他就像约翰的双手、双唇和舌头。他睁开双眼看见约翰的脸，他双目紧闭，迷失于他们纠缠的唇舌，就这样，他再度闭上眼睛完全纵情于约翰的爱抚。当他坠入感官的漩涡而无法自拔时他相信约翰会拥住他。他已经无法条理清晰地思考，脑中一片空白，徒留一个名字：约翰。约翰。约翰。有如一声吟唱，一句真言。

“停止思考。停止思考……听从直觉。你的身体想要什么？”约翰对着夏洛克的唇悄声说道。

听到约翰的话语，夏洛克的原始欲望，那始终盘旋于他的体内的欲望，撕破了他自我控制的枷锁，他在约翰的嘴中呻吟，沉溺于他从不曾意识到其存在的激情之中。他刻意地移动身体以期掩饰脑中的混乱。他听从纯粹的本能，拼命地压向约翰的身体。他们的嘴猛烈地碰撞在一起，弄伤了彼此，以唇舌和牙齿占领对方。如此的狂野粗旷；两人都为此受伤不过他们想要更多。夏洛克用指甲在约翰的背上留下红色的挠痕；在约翰的手指陷入他的臀瓣用力揉捏那美好的肉体时大喊出声。

约翰察觉到夏洛克深陷欲海，于是从激吻中抽离。两人都急促地喘息，夏洛克一副完全震惊的模样。

“你还好吗？你想停下吗？”

“不！”夏洛克几乎是喊出来的，他粗暴地一把将约翰拥入怀中。“不！给我一切。教我一切！”

“一切？我们可以做很多。不过我们要慢慢来。”

“不！我不想慢慢来！我等不及了。一切，约翰！”

“夏洛克……”

“别再让我等了。别”，夏洛克气声说。

“你想要我吗？”

夏洛克皱了皱眉眨着眼看着约翰，不明白这是什么意思。

“你想进入我吗？”他轻柔地问道，把夏洛克的手引向自己的臀缝，另一手的手指在夏洛克的阴茎上若有似无地抚弄。

“我不知道我要什么，约翰！”夏洛克听起来痛苦万分。“我想要任何你会给予我的。我信任你。你想要什么？”

约翰沉默不语。他极度渴望把夏洛克操进他的毛皮毯子，不过他是个处子，第一次做就进入他可能有点过于仓促，约翰一向是最最体贴的。不过他极度地渴望会有第二次，然后是第三次，第四次，还有……

“约翰，拜托！你想要什么？”夏洛克乞求道。

“我想你进入我。”

“那这就是我想要的。我想要进入你。教我，约翰。教我！”

约翰闭上眼睛。当它们再度睁开，夏洛克能看出他下定了决心。

“躺到床上。我马上回来。”说完他走进了浴室。

————————

几分钟后他回来躺在了夏洛克的身边，几乎是一瞬间他就被拥入了一具修长劲瘦的身躯，热吻不断地落在他的脸上、唇上，修长的手指在他身上四处点火。这次夏洛克对于自己的身体和约翰的身体更自在了些，他的手指在约翰的头皮上打着圈，同时把他拉得更近，把自己赤裸的勃起紧紧贴上约翰的。两人的勃起变得更硬更坚挺。然后约翰拉开了身体，递给夏洛克一个药瓶。

“鲸油”，他解释道。“在你的手指上抹一些。”

夏洛克遵从了，把那润滑的液体蘸满指尖然后手腕一转，那液体顺着他的手指滑下。约翰侧身躺着面对着夏洛克，抬起他搁在上方的腿，把大腿架到夏洛克的髋骨。他拉起夏洛克的手把它放到他自己的髋部，再往下来到他的臀缝。

“如果你要进入我，你得先让我准备好。先用手指为我扩张。”

夏洛克的瞳孔放大，他盯着约翰。手仍然放在约翰的髋部。

“没事的。我们慢慢来。我和你在一起，我和你在一起。”约翰安抚着他，并倾身向前在那张开的美丽的唇瓣上轻啄一口，然后躺了回去。“你必须好好准备我，夏洛克，”他说着，露出一丝鼓励的微笑。

夏洛克向下看去，看着自己的手和手指上的润滑液体，慢慢地移向约翰的臀缝向内探入，试图找到他的穴口。他的目光向上迎上约翰的，征询他的许可，约翰略微点头以示同意。夏洛克探入一根指头，看着约翰脸上露出的各种矛盾的表情——那灼烧的疼痛令他前额皱起、双目紧闭、一声抽气；然而几秒钟后，他的肌肉松开了些让夏洛克的手指得以更加深入，那时他的表情又变得舒缓。夏洛克吞咽了一下，把手指探得更深，抽出然后再次推入。他为约翰那火热穴口的紧致着迷。当夏洛克加入第二根手指，然后是第三根的时候，约翰开始发出轻柔的啜泣，夏洛克永远听不厌这个声音，因为它们出自约翰。他在床上移动了下，用另一只手抓住约翰的头发，一把拽过约翰的脑袋吻上他的嘴唇，咽下他的低泣并急切地在那张嘴中舔舐。直到他的手指完全推进了约翰的小穴，用力地，深入地，快速地抽插，自上而下地占有他。

约翰的手臂环绕着夏洛克的腰，他慢慢地将夏洛克推倒，在他挪动臀部的时候夏洛克的手指仍然停留在他的体内。然后他骑在夏洛克身上，在那几根修长的手指上操着自己。他深吻着夏洛克，小心翼翼地以舌尖舔过夏洛克的牙齿，舔舐着口中光滑的内壁，舌下网状的肌肤，挑逗着顶部的隆起，用他火热的舌润泽那不光滑的表面。这让另一个男人颤抖着将呼吸送入他的口中。约翰以十指梳过那柔软的黑色卷发，把它们揉得更乱。他向后退了退，所有思绪在看到眼前那令人窒息的美景时分崩离析，夏洛克脸上带着极乐的表情向上看着他。他的第一印象是夏洛克的眼眸变深了，不过后来他注意到那是因为放大了的瞳孔几乎挤到了虹膜的边缘。夏洛克的双唇在约翰的湿吻和不那么温柔的蹂躏下红艳肿胀；浅浅的粉色红晕出现在那凹陷的双颊，让他看起来前所未有的充满活力。

“哦，夏洛克，夏洛克……你知不知道自己有多美？之前怎么可能从没人碰过你？这太不应该了！”

“在你之前我从没想让任何人碰我。”

“我想碰你，我能碰你吗？”

“是的，是的！”

约翰向后伸手抓住夏洛克的手腕，轻柔地将那些手指抽离他的紧致。他身体前倾从床头柜上拿了一小块布给夏洛克擦手，然后低头在夏洛克耳后柔软的肌肤上印上一吻，之后一路在他修长的脖颈上印下一串湿吻。他在夏洛克的喉结停下用力吮吸那如丝般光滑的肌肤，知道第二天那里会出现一朵美丽的青紫色吻痕；知道自己是第一个将这个令人心醉神迷的神秘男人标记的人。他的脸紧贴着奶白色汗湿的肌肤，重重地喘息着，几缕夏洛克的雄性气息充斥着他的感官，在他大脑的愉悦中枢盘桓；重重地叹了口气，他滑下夏洛克的身体，鼻中仍然充斥着夏洛克令人陶醉的气味，他在男人的肩上印上轻柔的一吻，然后是胸口，然后含住一颗深粉色的乳珠饥渴地吸吮着，品尝着夏洛克皮肤上咸涩的汗水。他的舌尖在那颗蓓蕾上流连忘返，他的唇更用力地含住周遭的肌肤。当约翰用牙齿轻柔地衔住乳头，研磨那敏感的肌肤，嗫咬并撕扯着那发硬的蓓蕾时，一声呻吟从夏洛克大张的嘴中溢出。夏洛克双手用紧得发痛的力道抓住约翰的肩膀，两腿开始在约翰身下扑腾。

“放松，悠着点”，约翰放开他试图让夏洛克冷静下来。“如果这太过了，我可以停下来”，他提议。

夏洛克的眼睛猛地睁开，抬头时脖子上的肌腱清晰可见。

“别！别停下，别停下！”他向约翰恳求道。

约翰抬起身体爬上夏洛克的身体弓起背，低头攫住夏洛克的唇轻柔地吻着，然后把唇移向喉咙的凹陷处，他早先的爱抚已经在那里留下了亮粉色的痕迹。

“除非你让我停下，不然我不会停。有我在，夏洛克，你相信我吗？”

“相信，约翰。”

“那么躺下，准备迎接天堂敞开的大门”，约翰脸上挂着大大的笑容说道。

“天堂……？”夏洛克发问不过被打断。

“嘘……别想了。只要感觉就好”，约翰说着在夏洛克的身上一路湿吻，在髋部停下，拱着位于夏洛克阴茎底部粗硬浓密的毛发，伸手握住那粗壮的长度。它在他的掌握中火热悸动，他轻轻地挤了下，听到身下传来一声尖利无助的呻吟。他微笑着低下头，在那肿胀的顶端印下一吻，然后伸出舌头舔上了那紧绷丝滑的顶端，蘸了点铃口涌出的前液品尝。

“呃……啊！”夏洛克呻吟出声，手指在约翰的发间收紧。受到这样的鼓舞，约翰低头一口含住了那肿胀的柱体，双唇滑过丝绒质感的肌肤用力吸吮起来。夏洛克猛然抬起的臀部使约翰打消了慢慢来的念头。夏洛克的臀部第一次不由自主地向上拱时，他的阴茎一半没入了约翰的口中，戳中了他的脸颊，约翰只是挪动了下脑袋重新把夏洛克的阴茎置于口中；第二次的戳刺，阴茎整根埋入约翰的口中，柱身捅进了约翰的喉咙。

约翰不甚在意，哼哼着继续吮吸夏洛克的分身，脑袋缓慢地上下起伏，折磨逗弄着夏洛克敏感的肉棒，感觉到情人的大腿在他身侧收紧，夏洛克一定是试图找回对身体的掌控。夏洛克被感官的洪流淹没。他的身体以一种他无法想象的方式战栗着，只有靠着不停地在约翰口中戳刺才没让他突然跳起来。约翰的双手在他的臀部轻柔地以缓慢的、令人心安的节奏游移着，夏洛克觉得自己被对方关爱着，珍惜着。他觉得安全。约翰的嘴又湿又热，紧紧裹住他的阴茎，夏洛克震惊地发现自己身体的这个目前为止只为了生理需求存在的部位正点燃了他的整个生命。每一寸肌肤都在为约翰所给予的刺激而刺麻着。这时约翰的手捧起他的双球开始非常轻柔地揉捏着囊袋中的小球，嘴仍然不忘继续挑逗吸吮着他的阴茎。夏洛克觉得一阵惊人的快感直直地射中了他，让他的身躯弓起猛地从床上弹了起来，为即将来临的高潮而颤栗不已。约翰意识到夏洛克高潮临近，于是迅速地吐出他的阴茎，大口喘气。

“我准备好了，夏洛克！”他喘息道。“你会要了我吗？求你！”

“啊！是的，是的， 约翰……我想要你，就现在”，夏洛克屏息道。

约翰向后坐在了夏洛克的腿上，当他的臀瓣压上夏洛克骨感的膝盖时倒抽一口冷气。他伸手去够那瓶鲸油，倒了一点在掌心和手指，然后伸向夏洛克的长度。

“我要给它润滑一下。这样我更容易接纳你。好吗？”

夏洛克点头，喉结紧张的在颈部的皮肤下滑动了一下。

约翰在夏洛克的阴茎上彻底地撸动了几下，细细品位着掌下丝滑的皮肤，在他一撸到底的时候感受着热度从那根火热悸动的肉棒传到他的掌心。他不停地撸动着，直到他发现夏洛克紧咬下唇，嘴唇被咬出深深的齿痕，变得毫无血色。当他向下看这手中已然泛红的分身，回想起自己的嘴是如何地包裹那肉体，一丝占有欲从他的脊柱窜升。他是第一个占有夏洛克这奇迹般血肉之躯的人。他从未像想要夏洛克那样想要过任何人，无论那女。夏洛克是那么的……独一无二，那么的俊逸非凡。约翰知道他再不会遇到任何像他这么美的男人了，更何况这个奶白色肌肤的男人如此信任，如此不设防地在他身下予取予求。

“准备好了？”他问，他的声音因欲望而喑哑。

夏洛克再度点头。

约翰以手指绕着夏洛克滑溜的阴茎，抬起臀部将那长度对准自己的入口。他望进夏洛克的眼眸，然后缓慢地下沉，让那硬物贯穿自己。他将那话儿一寸寸地吞入，始终攫住着夏洛克的目光，直到夏洛克的勃起完完全全地没入了他的甬道。

夏洛克的脑中闪过一片充斥着各种神秘色彩的混沌，像约翰眼眸的蓝色；像窜过他全身火焰的橙色；像他眼后刺眼光芒的白色；像黄昏的天际呈现出的紫色。他已经把掌控权彻底地交给了约翰而且他永远不想将之要回。窜过他体内的颤动近乎催眠的简单，稳定且有规律，就像一颗平静地跳动的勇敢的心——约翰的心。他的臀部开始在约翰的身下移动，约翰的臀部予以回应，在他的身上前后摇摆，上下起伏，把夏洛克吞得越来越深，深到两人都无法想象。约翰开始在夏洛克身上更猛烈地摇摆，身体后仰将手扶上夏洛克的膝头，让夏洛克的阴茎不断地刺入他。他自己的阴茎随着每一次的戳刺而弹跳着。夏洛克伸手抓住那长度撸动着，不过他的手掌对于约翰现在过于敏感的皮肤来说太粗糙了。

“鲸油！”约翰喘着气说，夏洛克挤出些鲸油在掌心重又握上了约翰。他感到约翰的老二抽动了下在他的手中悸动着，于是他加快了撸动的速度。几分钟后，约翰的阴茎喷涌出粘稠的液体，粘上了夏洛克的腹部和胸膛。他目睹那肿胀的肉棒极速地抽动，每一下抽动都带出更多火热的白浊，看得如痴如醉。约翰喊叫出声，嘴大张着，呲牙咧嘴地咆哮着——他是不是很痛？夏洛克害怕他伤到了约翰，想从他体内抽出，不过约翰身体前倾弯腰吻住了夏洛克。

“谢谢，谢谢，哦，神啊，夏洛克，你是那么的美丽！夏洛克，夏洛克……”约翰在湿吻的间隙喃喃自语道。他闭上眼睛不停地吻着夏洛克。当约翰开始从他身上抽离，夏洛克抱怨地呻吟着，并以双臂紧紧环绕着约翰。

“我们这不是要停下”，他用轻柔的嗓音向夏洛克保证。“我保证我们不是。我只是想翻个身……让我躺下，夏洛克。现在我已经高潮了，这样更方便我容纳你。”他解释道并从夏洛克身上抽离。

他把腿从苍白的男人身上甩下，仰躺下，向上看着夏洛克潮红的脸，两腿大开，穴口对着夏洛克，邀请着对方进入他的双腿之间。

“拿走你想要的，夏洛克”，约翰以低沉的嗓音说道。

夏洛克透过脑中层层的迷雾意识到了约翰要他做什么；他把自己置于约翰的双腿之间，向前推进，把他的膝盖分得更开，然后再度进入了他。约翰的穴口已经松弛了并且乐于接纳，夏洛克轻而易举地一插到底，直到他的双球拍打着约翰的屁股。他压下身体，前臂支撑在约翰的两侧，发出一声近乎窒息的啜泣，开始用力地插入那丝滑的紧致。身下金发的男人摇摆着身体迎合着他的每一次抽插，木床在他们剧烈的结合中吱嘎作响。约翰金色的身躯紧绷，劲瘦结实的肌肉为了迎合夏洛克的身体而鼓胀。约翰抬手抵住床头板，双腿紧紧地缠上夏洛克的臀部，承受着无情的戳刺。他感到体内的性器变得更长更大，随着每一次的进入不断地摩擦着他的敏感点。他闭上眼睛张大嘴巴迎接第二波高潮的来临，这一次高潮不如之前那么强烈，精液缓慢地从他未经碰触的阴茎渗出滴落到他的腹部。

他让自己完全沉溺于夏洛克火热的激情中——夏洛克火热的肌肤厮磨着他的；火热的呼吸吹过他的脖颈；火热的阴茎在他体内驰骋。 夏洛克狂热的动作开始变得野蛮，而且他的性器变得大得令人难以忍受。约翰猛地睁开眼睛，眼前的景象瞬间令他浑身僵硬呆若木鸡：夏洛克的头发抽长变成缕缕黑色直发；眼眸是泛着金属光泽的银色而不再是灰色；夏洛克的身体开始变大；皮肤逐渐呈现出了泛着微光的蓝色；银色的图案爬上他的面庞，手臂和前胸。约翰本能地想要爬起来把这陌生的家伙从身上推开。但是夏洛克的臀部稳如磐石，他的手立刻一把抓住约翰的两条胳膊。约翰动弹不得，被牢牢固定在夏洛克的身下。在这捕猎者和猎物争斗的过程中两人都一声不吭。

约翰的甬道包裹着夏洛克的阴茎不由自主地收缩，每一下都带给夏洛克无上的快感，向外辐射到他身体的每一处神经末梢。他开始因试图控制而颤抖不以，他不要屈服于那压倒性的原始欲望，那样会弄坏身下这具自愿供奉的身躯，此时这身躯的主人正因疼痛而在他身下扭动。他向下看着约翰手臂和前胸醒目的猩红抓痕，那是他的指甲在那金色的肌肤上刮擦出的痕迹，深色的淤痕是他牙齿肆虐的罪证。一瞬间懊悔碾碎了他的心，一阵轻柔的乞求原谅和应允的话语从他的双唇溢出变为一声声急切的耳语——求你，约翰！求你，约翰！求你，约翰。

约翰惊愕地向上看着这蓝色的、还埋在他体内的陌生人，他觉得自己理应害怕，不过他在这双与众不同的银色眼眸中只看到了夏洛克。这是夏洛克在呼唤他，他看起来是那么的迷失；那么的脆弱；那么的惊恐。他脸上的图案泛着微光不过他的表情不带一丝侵略性；它们只表达着对于失去约翰的刻骨铭心的恐惧，就好像约翰是让他得以真实存在的唯一的支柱。当他发现夏洛克无意伤害他，平民约翰变成了战士约翰，他的忧惧转化成好奇。他的好奇心和警惕性一样高涨。就在他想要开口说些什么的时候，夏洛克的嘴突然吻了上来，这是一个湿漉漉的，狂野的吻。约翰吻了回去，轻抚着那张美丽的脸庞，轻柔地哼唱着试图让夏洛克从痛苦中平静下来。当这个光彩夺目的蓝色异乡人变得僵硬，他低声抵着夏洛克的双唇喃喃道。

“我知道你不会伤害我，夏洛克。拿走你想要的。”

他挪动了下臀部，好让他此刻过于敏感的前列腺错开夏洛克的冲撞。他分开双唇吻着夏洛克，吞下了一声充满感激的啜泣。夏洛克再度在他体内抽插，脑袋搁在约翰的前胸，浓密的黑色长发从两鬓落下，遮住了他美丽的五官。约翰看着夏洛克耸起的肩背上起起伏伏的肌肉；看着他的胯部不停地在自己腿间推送；看着自己的腿紧紧缠绕着夏洛克的臀部，一阵令人战栗的欢愉直冲他的脊背。夏洛克的唇呈现着少许紫色，他张嘴发出一声咆哮，露出一口的白牙和粉色的舌头。他的头向后甩去，一头长发随之如乌黑的帘幕般向后掠去，让肌肉发达的修长脖颈一览无遗。他棱角分明的五官扭曲着，伴随着因狂喜而发的无声的嘶吼。窗外，空中乌云滚滚，闪电刺啦在空中划开狂暴的光痕，雷鸣声隆隆地撼动着阿斯加德城的核心。

当雷声平息时夏洛克倒在约翰的胸前，沉重僵硬，然后他的高潮一波一波地来临，仍然不停地狂乱地在约翰体内抽弄，将每一滴精液填入约翰的甬道。此时天空中下起了漫天大雪。当夏洛克终于停止射精，约翰把他的臀部推了下去，转为侧躺，他的胸口剧烈起伏试着深呼吸，仍然心跳如鼓。夏洛克的白浊从他体内慢慢渗出滑下他的大腿，他尽请享受着这淫糜的感觉。他们在一片凝滞的、淫糜的然而又极其亲密的静谧中躺着，仿佛最小声的话语都会打搅这一刻的完满。

约翰向后看去，夏洛克俯卧着，他的脑袋转向了另一边，而他浓密的长发散开像黑色的织物散落在白色的枕头上。约翰伸手爱抚这头长发，手指穿过那如绸缎般柔滑的发丝。他想知道有关夏洛克的一切。他想知道他到底是谁。他会不会是个霜巨人？他想知道他来自何方，为何来此，为什么会跟着约翰，他此刻正在想些什么，他是否喜欢和约翰做刚刚做的事，他是否还想做。他是否喜欢约翰。他喜欢约翰吗？

> 【译注：北欧神话中霜巨人即是阿斯神族的祖先又是他们的死对头，很类似希腊神话中巨人与神祇间的关系。】

“夏洛克……”，他轻柔地呼唤。“夏洛克……”

夏洛克没有回答，在这安静的小屋里约翰能听到他沉稳的呼吸声。夏洛克看起来筋疲力尽，他自己也是，白天竞技场的比试和适才在床上的运动。眼前那个他刚刚与之做爱的男人是个变形者，即使他显然无意伤害自己，不过此刻他根本无法思考，他打了个哈欠，然后让自己沉入了黑甜的梦乡。他决定等他们醒了以后再问夏洛克所有的问题。

在床的另一边，夏洛克一动不动地躺着，看向窗外，目光定在了天空中的一点。他听到约翰的呼唤不过似乎暂时失去了语言能力。他的身体一直是承载他思想的容器；而今天他的思想成了身体的奴隶。他觉得精神错乱，就好像他的大脑短路了一样。他一时大意，大脑停转，这让身体乘机夺得了掌控，无意间透露了他于肉体的欢愉毫无经验还在约翰面前现出了真身。

他的身体向他展现了他从没想象过的世界。他所体验的感官盛宴就像是虚幻的，他想知道这种种感觉能否再现。这感官过载让他的内在罗盘失控地打转以至于他无法区分幻想与现实。他不敢闭眼，因为一旦他闭上眼睛，就会看到自己在宇宙中坠落，冲向虚无，在无数行星、恒星和星系中穿行，不知道何时才能停下又或是到底会不会停下。所以他睁大眼睛，绝望地凝视着夜空中那固定的一点——一个绿色的小点，他的家乡。

他需要约翰。他需要约翰把他拉回现实。只要拥住他就好。不过约翰在知道真相后又为什么要和他纠缠不清呢？他需要约翰但又无以回报。

一阵无力的酥麻感侵袭了他的四肢百骸，好像他的力量随着精液一同流失，他无力地把无精打采的身体从约翰的床上拽下来，靠墙蜷缩了起来。以无力的手臂拥紧自己，他蹲伏于地上，不知何去何从，在未知的势不可挡的思绪、感官和情感的汪洋中漫无目的的徜徉。他还从未对任何人有过任何感情。他看向约翰，无声地恳求他教导他，在这动荡的激流中指引他，但是约翰转身背对着他。约翰睡着了。而夏洛克独自一人。

门被打开又阖上的动静并没有吵醒约翰。

 

* * *

 

> 夏洛克的外形请参照：


	3. 你是谁？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克向约翰透露真实身份。

当约翰醒来的时候，他翻身仰躺，而夏洛克已经不在他的床上了。他注意到夏洛克的衣物还都堆在地上，叹息一声，他意识到那个男人浑身赤裸地离开了他的家。他不知道夏洛克为什么离开，不过他知道他会出去找他并把他带回来。这不仅仅是因为他想要所有问题的答案，还因为他不愿想象夏洛克瑟瑟发抖地被冻死在刺骨的寒冷中，像是白雪皑皑中一个蓝色的信号那么醒目。

约翰下床，因疼痛而呻吟一声。他擦去身上业已风干的夏洛克精液，套上衣物。他的身体仍在疼痛，即使是最轻微的动作或摩擦也足以令臀瓣间的私处传来一阵阵刺痛。他把夏洛克的衣物和靴子裹进一件毛皮大衣里，用皮绳扎好，把它挂在肩上。朝窗外暼了一眼，他看见日已西斜，于是点了支火把带上，出门去搜寻他走失的……慢着，夏洛克是他的什么来着？不是朋友。不是同伴。一个一起滚过床单的陌生人？

才踏出家门，冰冷的空气扑面而来，刺骨的寒风在他的耳边呼啸，把毛皮风帽从他脑袋上吹了下来。他诅咒着，把风帽拉了回去裹住脑袋。雪已经停了，一连串凌乱蹒跚的足印和手印让告诉他夏洛克一定是走进了离他家不远的树林。想象着夏洛克摔倒在地在雪地上挣扎了一会儿才最终得以再度站起身，一股完全出人意料的懊恼在他胸中蔓延。

几分钟后他到达了森林的边缘，他看到在一条在林间穿梭的小径上，夏洛克跌入了灌木从中，在摔倒之前他一定是想拉着树枝以稳住身形，却因为双手无力而打滑，最终把整根树枝一起拉断，跌倒在地。他停下脚步，发现夏洛克在一棵树下像胎儿般蜷做一团；身上的图案不再发光；赤裸的蓝色身躯抖得像是寒风中的树叶；长发遮盖着脸庞在身后扇开。一股强烈的同情顷刻间攫住了约翰，在夏洛克身上他只看到了一个脆弱的男人，深藏在那慑人的蓝色外表之下——脆弱易碎、毫不设防、孤独无依、身处异乡。

他在那人身边双膝着地。蓝色的夏洛克对于他现在的身高来说依然颀长不过明显比初见时更高大魁梧，约翰使尽了吃奶的力气才把他扶起来靠坐在树干上。他试图把夏洛克的手臂放进上衣，不过那件上衣现在已经完全穿不下了，最后他只好放弃。感谢神明，夏洛克的长裤和靴子还能穿下。约翰把他的手臂放进毛皮大衣，紧紧裹住他的身体，牢牢扎好腰带，然后把风帽拉上裹住他的脑袋以掩藏他的与众不同。夏洛克太虚弱了以至于无法坐直，他直挺挺地倒下，一头扎进雪里。这时树枝折断的清脆声响引起了约翰的注意。

约翰朝四周挥了挥火把，他僵住了，发现自己正看进一双闪闪发亮的狼眼。一只头狼。独自一个站在那里打头阵，身后紧紧跟着它的族群。头狼低下脑袋发出一声低沉的、气势汹汹的咆哮。它呲牙咧嘴，唇向后卷露出可观的狼牙，双眼紧锁约翰，银眸对上蓝眸就像一小时前的夏洛克与约翰。那野兽朝前踏了几步，狼爪陷入柔软的初雪，约翰站起了身也踏出一步，站在头狼与夏洛克之间。他将火把放到了左手，以右手拉出长剑。约翰发出一声嘶吼，同时朝头狼挥舞着手中的火把和长剑，他们像两只头狼那样评估着对手，准备攻击。那头狼重心压向后腿，忽地弹起朝约翰猛冲了过去。约翰的手臂凭着直觉抬起，顷刻之间头狼倒在了地上，在约翰把长剑拔出它喉咙时抽搐呜咽，雪被从它咽喉处不断涌出的鲜血染红。

其它的狼各自后退一步不过并没有撤退。约翰向前坚定地迈出几步，在身前挥舞着长剑，举起火把嘘声驱赶着它们。看它们还是无动于衷，于是他转身走向已经死去的头狼，依次和前排的三头狼对视之后，他举剑刺入头狼的腹部。这无声的绝对主导权的展示似乎起到了作用，狼群意识到它们的头领已死，因而纷纷蹲下抬头望月发出响亮又悲伤的嗥叫。几分钟后，它们转身走入了迷雾缭绕的丛林深处，仍然嗥叫不止。

约翰的身体一下子垮了下来，吐出一口他自己都没意识到屏住的呼吸，在冷冽的空气中形成一团雾气。肾上腺素在他的血管中流淌，他觉得心脏在胸腔里砰砰地剧烈跳动，裹紧了大衣，他走向夏洛克，在他身边跪下试着把他靠着树干扶起。

“夏洛克，夏洛克，醒醒。夏洛克，”他呼唤着，轻轻地拍打男人冰冷深陷的脸颊。

“嗯呃，”他听到夏洛克的呻吟，知道他还有意识，心中的郁结登时消解了不少。

“夏洛克，我无法抱起你。还能站起来吗？我家只有十分钟的路程。还能走吗？”

“好累……”

“夏洛克，来吧。你能靠在我身上。你冷得吓人。我们得让你暖和起来。现在！来吧，我抓住你了。抓住我。就这样，就这样。”他边鼓励边帮着高个男人站了起来。

夏洛克的手臂环住约翰的肩膀，大半重量倚在约翰身上，机械地拽着两脚一前一后开始了这段极短却又异常艰苦的归家之旅。一进入屋内，约翰就温柔地把夏洛克放倒在床上，脱下他的靴子。他点上壁炉，坐在夏洛克的身边把他冰冷的双手捂在手心。他花了很长时间用力揉搓它们，朝它们吹热气，感觉那蓝色的肌肤慢慢回暖。然后他转向夏洛克的双脚，他用力揉搓着每一只脚直到它们暖和起来。他拉起毛皮毯子盖在夏洛克身上，把毯子在他的下巴处掖好。他费劲地呼吸着，看着呼吸变成团团白雾飘散于男人了无生气的脸上。

夏洛克一动不动地躺了很久，约翰一直看护着他，每当这蓝色的陌生人发出一声呜咽呻吟或是在毯子下挪动，约翰都会起身查看一番。当夏洛克的双眼最终颤动着睁开，它们环视四周，目光飞快地掠过天花板，墙壁和家具，壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰，然后停留在了陷入沉睡中的约翰。他满是金发的脑袋疲惫地枕着摊在床上的手臂。夏洛克从毯子下伸出手轻柔地抚摸着约翰的发丝，胸中溢满了太多的感激之情。这种感觉很奇怪——夏洛克，这个从未给过任何人任何情感的人；在他的一生中也从未有人于生死边缘拯救他。这个男人；他向这个男人寻求帮助；他那几乎以势不可挡的激情蹂躏了那人的身体；而正是这个男人将他从要么被冻死要么被狼群撕碎的命运中拯救了出来。

约翰的脑袋慢慢从手臂上抬起，他眨了眨眼睛，脸纠结在一起，担心地看着夏洛克那双正对着他的空洞的眼睛。

“你在想什么？就这么不着寸缕手无寸铁地走进雪地里？”他说，声音因刚睡醒而沙哑。

“我什么都没想。”

“是啊，你什么都没想，”这点约翰倒是同意。

“约翰……请原谅我。我不知道自己是怎么回事。那时我无法控制我的身体和思想。”

“是啊，现在我看出来了。你真的是夏洛克吗？”

“我不是夏洛克。”

“那你是霜巨人吗？”

“什么是霜巨人？”

“从约顿海姆来的霜巨人。”

> 【译注：北欧神话倒是没提到霜巨人（Jötunn , frost giants）是蓝色的，不过电影里的霜巨人是蓝色的，那么我们权当霜巨人是蓝色的好了。】

“不是。”

“那么，那么是时候说清楚你究竟是谁，到底想从我这里得到什么了。我想我挣得了得知真相的权利。”

“这说来话长。”

“直到你告诉我一切，我俩哪里都不用去。”

夏洛克叹了口气，开口说道：“我来自尼比鲁星球（Nibiru），我到这里是为了拯救我的星球。”

“你来自另一个星球？！”约翰退缩了下，几乎是警觉地叫了起来。“你一定觉得我是个好骗的傻瓜。”

“我没对你说谎，约翰。”

“操。这不是真的！你真的指望我相信你是个外星人而我们并不是这个宇宙中唯一的人类？”

“你们不是。这个星系中至少有另外七个有人居住的星球。根据传说，我的星球是这个星系中第一个形成的。至上的神是阿努（Anu）。他有两个儿子，恩利尔（Enlil）和恩基（Enki），他们的后代成为阿努纳奇（Anunnaki），在尼比鲁星球上掌管各种事物。每一个神都拥有不同的神力。其它七个星球形成的同时，阿努纳奇们将他们的星界化身投射在其他星球上，在新生星球还未产生智慧生物之前形成了当地的神明。 

> 【译注：尼比鲁以及这些神来自于苏美尔神话（部分重合了美索不达米亚神话），本文中对于这一系神的设定与原始神话相差甚远，后面我会详细介绍本文中的设定。】

“所以你才说我所信奉的一切神灵都源自于相应的阿努纳奇？”约翰神经质地笑了起来。

夏洛克点了点头观察着约翰表情的每一丝变化。约翰清了清喉咙。

“那么其他七个星球是怎么形成了呢？”

“这个特定的知识已经失传了。”

“那么，你不是一名历史学家。你是来自尼比鲁星球的外星人，来此拯救你的星球而且你认为我能帮得上忙？”

“是的。”

“怎么帮？”

“也许直接展示给你看会更容易些。为此我们的血需要融合在一起。这只是暂时的记忆交换。可以吗？”

约翰点头。夏洛克拉开他的毛皮大衣，从床头柜上拿起约翰的匕首，在前胸划开了一个小切口。

“把手给我。”他说着向约翰伸出手。

约翰伸出手，手心向上，把手放在夏洛克的手中。夏洛克在他的掌心切开一个小口子，他做了个苦脸。夏洛克拉起他的手把伤口对准了自己胸前的伤口。

过了一会儿，约翰觉得时间迟滞。又过了一会儿，时间静止了。他觉得一阵精神恍惚，然后他眼前一阵白光，血管中传出低沉的嗡嗡声。他对外部世界的意识正在消退；而对内在世界的意识却在高涨。他能听到血液汩汩流经血管的声音；他能感到肺部随着每一次的呼吸在胸腔中扩张；他能感到口水缓慢地随着每一下吞咽从喉咙流向胃部。这意识似乎是由他掌心与夏洛克的伤口相接的切口扩散开来的。视觉是冗余的——这就像是他能用皮肤去看。每一寸肌肤都活了过来并且布满了灵敏的感官受体；激烈的却又不紧不慢的心跳砰砰地蔓延全身。接着是另一串扑扑的撞击加入了他的心跳，他认出了那是夏洛克的心跳。这感觉极其自然，仿佛夏洛克的心跳天生与他的合拍。

当他睁开双眼，夏洛克正看着他。这蓝色的生物超然物外然而又在约翰的体内。一轮神秘的紫红色光晕出现着夏洛克的头上，约翰瞠目结舌地看到，不，是感到一阵酥麻的，散发着微光的连接在他们之间形成。只有一瞬间，一连串的画面在他脑中鱼贯而入。夏洛克将他带回过去，他的神经突触因为那些意料之外的大量信息而异常活跃。

——————记忆闪回——————

狼群在满月下齐声嗥叫，刺入渐沉的夜空，无形的雨云正似滚滚怒涛相互碰撞，预示着酝酿中的风暴。在尼比鲁星球上，厚重的雨帘倾泻于马苏山上。稍后雨势不再倾盆，徒留潮湿清凉的微风于绿叶间飘散，携裹着林中的繁杂气息——树木、动物、鸟儿、药草和新鲜潮湿的泥土。

闪电不时划过，映衬出黑暗中一个男人蹲伏在树上的轮廓。他全神贯注地盯着林中的一片空地，一只幼鹿正伏在地上抽搐。它挣扎着想要站起来，而它无助的母亲正在咫尺之遥守护着。一只猛兽潜伏于暗处，看着垂死挣扎的幼鹿和那匹充满保护欲地在周围打转的母鹿。这时地上的碎石开始隆隆作响地跳离地面，伴随着逼近的象群发出的震耳欲聋的脚步声。幼鹿抬头悲哀地看向它那心碎的母亲，她开始意识到她的宝贝无法逃脱被猛兽撕咬或是象群踩踏的悲惨命运，于是她开始朝着树林深处撤离。

树上的男人伸直了左臂，一柄发着白炽光芒的长弓突然出现在他的手中。他右手从弓的中央拉开，以凭空出现的冰蓝色火焰为弦，搭上炽热的箭，箭尖是一团燃烧着的火焰。他向后拉开弓弦直至右手紧贴脸颊，将箭射向幼鹿的方向。离弦的箭一飞出就变成了十支，落在地上形成一个半圆的火圈，保护着幼鹿和它的母亲。这突如其来的火焰吓住了猛兽，它立刻悄无声息地窜入林中，正在此时象群到达了空地。母鹿在幼鹿的周围担心地来回小跑，不时看向正在逼近的象群。象群好似水流绕过岩石般绕过火圈，使幼鹿母子免于惨遭踩踏的命运。

直至象群消失于远处，男人才放下左臂，长弓凭空消失。他敏捷地从树上滑下，跑向幼鹿。闪烁的火舌照亮了男人。他上身赤裸，长腿包裹在粗糙的麻布裤子里，其外罩着及膝的长筒皮靴。一柄小刀插在右边靴子的皮鞘里。他身高过两米，和这个星球上的其他原住民一样，他的皮肤是蓝色的，银色的图案散布于他的肩膀、胸膛、后背和脸。明亮的银色眼眸，火光中一只呈现些许蓝色，另一只则有着些许绿色。他的外貌很特别；并不是通常意义上的英俊但是极其醒目，令人难忘。他周身洋溢着的吸引力和生命力即使是林中的动物也能轻易察觉。

就在他行将在幼鹿身旁跪下时，那匹猛兽鬼鬼祟祟地再度出现，发出一阵喉音。猛兽此刻大胆地向他们逼近，咆哮着向火圈走近了几步。男人面对着猛兽，双方都在等对方先出击。猛兽意识到男人和它同等的强悍，于是低吼着扑了过去，男人灵巧地闪到一旁，抬起右臂，一柄闪亮的利剑瞬时出现。他紧握剑柄高举利刃朝猛兽冲了过去。他一跃而起在空中扑向猛兽，一剑刺入它的侧腹。猛兽把他甩了下去，举起利爪挠向他。男人向后跳去，在那掠食者撕去了他胸前的一片皮肤时发出“嘶”的一声。猛兽侧腹的伤口足以防止或至少是延迟它的攻击，它走了开去，在离空地不远处继续观望着，注视着男人和那两头鹿，双目被箭身的火焰映衬得闪亮。

男人转向了幼鹿，在它身边弯下腰。它受了致命的伤。一根尖利的树枝刺入了它的身体，他把树枝从树上折下，然后缓慢地把树枝从幼鹿的腹部抽出，对划破他掌心的木刺毫不在意。不理会自己的伤口，他把双手置于幼鹿的腹部，试着以念诵高深的咒语来止血。幼鹿开始闭上双眼，它的生命从体内流逝。不过当他们的血相融时，男人的脑中突然出其不意地闪现了幼鹿的记忆。他被这突如其来快速涌入的信息弄得晕眩，身上的图案开始发光，他的心眼看见了幼鹿从母胎出来第一眼看到的世界。他感到它试探地用打颤的腿迈出第一步然而却瘫倒在地，接着第15步，第20步，50步以后他感到了它的喜悦，它像羚羊般蹦蹦跳跳，兴高采烈地绕着它的母亲打转，吸入冷冽的林中气息。他脸上绽现的微笑慢慢褪去，因为他感到幼鹿跟着鹿群跑入森林，被一头公鹿撞到了一边，被树枝刺穿身体，带着扎入体内的那根树枝它倒在了地上，那种闷痛，内脏开始不停地往外冒着血。他感到它瘫倒在了这片空地，无声地求助于它无助的母亲。他看到幼鹿惊奇于突然出现在面前围绕着它的火圈屏障，然后他透过了幼鹿的眼睛看到了自己——一名蓝色的救赎者带着他的火焰之弓与闪电之剑。终于幼鹿咽下了最后一口气闭上了双眼。它归于平静，他们的连接就此中断。

他向上看去，看到母鹿站在一边，她美丽的大眼睛为她那死去的幼崽噙满了泪水。她双眼紧紧锁住男人，向前几步用鼻子蹭了蹭她的幼崽继而又蹭了蹭男人，以此表达她的感激之情，随后她跃入了林中追随她的族群去了。

男人站了起来看向远处蹲伏着的猛兽。他们四目相接，过了许久男人随性地挥了挥手，火焰和弓箭就都消失无踪。在他飞奔于黑暗之中时，那猛兽走向了幼鹿的尸体，一口咬住它幼嫩的脖颈把它拖走。马苏山上的丛林深处生命的轮回生生不息。

————————

等到男人临近家门之际，他胸前和掌心的伤口已经痊愈。他走进卧室脱下衣服。这是座质朴的小屋，屋后有一条潺潺流淌的溪流。他急切地踏入那清澈凉爽的水中，站在一座喷涌而出的瀑布之下。他闭上双眼任由清洁的流水浸润那头黑色的长发；清泉从他修长的四肢流下带走这一天的记忆。清朗的月光下他的身体熠熠生辉，当他在流水的覆盖之下移动时，男人劲瘦的肌肉看似一副时刻变化着的光与影的画像。

男人感到失去幼鹿的痛苦和母鹿的丧子之痛正从他的内心消退。他感到内心的平静和灵魂的净化。就在他行将踏出小溪之际，一阵剧痛从脊椎直窜而上，这是几周来的第三次了，他痛苦地弯下腰，手臂紧紧捂着腹部。他觉得身体像是被撕成碎片，四肢被从身躯上生生扯下，身上银色的图案一片猩红，耳中充斥着恐惧死亡的尖叫。前额被一片炙热灼烧，他在水中双膝着地，正好看见月光下波光粼粼的水面上自己的倒影。第三只眼睛出现在他的前额，闪着明亮的红光，并伴随着身上不断攀升的酷刑般的痛苦变得越来越明亮……直到他的头后仰，伴随着一阵刺破夜空、撼天动地的尖叫，痛苦和脑中那些濒死的惨状从他的体内拔除。男人无力地跌落水中，好似他的一部分已经死去。他在不断打在身上的泉水中不住颤抖。过了很久，当那些尖叫和痛苦减弱，他把自己从溪流中拽了出来，步履蹒跚地走回他的小屋瘫倒在床上，赤条条湿漉漉的，浑身颤抖，陷入断断续续的睡梦。

————————

第二天一早，一阵响亮刺耳的敲门声把他从睡梦中惊醒。咒骂着，他强迫自己仍然赤裸的身体下床，以床单裹身，把门开了一条缝，斜睨着门外气喘吁吁的信使。

“你该死的想要什么？”他厉声问道，声音因仍有睡意而有些粗哑。

“夏拉！”信息喘着气说。“主人召唤你随我一同前往神殿，立马！”

——————这一天早些时候——————

一声咆哮在空旷的神殿大厅中回荡，通报了恩利尔（Enlil）——天空之神——的莅临。他一身的威严高贵，高大的身躯穿着一条不停舞动着的金红相间的长袍。他大步流星地走到他那富丽堂皇的王座跟前，一屁股毫无形象地瘫倒在红色的丝绒坐垫上，几乎蜷坐成一团。

“吾甚感虚弱，宁利尔（Ninlil）。”他大声地朝着他的妻子——风之女神——抱怨道。

“陛下之患想来与吾儿一般无二，”宁利尔告诉他，“实不相瞒，连日来妾身亦觉疲乏倦怠。”

他们平日祖母绿色的肌肤带上了一丝蜡黄。

“吾已数周未见尼达芭（Nidaba）。其亦于藏书楼擅离职守。果真染恙亦或无意执掌女神之职？”恩利尔颇不赞成地说道。

“吾儿定是染恙，恩利尔。伊与内加尔（Nergal）一并罹患恶疾。妾素知汝乃慈父。间或不知何以表尔。”宁利尔满怀深情地回应道。

“前番朝议尼达芭已踪迹全无。如此这般缺席已甚有时日。”

“诺。若陛下必得责罚孩儿们，何不与王弟同罪？恩基亦数日未见。莫非地府之主则可擅离职守乎？”宁利尔玩笑道。

“此话当真？”

“千真万确。宁荷莎（Ninhursag）告知妾身其夫已逾四周未归。更有甚者，汝侄，阿萨各（Asag）亦数周杳无音信。妾身恐其与乃父之不归同属。”

“如此说来，此事需待彻查。今日朝议暂缓。宣内加尔与朕同往藏书楼。”恩利尔边指示边走出了大厅。

他疾步走在神殿内一条熠熠生辉的大理石长廊上，经过一根根高大的刻满了华丽雕塑和美丽铭文的雪花石膏支柱，走向藏书室。就如意料之中的，尼达芭并不在主厅。一丝光线引起了他的注意，他转身看到地窖的门打开了一条缝。他觉得这透着古怪，地窖保存着尼达芭的所有秘密而且总是锁得严严实实的。尼达芭是秘密的守护者，她平时可绝对不会玩忽职守的。

他打开门，痛苦地哭喊了一声就急切地冲了进去，尼达芭毫无生气的尸体正躺在地上，紧靠着地窖东面的墙壁。凝结成块的深色血污沾染了她洁白的长袍和白色的地砖。猩红的血与洁白的大理石形成了强烈的对比，给这画面平添了几分狰狞。尼达芭的皮肤呈浅灰绿色，体内的血已流尽，嘴大张，脸上凝结着丑陋扭曲的表情。一条巨大的刺伤从左肋以下向右划过她的身体，生生把她的腹部剖开。

“尼达芭！吾儿！”恩利尔为痛失独女而悲痛不已，双肩不住颤抖，泪水不断涌出。

地窖的门砰的一声被打开，惊恐万状的宁利尔和内加尔也走了进来。宁利尔在她死去的女儿身边瘫坐在地，歇斯底里地啜泣。战神内加尔也是同样的悲痛欲绝，不过他控制住了自己，抹去泪水，发誓要为死去的妹妹报仇雪恨。

时刻保持警惕的内加尔飞快地扫视了地窖一圈，试图找到任何与杀人凶手相关的线索，当他找不到一丝强行进入或是挣扎的蛛丝马迹时又不禁沮丧地大声诅咒。

地窖中的气氛十分凝重，充斥了令人压抑的忧郁，几乎令这三位神祇窒息而死。

“父王，意欲何为？”内加尔问道，声音沙哑满是绝望。

“退下。吾欲静思。汝等且于大厅暂候。”

宁利尔和内加尔退下，回到尼比鲁神殿的大厅等待恩利尔。当恩利尔最终重新加入他们，他的脸上写满了坚定，向内加尔发出了一条指令。

“宣夏拉！”他咆哮着开始在大厅里来回踱步。宁利尔知道此时最好不要询问她的丈夫，而最明智的做法就是回到他们的寝宫。

一个小时后，巨大的木门被推开，夏拉气呼呼地大步走进大厅。看起来他情绪很糟。他蓝色是身躯光裸着，黑色长发四散在他肌肉发达的背部，左臂上装饰着一个护身符，脖子上围了一只作为幸运符的镶着银色搭扣的虎爪，裤腿塞入齐膝的靴子里，除了一柄固定在大腿上的小刀和挂在肩上的神弓以外他没有携带任何武器。

> 【译注：这里夏拉背上挂的是 Sharanga，传说中印度三相神之守护神毗湿奴（Vishnu）的十大法器之一。】

“掌战驭雷之仙果真于得体着装无能为力吗？”恩利尔问道，颇不赞同地为了夏拉半裸的装束挑起一边的眉毛。

> 【译注：作者给夏拉的定位是 demigod，最常见的解释为半神；也可等同与 minor god。作者在这里用的是 minor god 这个意思。一开始我想把 minor god 翻成“小神”，可是这实在是很没气势（听起来像土地老儿似的），所以暂定“仙”。另外，“仙”和“神”比起来要更加无拘无束，这里夏拉这个雷仙，并没有官职义务，不过却拥有可以随时召唤雷电和其它几种神器的法力。和作者沟通以后，她大爱“仙”这个设定。】

“别废话，恩利尔。为什么把我叫到这儿来？”夏拉问道，很显然不满于被紧急召唤。

“尼达芭已去。谋杀。”

“什么！”

“你且尽己所能，彻查谁人犯下如此滔天大罪，并将歹人提来面朕。”

“我得先看看她的尸体和谋杀现场。”

“藏书室。若有一丝蛛丝马迹务必呈上。去吧！”

夏拉沿着走廊大步走向藏书室，一把甩开地窖的门。好在尼达芭的尸体还没被移动过。他知道对恩利尔来说，硬生生切断和自己独女的连接并只将她当做一名谋杀案的受害者有多难。

他敏锐的双眼扫过整个房间，收集整合所有——毫无疑问没被尼达芭家人们注意的——细枝末节：一块很小的应该是从凶手身上扯下来的黑色织物，在地窖门外的检测仪上有一小块凶手忘记擦干净的血迹。

他在尼达芭尸体的边上单腿蹲下，坐在一边的脚跟上，拿出小刀在掌心上割开了一个小切口。他把伤口对准尼达芭的腹部，他们的血融合在了一起。虽然她已经死了有几个星期了，她那具有神力的血液仍然带有她生前的一些记忆，所以一刻之后，夏拉就借着她的眼睛看到谋杀是如何发生的了。

夏拉不是那么容易受到惊吓的，不过这次即使是他也被凶手夺去尼达芭生命时的残忍所震惊。他看到恩基面对着尼达芭，阿萨各站在他身后，密切注意着通向主厅的大门。恩基强迫尼达芭打开地窖的门，并指给他看《创世记》的所在。据说《创世记》记载了阿努纳奇们的本源和如何杀死神祇的秘密。当她拒绝合作时，恩基刺中了她并抓着她的手伸向地窖外的检测仪，以她的掌纹打开了地窖的大门。

受伤的尼达芭疯狂地在他的脸上留下道道抓痕，恼羞成怒的恩基再一次刺向她的腹部，用匕首横划过她的身体，把她的身躯撕开了一条可怕的伤口。他不屑地将她的尸体甩到了地上并把她一脚踢开，走进地窖，在藏书中乱翻。最终伴随着一声愉悦的大喊，他找到了《创世记》。还在和死神抗争的尼达芭试图靠墙坐起来，透过尼达芭的双眼，夏拉看到恩基仔细研读着《创世记》。创世之秘即将展现在他眼前，正在此时尼达芭的记忆消散了，他们之间的连接也随之中断。

夏拉又沉默不语地呆了一小会儿，然后才从尼达芭的身边走开。看向她的尸体，他注意到她空洞的双眼正对着西面的一座书架。矮身跪下他将头至于地上，看向书架的底部，他的视线停在了一小片纸上。他取出了纸片，只看了一眼就明白了这是《创世记》的最后一页。他才将内容看完，纸张就碎成粉末飘散开来。

他立刻冲出了藏书室。

“立刻把恩利尔叫过来！”他冲着外面的哨兵大叫道。哨兵立刻听吩咐撒腿跑开。

几分钟后，尼达芭的家人们站在了夏拉的身边。

夏拉先是锁上了藏书室的门然后转向他的听众们。

“是恩基。”

“恩基？绝无可能！”恩利尔倒抽一口冷气。“何以见得？”

“这不重要。他为了得到《创世记》而残杀了她。阿萨各是帮凶。他已经出发去寻找‘神斩’了。”

> 【译注：原文是梵文Kalki Astra。其中“Astra, एस्ट्रा”是武器的意思；“Kalki, कल्कि”是印度教中三相神之毗湿奴（Vishnu）的十化身之末：卡尔基（Kalki）。这里泛指神明。这个词合起来就是“能够斩杀神明的武器”，我觉得“神斩”听着就很厉害，而且作者也认可了这个翻译。】

恩利尔的脸因狂怒而扭曲。

“速速捉拿宁荷莎！”宁利尔大喊道。

“朕以为其非同谋，如此恐于事无补。”恩利尔垂头丧气地说道。

“父王，现如今如何是好？何为《创世记》？何为‘神斩’？”内加尔不解道。

恩利尔在主控制台上按了几个按钮，一道暗门自白色的墙上凭空打开。宁利尔和内加尔立刻噤声，他们不明白眼前所见的是什么。

“吾王，此为何物？”他的妻子问道。

“此乃聚阿努纳奇精髓之曼陀罗，”恩利尔解释道。“吾等化身投射于七大星球，任一阿努纳奇之精髓铸就八枚惰金各绕其轨，此为曼陀罗。曼陀罗融吾辈及映射于星际间之化身为一体。”

> 【译注：曼陀罗即Mandala मण्डल，是印度教和佛教中一切圣贤、一切功德的聚集之处。】

他走向了他自己的曼陀罗。“此间正中乃尼比鲁。绕珠之七星乃其手足。”

他看向独女的曼陀罗。

“自尼达芭命丧尼比鲁，其曼陀罗呈乌黑，盖因其化身于顷刻间尽数全毁。八大国度从此再无智慧女神。”

他指向他们各自的曼陀罗，每一个都只有五个轨道还在闪光。

“且看吾辈之曼陀罗，其中马尔杜克，珊姆哈特，基沙尔三轨皆呈乌黑，由此可知恩基已将吾辈投于其上之化身诛杀殆尽。吾等之孱弱皆因之而起。现如今，吾辈只存于此地——尼比鲁、挪勒吉尔、埃古普托斯、格莱西娅和伊塔利亚。”

> 【译注：作者特意用了各地的古名或是传说中的人物名称，为了方便大家对号入座，这里我简单介绍一下：  
>  1、马尔杜克（Marduk）是巴比伦的守护神，自汉谟拉比称王后他也水涨船高地成为了美索不达米亚新生代的众神之王，Marduk是其阿卡德语拼法。  
>  2、珊姆哈特（Shamhat）是人类已知历史上最古老的英雄史诗——美索不达米亚的《吉尔伽美什史诗》中提到的神妓，其主要事迹为：以交媾诏安了英雄恩奇都（Enkidu）。在《吉尔伽美什史诗》中原文意为“圣化的娼妇”（harimtu samhat），是古巴比伦神庙中从事卖淫的女巫，其收入归神庙所有。  
>  3、基沙尔（Kishar）是巴比伦创世神话《埃努玛·埃立什》中第二代天神安沙尔（Anshar）的妻子——第二代地母。安沙尔和基沙尔是阿努的父母。巴比伦的创世神话Enûma Eliš，也有意译成“天地乖离·初开之星”的。其讲述的是世界如何从起初的一片混沌成为后来的天地分离、山川流水、花鸟虫鱼、男耕女织的美好世界。想来和盘古开天辟地，女娲抟土造人的上古神话异曲同工。  
>  4、挪勒吉尔（Nóregr）之前提到过，是挪威的古名，因为考虑到其他名字都音译，所以这里也同样音译，本来想翻成“北域”的。  
>  5、埃古普托斯（Aegyptus）是古希腊神话中提及的埃及国王，这里自然指代埃及。  
>  6、格莱西娅（Graecia）希腊的拉丁语拼法。  
>  7、伊塔利亚（Italia）意大利的拉丁语拼法。个人觉得伊塔利亚和原读音更为接近些。】

这个说法显然没有说服内加尔。“儿甚不解！恩基何以得诛吾等之化身？吾等岂非与之其能？”

“非也，怎奈……恩基已觅得‘神斩’。其乃众器之至尊，能无限尔。”

“何谓‘神斩’？何以孩儿未尝得闻？”内加尔说道，恩利尔披露的真相令他极度不安。恩基是怎么得到一件连战神都闻所未闻的武器的？

“唯朕与恩基得闻其世尔。其形为白焰长矛，其力可诛神灭世。七大行星各存一柄‘神斩’。恩基必已寻得马尔杜克、珊姆哈特及基沙尔之‘神斩’——欲除吾等之化身唯此一途尔。”

他的妻儿此时已经哑口无言了，恩利尔走到恩基的曼陀罗跟前。

“且看恩基之曼陀罗，其光芒岂非较寻常更甚乎？其自吾等被毁之化身汲取能量。现如今，其欲将吾等诛杀殆尽，一统神界，问鼎至尊之心昭然若揭。吾等需先其一步前往其余四星以免其将吾辈尽诛之。”他郑重地说道。

“父王，何以克恩基？”

“朕亦不得其法！唯《创世记》有所记载，唯其已失传尔。”

“用‘神火’”，夏洛克插嘴道。

> 【译注：原文是梵文Kalki Agni。其中“Agni, अग्नि”是火神，这里泛指火；“Kalki, कल्कि”是印度教中三相神之毗湿奴的十化身之末：卡尔基。这里泛指神明。这个词合起来就是“毁灭神明之火”。】

“何物？”

“要想阻止恩基只有用‘神火’。现存的‘神斩’还有五柄，四颗行星上各有一柄，加上尼比鲁上的一柄。把所有五柄‘神斩’结合起来可以形成‘神火’——一种有着足以摧毁整个星系的威力的武器，自然足以使恩基神形俱灭。”

“此言甚轻！”内加尔不无讽刺地厉声说道。“何以集齐‘神斩’？”

“内加尔，噤声！”恩利尔眯起眼睛看着夏拉。“夏拉……尔眼见尼达芭所见，定已知晓其余四柄‘神斩’之藏身之处。”

“也许吧”，夏拉耸了耸肩。

“非也，尔知之甚详！汝可将其寻回尼比鲁。”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“唉，朕本欲亲往，怎奈尼比鲁不可一日无君，且朕深恨跑腿之差。汝素有海盗之心；甚渴历险。此番于浩瀚星河中漫漫寻宝之路当恰合汝意。”

恩利尔知道夏拉会去的。他的大脑就像是一台飞速转动着的几近失控的引擎；一支急切地想将自己从发射塔上剥离下来的火箭。夏拉总是急切地想去思考，去做些什么。

“哼，尼比鲁上还真是无趣得紧。好吧，我会去的。”

————记忆闪回结束————

一阵头晕目眩伴随着刺眼的白光，他和夏洛克的连接中断了，再一次地他的体内只有他独自一人。他瘫倒在床，浑身无力不住颤抖，仍然还在那直接作用于灵魂的记忆交换的影响下。当他的身体最终停止了抽搐，他强迫自己睁开双眼，一双银灰色的眼睛正一眨不眨地看向他。他们之间的身心连接已经转化成为一种情感的纽带，一种身体或语言都远远无法表达的连接。他们能通过他们之间的纽带直达对方的灵魂最深处。

“你是夏拉。你是……夏拉？”约翰低语到。

> 【译注：Shara一般是翻译成“沙腊”的，是美索不达米亚传说中一个不太起眼的地方性保护神。这个出处其实和文中的设定没有任何关系。作者解释是因为这个名字以“Sh”开头，有点接近“Sherlock”。我在这里换了个译名：夏拉，也是为了和夏洛克的名字接近。所以在第一章他会说“我的名字是夏……洛克。”】

“是的。你还好吗？”夏洛克问他，他的声音低沉浑厚满载着担心。

“我想是的……这真是……这都是怎么回事？”约翰有些不可置信地问道，他的声音粗哑破碎充满惊奇。他咳了下。

“约翰……你需要休息下吗？”

“不！我不需要休息！”约翰突然大声说道然后继续咳嗽。

“好吧，镇定点，拜托。我知道你有很多问题。”

“这点你倒是该死的说对了！”

“在我回答完你最后一个问题前，我哪儿也不会去。”

“如果你不这么做，我会杀了你的。”约翰低吼着起身下床，从盆里倒了些水，双手在水中搅动，为那小小的水涡和此刻他脑中的混乱有多相似而叹息。他用双手捧了些水拍在脸上。一次，两次，三次。

“你还好吗，约翰？把手给我”，夏洛克说道，仍然担心着屋子的主人。

“闭嘴，就！闭！嘴！”约翰立刻为自己唐突的语气后悔不已，他知道夏洛克是出于好意。不过他并不是夏洛克，不是吗？他是夏拉。“我会好的。就要给我一分钟，好吗？”他放软了语气说道，把手伸向夏洛克。

“真的没必要那么粗鲁。”夏洛克咕哝了一声，不过手却是异常温柔地抚过约翰手心的伤口。约翰无言地注视着，看着伤口愈合，留下一片毫无瑕疵的肌肤。

“请原谅我。这只是，有太多信息需要消化。我刚刚接受了一场颠覆我所知的宇宙历史的速成课程；我刚刚得知我们在宇宙中并非唯一；而那个才操了我的苍白的陌生人其实是个来自另一个星球的蓝色外星人，他能治愈伤口而且他来这里是为了拯救他的母星。仿佛这些还不够似的，我刚刚被这个外星人征召去协助他完成任务。这可真是约翰·华生一生中不同寻常的一天。”

“我明白。”

“你对我来说永远都是夏洛克，永远都不会是夏拉。夏洛克，你能明白这点吗？”他突然说道。

“名字只是个你我互相认同的指认我的一个标签而已，就像我在尼比鲁上的标签是‘夏拉’。”

“一个标签，是的。你当然会说出这样的话。”

“无论如何，我不会在挪勒吉尔耽搁太久。我还得拜访其他三个星球。”夏洛克有点不耐烦地喘了口气说。约翰感到一丝意料之外的苦涩的失望涌上心头。

不管怎么说，我在期待些什么呢？夏洛克或是夏拉会在阿斯加德城留下来？我找到了一个可以在身心上陪伴我的同伴，外加频繁的交欢？醒醒吧，约翰·华生。你是名战士，而战士是没有同伴的。

“好吧，我有很多问题。首先，为什么你现在在挪勒吉尔而不是格雷西娅，伊塔利亚或是埃古普托斯？”

“问得好，约翰！这是个极好的问题！”

“我很高兴我的问题令您印象深刻。现在，请回答问题。”

“我们使用‘星际之驾’穿梭于宇宙之间。星际之驾是一种可以把我们的原子打散然后在目的地重组的工具。使用星际之驾最多只能用于一光年之内的旅程。恩基已经摧毁了位于马尔杜克，珊姆哈特和基沙尔的神殿。下一个一光年之内的星球是挪勒吉尔。考虑到星际之驾的局限性，恩基的路径必定是挪勒吉尔、埃古普托斯、格莱西娅最后是伊塔利亚。”

> 【译注：“星际之驾”（Graha-Vāhan）是作者创造出来的词。（Graha ग्रह）梵文“星球”的意思；（Vāhan वहां）梵文“坐骑、交通工具”的意思。我暂定为“星际之驾”，期待更好的建议。】

“哦，好吧，”约翰点头，“这个我能听懂。不过你怎么能确定你能在恩基之前得到神斩呢？”

“你的洞察力足可媲美你的善良和勇气，约翰！在摧毁了一个星球上所有的神明并吸收了他们的精髓后，恩基必须修整至少六天，在确保身体状态稳定后他才能继续穿梭。操之过急的话可能有性命之忧。他在到达基沙尔的当天就摧毁了当地的神殿。我在那之后的一天来到挪勒吉尔。照我的计算，刚开始我有着比恩基早五天的优势用来寻找神斩；我挥霍了过去的三天用来和你建立一定的关系。时不我待，约翰！”

“操你，夏洛克！这耽搁可不是我的错。如果你好好地问我，也许我就会帮你的。可你就非得做你那个该死的、惹人烦的自己。”

“容我自辩，我从来没什么机会磨练社交方面的技巧。”

“关于这一点，在肉体关系的领域也一样。”约翰突然小声嘀咕。

“而且，”夏洛克没听到约翰的话，继续说道，“事情的真相即使是最开明的人也不太能容易相信，你同意吗？”

“你可真擅长轻描淡写！那么，你又是为了什么觉得我能帮你在挪勒吉尔找到神斩？”

“约翰，你已经知道它在哪儿了。你只是不知道在那里的是神斩！”

“好了，够多隐晦的线索了！直接告诉我吧！”

“隐晦。你这么说实在是太恰当了。挪勒吉尔的神斩就在奥丁位于瓦尔哈拉的神座下面的密室。要打开密室必须有两把钥匙同时开启。你是索尔·奥丁氏军队的统帅，而且可以自由出入瓦尔哈拉。你又是左边那把钥匙的保管者。右边那把钥匙由奥丁本人保管。”

> 【译注：隐晦：Crypic，密室：Crypt，抱歉，实在想不出怎么玩这个文字游戏。】

“你是不是被狼上身了？我不是任何什么钥匙的保管者！”

“不，你是的，约翰！你脖子上那根项链的吊坠就是左边的钥匙！”

“什么，这老伙计？”约翰问着拉出他的项链，项链下面挂着一个暗沉的吊坠，吊坠上两是条蛇以8字形咬着对方的尾巴交缠着的图案。“这吊坠属于你的父亲，由他的父亲传给他。我想这大概是个传家宝吧。”

“在挪勒吉尔形成之初，有两个完全相同的吊坠同时被铸就。这把是奥瑞恩（Aürium），是开启地下室的左边那把钥匙；奥丁脖子上戴着伊瑞恩（Iriüm）——右边的那把钥匙。你必须把我带去见奥丁让我解释我的任务，帮我拿到神斩然后把它传给恩利尔！”

“你为什么要帮恩利尔？在我看来你可不像是个会站边的人。”

“是的，我不是。我对尼比鲁的地缘政治也毫无兴趣。不过当我和尼达芭心灵相接时，我感受到她被恩基残忍杀害时的极度痛苦。我无法解释，不过每当他摧毁马尔杜克、珊姆哈特或是基沙尔上的任何一座神殿时，我的身体都会被绝望的烈焰炙烤。我能在脑中清晰地听到神祇们临死前那震耳欲聋的尖叫。我对他们的死亡感同身受，就好像我身体中的一部分随之死去。恩基是一股不计后果的破坏力。即使我绝对没有效忠恩利尔的意愿，他的确是两兄弟中较为稳重的一个，而且如果非要我选谁来看顾尼比鲁的话，我会选恩利尔的。”

一阵充满惊奇的苦笑溜出约翰的嘴唇，他不可置信地摇着头。

“你知道这听起来有多荒谬吧。你怎么能指望我会帮你？”

“我知道你会帮我的。”

“是吗？你会读心术吗？”

“我无需读心也知道你很勇敢。即使你怀疑我并不来自于此也去找我了。你无所畏惧。”

“这不是勇气，真的。我知道我不必怕你。如果你想，你大可以用两根手指捏断我的脖子。那么……”，约翰问道，双眼向下看着搁在腿上双手，脚尖在地毯上磨蹭着。“除了勇气你还看中我的什么？”

“你的眼睛很温和，眼睛是心灵的窗户。你有一个善良的灵魂。你不会任由一个星球被摧毁。你的本质非常善良。你来找我因为你无法让我独自一人、浑身赤裸、虚弱无力地在林中晃荡。只有好心的人才会那么做。而且……”夏洛克停住了。

“还有更多？”约翰问道。

“你无法忍受现在这种一成不变的生活方式。你渴望战场上的刺激；你渴望战斗的激情。”

“所以你才提出决斗的挑战？”

“显而易见。哦，我知道你故意在最后一轮输给我。”

“哦，我为什么要那么做？看起来你了解关于我的一切。那么你一定知道我极其好胜而且很不喜欢输。”

“你这么做因为如果你赢了，就再也见不到我了。”夏洛克说完了，约翰忘记了呼吸。“我们两人都知道你还想见到我。”

约翰沉默了好一会儿，然而当他再度开口，语气非常郑重其事。

“你撒谎。”

“我还没有对你撒过谎，约翰！一次也没有。”夏洛克因为约翰的指控而义愤填膺。

夏洛克理直气壮的愤怒清晰地写在他极富表现力的五官上，这让约翰禁不住露出了一丝宠溺的微笑。

“你还真能读心，”他把话说清楚了好让夏洛克息怒。“也许你也想再见到我。”他继续说道，眼神中有些许带着犹豫的期冀。

“我从没否认这点，约翰。”

“好吧，我会帮你的。”约翰说着咧嘴大笑，不过笑容马上消失了，因为他见到夏洛克脸上招牌式的自满假笑，他的眼睛就好像在对约翰说“就知道你会让步的”。

“别太得意了。我可随时都能改变主意。”

夏洛克的假笑咧得更大了，他抬起一边的眉毛，在约翰看来夏洛克仿佛在说“不，你不会的”。

“哦，好吧，你这混蛋！”约翰气鼓鼓地投降了。“好吧，我不会改变主意的，”他叹气道，“今晚是什么也干不了了。”

“我可不会这么说。我休息够了，我能想到一些可以打发今晚的方法。”夏洛克以一种沙哑低沉的声音说道。他的眼睛眯成一条细线，从他浓密的睫毛下，约翰能看到那银色的虹膜被放大的黑色瞳孔挤成了一条细线。

约翰舔了下嘴唇，重重地吞咽了一下。夏洛克的暗示明显得很。

“你不是认真的。”

“我是的。还有好多事我不懂。我渴望新的体验，新的知识。”

“知识？”约翰扑哧一笑挑起了一边的眉毛。“我们现在用这个词吗？”

“那你怎么叫这个？”

“性。”约翰用一种实事求是的口吻说道。

“这么说的话，我渴望性。”

“夏洛克……上一次我们一做完你立马陷入了昏迷！你还想要更多？”

“我想要一切，约翰，”夏洛克低沉地嘟哝着，赤裸裸的欲望从他那发烫的身体里发散出来。“我渴望你。用你的方法教我。”

这个美得惊人的，蓝色的肌肤上布满了神秘的、夺目的银色图案异乡人；他的眼睛像是风暴中翻滚的乌云；头发像是漆黑的夜空。这个男人想要我操他；而我也想操他。以我能想象出的每！一！种！方！式！然后当我操完他；当我将我的种子尽数播撒在他的体内，我想和他做爱；好好花时间一寸一寸地了解那充满魅力的身躯。对于这样的问题答案永远只有一个，不是吗？

“好吧，”约翰再次舔舐着嘴唇伸手把夏洛克傻笑的脸孔拉向自己。“如果你这么说的话，叫我如何拒绝？过来这里，你这美丽又不知魇足的性爱狂。”

* * *

 

> 图解一：为了帮助大家理解本文中对美索不达米亚神祇的设定，我制作了这张神系图谱（[下载原图](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/JBTejeEH-n_JuIFTWZEG3J18xPXOD1ob03konJopsw=w1455-h518-p-no)）：
> 
>  
> 
> 图解二：根据文中的描述，我制作了一章尼比鲁所在的星系图解（[下载原图](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-_6WMfW9axN0/VEqh2jqdRwI/AAAAAAAABFo/YfI9nfPuEp0/w2955-h1663-no/planets_names.png)）：


	4. 诸神的黄昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【译注：北欧神话中的 Ragnarök，有时也被称为 Twilight of the Gods】

“我想要一切，约翰，”夏洛克低沉地嘟哝着，他赤裸裸的欲望从他发烫的身体里发散出来。“我渴望你。用你的方法教我。”

“好吧，”约翰再次舔舐着嘴唇伸手把夏洛克傻笑的脸孔拉向自己。“如果你这么说的话，叫我如何拒绝？过来这里，你这美丽又不知魇足的性爱狂。”

————————

约翰把夏洛克拉进怀中，将嘴唇印在他的双颊、紧闭的双眼和额头，然后向下亲吻他丰润的双唇。修长的蓝色臂膀环绕住他，将他锁入一个温暖的怀抱。约翰想起了夏洛克的变化，他必须在欲望抬头前先满足好奇心，于是他把自己扯离那个环抱。夏洛克发出了一声不满的呻吟，不过约翰可不会被轻易分心。

“你为什么在我们做的时候变形？”约翰问道。

“这不是有意为之。我以前还从未转变成其他形体，这么做需要我集中全部的注意力。我想我可以确切地说我的注意力在我到达高潮的时候溃不成军，”夏洛克羞赧地微笑了下。“那令人心乱如麻。我完全无法控制我的头脑或是身体，我假设我的伪装就此剥落。那一定是……令你震惊了吧。甚至是惊吓？约翰，我很感激你，为你的勇气和同情心；为你能透过外表见到隐藏其下的真实的我。”

“要吓到我可不那么容易，不过我不会假装一开始的时候没有惊慌失措。我的意思是，当我闭上眼睛时你是个男人；而当我睁开眼时你变成蓝色了！”约翰大笑。“不过你仍然是你。”

“这是颗强健的心，它无所畏惧”，夏洛克附和，隔着约翰的上衣将嘴唇印上约翰的胸膛。

“那么……那你觉得你能否在我们……的时候保持人类的模样？”

“我不知道。我的头脑在那时会完全失去掌控，所以我想我无法做到，”夏洛克停顿了下。他紧张不安地咬着嘴唇，移开视线不敢看约翰的眼睛。“看来……我真实的模样并不为你所接受。当然，我能理解，你不必做任何你不想做的事。我……呃……，我……”夏洛克开始结结巴巴并从约翰身边退开。

“不，不！夏洛克！你误解我的意思了。拜托，别从我身边退开。当你转变了以后，你是……你简直是令人惊叹，”约翰低声耳语道。他的手指轻抚过爱人的脸颊。“我一度坚信你人类的模样是我此生所能见到的最妙不可言的景象。而当你转变成……这样。我平淡无奇的人生来了个180度大转弯，夏洛克。我对生活基本无所求；一些简陋的条件就足以满足我了。现在你向我展示了那么多，而我还想要更多。就好像在认识你之前我没有真正地活过。你的转变并没有吓到我，但这取之无尽的欲望之泉吓到我了，而这是在遇到你之后才有的。当我们融为一体，我看到了你生活的点滴片段。我觉得我触碰到了你的灵魂，而现在我想了解完整的你。这个隐藏在夏拉或是夏洛克或是任何什么其它名字之后的男人”，约翰的话语因沮丧嘎然而止。

“为什么？还从未有任何人对我感过兴趣。我就只是……我”，夏洛克的眉毛拧成了一团，试图理解约翰对他的迷恋。在尼比鲁上他始终是一名外人，他对他人的蔑视不仅是因为他真心厌恶他们的乏味，更多的是一种防御机制。他实在无法理解为什么像约翰这样一个勇敢善良又风趣的男人会想要他——一个闷闷不乐、反人类、反社会、格格不入的家伙。

“夏洛克。哦，神啊！你令我沉迷，你这美得不可方物的家伙，”约翰喑哑地低语道，仍然抚摸着他的脸颊。“我从未想象我会觉得这样的事对我很重要，我无法解释，但是我想知道你小时候是个什么样；什么使你快乐或悲伤；你在尼比鲁上的生活是什么样的，任何你想和我分享的事。当你诉说的时候，我的双手会想触碰你；我的舌头会想品尝你的每一寸肌肤。你让我饥渴。我想在探索你的同时了解你最隐秘的部分；掌握你发出的每种声音，感受你的声音在我的血液中震颤。用我的手指梳过你的发丝，牢记你丝丝长发轻抚过我肌肤时的感觉。研究你身上的每一种图案，在脑中刻画下你身体每一部分不同的质感：有些地方粗糙阳刚，像是你的手掌；有些地方又是那么的细致敏感，像是你耳后的肌肤。在我完成这一切之后，我……”，他停顿了下舔舔嘴唇。“我想知道深埋入你火热的紧致；慢慢地用我的种子填满你；成为第一个占有你的人是什么感觉。你会让我这么做吗？”

约翰灼灼目光中那种发自内心的欲望略带了几分两人都无法言明的东西；如此温柔又毫不设防。他觉得自己就像夏洛克看起来的那么脆弱，他们试图在对方身上寻找这种无法言明的情感的迹象，然后当夏洛克的脸向他靠近时，他闭上了双眼。一阵火热的呼吸颤颤巍巍地喷洒在他的唇上宣告着夏洛克的唇再度地印上他的。他被拽入一个轻柔的、潮湿的、温暖的躯体中与之共舞。他们的叹息落入对方的唇间；在对方的口腔内以新近熟悉的方式舔舐着。紧拥着对方，他们躺回了床上，夏洛克翻身压在约翰身上，任由约翰的手伸进了他的毛皮大衣把它从肩头褪下。大衣滑到了一边，悄无声息地落在了地上，堆做一团。夏洛克双手平放在约翰的髋部，从上衣底下慢慢地把它推到了约翰的胸膛。夏洛克把嘴移开，约翰呜咽着以示抗议，并在凉气触到肌肤的时候倒抽了口气。在他的乳头被夏洛克湿热的口腔包裹住时，他忍不住发出一声呻吟。那粉红的乳头在夏洛克的舌下变得愈加嫣红挺立，而他的手则在那头披散在他胸膛的乌黑长发中找到了归宿。他感受着捧在手中的脑袋缓慢地上下起伏，每一下都给他敏感的肌肤带来欢愉。

夏洛克从约翰的乳头上抬头再度吻上了他。正在这时，嘹亮的军号划破了寂静的夜空。

“海姆达尔的号角！”约翰大喊一声，急急忙忙地把夏洛克推开爬了起来。

> 【译注：海姆达尔的号角（Gjallarhorn），也有音译成加拉尔号角的，不过更常用的翻译是“海姆达尔的号角”。顾名思义是阿斯加德的守护神——海姆达尔（Heimdallr）的号角，每当巨人闯入阿斯加德时，他就会吹响此号角来警告诸神。】

“什么？”

“海姆达尔正在召集奥丁的军队。我必须去！”

“等等！我和你一起去！”夏洛克喘着气说，同时套上了裤子，靴子和毛皮大氅。

————————

他们冲出约翰的小屋，躲闪着杂乱无章地涌入白雪覆盖的大街上的市民们，稍作停留，看向紫色天幕中，正从地平线上冒头的旭日。一抹橙红缓慢地沉入黑暗，于此同时蓝紫色的天空也转为漆黑一片，吞噬了群星的光芒，使美丽的阿斯加德陷入了纯粹的黑暗。他们奋力向瓦尔哈拉奔去，狂风在城中到处肆虐，仿佛饱受折磨的精灵正在疯狂地煽动着一支又一支的火炬——此刻唯一的光源。远处的海边传来阵阵惊涛巨浪猛烈地拍打着岩石的声音。刺骨的飓风携裹着倾盆大雨灌入城中。渔夫们拼命地在街道间向着瓦尔哈拉的方向拔足狂奔，大喊着与山齐高的巨浪吞噬了他们的家园淹没了他们的村庄。

> 【译注：瓦尔哈拉（Valhalla）是古挪威语“hall of the slain”的意思，也有翻译成“英灵殿”的。是阿斯加德诸神议事的神殿。北欧神话中在战场上死去的武士们会升入瓦尔哈拉，从此以后白天操练打斗，晚上和诸神一起畅饮，这可说是维京武士的终极HE。】

在意识到夏洛克不再紧跟在他身后时，约翰突然停止前行。转过身来，他看见夏洛克躺倒在地，双臂环抱紧紧压向腹部，像胎儿般蜷成一团，显然正受着剧痛的折磨。约翰立马冲到他的身边。

“夏洛克！你怎么了？”他被眼前的景象吓呆了，夏洛克身上的图案正闪着火红的光芒。

“神祇们正濒临死亡。他们正濒临死亡，约翰！”他痛苦地大喊着。“有人正在谋杀他们！”

“不！不！这是诸神的黄昏，应验了奥丁的预言！”约翰颤抖着大喊。“我要怎么做才能帮你，夏洛克？我不知道！我得去索尔的身边！”

“走！快走！我一时还动不了，不过我会来的，约翰。我会来的！”

“但我不能把你就这么留下！”

夏洛克知道约翰左右为难，一方面他很担心自己；另一方面他有着极强的责任感。

“我会好起来的，约翰。现在，快走！”他以一种不容置疑的语气命令道。

约翰单膝跪下，在夏洛克的前额印下一吻。“我很抱歉，夏洛克。我很抱歉必须离你而去”，他对着他的肌肤耳语到，然后起身再度冲向瓦尔哈拉。

————————

夏洛克继续蜷成一团地躺在地上，他无神的双眼对着漆黑的夜空，而他的脑中充斥着此时正在瓦尔哈拉上演的一幕幕惨剧。

他看见西芙——大地女神，索尔之妻——正在对抗一名霜巨人。她高举长剑准备使出致命一击，与此同时一根冰柱从她的背后刺入，从腹部刺穿了她前胸的护甲将她贯穿。那名刺穿她的霜巨人一把抓起挂着她受伤身体的冰柱，像甩开肉串一样地把她的身体甩了下来。西芙喷出一口鲜血，重重地摔倒在地，瘫做一团，但是她仍然令人心碎地试图从她的袭击者身边爬开。然而霜巨人并不打算作罢，他再度刺向她，这次穿过肋骨直击心脏。 献血汩汩地从她嘴中溢出而她的身体静止不动。

伴随着她的消亡一股剧痛直直射入夏洛克的脊柱，而他虚弱无助地仰躺在地，眼前闪过另一幕。雷神索尔，强大的金发武士，挥舞着米奥尔尼尔（Mjölnir）——他那巨大的战锤——对战一条海蛇。夏洛克脑中不知名的一处指明了这条海蛇的身份：邪神洛基（Loki）之子约尔曼冈德（Jörmungandr）。他凭直觉知道洛基也放出了他的另一个儿子，巨狼芬里尔（Fenrir），此刻它正在瓦尔哈拉开阔的庭院里咆哮。 

> 【译注：米奥尔尼尔（Mjölnir）就是著名的雷神之锤。】

当索尔的半神后裔们被霜巨人砍死的时候，夏洛克的身体剧烈抽搐着。当他的头脑瞬间感到一堵从西面山头逼近的火墙的时候，痛苦加剧了。他脑中未知的一角告诉他这是姆斯贝尔海姆（Muspelheim）的火巨人（Eldjötnar），此刻他们浑身携裹着熊熊烈焰涌进了瓦尔哈拉。

当约尔曼冈德狂暴地扭动着用尾巴狠狠抽打索尔的时候，夏洛克的皮肤刺痛难当。巨蟒的鳞片划拉过瓦尔哈拉庭院中光洁的大理石地面；它的身体将雷神索尔完全罩住，阻止他接近巨狼芬里尔和洛基。不过索尔不断地以米奥尔尼尔重击着海蛇粗壮卷曲的身体，让它痛苦地嘶声尖叫着爬开。当雷神以为摆脱了巨蟒转而对付芬里尔的时候，约尔曼冈德却折返了，用尾巴缠住索尔的脚裸把他拽倒在地。他转身仰躺滚到一边，将将躲过了从巨蟒黑洞洞的大嘴中喷射而出的蛇毒。那酸性的毒液洒在地，立刻将雪花石膏的地面腐蚀出一片仿佛被火炙烤的焦黑。

夏洛克的身体继续被不断涌入的一幅幅令人不安的、掺杂着令人费解的记忆的画面折磨、冲刷。

————————

与此同时，约翰跑开了一阵子，突然脚下的地面开始颤抖伴随着万马奔腾的巨响。约翰猛一扭头，看到一群受了惊的野马正逃离阿斯加德。他稍稍改变方向朝着马群跑去。当他追上了群尾的马匹时，一把抓住它的鬃毛，在奔跑的同时纵身一跃跨上了那喷着鼻息的牲口。那牡马嘶鸣着弓着背蹦达，试图将约翰甩下马背，不过约翰一边用脚跟踢向马肚子一边抓紧鬃毛，先向左再向右，尝试着煞煞那畜牲的野性并试图驯服它。那畜牲并不买账，剧烈地踢踏蹦达直到约翰被甩到了地上。此刻它独自站着，远离它的族群，试图踩踏那个胆敢骑它的家伙。他们进行了一场激烈地争取主导的搏斗，约翰就地一滚，堪堪躲过了被野马踏死的命运。须臾之间他双手捧住野马的两条前腿用力一拽。野马站立不稳朝后退了些，约翰快如闪电般地站了起来，再度骑上了那畜牲。它大声嘶鸣不服从地抬起前蹄以后腿站立，直到约翰最终大声喊到：“停下！”

那野兽似乎是认清了他不容置疑的权威语气，认输地放下前蹄；不安地小跑着，仍然半心半意地抗拒着它的骑者。约翰不断地抚摸它的侧腹，不停低语着“这很好，这很好”直到它安静了下来，褪去了野性，低着头柔顺地喷着鼻息，等待着下一个指令。

约翰抚摸着这被驯服了的野马的鬃毛。“现在，前进！”他命令道，他的骏马立刻撒开了蹄子，朝着正分崩离析的瓦尔哈拉奔去。

看着瓦尔哈拉似乎难逃灭顶之灾，约翰的心沉了下来。他知道如果诸神的黄昏成为现实，那么阿斯加德将永远沦为约顿海姆的势力范围，并将由洛基和霜巨人们掌管。如今的郁郁青山和涛涛碧水将被光秃的土丘和荒凉的冰川所取代；阳光将被遮蔽，天空将被永恒的黄昏占据，这对阿斯加德人来说将是何等的凄惨和严酷！而且一旦阿斯加德陷落，米特加德和其他六个世界也将屈服于约顿海姆和姆斯贝尔海姆的淫威。生命之树——尤克特拉希尔——会凋谢。届时海姆冥界将充斥着逝去的神祇和英雄们的灵；霜巨人和火巨人将横行于世。他加了把劲踢向马肚子以更快的速度向瓦尔哈拉冲去。

> 【译注：北欧神话的一大特色就是诸神的黄昏（Ragnarök），指的是北欧神话预言中的一连串巨大劫难，包括造成许多重要神祇死亡的大战（奥丁、索尔、弗雷、海姆达尔、火巨人、霜巨人、洛基等），无数的自然浩劫，之后整个世界沉没在水底。然而最终世界复苏，米特加德重新浮出水面，存活的神与两名人类重新建立了新世界。这是北欧神话极重要的一部份，也是许多学术研讨与理论的主题。传说中盘踞在世界树——尤克特拉希尔——底部的巨蛇尼德霍格（Nidhogg）不停地啃噬着树根，它咬断尤克特拉希尔根部之日就是诸神的黄昏来临之时。】

夏洛克以他的精神之眼看见约翰来到了瓦尔哈拉的大门。约翰一气呵成地从仍在奔跑中的野马上跨下，立刻加入了混战，助索尔一臂之力。他将长剑高举过头，但是一队火巨人从背后突袭他，把他甩在了地上。他勇敢地用长剑格挡防御，不过凡人的武器根本无法刺穿巨人们坚硬的外壳。夏洛克眼睁睁地看着火巨人用冒着烈焰地剑在约翰的身上划出一道道伤口。

“约翰！”夏洛克口中发出极度痛苦的嘶喊，他强撑着站了起来。约翰陷入危机。约翰陷入危机。约翰陷入危机。这句不断重复的话语占据了夏洛克的全部细微，赋予了他足以对抗那难以忍受的痛苦的钢铁意志。他紧闭双眼，把意识转向内在，调遣体内暗藏的能量。过了一会儿，他身上红色的图案逐渐平息转为散发着微光的银色。当他再度睁开双眼，它们燃烧着熊熊斗志。一团神秘的紫气围绕在他的身周。他挺起胸膛，长出一口气，然后朝着远处的瓦尔哈拉拔足狂奔。随着一阵紫色的幻影他停在了离约翰几尺远的地方。

“约翰！”他大喊，举起右手。他的圆轮出现在他伸出的食指。他用力将它掷向了约翰的攻击者。火巨人和约翰耳闻尖利的嗡嗡声扭头看去，只见圆轮以极快的速度旋转着飞来，那带锯齿的边缘干净利落地让火巨人身首离异，之后圆轮划出一道流利的曲线回到了夏洛克伸展的指间。火巨人凄厉的尖叫仍在空中回荡，约翰看得哑口无言，他嘴巴大张地目睹着火巨人的头颅滚落地面，那吃惊的脸上的眼睛仍然睁着。紧接着他们幻化作闪烁的余烬消逝了。夏洛克放下了食指，圆轮随之消失。约翰和夏洛克间隔着燃烧着的尸身互相对望。

> 【译注：圆轮（Sudarshana Chakra）是印度三教神之守护神毗湿奴（Vishnu）的十大法器之一。】

“我说过会来的，”夏洛克脸上闪过一丝微弱的笑意，约翰唯一能做的是回以感激地一笑。

他们向对方点了下头然后继续加入混战。

在庭院的一隅，夏洛克找到了洛基，这位黑发的邪神正头戴着长角头盔；身穿黑、绿、金三色织就的长袍；跨骑着芬里尔；面带满意的微笑，检视着他的军队屠杀阿斯神族。一阵金石相撞的声音吸引了夏洛克的注意，他转而看向海姆达尔——阿斯加德的守护神，一人同时对战三名霜巨人。此刻他迅捷地将他们冰冻的身体敲成一堆堆毫无生气的冰块。瞬间一道闪电击中了他正挥舞着利斧的手臂，将他的手从手腕处齐齐切下。海姆达尔的断手落在地上，仍然紧握着武器，鲜血从伤口喷涌而出。他用另一只手捂住残肢的断口转身，正好看见洛基将他那柄充满黑色魔力的权杖指向他。一道闪着耀眼光芒的闪电没入他的胸膛，他被那股力量向后甩去，重重地撞在了廊柱上。海姆达尔瘫倒在地，蜷缩着，呻吟着。洛基闲庭信步似地踱向他，面带讥讽的假笑。

“我和我的军队已经杀尽了阿斯加德众神和奥丁的大部分家人。芬里尔已经吞下了奥丁。火巨人除掉我的最后一名死敌——伟大的索尔——只是个时间问题。你真认为有人能阻止诸神的黄昏？这是必然的结果，我可悲的朋友。我会主宰一切。”

“你总是有点过于自信，洛基”，哈姆达尔咳嗽着。“索尔仍在奋战。你真以为就凭一条海蛇能制服雷神？而且奥丁还活着。索尔手刃约尔曼冈德；奥丁撕开芬里尔的肚子，让你同时失去两个儿子只是个时间问题。”

“你我都知道，此时此刻，我对我儿子们的信心可比你对你的神族们要大得多了，”洛基挖苦地笑道。他的脸紧绷了起来。“不过我还得照顾其他的一些琐事，我已经厌倦了你的陪伴，海姆达尔。再见了，我的老朋友，”他说道，嘴角卷成一个冷笑。

夏洛克冲过去帮助守护神不过却震惊地发现自己离地而起。一名霜巨人用它冰冷坚硬的双手从身后抓着夏洛克的胳膊，毫不费力地将他从地上拎了起来，仿佛他是个无关紧要的玩具。它把他甩来甩去，握紧了抓住他臂膀的手准备把他砸向地面。夏洛克的前臂和双手仍然能移动，他闭上眼睛右手虚握。他那柄泛着冰蓝光芒的长剑凭空出现在他的手中，他将那闪亮的剑刃向前刺去，刺穿了巨人的下腹。一声巨响回荡在空中，巨人的铁爪稍有松懈，足够夏洛克挥舞着长剑自下而上劈开巨人的身体，将之一劈为二。那冰雪巨兽直直地倒在地上，摔成两瓣，散落成一堆冰块。夏洛克则灵巧利落地双脚着地。当一个熟悉的声音发出恼怒的喊叫时，他将视线转回了海姆达尔。

> 【译注：作者所用的 Asi 是印度传说中创造之神梵天（Brahma ब्रह्मा）所铸就的第一把双刃武器，是所有长剑的鼻祖。】

————————

在夏洛克帮约翰干掉了火巨人之后，约翰在庭院中搜寻着索尔的身影，发现他还在和约尔曼冈德苦斗。索尔步伐凌乱，踉跄了几步才重新找到了平衡。他试图高举米奥尔尼尔，不过巨蟒用蜿蜒的身体牢牢缠住他，把他的双臂死死定在身侧，并将他使劲晃动的无助身躯高高拔起。巨蟒缠得更紧，几乎使索尔窒息。它张着血盆大口朝索尔的脸上喷出一口绿色毒雾。勇猛的维京神祇立马被呛出了眼泪；他剧烈咳嗽，试图借助吐痰将在体内迅速扩散的毒素逼出。不过很快他就浑身僵硬，连米奥尔尼尔也从他无力的手中滑落，在它落地的瞬间，随着一声巨响，庭院中的大理石地砖碎了一大片。

约翰朝索尔冲了过去，开始用他凡人的武器劈砍着巨蟒的身体，不过他的击打根本无法在那坚硬的皮肤上留下丝毫痕迹。他沮丧的吼叫声传入了夏洛克的耳中。

“约翰，接住！”夏洛克大喊一声递出长剑。

“这没用的，夏洛克！只有具有神力的武器才能起到作用。去救奥丁！”约翰设法在躲闪巨蟒尾巴抽打的同时回答道。

“相信我！”夏洛克坚持道，同时把长剑掷向约翰。

在长剑从空中划过时，剑刃发出一阵嗡鸣，约翰立马扔掉手中的武器自半空中接住长剑。他冲向巨蟒，将长剑高举过头，强壮的大腿使劲一瞪，纵身一跃，在空中划过一道帅气的弧线落到巨蟒的身上，手起剑落将那怪物的身体劈开。他坚定地不停劈砍着巨蟒的身体直到那怪物最终松开了缠绕，轰然倒塌，散落成一摊了无生气的碎肉。此时已然昏迷的索尔，毫无形象地跌落在地。

————————

一旦夏洛克确定约翰完全制住了那条海蛇，就转身朝海姆达尔看去，正好看到洛基居高临下地笼罩着带伤的守护神；后者正靠着瓦尔哈拉庭院中唯一还挺立着的廊柱上。在他抬脚之前，眼角余光撇到一阵红白混杂的幻影，向他预警着霜巨人与火巨人的双重攻击。冰与火，当然喽！他举起左臂，抬起了凭空出现的神弓。在奔向海姆达尔的同时，他朝五个霜巨人射箭，倒要看看它们还有没有胆量跟着他。那几个闪着微光的庞然大物笨拙且缓慢地跟在他的身后，就像一群粗苯的蠢货。他在距离海姆达尔几尺之遥的地方停了下来，一旋身，抬弓将一支冒着火焰的箭射向那群霜巨人。顷刻之间一支箭幻化成了五支通身冒火的利箭，箭箭穿心。巨大凄厉的惨叫在庭院中回响，巨人们轰然倒地在地上融成一摊冰水。干掉了霜巨人后，夏洛克朝火巨人的方向一挥手，地上的冰水立刻升入半空，形成一股涌动的激流，直直地冲向了尖啸着的火巨人，浇熄了他们周身的烈焰，发出嘶嘶巨响，火巨人随之冻成了一座座死气沉沉的石雕。

海姆达尔眼见洛基的注意力被分散，立刻意识到这是他最后的机会了。他用没受伤的左臂举剑，但是洛基突然回头，用他的权杖碰触他倒地的敌人。一阵电流窜过了守护神痉挛的身体，他再度无力地倒下。他的呼吸越来越浅，受伤的身体命悬一线，而他的心已经准备好去往海姆冥界加入他那些逝去的伙伴们。

————————

与此同时，约翰跪在俯卧着的索尔身前，拍打着此刻毫无意识的雷神的脸颊试图唤醒他。眼看索尔毫无反应，他把那具沉重的身体拖向一根廊柱，双眼锐利地四处搜寻着洛基，但那邪神已经消失得无影无踪了。芬里尔在庭院中或是咆哮或是呲牙咧嘴地横冲直撞，在维京神祇和武士的尸身上任意践踏，在大理石地面上留下了道道血痕；它不时地喷出阵阵狂暴的热气将尸身向旁边吹开。

夏洛克冲向了海姆达尔的身边想帮他，不过守护神却向他挥手示意他离开。

“别，别管我。必须先解救奥丁。只有奥丁能阻止诸神的黄昏！”他的脸因浑身的伤痛而皱成一团。

“奥丁在哪儿？”

“看看芬里尔鼓掌的肚皮。那巨狼将奥丁囫囵吞了，而唯有挥舞着米奥尔尼尔的雷神可以制服它。不过索尔还在昏迷！天啊，一切都完了！阿斯加德将会陷落，”海姆达尔悲鸣着。

“那么一名雷仙呢？”夏洛克有些迟疑地提议到。

“那你说我该上哪儿去找个雷仙？”海姆达尔问道，语气讥讽，暗指夏洛克大脑缺根筋。

“远在天边近在眼前，”夏洛克耸了耸肩，露出了个极其细微的笑容。“我并不是阿斯神族，不过我确实是一名雷仙。”

“那么实践出真知！”倒下的守护神喘着气咧嘴笑道。“我大限已至，陌生人。去吧，去拯救阿斯加德。”

夏洛克任由海姆达尔靠着廊柱，回头跑向米奥尔尼尔。那神秘的武器很沉，不过他依然保有之前为了尽快感到约翰身边而积攒的能量。抓住手柄握紧拳头，他毫不费力地将米奥尔尼尔从被砸出浅坑的大理石地面上举起。他把那威力巨大的神器高举过头，甩了起来，带起了一阵飓风，然后他将这神器对准芬里尔的方向奋力甩出。抛出的神锤重重地砸在巨狼的额头上，让那畜牲一个踉跄，头晕眼花。夏洛克立刻变出他的三叉戟，将它戳向芬里尔，狠狠地刺入那畜牲的腹部，沿着他鼓胀的肚子拉开。芬里尔的腹部被撕开一个大洞，那畜牲痛得发出震耳欲聋的嗥叫，倒地身亡，天地为之震颤。一双手自巨狼洞开的肚皮中伸出，将那畜牲的尸体撕碎，奥丁从中显现，除了浑身血污以外，万幸没有受伤。他在身前稍一挥手就立刻抹去了芬里尔内脏在他身上的痕迹，让自己重新容光焕发。他转向了夏洛克。

“你他妈是谁？”众神之父奥丁询问道，他完好的那只眼睛紧盯着夏洛克不放。

> 【译注：奥丁以及北欧神话中的所有神都比较粗口，我就按照这个调调给翻译了。为了增加聪明才智，预测未来，更好地进行统治，奥丁一心要喝米黙泉里的水，但守护这口井的巨人米黙（Mímir）要他以一只眼睛作为代价，奥丁不假思索，当即挖掉一只眼睛换来一口智慧之泉的泉水，成为智慧之人。】

“稍后有得是时间互相介绍，”夏洛克低吼道，“现在，我的……约翰和你的儿子需要帮助……”

他说话声逐渐变小，一阵刺耳的金属相撞的声音吸引了他们的注意力。他们转头看到夏洛克的长剑打着旋朝洛基飞去。原来在他们没留神的时候，洛基正在一边隐身看着刚刚那场打斗，现在他在几尺开外的地方现形；权杖直指奥丁的胸口；灵魂已经被漆黑眼眸中闪烁着的憎恨的烈焰吞噬。洛基的双眼圆睁，震惊于那突然嵌在他胸口的冰蓝利刃。尖利的喊叫窜出他的唇间，他瘫倒在地，双眼慢慢地阖上的同时不住地往外咳着血，最后他的身体静止不动，他邪恶的灵魂从濒死的躯壳中逃逸，急切地冲向海姆冥界。

夏洛克和奥丁看向约翰，此刻他正站着，手臂还前伸着。他们都知道，杀死洛基意味着：约翰阻止了诸神的黄昏。夏洛克朝洛基的胸口一挥手，长剑立刻消影无踪。奥丁环顾四周的惨象，他的那只完好的眼睛闪着泪光。太阳闪耀着光辉重新自蓝色的苍穹冉冉升起。奥丁知道今晚的夜空会是群星闪烁。虽然阿斯加德损失惨重，希望仍在，而且还有许多善后工作要做。

> 【译注：我想这里的设定是英勇地战死沙场的武士死后会成为天上的星星。北欧神话中，死后的英灵会被迎入瓦尔哈拉。不过现在奥丁他们已经在瓦尔哈拉了……】

“洛基生来是个霜巨人。这么多年来同我的儿子一起以阿斯神祇的身份长大对他来说竟是毫无意义的。他的心早已被恶意冰封，”奥丁厌恶地说道，与此同时他们走向约翰，后者正跪坐在毫无生气的索尔身边。

约翰的手臂在流血，他的锁链甲和上衣都已经被撕下。他被火巨人冒着火舌的剑伤得遍体鳞伤，背部的皮肤上有大片灼烧的伤痕。夏洛克看到约翰倍受凌虐的身体只觉心痛。但是约翰对他绽放了一个疲惫却又兴高采烈的微笑，那简直比正午的阳光更为耀眼，夏洛克的心立刻因为完全不同的原因而绞紧，他真想时刻带着那抹微笑，直到永远。他双膝着地跪倒在约翰身边，双手缓慢地在他的伤处抚过，看着约翰的皮肤恢复到完美的金色，一点伤痕都没留下，他皱起的前额这才逐渐放松，直到恢复那光洁的原样。约翰看奥丁正伏在自己儿子的身上，就向前一靠，飞快地碰触夏洛克的嘴唇，当他感觉到夏洛克的回应时，笑开了。此时此地，他们只允许自己享受这么一丁点儿的亲密行为。

约翰放下双手，他们转身看向奥丁。奥丁闭着眼睛，手掌置于索尔的胸膛。片刻功夫，当索尔将毒素排出体外时，身体开始因为一阵剧烈的咳嗽而痉挛。他的眼睛突然睁开，看着眼前正注视着自己的三个男人；两张熟悉的脸孔，皱着眉满是关切；一张蓝色的脸则满是好奇。索尔眨了眨眼，思绪回到了当前。

“父亲，你还好吧？”他问奥丁。

“我很好，多谢了这位陌生人。我们损失惨重。我们的家人几乎全被杀光，他们的灵魂被打下了海姆冥界。我哀悼他们每一个，儿子。我哀悼他们每一个，”奥丁语带哽咽地说着；听起来极其寂寥。

“西芙？我的孩子们？”

“每一个，”奥丁小声确认道。“你的兄弟，巴尔德；你的母亲，芙莉嘉。所有人，除了海姆达尔、你还有我自己。我们是阿斯加德神殿仅存的神了。”

索尔长久地沉默不语，他的眼睛刺痛，让这巨大的悲伤埋入心底。

“洛基？”他问道。

“约翰手刃了他。你选他做你军队的统帅还真是明智。现在，”奥丁说道，深吸了口气，转向夏洛克。“你是谁？一名反骨的霜巨人？”

“我是夏拉，来自尼比鲁星球。”

“你是夏拉，来自尼比鲁，”奥丁重复道，对此毫不动容。“我得说，尼比鲁来的夏拉，你的想象力很丰富。”

夏洛克在心里翻了个白眼。向奥丁解释他的来龙去脉绝对要比向约翰解释费事得多。他叹了口气，重述了遍他的故事，把重点放在他的任务上。他没提神斩是一种武器，只说那是一件历史文物。

“我可没时间验证你的胡说八道，”奥丁说。他转向约翰。“约翰，你认识这家伙吗？你愿不愿替他担保？”

“我愿意，众神之父，以我的生命担保，”约翰毫不迟疑地回答道。

以我的生命。当他听到约翰的话，一股暖意自心中涌起。以我的生命。约翰是那么的信任他。

“好吧，”奥丁边说边转回头看向夏洛克。“我以生命信任约翰，所以我相信他的话。在你和约翰的帮助下，诸神的黄昏没有成真。如果我的王座依然伫立，而且如果——像你说的——有那个什么叫神斩的玩意儿在密室里，那么我很乐意代表我和我的族人将它拱手相让以示感谢。”

约翰搀扶着索尔站了起来，四个男人穿过庭院，走过神祇和英雄们的尸体，进入瓦尔哈拉的断壁残垣。廊柱和墙壁在地上碎成一堆瓦砾，不过他们设法绕过残渣走向奥丁那位于瓦尔哈拉正中的巨大的议事厅。他的王座是一片废墟中唯一幸存的。

夏洛克按了下王座左边扶手下的一个机关，那沉重的大理石座椅吱吱嘎嘎地向左移开，露出藏在地窖中的细长盒子。他拿起盒子，把它置于王座之上。约翰和奥丁拿下了他们的挂坠——奥瑞恩和伊瑞恩——吧他们插入了盒盖。听到它们恰好吻合的声音，约翰用力呼出一口气。他看向奥丁，他们同时将挂坠向右转了90度。盒子侧边的弹簧锁“啪”地打开。当盒子缓缓打开的时候，四人同时倒抽一口气，他们的眼睛正看向一柄闪着耀眼白光的长矛。

“这个‘神斩’，是你的了，夏拉”，奥丁说道，向边上退了几步。

夏洛克上前站在盒子面前，伸手抓住了长矛。它摸上去很冷。

“谢谢！”他对奥丁说。“瓦尔哈拉会变成什么样？”

“我们不会哀悼逝去的英灵。神祇、瓦尔基里和阿斯加德的人民会奔赴海姆冥界夺回英雄们的灵魂并使他们重生。”奥丁的声音低沉严肃。然后他的语调变得更加坚定。“我们会重建瓦尔哈拉，而且我会亲自确保洛基和他邪恶的军队从今以后永远受困于阴间。”

夏洛克沉默不语，然后他点头。

“来吧，约翰”，他边说边转身离开。约翰紧随其后。

————————

他们回到了约翰的住处，夏洛克把神斩放到床上。约翰好奇地用手指在长矛的柄上来回抚摸，与此同时夏洛克从裤腰的口袋中掏出一个小巧的方形装置——星际之驾，把它置于神斩的矛头之上。

“那么这柄长矛能杀死神祇，”约翰以充满惊奇的口吻说道。“它看起来是那么的无害，就这么躺在我的床上。”

“它一旦被激活就会变成一柄带着白炙火焰的武器。只有神祇能激活它，这么做可以防止它被滥用。一个神决定要滥用它，这是不是很讽刺？”他沉思着。

夏洛克在那装置上按下一个按钮，然后输入了尼比鲁神殿大厅的准确位置。一对搭扣突然在矛头边上弹出，随着咔哒一声星际之驾和神斩紧紧地贴在一起。神斩开始以极高的频率震颤，一阵嗡鸣声立刻充斥了寂静的小屋。长矛开始慢慢地隐去，几分钟之后完全消失无踪，约翰看得目瞪口呆。

“神斩已经送到恩利尔手中。顺利完成一个任务，还剩三个。我必须尽快出发去埃古普托斯！”夏洛克听起来很是急躁。

约翰盯着空荡荡的床。昨晚他和夏洛克就躺在这张床上。今晚还有之后的所有夜晚，他都将孤枕而眠。这巨大的悲伤立刻将他的心碾碎，他觉得无法呼吸，而夏洛克似乎都没注意到。

“我想在离开前梳洗一番，约翰。我能用一下你的浴室吗？”

“当然。就在走廊尽头的右边。我会替你烧些水。”约翰嘟哝着。

一小会儿之后，夏洛克走出浴室，一身清爽而且还有些湿漉漉的。他再次变回了人形，他的短发湿漉漉地向后梳着，看起来像是一个黑色的头盔。约翰的眼睛在他那美丽的苍白肌肤上来回游走，同时递上一块厚实的布料让夏洛克把自己擦干。

“谢谢你，约翰。时不我待。恩基会紧跟我的脚步。在他到达这儿以后，只需逗留一天就可以再度出发去埃古普托斯了，这样的话现在我就只比他早了三天。”

“当然。你必须立刻出发。”约翰颤抖的话语哽咽着，为他们的分离而伤心不已。“你需要带其他什么东西不？食物？衣物？我给你找了件大号的上衣和一条干净的裤子。这个袋子也许会派上用场……”约翰边说边递过一个带拉绳的小口袋。

夏洛克穿上干净的衣裤和他的靴子，把剩下的星际之驾收回口袋，把袋子在腰际系好。

“谢谢你，约翰。”

约翰说话时仍然无法看着他。

“埃古普托斯冷吗？你得带上这件毛大衣，以防万一。如果不需要就把它扔了。我会给你装些面包。你得吃东西。两天内我都没见你吃过东西。也许在尼比鲁上你不怎么需要吃东西。在家乡有没有关照你吃东西？哦，我还应该再给你装瓶水。你知道埃古普托斯的神斩在哪儿吗？你会安全吗？你是一名仙人而且法力强大，我知道，不过谁也说不清你将会面对些什么。别乱来。拜托。请务必……小心谨慎。”

他知道自己在絮絮叨叨，不过不停说话可以让他暂时别想着那即将来临的分离。他埋首于厨房，用一块布包起几条面包，装了一瓶清水。他双手颤抖，一拳砸在料理台上，身体的疼痛可以暂时缓解噬咬着他心房的悲凉。

“约翰……约翰……你知道我有任务在身。”

“我理解。真的。时间紧迫。你得完成任务。是的，是的……当然。任务……你得走了。”约翰喃喃自语，还是没有看向对方。

“约翰……，”夏洛克轻柔地唤道，抓着他的手臂吧他的脸转向他。“约翰，哦，约翰。我曾经是那么的孤独，我欠你那么多。”

“你什么也不欠我的，夏洛克。真的没有。你拯救了奥丁。整个阿斯加德欠你的，我欠你。过去的几天是我生命中最美好的时光。你向我展示了真正活着是什么样的。在遇到你之前，我只是存在着；但自从遇见了你，我能说我曾经好好活了一场。就为这，我欠你的情。”约翰说着，还是无法看向夏洛克的眼睛。他双手胡乱地摆弄着夏洛克上衣的领口。

“约翰，看着我，”夏洛克轻柔地说道，一根手指托起约翰的下巴，抬起他的脸。“我不知道该怎么做；我也不知道该说些什么，因为我还从未面对过这个。我一直都是孤身一人。在你之前我还从没交过朋友，约翰。”

约翰就只是看着他，他沮丧的蓝眼睛清晰地诉说着两人无尽的忧伤。

“我们走在不同的道路上，有着各自不同的命运。如果我能改变一些事情——”夏洛克的话戛然而止。约翰看得见他眼中那令人心碎的柔情，当夏洛克抚开他额头上的金发时他胃部一阵绞痛。一双大手捧住约翰的脸庞，“我无法用言语表达，约翰！”

夏洛克的双唇印上约翰的前额，在那里长久的停留，感觉着约翰的手指抵着他的胸口握成拳头。两个人都长久地沉默不语，空气因为他们两人想说而无法说出口的话语而变得凝重。

“夏洛克，我……”

约翰的话被夏洛克堵上来的双唇打断，他发出投降的呻吟，纵情于夏洛克的吻中。他们在对方嘴中呻吟，当日光自窗外流泻而入，他们呼吸更加沉重。他们以极大的力道紧紧抓住对方，为不可避免的永久分离产生的绝望而悲痛欲绝地紧贴住对方的身体。夏洛克和约翰将再也不是夏洛克和约翰了。他们新近才建立起的连接必须过于仓促地终结，而他们不得不做回尼比鲁的雷仙和挪勒吉尔的战士。

约翰把自己从夏洛克的身上扯离，看向窗外。

“这是种折磨，夏洛克！我不够坚强。请你走吧。离开吧！”他乞求道。

“原谅我。请原谅我。再见，约翰。”夏洛克喃喃自语道，拾起毛皮大衣、面包和水瓶动身离开。

当听到门“咔哒”一声关上的时候，约翰没有转身。

> 【作者注：对于诸神的黄昏的描述来源于 Wikipedia、一本北欧神话的书和我的想象力。对于洛基服装的描述来自于电影，不过这就是好莱坞对于这一章节的所有影响了。】

* * *

> 【图解：北欧神话神系族谱[（下载原图）](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-9OZAMaQh0WE/VFSeS58KXZI/AAAAAAAABIg/jKw1DyGPXkI/w3116-h1452-no/norseMythology_1.png)】


	5. 和我玩猜谜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遭遇斯芬克斯。

当听到门“咔哒”一声关上的时候，约翰没有转身。

————————

过了一会儿，当门被大力打开的时候，他还是没有转身。相反的，他闭上眼睛重重地呼出一口气。一双修长的臂膀紧紧环住他，温热的呼吸在他的发间和后颈嬉戏，柔然的唇印在他的脖颈，他一时无语凝噎，心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳。他回来了。他在这儿。他回来了。

“和我一起去！”那张他急切地想亲吻的嘴对着他的肌肤喘息。

“夏洛克……”

“和我一起去，约翰，”夏洛克恳求道，把他转过来看向自己，不过约翰不肯和他对视。他的手臂缠绕着夏洛克的后背，把他拉近，脑袋靠在爱人的肩头。

“我不知道在埃古普托斯，格莱西娅，或是伊塔利亚等待着我的是什么，我只知道我想要你在我身边，约翰。”夏洛克埋首约翰的发间喃喃低语道。“我穿越了大半个星系才和你相遇，难道只是为了这样仓促的告别？我不相信巧合。宇宙很少这么懈怠。我们的故事不能就此终结。它一定得延续下去。我！想！要！更！多！和我一起，和我一起……除非，当然，除非你不愿意背井离乡。”

“阿斯加德上没有任何值得我留恋的。”约翰回答道，他的声音因为充满希望而颤抖，他的手指紧紧抓住夏洛克的后背，将他抱得更紧。“不过……我不想成为你的绊脚石。”

夏洛克用一根手指托住约翰的下巴让他抬起头来，约翰看到他眼中闪烁着的渴求。

“你怎么会是我的绊脚石呢？我想要你和我一起。”

这就是约翰所需的一切承诺了。“给我点时间。”

“我明白了……你拿不定主意，”夏洛克的声音小了下去，目光下垂，他试图从约翰的双臂中挪开。“不幸的是，我现在唯一不够用的就是时间，约翰。如果你加入我，我们可以在每找到一件神斩之后回一趟阿斯加德，然后原路返回。如果你不确定你想要随我去，我也能理解。毕竟你我才认识不到一周。我不能指望你对我的信任足以令你离开家园、把现有的生活抛诸脑后，只为了跟随我去完成一个危机四伏的任务，一个可能是有去无回的冒险。”

约翰在夏洛克焦虑不安地滔滔不绝的时候，注视着夏洛克脸上一闪而过的各种表情——犹豫、失望、受伤、遭拒。

“别再瞎想了——这么折磨你自己毫无必要。”他亲昵地亲了亲夏洛克的鼻尖。“我不需要时间考虑。我需要15分钟梳洗一下，穿上些衣服，包上些必需品。你能等我15分钟吗？”

“我能等15分钟。”夏洛克嘀咕道，紧绷着的五官舒展成一个放心的微笑。

“好。这很好。”约再次抵着夏洛克的唇咕哝着，然后走进了浴室。夏洛克跟着他，在门边停下，双手抱胸，靠着门框。

“你打算观看我洗澡吗？”约翰挑起一边的眉毛问道。

“有问题吗？我看过你一丝不挂的样子，我很怀疑你身上还有哪部分是我没碰过或是占有了的。”

“好吧，随你。”约翰放弃了，然后开始在夏洛克热切的凝视中脱下衣物。他知道他的每一个动作都在被他的爱人仔细研究并分类整理。背对着夏洛克，他故意用双手捋过湿漉漉的发丝，让夏洛克的双眼好好欣赏着他结实的背部，从肩膀到腰胯逐渐收窄。夏洛克的目光追随着在他背部沿着肌肉的起伏蜿蜒而行，最终消失于两片臀瓣间的水流。当听到夏洛克抽气的声音，约翰露出了个大大的笑脸。他转过身来，夏洛克的目光在他淋湿的胸膛上来回游移，扫过他皮肤上一丛丛柔软的细毛，然后来到他的腹部，看向了那丛浓密的深金色毛发和隐于其中已经半勃了的分身。

回应着夏洛克的凝视，约翰把手从脖颈滑到前胸，再经由腹部的肌肉一路伸向阴茎，不过他却在这里停下了，转而把手放到了大腿与下体的褶缝，在大腿根处卷起了手指。夏洛克瞠目结舌，除了用目光追随着约翰手指的动向，他别无选择。当看到约翰的手停留在了大腿上，夏洛克的喉结上下滑动，费力地吞咽，以掠食者盯着猎物的目光饥渴地看着约翰。约翰很满意自己对夏洛克的这种折磨般的挑逗，他轻笑着伸手拿了块布把自己擦干，不过这块布被一把夺去，几乎是一瞬间一条大毛巾紧紧地裹住他把他拽向了夏洛克的身边，丰满温润的唇在他前额印上一吻。

“约翰……，”夏洛克对着他潮湿的皮肤窃窃私语。“当我们在埃古普托斯找到了下一柄神斩，我要你占有我。我要你教我一切。”

“这是个承诺，”约翰对着夏洛克的脖颈轻声细语，从他的怀抱中挣脱出来。

约翰擦干了自己。他们回到了卧室，约翰穿戴停当。他用一个小布袋给自己包了些食物，随后把布袋斜挂在肩上，又用一条皮带扎紧裤腰，把他的长剑插入腰带上别着的剑鞘。他的长弓和箭筒斜挂在另一边的肩头，在他的上身形成一个“X”型。

“我准备好了，”约翰说着转向夏洛克。

“谢谢你和我一起去，”夏洛克贴着约翰的脸颊喃喃自语道，紧紧压着他柔软的嘴唇向他诉说了所有未尽之言。

“待在这儿还是跟你走？这真不是什么艰难的抉择。”

夏洛克从口袋里拿出一个星际之驾放在约翰的上臂，两边的搭扣“咔哒”一声围住了约翰的胳膊；然后他在自己胳膊上也放上一个星际之驾，先后在两个仪器中输入了埃古普托斯的坐标，接着他一把把约翰拉进怀中。

“在我们到达的一瞬间，你会感到短暂的头晕目眩，不过我就在你身边。”

“我知道，”约翰露出明亮的笑容说道，兴奋中带有一丝为即将进行一场前所未有的历险而产生的忧虑。“我准备好了。”

夏洛克在两个星际之驾上各按了一个按钮，紧接着他们的身体开始震颤。约翰只觉得耳中充斥了叮叮当当的声响；他双臂紧紧攀住夏洛克的后背，把脸埋入高个子情人的胸膛。夏洛克抬着脑袋，下巴搁在约翰的头顶，在震颤变得越来越剧烈的时候，他把约翰搂得更紧。约翰觉得自己的身体正在分崩离析，不过却一点都不痛，他向下看着他们的身体，震惊地看着他们的身体正在变得透明。分子与分子间的连接正在逐渐减弱，他的身体开始变成一团无形的淡金色雾气，难以形容的自我意识是唯一能把他的肉体微粒整合为一体的力量。

他看着自己正在分解的金色双臂环绕着一个略带些蓝色的白色人形，而他们的身体正向空中攀升。他的头突然后仰，他们在一条星光闪烁的隧道中穿行。当他们飞越天空，明亮的光点在他的视线中被拉出了五彩的轨迹。约翰开始觉得晕眩，他们在装饰着白炙光带的宇宙大道上极速直前，这仿佛是个没完没了的旅程，他的耳中充斥了低沉且极端响亮的嗡嗡声。当他再度找回些许平衡感，他睁开了眼睛，不过立刻后悔这么做了，因为他看到他们真的在一条宇宙间的越来越窄的通道中。不安迅速地攫住了他，他很肯定一切将在此终结；他们将葬身于这一片虚空；他们的原子将像星尘一般四散开来。然而令他惊奇的是，当他们飘渺的身形挤过那狭小的一点后，这条星际隧道延伸至了一望无垠。在他们通过那一点的时候他和夏洛克短暂地分开，几乎是同时隧道的出口大开把他仍然飞速前行的身体甩了出来。他重重的摔倒在坚硬的表面——埃古普托斯的地面。

一团劈啪作响的能量环绕着他，他的分子正在慢慢地融入他的身体，区区几秒钟，他的意识再次回到了他那尘世的载体。他躺在覆满青草的地上大口喘息、不停咳嗽。此刻埃古普托斯上漆黑一片，他迅速地眨了眨仍然迷蒙的双眼，试图让视线中的天空停止旋转，那片夏洛克和他几秒钟前才穿越的天空。他就这么无助地躺在地上喘着气，身体试图找回平衡感；而大脑则试图把散乱的思绪整合起来。漫长而痛苦的几分钟后，他的身体在震惊之余开始颤抖。最终，远处传来的呼唤着他名字的声音穿透了他脑中的迷雾。

“约……翰……约翰……”当他脑中的浓雾被逐渐驱散，这声音愈来愈近，他的感官渐渐恢复正常。他费劲地把目光转向声音的来源，只见夏洛克趴在他身上，他的前额皱起，眼睛大睁，关切地看着他。

“约翰！你还好吗，约翰？说些什么。你怎么样了？”

“给我……给我点时间，”约翰声音沙哑地说道。他咳了几下然后晃晃悠悠地坐了起来，向前靠去，双手放在膝头，挣扎着试图找回对身体的控制。末了，他抬头看向夏洛克。

“我觉得还不错。神啊！这可真是太神奇了！”

“第一次总是最难受的。你会习惯的。”

“我们在哪儿？”约翰问道，仍然有些费劲地吞咽着。

“吉萨，埃古普托斯神殿的所在。知道神斩方位的只有斯芬克斯——一个半人半狮的守护者，守护着吉萨绿洲。当你能继续走动了，我们必须步行几里路去绿洲，我们能在那里找到斯芬克斯。”

> 【译注：我们这个宇宙的吉萨（Giza）是在埃及位于尼罗河西的城市，在开罗西南约20公里处。吉萨以拥有斯芬克斯像和三座最大、保存最完好的金字塔著称。这三座金字塔分别是第四王朝的3位皇帝所建：胡夫金字塔（Khufu）、哈夫拉金字塔(Khafra)和门孟卡拉金字塔(Menkaure)。斯芬克斯就不必介绍了吧？】

约翰向夏洛克伸出一只手，后者帮他站了起来。他晃了几下，抓住了夏洛克的手臂。夏洛克递过了水瓶，约翰急切地喝了起来，感觉清凉的液体润泽着他干涸的内里。几分钟后，他终于能站直了，虽然还是有些吃力。

“我们走，”他边说边露出一丝微弱的笑容。

“我勇敢的约翰，”夏洛克赞许地说道，低头迅速地偷了一个吻，然后他们向着吉萨绿洲进发。夏洛克想都没想就管约翰叫做是“他的”，他把这个想法珍藏起来。这真是很稀奇。约翰和他之间所发展出来的感情完全出乎他的意料而且毫无逻辑可言，但夏洛克只知道此时此刻这么做感觉很对。

走了几步以后，约翰的脑袋又开始晕眩起来，他开始有点落在夏洛克的后面。一条胳膊立刻充满保护欲地环住了他的肩膀把他拉近，他觉得自己靠上了爱人坚如磐石的身躯。夏洛克无言而又有点出人意料的爱恋与守护仿佛毯子一样包裹着约翰；他觉得安全，他将手臂环绕着夏洛克的细腰，深信此刻是如此的完美，他希望这一切永不停止，他想要和夏洛克就这么肩并肩地一直走到生命尽头。他的理智告诉他，他和夏洛克根本不可能在这么短的时间里发展出这样不切实际的想法：他是一名经过战火洗礼的战士，他的信任——正如夏洛克所暗示的——必须通过努力才能赢得。不过他的心却告诉他的大脑：带着那些理性的想法一路滚到海姆冥界见鬼去吧。夏洛克的手指捏了下他的肩膀，约翰的的最后一丝理智也溃不成军而他充满诗意的情感取得了压倒性的胜利。约翰知道在那一瞬间任何事都再也无法改变他对夏洛克的感觉。永远！

就这么相互扶持着，他们在星光和明月的照耀下一步步走向远处越来越明亮的光芒。一个小时后，他们发现自己正面对着一座巨大宏伟的石灰岩斯芬克斯像——尸身人面；肩上有着巨大的张开的翅膀，仿佛两把巨大的覆满羽毛的镰刀。紫罗兰色的光晕笼罩着斯芬克斯那高大的、静止不动的身形；在这静谧的平原上仿佛灯塔般吸引着无数追寻着答案或是宝藏的旅者。它不能视的双目定格在远方超越地平线的某一点；众神之王——太阳神阿蒙-拉的所在。

> 【译注：个人认为这里指的的就是即将越出地平线的太阳——或是这个星系的恒星。】

“神啊！夏洛克！我不知道是该敬畏还是惊吓，不过我从没见过这样的景象！”

“我也没，”夏洛克告知他，同时与约翰拉开了些距离以便和斯芬克斯沟通。

“我们是远道而来的旅者，希望能得到伟大的斯芬克斯的谒见。”夏洛克大声喊道。“向我们展示你自己，智者！和我们说话！”

当对方没有任何回应，他重复了一遍。

这一次，那蹲伏着的石像缓慢地、隆隆作响地恢复了生机，它懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠。

“谁人如此大胆，敢于打搅全知又强大的斯芬克斯的安眠？”它命令道，即便嗓音睡意朦胧却仍然听起来十分盛气凌人。

好极了，夏洛克心想。一个全知全能却又极其自负的家伙。

————————

“我是夏拉，来自尼比鲁星球，掌战驭雷之仙。不过你一定已经知道这些了，无所不知的斯芬克斯！”夏洛克说道。他觉得一点点奉承可能让他更快达到目的。

> 【译注：对于夏拉的名头，原文是：“demigod of Thunder and War”。我把这个名号翻译成：“掌战驭雷之仙”是对“唐七公子”的世纪大作《三生三世，十里桃花》的拙劣模仿。唐七公子提到上古天神——墨渊——时，称他为：“天族掌乐司战的尊神”。这里顺道提一下，聊表我对唐七公子的仰慕之情。没看过这篇大作的一定要看，不看的话抱憾终身，抱憾终身。】

“哦，这就是你全部的身份了吗，来自尼比鲁的夏拉？你是不是隐瞒了什么秘密？”斯芬克斯质问他。

“夏拉是我的名字，斯芬克斯。”

“也许这是个连你自己都不得而知的秘密，”斯芬克斯神秘兮兮地说道。

“我把我所知道的真想都告诉你了，斯芬克斯。”

“总有一天你会知道所有的真相的，来自尼比鲁的夏拉。你的同伴是谁？”斯芬克以低沉的声音说道，彻底从瞌睡中清醒过来，用狮子般的目光盯着约翰。

“我是来自挪勒吉尔星球阿斯加德城的约翰·华生氏——托尔·奥丁氏军队的统帅。”

“你们两人都说了实话。甚好。嗯，在过去的一千年中已经有数不清的撒谎者命丧黄泉了！真是乏味至极。他们以为我无法看穿他们的谎言，愚蠢！”斯芬克斯叹息道，它火热的呼吸一直吹道了夏洛克和约翰脚下的草地。“好吧，现在你们已经唤醒了我。最好是为了什么至关重要的事。”

“我在寻找神斩的方位，而且我知道只有你有这个特定的知识，”夏洛克假作敬畏地说道。

“神斩吗……姆……有趣。自太初以来还从来没人问过神斩的方位。我自然能给你指点迷津，不过，我能得到什么回报？”

“像我们这样寻常的旅者有什么可以献祭给如此华贵，如此伟大的斯芬克斯的呢？”夏洛克问道。“我们没带什么值钱的东西。我们身上所带的就是我们所拥有的一切。只是一些食物、水、衣服和一些出于安全考虑的武器而已。”

“身外之物非我所求！你竟对我一无所知吗？我乃吉萨秘密宝藏的守护者！”斯芬克斯声音洪亮地宣布道，它那气势磅礴的胸膛明显因为这个头衔而挺得更高。“我所缺的并非财富，而是与人交流。我想找点乐子！独自呆在这广袤无垠的绿洲着实无比孤独啊！”斯芬克斯抱怨着，自认为这过于戏剧化的表情能激起夏洛克和约翰的同情心，不过却错得离谱。“人们畏惧我。没人愿意和我说话，给我取乐。二位是十年来仅有的旅者。我孤独地坐在这所谓的绿洲！你们能想象这样的生活是多么地枯燥乏味吗？十年中有九年在睡梦中度过未尝不是件好事。”

“我们能为您提供什么样的乐子？”约翰突然问道，打断了斯芬克斯空泛的闲扯，切入了正题。

“啊！让我们来玩个游戏，怎么样？我喜欢游戏。我会出三道谜语。如果你们全都答对了，我会告诉你们神斩的方位；若是有一道答错了，我就拿你们来填肚子，”斯芬克斯边说边砸吧着嘴巴露出一个假笑。“我早该提醒你们我已经十年没吃过东西了。我严惩的习惯已经声名远播了，没人再敢接近我了。所以我才那么急需乐子和食物。”正说着，这恶魔肚子里发出阵阵的隆隆声，显示着它有多饿。“哦，抱歉！你们瞧，在我睡觉的时候，感觉不到饥饿，不过你们既然已经唤醒了我，就有义务给我提供乐子或是食物或是两者兼而有之。不然就给你们些厉害瞧瞧！”它兴高采烈地追加道。

“给我们一分钟，”约翰说道。

“为什么？如果你们想知道神斩藏在哪里，就别无选择，”斯芬克斯窃笑道。“不过你们自以为一切尽在掌握之中的样子倒是挺逗的。好吧，给你们一分钟时间合计合计。”

“你怎么想，夏洛克？”约翰小声问道。

“斯芬克斯是对的。我们真的别无选择。我找不到制服它或是强迫它说出神斩在哪儿的方法。”

“连这个打败了巨人军团，手刃芬里尔拯救了阿斯加德的男人都这么说，”约翰带着仰慕的微笑提醒他道。

夏洛克的目光因为约翰的话语而温暖起来。他沐浴在约翰的赞赏中，不过他不相信他们能轻易地过斯芬克斯这一关，特别是它随时可以选择变回一樽一动不动的石像。

“让我们首选兵不见刃。即使是出现最糟糕的情况，我们始终是可以选择一战的。”

约翰深吸一口气，他们对看了一眼然后朝着对方点头。

“好吧，我们会和你玩这个游戏，”夏洛克对斯芬克斯宣布道。“不过，我有两个条件。”

“你不会是在试图和我讨价还价吧？”斯芬克斯大笑道，那虚情假意的语调显然是对夏洛克的勇气印象深刻。

“这不是尝试。你自己也承认的，过去的十年中你形单影只地伫立在这绿洲。你很无聊而且也不能肯定还得有多少年才能等到下一个旅者。在我看来，你和我们需要你一样需要我们。”

“年轻人，你可真有胆识，可不是吗？”斯芬克斯赞许地笑道。“好吧，说说你的条件。”

“第一条：问我们五道谜语，而不是三道。如果我们答对了其中至少三道，就算我们赢。否则我们认输。”

“五条谜语……好吧。我同意。”

“第二条：如果我们输了，你可以杀了我，并吃了我，只有我！不过你必须让约翰离开。”

“夏洛克！这特么的？”约翰从紧咬的牙缝中挤出这几个字。

“现在不是时候，约翰，”夏洛克从几乎不动的双唇中吐出这句话。

“哦，我为什么要那么做？”斯芬克斯瓮声瓮气地说道。“我为什么要放弃一顿成年男子的美餐？你们两人可以让我二十年不饿！”

“约翰只是个肉体凡胎，而且身体虚弱、脑子迟钝；而我是个雷仙，”夏洛克说道，假作一付傲慢的模样，调整了策略。“我担心他会让你消化不良，”他边说边恶意地暼了眼怒火中烧的约翰。“对像您这样的一位了不起的斯芬克斯来说，吃一个虚弱又残缺的凡人实在是一种侮辱。”

“我知道你在干什么！别！”约翰低吼道。

“立刻闭嘴。我不会让你就这么死去，”夏洛克也低吼回去。

“姆……”斯芬克斯沉吟着。“好吧。尼比鲁来的夏拉，你一个就行了。你要么是十分勇敢要么是愚蠢之极，不过我全不在意。我会问你们五道谜语，不过你们得轮着来。如果你们俩加在一起答对了至少三道谜语，我会向你们透露神斩的所在。不然，我会吃了你，夏拉。而你的同伴则可以随意离开。”

“好，好的，我们知道规矩了，现在我们能开始了吗？”约翰忍不住问道。

“哦，现在，别那么心急，”斯芬克斯以一种非常做作的哀伤语气恳请道。“我在这里一等就是十年。我很孤独，真的好孤独啊！谁知道还要等多少个十年甚至是多少个世纪才会有下一个不幸的旅人路过？你们得体谅我想要尽量从中得到最大乐趣的心情。”

“我们时间紧迫！”约翰几乎是在大喊大叫了。“快说你的谜语吧！”

“好吧！好吧！”斯芬克斯生气的说。“我后悔答应放过你了，粗鲁的凡人！我会好好教教你如何守礼。你，阿斯加德的约翰·华生氏必须回答第一道谜语：‘闲时立；忙时弯。不用它，背着它；用着它，向后拉。平安时，子孙在；有敌来，子孙散。猜猜我是谁？’”

> 【译注：谜语这种东西实在是翻不出味道来。这个谜语是我根据一些其他的谜语胡乱凑合出来的，尽量押韵了。作者的原文是出自《[Middle English Book of Riddles](http://www.artsforge.com/humor/riddles.html)》，原文是：tis better to hold me backwards to front for frontwards to back may cause ye pain. My sons and daughters always outward I sling away from my master as far as can be so to lay my foe with a sting. From my hair is my quick song sung yet I serve no master when unstrung. Who am I?】

夏洛克和约翰想了一小会儿，然后互相对看了一眼，两人眼中都闪烁着洞悉谜底的喜悦。

“我猜出来了，”约翰信心满满地微笑着说道。

“我知道，”夏洛克说着把头转向了斯芬克斯。

约翰转而看向他们的审判者。“也许你应该重新评估以下你所谓的无所不知的能力了，斯芬克斯。难道你不知道我们俩都是射手？”约翰挂着一抹大大的笑容问道。“答案是‘弓’。”

“你糊弄了我，尼比鲁来的夏拉！”斯芬克斯对着夏洛克咆哮道。“你同伴的脑子和身体都没问题。你对我撒谎！我们必须重新商议我们的约定。”

“不！”夏洛克毫不畏惧。“我们不需要重定契约！我这么做只是为了保护约翰。是你的自负让你低估了他。”

“哦，别太过于自信了。还从来没人能够答对我所有的谜语呢。我已经吃掉了所有敢于和我玩猜谜游戏的旅人。你准备好了吗，夏拉？”斯芬克斯不客气地说道。

“没法再好了。现在说你的谜语吧！”夏洛克吼道。

“我觉得你的不敬十分烦人。”

“我觉得你拖延时间的手段极端的烦人呢，”夏洛克反驳道。

“你将输了这场较量而我会好好享用你的身体。哦，我将非常享受把这些健康的、鲜美多汁的肉从你的骨头上撕下来，”斯芬克斯说着舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧，你们的第二道谜语是：‘两个好姐妹，我先自你娩；你再自我出；周而又复始。她们叫什么？’”

> 【译注：这个谜语比较简短，我觉得可以翻译，做不到完全押韵，大家见谅。原文是：“[There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Name the sisters.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphinx)”这个谜语——虽然不如另一条著名——但的的确确是出自古希腊神话中斯芬克斯的传说。据考证，这一道谜语另有加斯科方言的记载，由此可以推断这极可能是一则十分古老的谜语。希腊语中的“日 ημέρα (iméra)”和“夜 νύχτα (nýchta)”都是阴性词，因此是两姐妹。顺便一提，这两个词的读音都相当优美，而且“夜”这个词的发音恰好与日尔曼语系的“nacht”很相近。】

约翰困惑地看向夏洛克，不过他的搭档却没看着他。他反而面无表情地盯着地面。约翰几乎可以听到他脑中齿轮飞速运转的声音了，夏洛克突然举目望天看向隐约泛着微光的暮色。答案就藏在星空里，夏洛克兀自想着。他脸上露出一抹稍纵即逝的微笑，然后他闭上双眼，在回答之前最后考虑了下要如何回应。

“答案是‘日与夜’，”他说。

约翰哑口无言。斯芬克斯哑口无言。当夏洛克睁开双眼，他看见斯芬克斯以一付下巴惊掉在地上的表情注视着他。

“是的……”它缓慢地开口，不可置信地眨巴着眼睛。“这的确是谜底。”

夏洛克带着得意地笑容看向约翰，在约翰的眼中看到了自己的映像。他们离目标只有一步之遥了。

“让我们继续。第三道谜语，”夏洛克催促着斯芬克斯道。

“别高兴得太早了。其它几道谜语可不会那么容易了。阿斯加德人，你们的第三道谜语是：‘我向东，他向西，我一笑，他一嘻。打一物。’”

> 【译注：我根据谜底找了个中文的谜语，谜语的出处是[《猜谜语》](http://www.cmiyu.com/wpmy/22245.html)。原文是：“You can see nothing else – When you look in my face – I will look you in the eye – And I will never lie. What am I?”这道谜语，原文挺押韵的。】

约翰看起来困惑极了。他努力想了一分钟，不过他的脑子一片空白，他绝望地看向夏洛克。

“我不知道答案，夏洛克。我不知道！”约翰大喊出声。夏洛克知道答案是“镜子”，所以他看向斯芬克斯。

“我能代替约翰回答吗，斯芬克斯？”

“绝对不行！”斯芬克斯咆哮道。“这么做是违规。若我们随随便便就把规则抛在脑后，按照自己的心意来，那干嘛还费心订立规则呢？”

“没关系的，约翰。我们还有另外两道谜语呢，”夏洛克平复着约翰的心情。“我们接着玩，斯芬克斯。问我第四道谜语吧。”

“哈哈！今晚我铁定要拿你当晚餐了，掌战驭雷的仙人！我得说，你看着就十分可口，哦不，实际上应该说是赏心悦目。看起来把你当做食物吃掉可真是一种浪费，我想你应该可以在其他方面更好地为我服务。你是你这个种族中的佼佼者。如果我有人的身躯的话，我敢说，我会很享受和你同床共枕。”

“赶紧继续猜谜游戏吧，”夏洛克突兀地打断它。“你可以过后再意淫我。”

“如果你不是那么充满魅力的话，我可不会就这么轻易饶过你的出言不逊。不过你是那么的美丽，真是美丽至极。那么出奇地具有男子气概却又不失精巧雅致，我还从没在其他任何男人身上看到过这种组合，”斯芬克斯发出一串咕噜声说道，还不忘卷起双唇露出一个猥亵的笑容。“真想舔舔你。”

“这真令人作呕，斯芬克斯，”约翰大喊道，即使他自己完全同意斯芬克斯对于夏洛克肉体的评估，也还是无法忍受别人染指夏洛克的想法。光是想象夏洛克和别人这么做就这让他的胃打结。

“哦，别介。别吃醋，阿斯加德人。我也很想和你相拥入眠。你有一种粗狂的美，饱经风霜却又年轻壮实。你的特征是在出生入死的战场上炼就的。你的身体是那么结实；你的心是那么的忠诚；你的金发仿佛无忧无虑的孩童般在风中起舞；而你的蓝眼睛却暗藏了深不可测的危险。你希望有一天能遇到这么一个人——我不会说是女人，因为我怀疑你更喜欢男性的躯体——一个你会与之分享灵魂的人。”斯芬克斯眯起了眼睛，观察了约翰一会儿。“哦！哦！真是有趣极了！看起来你已经遇到了这个男人，”它大笑起来。

“你还真是寂寞得要死，斯芬克斯，”夏洛克迅速地说道。他不喜欢斯芬克斯给约翰做的这个深度分析，而且他很惊诧地发现自己无论如何不愿意想象约翰和其他人亲热的可能性。永远不！一想到约翰会找到另一个人，他的心就充满了惊惧与绝望。他知道，稍他得好好分析一下：为什么自己对听到斯芬克斯这番暗示会做出这样的反应。约翰使他的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，不过他不确定自己对这种变化到底介不介意。

“姆……恐怕你的烦躁源自于一个令你不快的认知：你，来自尼比鲁的夏拉，事关你的阿斯加德人，你同样深受嫉妒的煎熬。有这种可能性吗？”斯芬克斯奚落着夏洛克，脸上绽开一抹假笑。

“继！续！猜！谜！”夏洛克从紧咬的牙关中嘶声挤出这几个字。

“你们俩都这么没耐心。很好，夏拉，你们的第四道谜语是：‘美好即金子；无情是铁石；脆弱等同易碎；残忍堪比冷酷。我究竟是谁？’”

> 【译注：原文很美而且韵脚挺工整的，押韵什么的我真心无能，只有尽力而为了。“It can be said: To be gold is to be good; To be stone is to be nothing; To be glass is to be fragile; To be cold is to be cruel. What am I?”】

这回轮到夏洛克困惑不解了。他在记忆中搜寻；在脑中建立的庞杂却有序的信息库中仔细筛选，仍然无法想出任何与之相符的生物或死物。他双眼绝望地大睁，看向约翰的时候，决绝的表情爬满了他的脸庞。最终他摇了摇头。

约翰明白了，他的肩膀垮了下来。这一次，他知道答案是“心”，不过他也知道夏洛克永远想不到这个答案，他永远猜不到：他的心或是其他任何人的心，可以用美好、铁石、脆弱亦或是冷酷来形容。他只会将它看做是一个有着特殊功能，能够向全身注入血液的器官。他们早前积累的优势已经荡然无存了，所有的一切寄希望于最后一道给约翰的谜语，他的心快跳出嗓子眼了。

约翰转向斯芬克斯：“请说第五个问题，斯芬克斯。”

“你的虚张声势哪儿去了，约翰·华生氏？你竟然变得有礼貌了，”斯芬克斯窃笑道。“我绝对没想到能从你嘴里听到一个‘请’字。哦，哦！我喜欢赢的感觉。真是喜欢极了！”

“你还没赢呢。我们还剩下一道谜语，”约翰提醒斯芬克斯道。

“哦，对啊。我会很高兴把你除掉的，凡人。你们的第五道也是最后一道谜语是：‘什么动物早晨用四条腿走路，中午用两条腿走路，晚上用三条腿走路；腿最多的时候，也正是他走路最慢，体力最弱的时候？’”

> 【译注：斯芬克斯终于拿出了它的杀手锏——这条历史上最著名的、猜中了就能做国王的谜语。原文是：“[Which creature in the morning goes on four legs, at mid-day on two, and in the evening upon three, and the more legs it has, the weaker it be?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphinx)”。翻译参照[维基百科的版本](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%96%AF%E8%8A%AC%E5%85%8B%E6%96%AF)；度娘的版本有点啰嗦，不予采纳。】

约翰使劲地思考。他知道夏洛克正看着他，当他转向对方，发现爱人的脸上表情一片空白。夏洛克就和约翰一样对谜底是什么全无头绪。他们相互间的凝视变得无比哀伤，因为他们意识到这将是他们不得不再次分离的时刻；而这次，他们将天人永隔。约翰决不能让这样的事发生。他不会让他们之间的这一切就此终结。如果他的回答不正确，他会以自己献祭斯芬克斯。如果夏洛克死了，他也不想独活。不过如果他答对了，他们两人都能活下去。思考！思考！思考！思考！他督促着自己。目前为止斯芬克斯的所有谜语都不能用字面意义来理解；必须从其中的暗喻中找答案。哪种生物在早上有着四条腿，中午两条，到了晚上三条，腿越多越弱？思考！思考！思考！如果“这一天”指的其实是人的一生呢？

“约翰……”夏洛克大声叫唤他的名字。

“等等，”他喊了回去，同时举起一只手。突然他了然于心地瞪圆了眼睛。

“哦！”约翰惊叹着。“答案是‘人’。人——人会在婴孩时期四肢着地爬行；然后成人时用两条腿行走；再后来老了的时候就得柱着拐杖。”约翰抬高下巴，大胆地看向斯芬克斯说道。“如果我错了，那么我们之前的协定不再有效，你可以连我一起吃掉。”

夏洛克带着混杂着骄傲与惊奇的神情注视着约翰。此时此刻他根本不在乎约翰的答案是否正确。他只知道自己从未遇到过任何一个像约翰这样的人，如此勇敢、如此聪慧又无比忠诚，对他的忠诚。他执起约翰的手，和他一起在静默中等待着斯芬克斯的裁决。

“好吧，我……我不得不说……这可真是最令人匪夷所思的了。这还从来没发生过，”斯芬克斯听起来惊诧不已。“这个答案是……正确的。”

夏洛克和约翰立马兴高采烈地投入对方的怀抱，紧紧拥住对方。之后他们稍稍退开些，交换了一个亲昵的、纯洁的吻。

“约翰，约翰，约翰。我只知道想要你跟着我，”夏洛克对着约翰的嘴唇喃喃低语道。“我没意识到，其实我需要你跟着我。”

斯芬克斯清了清嗓子。“是的，是的，这还真是值得高兴的时刻。不过能否请您二位等到独处的时候再做这种乏善可陈的爱的表达。如果二位不太介意的话。”

两个男人再度亲吻了对方，然后分开，咧嘴笑着看向斯芬克斯。

“我们和你一起玩了这个游戏，”夏洛克说。“现在是时候兑现你的诺言了。告诉我们哪里可以找到神斩。”

“沉住气，年轻人！”

“为什么？”约翰打岔道。“我们早说时间很紧迫了，而且你实在不是什么好相处的同伴。我怀疑你的惩罚是不是旅人们望而却步的真正原因。你自身的暴力倾向足够使正常人敬而远之了。现在，请告诉我们方位。谢谢！”

“你给自己选了个好搭档，尼比鲁的夏拉，”斯芬克斯带着点不情不愿地赞许说道。“他在各方面和你互补——智慧、体格、性情、勇气甚至是辛辣尖酸的幽默感。他是太阳而你是月亮。”

夏洛克看向约翰，他的表情流露出他完全同意斯芬克斯刚才说的每一个字。“约翰是你所说的一切，斯芬克斯，而且，无论我们有多享受和你玩这个小小的游戏，约翰也是正确的。我们必须立刻知道神斩的所在。”

“好吧，好吧！没人再想和我多说一句话。哦，好吧，神斩被埋在吉萨的第三座金字塔下面。记住，真相不总是在光天化日之下的。向东，面对着吉萨的墓地走九里路。你们将在那里找到那几座金字塔。现在，走吧！我得回去沉睡了，看起来今晚要饿着肚子睡了。再见了，来自尼比鲁的夏拉和来自阿斯加德的约翰·华生氏。这可真是不错的乐子。”

> 【译注：[the Necropolis of Giza](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giza_Necropolis)。Necropolis 这个词指的是古代城市的大墓地。】

“再见了，斯芬克斯。当你沉睡的时候，别忘了在脑中勾勒出夏洛克的身体。而且给我好好记着：你所幻想的一切，我将切实地拥有并享受，”约翰逗弄着它说道。

“快从这里滚开，你这个混蛋！我受够了你们两个了，”这神秘的造物嚷嚷着摆好了蹲伏的姿势，慢慢地再度变为守望着吉萨绿洲的石像。

“你真的把我看做你的互补吗？”约翰小心翼翼地问道。

夏洛克一把把他再度拉入双臂之间，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。“不这么做才是难于上青天。”

“也许我现在是座石像，但是我还能看见你俩！”斯芬克斯咆哮道。“离开！立刻！”

两人大笑着投入一个夸张的湿吻，大声地以舌头和双唇磨蹭着对方，牙齿磕碰着牙齿，就好像要把对方吞下肚。

“哦，快滚！”斯芬克斯恼火地吼道，声音在整个绿洲回荡，同时把脸转向了另一侧，落了一地碎石块。

约翰和夏洛克再一次地大笑着，一种在彼此身上找到了归宿的无忧无虑的笑声。手拉着手，他们朝着吉萨墓地进发。半小时后，他们离斯芬克斯足够远了，约翰这才把手放在夏洛克肩膀上。夏洛克停下，转身看着约翰，却读不懂他的表情。他曾在约翰的眼中看到了惊叹、渴望和一种令他琢磨不透的情感。他想好好分析这最后一种情感是什么，不过他的想法被约翰嘴唇的轻柔碰触，吹入他口中的温热呼吸给打断了。当约翰的手梳过他的发丝、约翰的胸膛紧贴着他的，他完全瘫软了，整个身体仿佛合着不断重复的节奏欢唱：约翰，约翰，约翰。约翰的名字已经成为他心中的主题节奏。他们的身体紧紧地靠在一起；两人的舌头都试图在对方的口中找到救赎；不断求索，直到最终在这片心旷神怡的柔软中找到了他们想要的。他们的手臂松开了些，当他们温柔地拥抱着彼此，周身窜过劫后余生的后怕。

“我几乎失去你了，”约翰耳语着。

“我几乎失去了你，约翰。你不能为了我牺牲你自己。绝对不许。向我保证你不会这么干。”

“那你也不能为我牺牲你自己，夏洛克。你会为此向我保证吗？”

“不！”

“那你应该理解为什么我也无法做出这样的保证。我有千言万语想对你说却无法组织成语言。”

“但你会做给我看，对吧？”夏洛克问道，约翰点头。

他再次吻住夏洛克，极其迅速，然后抽身。“我们该走了。当我们找到神斩以后，我会兑现我在阿斯加德上所发下的誓言。”

他们沿着及膝的青草，向着金字塔的方向继续他们的旅程。三个小时以后，他们发现自己正站在吉萨墓地，面对着高耸入云的四角椎形石头建筑。两座壮丽宏伟的四角椎体石头建筑。两座金字塔。哪儿有第三座的踪影？

“操你，斯芬克斯！你个混蛋！”夏洛克隔空大喊道。

“啊，哈，哈，哈，哈，哈，”他们听到远处传来的一阵阵低沉的笑声。


	6. 答案在星光中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演绎法……

他们沿着及膝的青草，向着金字塔的方向继续他们的旅程。三个小时以后，他们发现自己正站在吉萨墓地，面对着高耸入云的四角椎形石头建筑。两座壮丽宏伟的四角椎体石头建筑。两座金字塔。哪儿有第三座的踪影？

“操你，斯芬克斯！你个混蛋！”夏洛克隔空大喊道。

“啊，哈，哈，哈，哈，哈，”他们听到远处传来的一阵阵低沉的笑声。

————————

“操他妈的！”夏洛克爆粗口。“那该死的斯芬克斯用一个谜语糊弄了我们。又一个该死的谜语！”

“放松，夏洛克。我们能携手解决这个谜语的，就像我们解决前三个那样，”约翰试图安抚他那怒火中烧的爱人。

“你还真是个乐天派，约翰。不过我看不出我们要如何解决这个。总之现在还没，”夏洛克说道。当一缕金色的晨光洒到了他的胳膊上，他一个转身。东升的旭日从地平线后跃出，开始了它每日例行的穿越吉萨天空的旅程。

“我不知道这太阳和我们在阿斯加德上看到的是不是同一个。”

“它是的。这也是我在尼比鲁上看到的太阳。全部八颗行星都围绕着这同一个太阳，组成了这个行星系统。”

“你怎么对宇宙知道得那么清楚？”

“我的星体映射可以在星系间穿行。当我在尼比鲁上觉得无聊的时候，我会离开地面的束缚，升入天空。视角的变换总是令人惊叹的，也向我展示了普通生命有时是多么地微不足道。”

“你让我着迷，夏洛克，”约翰说道，他的眼睛因为敬畏而瞪得大大的。“有太多关于你的事我还不知道，还有这个我们居住着的宇宙。”

“我能带你领略，”夏洛克充满希望地说道。“如果你感兴趣的话……”

“你向别人展示过吗？”约翰简明扼要地问道，语气中有无法掩饰的嫉妒。不过当他意识到夏洛克以为这个问题是关于可行性的时候，又不禁有些释然。

“我还从没尝试过带着别人一起，不过我很愿意一试，如果对象是你的话。”

“一言为定！”

“我很期待着这个。还有更多呢，”他深吸口气，声音故意变得深沉。“现在我又多了几个尽快完成任务的动机。”

夏洛克在约翰的前额和脸颊分别轻啄了一吻，然后把注意力转回了金字塔。

“我觉得在这两座金字塔中藏有线索。我们必须得找到入口，”他说，眼睛饥渴地四处搜寻，仔细观察着那些组成金字塔外观的光滑平顺、排列紧密的巨大石灰岩石块。突然他停了下来，手掌抵着下巴。闭上眼睛，他一遍遍地沉思着斯芬克斯提供的线索。几分钟后，他的眼睛倏地睁开，突然意识到了什么。

“哦！”他大声说道，随即他的头向一边歪了歪，试图听清楚远处传来的微弱动静。

“怎么了？”约翰问道。

“你没听到吗？有一群人正向我们走来，”夏洛克说道。正在这个时候，他们看到一小群当地人向他们走来。“我必须确保我们能融入当地民众。你的金发和我的肤色，无论是苍白还是蓝色，我们俩一看就是异乡人。”

“为什么现在才担心？我们遇到斯芬克斯的时候怎么没见你担心？”

“斯芬克斯一眼就能看穿我们的伪装。我知道他看到的是我夏拉的本质，即使我现在看起来像个凡人。”

“那么……你为什么要对我伪装你自己？”约翰问道。他的爱人没有看他的眼睛，他立刻明白了。“你现在的样子确实是美极了，夏洛克，”约翰的话让他安心，“不过你真实的模样简直是美得让我神魂颠倒，这才是我想要的。你永远都不用为了我改变你自己。”约翰说着用食指轻轻抬起夏洛克的下巴，这样他可以看到约翰眼中的真诚。

夏洛克的脸放松了下来，这种变化几乎是难以察觉的，不过约翰知道他刚才的话语在多大程度上减轻了爱人未说出口的不安。他觉得被接受，并终于放下了伪装，让他的身体慢慢地转变为它原本的蓝色形态。

“实际上我改变自己的外貌，让自己看起来像是个阿斯加德，不过现在我不必如此了。对我来说，更容易的做法是，给我们两个都下一个伪装的咒语，让我们俩在旁人眼中看来像是埃古普托斯人。我们不会有任何实际的变化，而我们仍然可以见到对方真实的模样。”

“你能在我们呆在吉萨期间维持这个伪装吗？”

“只要我们别离对方太远就没问题。”

约翰用胳膊环住夏洛克，把脑袋按进他的肩头。“这完全没问题，我才不愿意和你相隔超过两米呢。”他对着夏洛克的上衣喃喃低语，温热的气息透过层层织物渗入夏洛克的皮肤。

夏洛克收紧手臂把约翰圈得更紧，亲吻他的发丝。“埃古普托斯人就快到了，约翰，”他低语道。

“就一小会儿，”约翰边抱怨边并紧紧回抱他的爱人。“我不知道我们什么时候才能再次独处。让我享受此刻。”他的低语直接传入夏洛克的胸膛，他露出一丝微笑，感到爱人的身体放松下来，在他的头顶发出一声满足的叹息。

他们在静默中互相拥抱，珍惜这种身体相互紧贴的真实感。然后约翰后退一步。“好吧，”他点头。

夏洛克双手捧住约翰的脸。“我们的思想必须相连，这样我才能为你也加上伪装。接下去的一到两分钟你也许会觉得有点晕眩，直到连接稳定为止。”他解释道，看进约翰清澈的蓝眼睛。“准备好了？”

“准备好了。”

夏洛克凝视着约翰，把指尖按进爱人的太阳穴。“看着我，别错开，”他指示道。约翰的眼皮轻颤了一下，他的视线有一瞬的模糊不过马上就又恢复了清明。

他觉得灵魂出窍进入另一个意识中，这个意识走过他的全身最后停留在他的神经末梢。他感到有什么压在前额，在眉心，一阵低沉的嗡嗡声在耳中轰鸣。他的四肢开始变得无力，这另一个意识浸润他的全身，仿佛进入他浑身的每一个细胞。这就好像夏洛克在他体内，这感觉绝对是比夏洛克操他的时候更亲密更真实。他的脑子一直是唯一不被窥探的领域，不过随着这个连接的尖利，他的秘密在夏洛克面前一览无余。他觉得自己被完全占有，不仅仅是感觉被外力入侵，更是被拥有。被夏洛克！一分钟后，夏洛克把手拿开。

他们的眼睛迅速地看向对方，调整着他们的心灵感应连接，互相都感受到对方的想法。夏洛克对约翰想法的感受要强烈得多。他感到一抹模糊的爱恋闪过约翰的意识，而夏洛克为约翰的感情是如此的强烈而震惊。他费劲地眨眨眼，试图理顺此刻混乱的意识。不过即便他费了很大的劲，依然无法阻止下意识地回以一片柔情。这不仅仅是友谊。这不仅仅是亲密。这更多，多得多。他们不知道这是种什么情感。约翰感到夏洛克从他的思想中退出。他仍然在他体内，不过约翰知道现在夏洛克已经在他的思想之外了。同时他也失去了探寻夏洛克思想的能力。

“一切就绪。现在我们看起来就像是普通的埃古普托斯人，”夏洛克声音沙哑地说道，从约翰身边转开。他仍然为约翰那未诉诸语言的强烈情感而困惑不已。

“你肯定？”

“我肯定。无论如何，几分钟后就见分晓了。”

“我想我们也有和他们对话的能力？”

“我们的确和斯芬克斯对话了，不是吗？”

“是的……”

“难道你不好奇为什么我们会说同样的语言吗？”

“实际上我确实觉得奇怪，不过我想如果阿努纳奇们能够在七个新世界上投射他们的形象，他们也许同时带来了他们的语言和文化。我是说……你和我说同一种语言，而直到遇见你，我甚至都不知道其他星球的存在。”

“的确，约翰。七个星球上所有的传道授业一开始都是由当地的神庙负责的，这就是为什么最早的圣书都是用苏美尔语写就的。苏美尔语是来自尼比鲁上的苏美尔绿洲的阿努纳奇们所说的语言。你们管你们的语言叫做新挪威语，这里它被叫做埃及语。在格莱西娅上，它被叫做伊欧里斯语、多利安语或是爱奥尼亚语，端看是哪一个地区了。所有这些语言都源自于苏美尔语，不过长时间以来逐步发展出了当地的方言，某些情况下，甚至是完全不同的当地语言。”

> 【译注：这些语言都是真实的。苏美尔文化的Sumerian, 挪威人讲的Nynorsk，埃及人的Aegyptian（这里Ægyptian是一种古老的拼法），古希腊历史上存在过的方言：Aeolic, Doric, Attic-Ionic】

约翰双眼大睁，脸上一副惊奇的模样。

“我只是在陈述事实。别这样看着我，就好像我刚刚发现了生命的奥秘似的。”夏洛克假作气恼道，其实他私底下很享受约翰的仰慕。

“我会像这样或是其他任何我喜欢的方式看着你，”约翰大笑着把夏洛克的脑袋拉下亲吻他的嘴唇。夏洛克的表情变得柔和，他发出一声咕哝回吻了约翰。在约翰的怀中变得瘫软无力并没怎么让他不安。

十分钟后，一行大约二十多人站在约翰和夏洛克的面前。他们看起来像是皇家的人马，领头的是一名端坐在装饰华美的四人抬肩舆上，神情傲慢的男人。他的头发剃得精光；肌肉发达的上身光裸着；下身穿着短裙——以金色和紫色的丝线织就，滚着金边，腰间束了一条镶满了闪闪发亮的宝石的金色腰带；肌肉发达的胸前点缀着一条粗大的金色项链；右手持瓦斯权杖（Was Sceptre）。很显然，此人是一名皇室的高阶官员，也许是法老本人也说不定。

当男人举起左手，人群立刻止步并齐齐跪下。他对抬肩舆的人用当地语言说了什么，他们把肩舆缓缓地放到了地上。他动作流畅、一气呵成地起身踏出他的代步工具走到了地上。约翰注意到男人穿了双皮凉鞋，鞋子上的皮绳一路交叉地缠绕在他的腿肚子上。他的皮肤仿佛是被抹上了金色的颜料；他的上臂以黑色的颜料勾勒出一些神秘的图案；他浑身自内而外地散发出绝对的权利。

不过，站在夏洛克和约翰的面前，比他高高在上地坐着时，看着是要客气些。

“报上名来，”男人命令道。

“我是夏洛克，我的同伴是约翰。”

“你们从何方而来？”

“我们一路从希拉孔波利斯远道而来。”

> 【译注：Nekhen，希腊语为Hieraconpolis，中文译名显然来自希腊名。】

“你们所为何来？”

“我们来此为完成一项任务。”

“解释。”

“我们在寻找一件古代文物——神斩。除了年代久远以外，其本身并无多大价值。伟大的斯芬克斯指引我们来吉萨的第三座金字塔寻找。”

“那狡猾的斯芬克斯又在玩他那套游戏了，”男人大笑着说道。“你们在此看到几座金字塔？”

“我们已经意识到斯芬克斯给我们留了个谜语，不过它是这么回答我们的：‘这文物将被埋葬在吉萨的第三座金字塔下’。这使我相信它是指还不存在的第三座金字塔。因此，我们不得不查明第三座金字塔将被建在哪里。”

“等等。斯芬克斯就这么把答案告诉你们了？”

“当然不是。它问了我们五道谜语，只有当我们能答对其中至少三道，它才会给我们指出神斩的方位。”

“我明白了，”男人打量了夏洛克好一会儿。“能答对斯芬克斯的谜语，你们一定极其聪明。令人印象深刻。”

“您让我们处于不利的境地。您知道我们的名字。我能有幸得闻尊驾的大名吗？”

“我是伊姆荷太普，孟卡拉法老的首席建筑师、高阶祭司和御医。我也在搜寻第三座金字塔的地点。法老委以我这项重大任务——为他灵魂升入他在天上与欧西里斯毗邻的宅邸做好准备。我必须首先查明法老的金字塔必须建在哪里，然后再负责修建工作。吉萨的每座金字塔都是建在上天注定了的地点。出了任何偏差，他通往生、死两界的通道就会受阻。”

> 【译注：伊姆荷太普确有其人，不过这里的设定十分的AU。】

“你们的圣书中提到了这些细节吗？”

“可惜的是，我的学者们反复研究了我们的圣典和古籍。他们还仔细分析了两座金字塔内部的象形文字；现有的两座金字塔：胡夫法老和哈夫拉法老的墓穴。不过却没有找出孟卡拉法老的金字塔应该建在何处。我们今天是来继续我们的研究的，说不定之前我们错过了什么细节。”

伊姆荷太普说完了，他眯起双眼。约翰看得出他正在酝酿着什么。

“夏洛克，你们看起来拥有钻研的精神和聪明的头脑。不知道你们愿不愿意考虑与我和我的祭司们一起研究我们的文字。如果你们能找出法老的金字塔应该建在何处，并提出无可指摘的证据，我们会帮你们寻找神斩。我会很乐意把神斩送给你们。我想你们能向我们提供局外者的视角，也许这就是长久以来我们所欠缺的。”

自从遭遇了斯芬克斯后，夏洛克和约翰对于接受伊姆荷太普的提议有些迟疑，他们迅速地交换了一个眼神。伊姆荷太普察觉了他们的疑虑。

“我可不是斯芬克斯。我不会欺骗你们如果你们不欺骗我的话。”他以十分真诚的语气向他们保证道。

夏洛克看了看约翰，看到后者点了下头，他说：“很好，伊姆荷太普。请向我们展示你们的古籍和象形文字。”

“这真令人高兴。你们将和我一起进入胡夫法老的金字塔。”

————————

约翰和夏洛克尾随着伊姆荷太普和他的五名祭司一起走过狭窄的石制阶梯，一直通往金字塔的中心。墙上的火把提供了照明，他们向下一路走了大约100多米，通道变得平坦，在他们面前的是一个四四方方的墓室。巨大的石棺坐落于房间的正中，周围零散地放置着许多动物形状的骨灰瓮。夏洛克走到石棺前，以手指抚过上面刻制的象形文字。其中最显著的图案是一个坐在王座上的女人；她一手握着短权杖；另一只手伸向一个棋盘。三名女仆跪在她脚边。她显然是王后——胡夫法老的伴侣，那么这里就是王后墓室了。他转身看向约翰，此刻约翰正站在墙边，显然是在研究着什么。夏洛克听到伊姆荷太普叫他，于是向他和他的祭司们走去，他们正凑在一起研究着一个古老的纸莎草纸长卷。

约翰注意到墙上有一个四方的小洞。这个洞口四周的石板上没有刻有任何文字。他可以把一条胳膊伸进这个洞口，并以手掌探索内里光滑的四壁，然后他把手拿了出来。稍稍弯了下膝盖，他看进这个洞口，不过看到它并没有通往表面。他转身走向夏洛克，他正站在一边与伊姆荷太普和他的祭司们一起商议。夏洛克细细研究了祭司们拿给他的几个纸莎草纸卷轴，他们正激烈探讨着什么，约翰听不太懂。他耐心地等待着，双手放在背后，身体稍稍前后摇摆。最终，其他人决定他们已经把这个房间研究透彻了，于是他们开始走向通往一间更大的墓室的楼梯。

又是一个石棺躺在墓室的中央。石棺的表面覆满了错综复杂的象形文字；其中最引人注目的是一个坐在王座上的男人；他头戴那美斯式头巾——一种带着斑纹，两面撑开放置耳后，垂到肩膀处的头巾。双眼描摹了黑色的眼线；右手握着一把令人敬畏的瓦斯权杖（Was sceptre）；左手伸出做赐福状；三男三女在他面前跪地祈求。约翰想这应该就是国王墓室——胡夫法老的墓室。

再一次的，夏洛克和祭司们研习着石棺和墙上的象形文字以及一连串的古籍，而约翰则是漫无目的地在墓室内来回走动。他在墙上找到了一个类似的小洞。他向洞内窥探；这一次，他可以清晰地看到外面的天空。就像是之前王后墓室里的小洞一样，这个洞周围的石块也没有任何装饰。因此他再次用手掌在小洞的内壁摩挲，并感到在一边临近洞口的地方有些不平滑。他举起火炬，用火把照亮洞内左边内壁的一个雕刻——是一名以标准站姿站立着的射手，两腿分开，右臂拉直弓弦，箭架在左手握弓处。箭向上顺着小洞的方向直指天空。

一小时后，夏洛克和那群埃古普托斯祭司失望地看完了所有的卷宗。胡夫法老的金字塔没有提供任何有价值的线索。他们灰心丧气地通过王后墓室回到了地表。刚一出去，明亮的日光一下子迷花了他们的眼睛。

当他们的眼睛调整到能够接受强烈的光线后，伊姆荷太普开腔道：“现在让我们继续去哈夫拉法老的金字塔研究。也许我们能在那里找到什么线索。”

三个小时后，他们从哈夫拉金字塔出来，再一次沮丧地没有找到任何新的线索。他们研究了王后墓室和国王墓室里所有的象形文字和卷轴，就像他们在胡夫金字塔中所做的一样，然而一样是没有找到两座金字塔的任何相似之处——任何可以把两座金字塔联系起来的线索。他们就图形和文字的意义激烈地争论，不过夏洛克的所有假设都被伊姆荷太普和他的祭司们驳回，因此他们在寻找第三座金字塔命中注定的位置的进程上，可谓是毫无进展。这样一无所获的一天让伊姆荷太普和他的人非常恼火。夏洛克看起来也不免是大失所望。他没有时间了。如果恩基没有受到任何不可预测的拖延，那么他应该已经到达阿斯加德了。

约翰在人们争执的时候独自一人沉思着他自己在哈夫拉墓室中的发现。他并没有指望这所谓的发现会对夏洛克有任何价值。哈夫拉金字塔的两座皇室墓穴有着同样的小洞和通道。就和胡夫金字塔的情形一样：王后墓室的通道是闭合着的；而国王墓室的通道则直通地表。国王墓室中的通道，左边内壁刻有相同的射手；同样地以箭指天。约翰怀疑这可能挺重要的，不过他还是保持沉默。

黄昏将至，夏洛克看得出约翰已经累了。阿斯加德的寒冷气候令他无法应对吉萨的酷热。

“伊姆荷太普，约翰和我想休息了。我们能否在明天拂晓再继续？”

“很好。我会让下人们为你们准备食物。你们想去我的宫殿吗？”

“我想呆在金字塔的附近，以防万一我们突然想起了什么。我们会在明天黎明时分准备就绪。”

“这样也好。”伊姆荷太普说着启程回他的宫殿。

“约翰，我想再去皇家墓室看看。你是和我一起去还是更愿意呆在外面？”

“你去哪儿我就去哪儿，夏洛克。只要先让我喝口水，我就任君差遣。”

夏洛克递给约翰一个水瓶，让他的同伴喝个够。他看到伊姆荷太普和他的祭司们已经不见踪影了，于是把约翰拉近，深深地吻住他。

“约翰。约翰……你知道今天你站在我的身边对我有多重大的意义吗？”

“我想我有点明白。”约翰微笑着再度吻住夏洛克。

两人回到了哈夫拉金字塔的墓室，这次先去了国王墓室，夏洛克继续研究象形文字和一些叙述。他觉得没有伊姆荷太普祭司们的打搅，他可以更好地集中精神。几分钟之内，他已经完全沉浸于研究展现在他面前的信息了；外部世界被他完全地隔绝在思想之外。约翰从夏洛克的肩头看去，对夏洛克正在读的东西完全摸不着头脑。

“夏洛克……”他小心翼翼地开口道。

“别是现在！”夏洛克对于约翰的打扰突兀地出声阻止，约翰畏缩了一下。

“抱歉。”他小声说道，并向后退去。

夏洛克意识到他刚才对约翰的态度极端粗鲁，他叹了口气从卷轴上转开视线。

“约翰，”他唤道，不过对方却没有转身，“约翰……对不起，我不该对你喊叫。有什么事吗？”

“没什么。我肯定这个不重要。我只是想给你看些东西。这个也许无关紧要。”约翰不这么在意地耸了耸肩说道。

“让我们别轻易地指认任何事为‘无关紧要’。你找到了什么？”

“真的没什么。只是墙上的一个洞。”

“如果只是墙上的一个洞，你不会提起的。你在想什么？”

“好吧……看见这个洞了吗？这个通道毫无疑问通向地表，你能从中看到天空。在王后墓室中也有个一样的通道，不过却是被堵住的。”

“这很特别！！”夏洛克说道，实实在在地认为约翰的发现非常有趣。

受到了鼓舞，约翰继续道：“摸摸内壁，这里有个射手的图形。”他举起火把，夏洛克的眼睛飞快地看向射手的雕刻。

“嗯？我觉得你有什么想法。”夏洛克脸上挂着一抹鼓励的微笑说道。

“我……呃……也许什么也不是，不过在胡夫金字塔的国王墓室有着一模一样的射手。你觉得这两个图形有关联吗？”

“这是目前为止，我们找到的唯一相同的图形，所以我很肯定这两个通道互有关联。请让我仔细看一会儿。”

“当然。”约翰说着往边上站了站，让夏洛克沉浸于自己的思考。他看着夏洛克看进了通道，仔细地查看射手的图形。夏洛克研究着箭的角度；射手的姿势；他的服饰。约翰几乎可以看到夏洛克身体充满活力地颤动；他此刻真是生气勃勃。当夏洛克感到他的研究够透彻了的时候，他闭上双眼，仿佛把一些信息存入记忆之中。当他的眼睛再度睁开，他猛一转身。

“我们必须去胡夫金字塔，立刻，马上！”

“那王后墓室呢？”约翰问道，不过夏洛克否决了这么做的必要性。他们迅速地来到了外面，然后一路走入了胡夫金字塔，直到到达了第二个墓室才停下来喘了口气。喝了一大口水，他们沿着阶梯迅速穿过狭窄的走廊再次来到国王墓穴。夏洛克立刻走到了墙上的洞口边。他对着射手的图形重复了之前的检查，通过洞口凝望了天空好一会儿。然后他闭上双眼，这次约翰可以肯定他正在读取记忆中有关哈夫拉金字塔的信息。当夏洛克的的眼睛睁开时，它们闪闪发亮充满激情。他双手一拍，嘴巴张成以个‘O’型。

转身面对约翰，他一把抓住同伴的胳膊，把他拉进一个近乎窒息地拥抱，并一再深深地、深深地吻他。

“夏洛……夏……”约翰试图说些什么，未果，最终他完全沉溺于夏洛克的激情，吻了回去。他们吻了好久，最后夏洛克把自己从约翰嘴里扯开。

“哦，这是这么了？”约翰喘着气问道，脑袋还被夏洛克的爱意表达弄得有些晕眩，不过仍然试着找回理智。

“一个奖励！”夏洛克说道。因为兴奋而咧嘴大笑。

“我可不会为这个抱怨，不过我做了什么了不起的贡献才配得到这么棒的奖赏？”

“约翰，约翰，约翰！你做了史上最机缘巧合的发现！你带领我们找到了第三座金字塔的方位！”

“夏洛克，”约翰的语气低沉，试图让自己和爱人平静下来，“夏洛克，你真是精彩绝伦，无与伦比。不过我觉得斯芬克斯把你给带坏了，因为现在你开始说谜语了。请好好解释给我听，我真的不明白你在说什么。我给你看了墙上的一个洞，不是什么第三个金字塔的方位。”

夏洛克深吸了一口气，然后开始把他的发现和结论一一告诉约翰。

“国王墓室的通道是为了让他们的灵魂升天，进入天堂——代表新生的欧西里斯的所在——而造的。欧西里斯往往以射手的形象出现。在尼比鲁上他被叫做‘阿努的牧人’你还记得斯芬克斯所说的：‘真相不总是在光天化日之下的。’？”

> 【译注：巴比伦语Sipa.Zi.An.Na，意思是“阿努的牧羊人”，其实就是猎户星座。】

“是啊，不过……？”

“这也是一条线索。真相不在光天化日之下，而是在星光下。一旦黑夜降临。一旦我们能够见到星辰！现在，从这个通道中看向天空。”

约翰向通道中窥探，只见三颗星星连成一线，其中一颗相比其它两颗稍微偏左。

“我正在看的是什么，夏洛克？”

“那个是‘阿努的牧人’星系，也就是猎户星座，天上的射手！你看到的三颗星星是他的腰带，约翰！”

约翰知道夏洛克还没说完，于是他忍着没问。

“现在看向这个射手的象形文字。在这里他的箭指向的角度和哈夫拉金字塔的那个略有不同。这个指向了腰带中的一颗特定的星星——第一颗。在哈夫拉金字塔，射手的箭头指向腰带中的第二颗。你明白了吗？”

“我开始有些头绪了。继续，”约翰兴奋地催促着夏洛克。

“腰带上有三颗星星。一颗星星相比其他的两颗稍微偏左。在哈夫拉的墓室，第二个通道凿得比较深，而且被漆成黑色。第一个和第三个通道和它比起来要浅得多而且也没有上漆。这里，在胡夫的墓室，漆成黑色的却是第一个通道。你明白了这意味着什么吗？”

“我……如果让我猜的话，我会说第三个洞代表着孟卡拉金字塔。当他的墓室落成以后，第三个通道将被漆成黑色。”

“完全正确！现在我能用算术和几何计算来判断孟卡拉金字塔应该建在哪里。只要根据欧西里斯的腰带上的前两颗星星和胡夫金字塔与哈夫拉两座金字塔的相对距离算出比例，就成了。你真是了不起，约翰！你是那么的……令人惊叹……”夏洛克的声音小了下去。

“我很高兴能一直让你保持兴趣。”约翰害羞地低语道。

“你做得比这可多得多，”夏洛克喃喃低语着再度吻上约翰，为约翰抵着他的唇发出愉悦的叹息而微笑，“你知道我们时间紧迫。我已经掌握了我所需要的一切信息，不过我估计得忙活个一整晚了。你想在黎明到来前休息会儿吗？”

“我不得不惭愧地说我需要睡一会儿。靠着墙边席地而睡就成，你去疯你的计算吧。”

“就知道你能理解。”夏洛克说着在约翰的唇上印上轻柔的一吻。

约翰躺下，仰卧着，交叠双臂置于脑后，脑袋枕着前臂。夏洛克铺开一卷空白的纸莎草纸，把它平铺在石棺的棺盖上，立马投入到了疯狂的解析中。约翰望着爱人伏在卷轴之上，潦草地写下一个又一个公式和计算的身影。他为爱人身上的相互矛盾着迷不已——当他致力于一桩需要动脑子的任务时，动作简洁高效而捉摸不定；相对的，当他在战场上时，他那强劲有力的四肢动作如行云流水般流畅。他看得那么满足，他可以就这么一辈子看着夏洛克，不过他疲乏无力的身体已经到了极限，于是才区区几分钟后，他便陷入了沉睡。

六个小时后，当约翰醒来的时候，夏洛克正覆在他的身上：他的胳膊和双腿把他箍进一个紧紧的拥抱；脑袋搁在他的手臂上。他睡得很沉；轻柔平缓的呼吸吹向约翰的脖子。约翰的心里立刻溢满了对他那奇异爱人的万丈柔情。他尽量保持一动不动，不想吵醒夏洛克。一转头，约翰看到一卷纸莎草卷轴从石棺上滚落在地；夏洛克完成了计算，并已经在卷轴上标记了孟卡拉金字塔的方位。两个小时后，他们俩都醒了，在国王墓室中，站在伊姆荷太普面前。

夏洛克向伊姆荷太普和他的祭司们解释他们那无可指摘的证据，以及他的计算方法，约翰在一旁听着，为之深深着迷。夏洛克用了好几个小时来回答所有的问题，捍卫他的假设。埃古普托斯的祭司们为此大为震惊，同时又有些懊恼：因为一个陌生人居然能在短短一天的时间内解决他们这些专家在长久的研究后仍然无法解决的难题。不过伊姆荷太普看起来大大地松了口气。

“干得好，夏洛克！”

“是约翰的细致观察触发了这个调查方向。他的贡献和我的一样大。”

“这样的话，我也要好好谢谢你，约翰。现在，二位大概都饿极了。你们一定要和我们一起进餐然后我们一起去你标记的方位，去找你们的神斩。”

他们一起回到外面，在那里他们一起享用了伊姆荷太普的仆人们摆上的食物。约翰注意到夏洛克在盘中摆弄着食物，但并没吃什么。

“夏洛克，你得吃些东西。”约翰小声地督促他道。

“消化食物让我的大脑变得迟钝。”

“你已经动足脑筋了，现在吃东西！”约翰严厉地坚持。

“我不想吃，”夏洛克任性地抱怨道，“吃东西很无聊。”

“也许很无聊，但是我需要你保持强壮。”

“为什么？就像你说的，我已经动足脑筋了。”夏洛克翻了个白眼继续牢骚。

“如果我在这酷暑中倒下的话，我希望你能接住我。”约翰轻笑道。

“我总会接住你的，”夏洛克耸了耸肩说道，他的表情告诉约翰这种想法简直白痴极了，“还有呢？”

约翰停顿了下。我总会接住你的。我总会接住你的。他不确定这只是个无意的反驳或是说明了更多。

“还有呢？”夏洛克不肯放过约翰。

“当我们找到了神斩，最终再次独处时，我要你参与和享受我将对你做的每一件事。”约翰对着夏洛克露出一个危险的微笑。

夏洛克努力吞咽着，试图平复腹中的搅动，他最终吃了些食物，眼睛始终盯着约翰，而约翰则是一直快活地笑着。

————————

当他们走向夏洛克标记的方位时，正午的太阳无情地笼罩着这一行人。夏洛克和约翰早在吉萨绿洲就已经脱下了他们从阿斯加德带来的厚重皮靴，现在他们穿着伊姆荷太普提供的凉鞋。十个奴隶和他们同行，其中四人抬着一顶四方的五彩华盖；两人提着水、点心和鹤嘴锄、铁锹以及别的什么挖掘工具；另外四人抬着伊姆荷太普的肩舆。夏洛克和约翰与伊姆荷太普的祭司们在华盖下面并肩同行，伊姆荷太普的肩舆自带着凉篷。

“吉萨一直是这么潮湿闷热吗？”夏洛克向身边的祭司问道。

“在日间，通常都很热；不过在夜晚，会变得很凉。昼夜的温差挺大的。”

“哦，我真的很期待清凉的夜晚。”约翰抱怨道，用上衣的袖子从眉毛上擦了下汗。他觉得手臂滑腻腻的，随即喝了一大口水。

“你还好吗，约翰？”夏洛克小声地问他。他有点担心，因为约翰看起来仿佛马上就要累趴下了。

“我不怎么习惯炎热的天气。”他边说边露出一丝微笑。

“很快就好了。”

“尼比鲁上的气候如何？”

“实际上挺接近埃古普托斯的。我们的蓝色皮肤里含有一种天生的对阳光辐射的保护机制，所以我不怎么受到酷热的影响。”

“在阿斯加德，阳光是那么的少见，艳阳天是值得庆祝的。”

“我们的初遇的那一天阳光好得很。冷冽但是阳光灿烂。”夏洛克有点伤感地说道。

“是的，但是那天我为了一个完全不同的理由庆祝。”约翰低垂眼帘说道，随后他们在沉默中走完了剩下的路程。

夏洛克的手间或擦过约翰的，约翰的手指本能地伸出，在夏洛克的手指拉开前勾住它们。他们忍着没有公然显露他们之间的情感，不是因为羞耻或是害怕，而是因为他们不想和整个世界分享这个秘密。即使埃古普托斯的祭司们对于他们之间的连接全然无知，伊姆荷太普还是捕捉到了他们在沉默中互相交换的眼神。他注意到他们无伤大雅的小动作和他们对彼此心照不宣的关怀。他看见夏洛克的双眼是如何时不时地飘向约翰，确保他没事；他的手臂随时准备在约翰倒下的时候接住他；或是在他看起来累了的时候递上水。他看见约翰眼中对夏洛克的爱慕甚至是崇敬；他是如何听从夏洛克所说的每一个字；总是在夏洛克的身边几乎是寸步不离。看起来就好像这两个男人之间有一种看不见的连接。他亲切地笑看着这对爱侣，他们还以为自己成功地混淆了众人的视听，用友谊来掩饰彼此间的爱意。这种专注的爱意只要不是毫无观察力的傻子，都只消一眼就能看出来。

当他们到达了标记的地点，举着华盖的奴隶们把华盖的四根脚柱狠狠地插入地里，让它稳稳地站立在地上。他们在地上铺了一大块毯子，伊姆荷太普从他的肩舆上走下，和夏洛克、约翰以及他的祭司们一起站在了华盖的阴影下。夏洛克的计算精确到足以指向一小块长3米、宽2米的区域。烈日当头、酷热难当，奴隶们奋力地在地上挖掘，汗水从他们赤裸的上身滴落。三个小时以后，他们已经向地底挖了一米深了，仍然是一无所获。一名奴隶把他的铁锹靠在坑内的一隅，不过它却滑落在地。他有些恼怒地抓起铁锹，想把它插入地里好让它维持站立，不过铁锹似乎是遇到了什么阻碍，撞击发出的‘铿锵’的金属声引起了奴隶的注意。他用工具轻敲了这块地面一次、两次然后是第三次。每一次敲击都激发出一阵金属碰撞的声音。他大声叫喊，他的声音吸引了华盖底下的贵人们。夏洛克和伊姆荷太普几乎是立刻跑到了坑边，居高临下地看向那十个精疲力竭汗流浃背的奴隶们；他们中的九个一脸茫然，而一个兴高采烈。

那个奴隶快速地用当地语言说了些什么，眉飞色舞地做着手势，指向地上的一点；伊姆荷太普以同样的热情给出了一些指示。这个奴隶开始在那一点周围挖了起来，很快地其他奴隶加入了他，而伊姆荷太普转向了夏洛克。

“这个人说他听到了金属的撞击声。他可能已经找到了你的神斩！”

夏洛克在奴隶们继续挖掘的时候，在坑边急躁地来回踱步。15分钟后，他们扫去了残留的碎石块，一个狭长的长方形盒子展露在众人眼前。

“他们找到它了！”夏洛克不可置信地说道，而坑中的奴隶们立刻大声地欢呼。

人们甩下绳子用以固定在盒子的周围，就这样把它拉到了地表。在盒子的正前方有一个简单的弹簧锁。夏洛克看向身边的约翰，此刻他脸上灿烂的、充满希望的笑容让他汗津津的脸庞看起来很放松。他‘啪哒’一声打开弹簧锁，缓慢地拉开盒盖。当众人看到躺在盒中红色天鹅绒上的闪耀着耀眼白光的神斩，伊姆荷太普和他的祭司们齐声发出阵阵惊呼。

“那么，这就是神斩了。它是用来做什么的？看起来像是一种武器。”

“这只是一种设计成长矛形状的摆设。它是完全无害的。”

伊姆荷太普仔细审视着夏洛克的脸，试图找到任何欺诈的迹象，不过夏洛克的表情神秘莫测。伊姆荷太普笑着放弃了。

“很好，夏洛克，我仅代表法老声明，你可以拿走神斩，我和吉萨所有民众都对你的贡献感激不尽。法老的金字塔将被建在你所标记的这个地点。陛下升天进入天堂的居所现在所已成定局。”

“我也一样充满感激之情，伊姆荷太普，感谢你和我们分享你们的珍贵古籍，并允许我们进入你们神圣的密室。没有这些资源，我一样是无法成功的。幸运的是我们的目标相近，而且我们的共同任务都得以圆满完成。”

“这确实是一个圆满完成的任务，而我已经等不及庆祝了！”伊姆荷太普兴高采烈地宣布道，立刻转身和他的祭司们商议起庆祝事宜来。

约翰乘机对夏洛克说：“这可真是太精彩了，夏洛克！”约翰小声地带着赞赏地惊叹道。“你真是精彩绝伦。你实在是太了不起了，真是无与伦比。”

夏洛克还从未受到过这样的赞扬，约翰的话使他胸中涌现一种神奇的感觉。“没有你，我可办不到，约翰。你知道的，”他轻柔地说道。他看见约翰眼中闪烁着的骄傲和爱慕，他的手本能地伸出，擦去一颗挂在约翰眉梢即将落入他眼中的汗珠。

“没有我们的互相合作是办不到。也许斯芬克斯所说的有些事是对的，”约翰挂着一丝犹豫的微笑说道，而夏洛克唯一能想到的是约翰此刻看起来是多么的令他神魂颠倒；约翰的话语，约翰的声音是如何地让他忍不住想把约翰紧紧拥在怀中，永不放手。现在他们已经找到了神斩，他的脑中，思维退居二线，此时占据他大脑的是他心中不断地冥想着的一个词：约翰。

伊姆荷太普转身大笑着对夏洛克和约翰说：“好了，夏洛克，这可真是一次收获颇丰的远足。为了表达谢意，我邀请你和约翰去我的宫殿。夜晚即将来临，二位看起来都需要好好休息——在舒适的床上的一夜好眠。我的仆人们会帮你们好好放松，让你们能在接下去的旅程中重新充满活力。”

“我们不想打搅你。”夏洛克说道，不过他看到约翰充满希望地看着他。他看起来精疲力竭而且酷热真的让他很难受。

“哦！着根本不是什么打搅，”伊姆荷太普说道，在空中挥了挥手，“正相反，我很欢迎你们去我家，作为主人招待你们将是我的荣幸。”

“这样的话，约翰和我非常乐于接受你的邀请。我们会在明天早上继续我们的旅程。”

“好极了！让我们赶紧出发吧！”伊姆荷太普兴奋地拍了拍手掌道。

他的奴隶们立刻跪在他的肩舆边上，他一踏上肩舆他们就抓紧了抬杆。一等伊姆荷太普坐稳，奴隶们就慢慢地将肩舆抬起杠在肩头。其余四名奴隶把那巨大的华盖从地上拉起。西沉的落日像巨大的橙色圆盘悬挂于靛蓝色的天幕；已经可以在深色天空的映衬下看到一些星星了。一阵微风习习吹来，稍稍冷却了他们过热的身体。奴隶们抬着装有神斩的盒子，收起挖掘工具，跟在一行人身后，一起走向伊姆荷太普的宫殿。夏洛克和约翰故意落在了一行人的末尾。夏洛克看向约翰，看着他的金发在顽皮的风中被吹得凌乱，眼中登时现出一丝爱慕。他伸手用手指梳过约翰的发丝。

“等我们到了宫殿，等我把神斩传给了恩利尔，”夏洛克以低沉的嗓音说道，“我要你好好兑现你的承诺。所有的承诺。”

“这也是我想做的，”约翰以笑声掩饰着他的急躁。“我想立马就到那个宫殿，把这汗津津的衣服全脱掉，把你也剥个精光，然后让你成为我的。你能承受多少次就干多少次，”他露出了个坏笑，看到夏洛克的眼中涌出的的毫不掩饰的欲望，“夏洛克，哦，神啊，我再也不想等了，再也等不了了。”

“那么你知道我是什么感受了，”夏洛克低吼着，话语中的热度让约翰心中激起一连串的期许，他站直了身体。当他们看到远处伊姆荷太普的宫殿时，两人都加快了脚步。

当他们到达了那座宏伟高大的宅邸，一打的仆人在门边夹道欢迎，让他们从一条宽敞的走廊，进入一间巨大的房间。仆人们立刻退出了视线，靠墙而立。约翰环顾四周，看到墙上的华美雕像，高大的盆栽植物环绕着整个房间。唯一的光源来自墙上和廊柱上的火把；舞动的火焰让房间笼罩在温馨的金色光晕中。伊姆荷太普的宅邸似乎是熏了令人陶醉的香气，辛辣但是足够雅淡而不至于让人闻得不舒服。祭司们纷纷离开，只留下夏洛克和约翰与这华美宫殿的主人站在一起。当所有的祭司都离开了，仆人们立刻上前在他们面前站成一排，双手放在腹部，垂着头，等待着主人的指示。

“欢迎来到我的家。你们一定很累了，也许想立刻去楼上的房间休息。我的仆人会关照你们的每一个需求。他们会为你们送上晚餐；为你们沐浴更衣。请把这里当自己家一样自在，如果有什么可以令二位过得更愉快，也请不要客气尽管告诉我。你们是我的贵客，在这里想待多久都没问题。”

“你真是太客气了，伊姆荷太普，”约翰感激地说道，“我们明天黎明就得离开。”

“我并不想在我的祭司们面前承认，不过二位可以说是救了我一命。他们的调查毫无进展，而耐心并不是法老的强项。我很肯定我将过早地被遣往天上的住处，”伊姆荷太普有点神经质地笑了下，说道，“感谢神明，你们就那么恰巧地出现在我们到达金字塔的那一刻，而且你们正在寻找同样的信息。现在，请在我的家中好好享受。我的仆人已经在楼上的房间为二位准备了沐浴所需的一切。”

伊姆荷太普转身对着他的仆佣们用当地的语言发号施令。仆人们立刻分成6人一组的两组；第一组众星捧月般把约翰带上了主楼梯。

“约翰！”夏洛克大声叫唤着，眼睁睁地看着约翰消失在舞动着的帘幕后面。

“仆人们会给予你的朋友一切他所需的，夏洛克。”

“约翰——”夏洛克继续呼唤着，不过他自己也被6名仆人簇拥着带上了楼梯。“约翰，你在哪里？”

伊姆荷太普挂着一抹微笑回他自己的卧房去了，临走前还不忘回头叫道：“夏洛克，约翰，今晚好好享受！”

————————

> 【作者注：本章中的演绎是基于《猎户座相关理论》（Orion Correlation Theory）。】


	7. 答案在我眼中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢情放纵……（夏洛克的初次）

“约翰！”夏洛克大声叫唤着，眼睁睁地看着约翰消失在舞动着的帘幕后面。

“仆人们会给予你的朋友一切他所需的，夏洛克。”

“约翰——”夏洛克继续呼唤着，不过他自己也被6名仆人簇拥着带上了楼梯。“约翰，你在哪里？”

伊姆荷太普挂着一抹微笑回他自己的卧房去了，临走前还不忘回头叫道：“夏洛克，约翰，好好享受今晚！”

——————

夏洛克被迎入了一间极大的卧室，一双双热切的手拽向他的上衣，他感到胳膊被抬了起来，以便仆人们可以脱下上衣。同时他的裤带也被拉开，裤子随即掉落在地，在他脚边堆做一团，他就这样在3男3女6个陌生人面前赤身露体了。仆人们以充满兴味的目光上下打量着他。无论男仆女仆都被他那静静地躺在深色毛丛中疲软的阴茎吸引了。当他的手本能地在胯前交叉，一名仆人递上一块精致的毛巾，替他裹住腰身。他瞪着仆人们，不知道下一步要做些什么；他们也回瞪着他直到领头的仆人非常热切地以手势指向另一个房间，并撩起入口的帘幕。

“贵客，主人命我们先为您沐浴更衣，然后再伺候您用餐。”

> 【译注：原文中仆人们称夏洛克为“Master”，个人觉得“贵客”这个称呼比“主人”要好些，而且更容易和伊姆荷太普区分开来。】

“那么这个沐浴更衣的具体内容是什么？”夏洛克不太确定他想要参与什么神秘的净化过程，不过还是跟着仆人们进入了浴室。

浴室的地上铺以平滑的地砖。一面墙上靠着一个巨大的圆形浴盆；其他三面墙前面则放满了散发着香气的蜡烛。仆人们迅速地各就各位，手里拿着装有香油的小瓶子围绕着夏洛克。

领头的仆人用一种非常适合这宁静氛围的歌唱式的语调说道：“我们将首先以您所选中的精油为您按摩。这些精油有着治愈和放松的效果，并且还被认为能帮助睡眠。当按摩结束，我们会为您洗去精油，并以天然材料为你搓去死皮，这样你会感到清爽和焕然一新。这样还能使您满意吗，贵客？”

夏洛克想“去他的。就这样吧，反正约翰很快就会来这里加入我的。”这么想着，他点了点头。“很好，开始吧。”

他被带到一个位于房间正中的按摩台上躺倒，身上盖了条厚厚的棉质毛巾。领头的仆人双手举起一个小瓶子凑到夏洛克的鼻下，他以眼神询问着夏洛克是否喜欢这个味道。夏洛克单手支起上身闻了一下——这个味道尖锐而辛辣。他在记忆中搜寻着这个气味。肉桂掺杂着生姜。他摇了摇头——不。仆人点了下头，把瓶子递给了另一名仆人放置一边。他又如法炮制地举起了第二个小瓶子。刺激和橘类的味道——柠檬混合了橙子油。夏洛克摇了摇头——不。第三个瓶子被送到他的鼻下。浓烈，花香，木头的味道——薰衣草夹杂了迷迭香。这回夏洛克点了点头。仆人快乐地笑了下把瓶子放到了一名年轻女仆端着的托盘上。第四瓶被送了上来。带着土壤的气息，原始的、木头的味道——檀香外加椰子油。夏洛克点了点头。仆人再次微笑，这次笑得更开心了。他把夏洛克的肩膀推回按摩台上，让他面朝上平躺着。另一名仆人推了推他的左肩和髋部，示意他想要夏洛克面朝下躺着。再一次的，夏洛克顺从了，他躺下，把脸转向一边，手臂松垮地放在按摩台上，掌心朝上。

最年轻的那个女仆——一名还不到二十岁的女孩——倒了两滴精油在手上，她双掌合拢揉搓着把精油揉匀。她把手掌按在了夏洛克的肩胛处，开始慢慢地把精油揉入他的皮肤。他的眼睛慢慢阖上，另一双手也加入了，在他的后腰、手臂和腿上揉搓。他舒服地进入了一种半梦半醒的状态，想象着那是约翰充满技巧的手和灵巧的手指在碰触他，使劲按揉他疲乏的四肢，在他后背有节奏地打着圈来回游走，揉进他脊柱附近的肌肉。

精油很好地助长了夏洛克对于约翰双手的幻想，有力的手指深深陷入肌肉的每一处纠结，他觉得身体在约翰的服务下变得松弛。他的肩膀松垮垮地搁在按摩台上，他的脸部表情放松，他僵硬的背部慢慢舒展。在他身上游走的催人入眠的手，再加上弥漫于整个浴室的，令人陶醉的芬芳，慢慢地使他的呼吸和脉搏平缓。突然他的心里吟唱着：约翰，约翰，约翰。那些手又在推他了，他翻身仰卧，这样他的前胸也可以享受同等的关照。这整个的体验都非常的充满情色肉欲，他突然急切地想要亲吻约翰，并占有他亦被他占有。他通过与约翰的连接感受到对方正在体验的一阵愉悦，不过——约翰并不和他在一起！！那么，是什么或是谁在给予约翰欢愉？他突然睁开眼睛怒气冲冲地扫视了一圈。约翰在哪儿？

他突兀地坐了起来，目光直直射向领头的仆人。

“约翰。约翰在哪里？”他猛地发问。

“贵客约翰正在隔壁的房间，贵客。”

“隔壁的房间？他为什么不在这儿？”

“对不起，贵客。我只是遵照伊姆荷太普主人的吩咐。我们得到的指示是将您带到这间房间。我们不是故意激怒您的，贵客。”仆人可以看出夏洛克此刻非常恼怒。

“不，不，这不是你的错。我……呃，谢谢……现在你们可以走了。”

“您不想完成沐浴吗，贵客？”

“不，谢谢。现在我想独处。”

“很好，贵客。我们为令您感到不悦而深感抱歉。”

夏洛克可以看出仆人们对忤逆伊姆荷太普的命令有多惧怕。

“我没有不悦。我会确保你们不会在你们的主人面前有麻烦的。我会让他明白你们尽职尽力地关照了我的每一项需求。现在，请离开，我需要独处。”

仆人们纷纷向夏洛克鞠躬致意然后退出了他的房间。他们一离开，夏洛克立刻走到了床边，把神斩放在床上，装上星际之驾，并输入了尼比鲁的坐标。等神斩被送到恩利尔手上，他坚定地走到外面连接着约翰和他的房间的阳台上，大步走到了约翰房间的那一边，一把拉开门帘，大步流星地闯了进去。

“约翰！”他急切地大叫。“约翰！你在哪里？”

“我在浴室，夏洛克。进来加入我。”他听到约翰的回应。

他急切地迈开长腿闯入了浴室。约翰仰躺在按摩台上，一群仆人正忙着把精油揉按进他的身体。夏洛克嗅了嗅，捕捉到了薰衣草和冷衫的香味。约翰的头枕在一卷毛巾上，他闭着眼睛，显然很享受被碰触。一名女仆向围在约翰腰际的毛巾伸出手去，准备把它解开。

“住手！”夏洛克几乎是大喊大叫，“你想做什么？！”

年轻的女孩瑟缩着蜷缩到墙边。约翰抬起了脑袋，眼睛猛地睁开。

“夏洛克！发生了什么？”

“她正……她正准备……”

“你在哪里？我一直在等你。他们什么时候会给你按摩？”约翰问道，眼睛上下打量着夏洛克滑溜纤长的身体。

“伊姆荷太普把我们安排在不同的房间了。我一直在我的房间里等你！”

“哦！”

夏洛克走到女仆的面前。

“刚刚你想干什么？”他用一种稍微平静了点的语气质问到，居高临下的气势仍然是让那女孩瑟缩发抖。女孩结结巴巴地用当地语言向领头的仆人解释。

“她请求您的宽恕，贵客。她只是按照吩咐行事。她的指示是为贵客沐浴，完全没有不敬的意图。”

夏洛克快速的眨了眨眼，为自己刚刚激烈的失控反应震惊不已。女孩看起来就要哭了。

“原谅我，你没有做错什么。请离开，你们所有人。”

仆人们忙不迭地鞠躬离开。夏洛克踏着地砖，身上仅仅裹了条浴巾，身体还因为残余的精油而熠熠生辉。

“我没意识到我们被安排在不同的房间了。你为什么不来找我？”他问约翰。

“我以为你只是被耽搁了。我以为伊姆荷太普会希望和你聊聊，于是我决定先开始沐浴。”

约翰的眼睛跟随着夏洛克在浴室里踱步的身影，欣赏着爱人来回走动的身形。他看起来就像是一个为效率而造的纤长优雅的猛兽，劲瘦的肌肉发达的躯体贮藏了巨大的能量。他的脚步是那么的轻快，仿佛是在漂浮一样，他的手在毛巾上不安地扭动。约翰叹了口气，想象着那片小小的布料下掩藏着的宝藏，此刻这层阻隔正低低地挂在夏洛克的胯部，撩人极了；他想着要如何用牙齿把它褪下，然后遍尝夏洛克全身。夏洛克双手握拳，下巴紧绷，极其不悦地盯着地板。他显然是勃然大怒，不过约翰此刻太惬意也太情欲勃发，以至于没注意到。

“我从未曾想有朝一日还能享受到这待遇。这一辈子都没人给我洗过澡。我真能习惯于此。这精油，这香粉。那些仆人们的技巧很好。”

“停下！别再说了！”

“为什么，怎么了？”

“我……我不喜欢这个。”

“你不喜欢按摩吗？”

“不，不……按摩很好。”

“仆人们的技术不好吗？”

“不，他们也很好。一切都很好。”

“如果一切都很好，我不明白你在为什么困扰，夏洛克！”

“我不喜欢任何别人碰你！”夏洛克脱口而出。“我恨这个！”

哦，他们两个同时想着。夏洛克停下脚步。他在不经意间流露出了占有欲，他自己和约翰一样的吃惊。他走到对面的墙边，背对着约翰，假装研究着那些毫无特色的蜡烛。

“任何人？”约翰好奇地问。

“任何人……除了我。”

“然而你却对让仆人们碰你毫无异议？”

“我闭上了眼睛，想象是你的手在触碰我，”夏洛克咕哝道。

“我明白了，”约翰说。

夏洛克转身看向他，期望看到愤怒、被拒或是其他什么表情，告诉他：他是个自以为是，错得离谱的蠢货。但他只看到理解的微笑。

“现在，你把那些仆人赶跑了，他们的任务还没完成呢，看起来你把你的仆人们也吓跑了。我俩身上都是油。你想怎么解决这些？”约翰假作生气地问道，表情松动了下来，变成了撇嘴一笑。

“我，呃，我可以……”夏洛克开始结结巴巴，语不成句，不过他伸手碰触约翰身上的毛巾，轻抚着他腹部的皮肤。他低垂着视线，等着约翰的回应。

“是的，你能而且你必须这么做，”约翰带着一丝微笑鼓励着，把夏洛克拽进了他的怀里。

——————

夏洛克双唇溢出一声轻柔的呜咽，他把嘴唇按上约翰的，像个即将渴死的人攫取着生命之泉那样吮吸着约翰。约翰的回吻也是十分急切。他同样地渴望触摸夏洛克的肌肤、双唇、双手。两人都知道他们想怎样结束今晚——约翰占有夏洛克，成为第一个能够占有他的人。他们的身体都为这个期望而热切地颤抖。双手游走于滑腻的肌肤是那么无法想象的性感，而约翰的爱意本能地沸腾。他稍稍向后撤了些，看到夏洛克苍蓝的眼睛几近黑色，眼眸完全被瞳孔占据，他分开的嘴唇极其丰润。

“神啊，夏洛克，真希望你能从我眼中看到你自己。你真是个极品。你是那么的完美。”

“占有我，约翰！今晚，让我成为你的。”夏洛克恳求道。

“哦，这……正合我意，夏洛克。神啊，你这么看着我，我真的很难说出完整的句子，”约翰大笑，“我等不及把你扔到那张大床上拥有你了，让你在我标记你的时候在我身下不停扭动，然后在我攀上顶峰的时候听着你呼喊我的名字。不过我可不想草草了事。今晚我想慢慢来，向你展示所有我想对你做的事。”他紧贴着夏洛克的脖子窃窃私语，他的爱人呼吸一窒，这让他喜笑颜开。修长的身躯在他的抚摸下战栗不已，他在夏洛克的锁骨上印上一吻。

“我们得把这些油脂洗掉。想让我替你……呃……沐浴吗？”

“你敢再让我等下去，约翰！我可不会自己去洗，如果你想让我干干净净的，你就得代劳。”夏洛克咯咯笑着，吻上约翰。

约翰伸向装着磨砂膏的小罐子，正想挖出点放在手上，夏洛克却从他手上抹了点，放在鼻子底下。然后他拿开，仔细盯着膏体，并用食指和拇指摩挲着，研究它的颜色，质地，并再次嗅了嗅。

“姆……姜黄根粉、海草粉、海盐、椰油、研碎的胡桃壳、橄榄油精华、香草、葵花籽油和蜂蜜，非常有异域风情。”他说道。

“闻一下你就能闻出这么多？”

“是的，”夏洛克确认道，他很奇怪约翰为什么那样惊讶，“我收录归档了243种不同的有药用价值的精油、药草粉末。这是我的一种爱好。”

“两百……？”

“……四十三种，是的。”

约翰笑了。夏洛克总是能令他叹为观止，“那么你收录这些信息的档案在哪里呢？尼比鲁上的备忘录？”

“不，在这里，”夏洛克说，同时用食指指向太阳穴，“这里就是我的图书馆。所有对我来说重要的东西都收录在这里。”

“只是重要的东西，那么人呢？”

“直到一星期前，那里只存档了重要的东西。”

“那么之后呢？”

“我开始收集关于某一个重要人士的信息。”

“我认识这位重要人士吗？”约翰带着期冀的微笑问道。

“就像认识你自己一样认识他，”夏洛克喃喃低语并再度吻上了约翰，“哦，约翰，你……”他的话被约翰绞上来的舌头打断了，他让步地叹了口气，抚摸着约翰的脸颊，因为指尖平滑肌肤的触感而急躁地咕哝着。

“我喜欢你的胡茬。我想在我那充满男子气概的战士操我的时候看进他的眼睛。我不喜欢他们把你的胡须刮得干干净净。”

“我向你保证，光滑的下巴绝对无损你的战士的男子气概，”约翰小声嘟囔，玩弄着夏洛克火热的唇瓣。“实际上，如果你知道接下来我安排了什么节目，你大概会为此庆幸。”他咯咯笑着，他的爱人因为期待而浑身轻颤，费力地吞咽，伴随着火热的呻吟，夏洛克把呼吸吹入他的口中。

他们吻了很久，在这出乎意料地清凉的夜晚，就只是品尝和分享着对方的身体。约翰拉开他们的毛巾，这让他们两人都跌落在地。他用了点磨砂膏在夏洛克的胸前抹开，情色地在他的肌肤上打着圈轻柔地按摩，慢慢地动作越来越大，直到膏体抹遍了夏洛克的整个上半身。他走到夏洛克的背后揉捏他的后背，感觉他紧致的肌肉在他的指腹下移动，他把磨砂膏搓进他的肌肤洗去油脂。接着他跪下身，把磨砂膏抹遍了夏洛克的两条长腿，在他的胯部和臀瓣流连忘返，充满欲望地揉捏着丰满的臀肉，这让夏洛克毫不掩饰地发出愉悦的‘呼噜’声，而约翰则是咧嘴大笑。他绝对想不到夏洛克会对感官刺激有这么激烈的反应，而他对于挑逗他的爱人乐此不疲。他倾身向前，低头以舌尖轻弹着爱人的铃口。夏洛克发出一声惊喜地尖叫，向下看着约翰，急促地喘着气，手指梳过与他胯部齐平的金色脑袋。

夏洛克把约翰拉起来深深地吻他，并把一些磨砂膏抹在约翰的身上。他关照着约翰的每一寸皮肤，轻柔地除去油脂，当他满意于约翰彻底清洁了的肌肤，就拉着他一起踏入浴盆，搅乱了水面上的玫瑰花瓣。澡盆中弥漫着香气的水泼溅了出来，并溢出了些到地砖上。这使得两人咯咯直笑。

“伊姆荷太普不会喜欢这个的。”夏洛克淘气地说道。

“我想他会为我们即将在他那舒适的棉质床单上所做的事更加恼火。”

“这是个承诺吗？”

“是的。”约翰说道，低头啄吻夏洛克的鼻尖。他用手掌捧起了些水泼洒在夏洛克的脸和脖子上，温柔地以手抚过夏洛克的皮肤，洗掉那些磨砂膏。当夏洛克被清洗干净了，他把约翰向后推，让他靠在浴盆内壁上。约翰的眼皮下垂，只觉得一双大手充满色欲地揉搓着他的皮肤，他的皮肤为夏洛克的触摸而欢唱。他觉得是那么地兴奋，每一处神经末梢都异常活跃，像是有电流通过似的‘噼啪’作响。

“哦，夏洛克，我不想今晚结束。我是那么想要你！神啊！我想要你，想要你。”

夏洛克把约翰的坦白当做是他可以坦诚自己欲望的许可。

“约翰，占有我，求你。这真是种折磨，让我这样触摸你，知道即将来临的是什么，但却不得不无止尽地等待。你真是残忍，约翰·华生。请别让我再等下去了。求你！”夏洛克恳求道。“我已经很有耐心了，但这真是痛苦之极！”

“让我们从浴盆里出来。”约翰说道，声音因为欲望而粗噶。他踏出浴盆，扔给夏洛克一条毛巾，抓了另一条把自己擦干。他们急急忙忙地走进卧室，一路上不停地接吻，直到一起倒在床上四肢交缠、呻吟、喘息、交换呼吸、不停触摸彼此。

——————

床的两边各放了一盏油灯；油灯的底座是三个鎏金的埃古普托斯男人的雕像；三个雕像围绕着一个放置蜡烛的容器，跪着高举手臂托着一个小碗；小碗里盛放了薰衣草精油，这使整个房间弥散了一股令人陶醉的自然芬芳。约翰感到他的身体迟缓和放松了下来，他能看出夏洛克也一样受到了空气中飘散的醉人芬芳的影响。烛光是这个大房间中唯一的光源，在轻柔的微风中，烛光被撩动着跳起诱人的舞蹈。约翰看着夏洛克——他的眼睛微闭，嘴巴微开，高耸突兀的颧骨在双颊上留下些阴影，他躺在床上，欲求和紧张如飓风般在他的灰色眼眸中肆虐。

“请占有我。现在就占有我，约翰！”他恳求着，大胆地分开双腿。

“夏洛克……夏洛克，这是你的第一次，而你对我来说是那么的……那么的重要，那么的特别，我想让你的第一次也特别难忘。我想慢慢来，我想碰触你、品尝你、感觉你。我不想只是性交。我想和你做爱，夏洛克！”

“你想怎么样都好，约翰。无论什么都好。和我做爱，让我成为你的。”他喘息着，深色的发丝铺满了白色的枕头，身上的图案闪烁着柔和的银色光芒。约翰透过夏洛克浓密的睫毛看到那浅色眼眸中赤裸裸的饥渴，在下腹酝酿着的欲望立刻爆发成激情的烈焰，把他浑身上下都点着了。

“夏洛克，神啊，你是那么的美丽，那么的美丽。”他叹息道。他想着：‘我要牢牢抓住你，永远都不让你走。别离开我。’不过最终他只是不停吻着夏洛克，希望他的吻能告诉爱人他说不口的千言万语。

约翰的嘴在爱人的身上流连了许久，享受着柔软唇瓣互相摩擦、舌头湿热的共舞的感觉，描绘着彼此的口腔，品尝、舔舐、吮吸。最终约翰把嘴拿开，夏洛克呜咽着抗议，不过当约翰的嘴落到他的脖子上时，他立刻忘情地沉醉其中。他完完全全地沉迷于约翰所带来的感官飨宴之中。约翰碰触过的每一片肌肤都因激情而燃烧，这种感觉他只体会过一次——和约翰一起的第一晚。他的皮肤为约翰刺麻、灼烧、高歌。他无助地仰面躺着，任由约翰唤醒他体内一直处于休眠的那部分。

这次和第一次很不一样。他们已经碰触过对方的身体，自觉自愿地来到这张床上，对接下来发生的事情都心知肚明。约翰再次探索着夏洛克的身体，不过这次他花了足够久的时间，研究着眼前的每一片皮肤、每一块肌肉、每一根骨头，并把夏洛克因被他的亲吻、舔舐和嗫咬所激发的种种反应都印刻在脑中。这次，夏洛克毫无保留地将自己供奉给约翰，并没有第一次的恐慌；他信任约翰，乐于探索身体所能体验的一切。

轻柔的碰触唤醒了夏洛克的下身，然后，毫无预警的，他的分身被温热潮湿的口腔包裹，约翰含住口中平滑火热的性器，细致体贴地拉扯着他的长度，深长、慵懒地吸吮着。约翰的舌尖挑弄着铃口，这让夏洛克的背从床上弓起，他咬着手阻止自己大喊出声。约翰持续不断地膜拜着他的分身，同时伸出手指捧住夏洛克的双球，温柔地在松散的囊带中抚弄它们。夏洛克那么专注于从他的下身扩散至全身的强烈感官刺激，根本没注意到约翰的手指悄悄地溜到了下面，伸向他的臀缝。他的大腿本能地分开，好让约翰更好地接近他最私密的部分。当他感到一根粗壮的手指按在他的穴口时，猛地睁开双眼喘息道：“约翰！”

约翰从他的分身上抬头，“转过身，夏洛克。”

“约翰！”

“求你，夏洛克。我想要一切。转过身。”约翰才不在乎自己是在恳求还是在命令，总之，夏洛克服从了。

他翻身俯卧，把脸埋在搁在枕头上的双臂之间。当约翰骑了上来，慢慢地坐在了他大腿上时，他粗重地喘息。他们的皮肤仿佛是融合在了一起，约翰的臀瓣靠在夏洛克的大腿上，他的热度一路渗入夏洛克的皮肤，传向他的四肢百骸。

“还好吗？”约翰问道，他觉得夏洛克在颤抖，他的爱人只是无声地靠着自己的胳膊点了点头。约翰把手掌按在夏洛克的肩头，由上至下按摩过他的整个背部直到腰际，就这么来回往复。他描摹着夏洛克皮肤上的图案，手指若有似无地轻抚过那一条条细致的线条，感受夏洛克的皮肤在他碰触下的颤栗。极其缓慢地，他加大力度开始画圈，手指推进夏洛克的肌肉里，感受到他在自己的碰触下放松下来。他继续这样按摩，不过每一次都更往腰际靠拢，直到双手碰触到他的臀瓣。夏洛克倒抽了口冷气并且浑身僵硬。约翰低下身子，用鼻尖沿着脊柱的凹痕磨蹭，汲取着夏洛克自身散发出的独特的、令他心旷神怡的、混杂了檀香味的麝香。他的嘴唇自夏洛克的后背一路来到他的脖颈，把他长长的发丝捋到一边，在夏洛克耳后柔软的肌肤上印下一吻。

“我想吻你，”约翰声音沙哑地说道，夏洛克听话地转过脑袋献上了他的唇。

“不是在你的嘴上。”

“我不明……哦！”

“不，你明白的。”

——————

夏洛克的头落回了手臂上，约翰感到他的身体不住地颤抖。

“两腿分开，夏洛克，”约翰以他以往命令士兵的语气低吼道，夏洛克顺从地分开他的长腿，发出一声破碎的呻吟。

夏洛克闭上眼睛摒弃除却触觉以外的一切刺激——约翰嘴唇落在他后背沿着脊柱的碰触；落在在他臀瓣的缝隙。有力的双手把他的臀瓣分开，手指探入了柔韧的肉体，当约翰向着他臀缝间敏感的肌肤吹气时，他浑身颤栗。突然间约翰的脸毫无间隙地贴上了他的臀缝，他的鼻子沿着他的皮肤上下磨蹭，嗅闻着他的气息，上上下下、反反复复。然后约翰改变了运动方向，开始左右摇晃，他平滑的皮肤轻柔地在夏洛克臀缝的内里来回磨蹭，火热的肌肤直接对上火热的肌肤。约翰的嘴唇贴上了他后穴周围的褶痕，夏洛克的大腿因愉悦而晃动。然后那双唇张开，湿滑的舌头伸出开始舔舐他。约翰正在舔舐他最私密的部分。他在品尝他，他亲吻、舔舐、吸吮着那片肌肤，每一下都令他兴奋地颤栗。

当约翰开始用舌头戳刺时，夏洛克的反应是极其的强烈，一声声饱受煎熬和羞窘的喊叫被压进了枕头里。约翰的舌头进入那一圈紧致的肌肉，用嘴标记他的处子之身。夏洛克无助地被约翰坚定的、目标明确的舌头操弄着，玩弄着，直到他臀缝间的每一处都被约翰占有。他把头埋入枕间啜泣着，觉得浑身无力，他的身体正在承受极了的折磨。约翰还没有开始操他呢，没有用手指，没有用他的阴茎，而他的舌头已经标记了他，他已经觉得被约翰拥有；他的身体属于约翰。他的身体属于约翰，现在直到永远。

“现在我要操你了，夏洛克，”约翰低吼着，把脸从夏洛克的后面拉开。

“哦，神啊，好！”夏洛克哽咽道。

“我必须先打开你，”约翰说。他已经坐了起来，并把手指浸入小碗中的薰衣草精油。温热的液体从他的手指上流了下来，他把精油揉开让它们均匀地沾染了每一根手指。

“夏洛克……”他叫道。

“呃……”是此刻他的爱人能做出的所有反应了。

“吻我，”他低喃道，低头抵在枕头边上，夏洛克盲目地张嘴欣然接纳约翰入侵的舌头，他们的吻，湿热、慵懒，夏洛克从约翰的口中尝道了自己的味道，为这一刻的淫糜而呜咽。他躺在床上，完全失去了对思想和身体的掌控，此刻他是个自愿供奉于约翰享乐的奴隶。当约翰的嘴离开他的，他发出无助绝望的破碎呻吟。

“夏洛克，我要用手指进入你，不过如果你疼的话就一定要告诉我。好吗？”

“呵……拜托，”夏洛克恳求道，把头埋入了枕头。他抬起臀部，把臀部翘得高高的，一个显而易见的邀请。

“你可以让最理智的男人发疯，夏洛克！”约翰喘息道，他的心在胸口‘砰砰’直跳。

“我只想让你发疯，约翰。操我，求你了——啊！呃！呃！呃！”当约翰滑溜的手指潜入他的后庭，他忍不住大声呻吟。

约翰温柔地将一根手指逐渐推进夏洛克，慢慢的，非常缓慢的，仔细不要伤到他的爱人。在指尖没入以后，他将手指抽出，再插入。当他感到夏洛克的小穴已经能够轻易地接纳他的手指，他加了另一根重复之前的动作。几分钟后，他加入了第三根，在此期间他始终不断地在夏洛克背后柔声地吟唱，确保他的爱人没有任何不适。他用手指在夏洛克体内轻柔地做着剪刀运动。一根手指不经意间刷过夏洛克的前列腺，他的背立刻弓起，他大声的喊叫在安静的房间中回荡。约翰立刻把手指移开，夏洛克瘫回到床上。

“现在就要了我，约翰！求你！求你！我再也等不下去了。”

约翰把嘴唇贴上夏洛克的后背，小心翼翼地抽出手指。他又从油灯中取了些精油，把它抹在他的勃起上。夏洛克试图翻身。

“俯卧着会更容易些，夏洛克。”

“不！我想要看着你。在你进入我的时候我必须能看到你，约翰！”

“哦，神啊！我也想看着你！转过来吧，我的——夏洛克，”他在关键时刻悬崖勒马，祈祷着夏洛克并没注意到他差点脱口而出的话语。

这性感美丽的蓝皮肤异乡人躺在约翰身下，两腿大张，邀请着他的爱人给自己开苞。约翰在夏洛克的双腿之间放好位置，把他的大腿往后推，直到他的后穴就在眼前。已经有些松软的入口，因为抹了薰衣草精油而一片湿滑。约翰扶着自己的勃起，对着夏洛克的入口。他抓起夏洛克的头发，有些粗暴地把他的头向后拉，吻上那修长的脖颈。

“告诉我你想要这个；你想要我。”

“我想要这个，我想要你给我。我只想要你，约翰，”夏洛克火热的声音从呼吸间传来。在约翰以那种原始霸道的语气粗噶地说出那些话以后，他已经完全地丢盔弃甲了，他的分身随着约翰紧贴着他皮肤的低吼而颤动。

约翰往里推进了些，直到他肿胀的顶端挤进了夏洛克紧致的边缘。他的分身要比三根手指来得粗大得多，夏洛克因这出乎意料的扩张而皱起了眉，紧紧抓住约翰的胳膊，因为疼痛，手指深深地掐入约翰的皮肤。

“约翰！”他大喊出声。他的眼睛因为警觉而睁得大大的，他急切地攀附着约翰，上身从床上坐起紧贴着约翰的胸膛。约翰向下倾身，温柔地把夏洛克推回床上，在他脸上落下一个又一个轻如羽翼的吻。

“有我在呢。有我在。我不会伤害你的，夏洛克，除非你让我动，否则我不会动。”

夏洛克无声地点了下头，不过前额和眼睛仍然皱着，呼吸中夹杂着痛苦的喘息。他的身体试图反抗这突如其来的入侵，他咬着唇，等待着他的后庭为约翰打开。

“这会越来越容易的。我保证。就为我放松，好吗？让你自己放松。嘘……有我在呢。有我在。我会保持一动不动，除非你不痛了而且准备好接受我了。好吗？如果你不能，那也没关系。怎么都好。我会慢慢退出来，我们就此作罢，因为我最不想做的事，就是以任何方式伤害到你。我永远都不会伤害你的。”

夏洛克感激地点了点头，把约翰的脑袋拉下来亲吻他。他们吻了好一会儿，约翰对着他的唇轻哼着舒缓的旋律，感觉爱人环着他双肩的胳膊慢慢放松了下来，而他箍着自己老二的后穴也开始放松了。一小会儿以后，夏洛克开始挪动臀部，他向上顶着约翰的分身，一点一点地把它迎向更深处。约翰任由夏洛克控制着戳刺的频率，直到他将他完全地吞入，约翰此刻整根没入他美丽的蓝色爱人。他们无言地注视着对方，意识到这将是两人生命中至关重要的一刻。约翰仍然保持不动。他们反复地接吻，然后退后沉默地看进对方的眼眸。夏洛克眨了下眼睛。他看到约翰的凝视充满了赞叹、温柔、爱恋和一些别的什么。他看见悲伤。

约翰错开他们的视线，在夏洛克的脖子上落下一连串轻柔的吻，舔舐着他的锁骨。他一路吻上了夏洛克的胸膛，用嘴唇描摹着胸肌的形状，最后停留在一只乳头上。那肉芽在他湿热的爱抚下立刻硬挺了起来；而在他用舌尖反复地拨弄这颗蓓蕾时，夏洛克发出一声粗噶的呻吟。夏洛克的臀部开始快速地上下移动，不过约翰把手放在了夏洛克的下腹把他按住。

“慢着点……慢着点。不用着急。让我来吧，夏洛克。”

“好……好的，请，求你，“夏洛克呜咽着。

约翰把嘴唇贴上夏洛克的，开始摇动他的胯部，轻柔地沉入夏洛克然后抽出，并不完全抽出，然后再次推进。反反复复、小心翼翼、不紧不慢。他吞下夏洛克小声地愉悦呻吟，按住他不断向上拱的屁股，直到他明白约翰会掌握节奏，于是他把控制完全交给了他的战士。紧紧裹住约翰长度的湿热紧致在精油的作用下异常湿滑，他顺畅地在不时颤动挤压着的内壁中进进出出，不时脉动的挤压让他几乎被欲望逼得失去理智。他把脸从夏洛克的嘴边拉开。他就要到了，不过他不想就让这场欢爱就此结束。

“张开眼睛，夏洛克，看着我。”他低喃着，仍然慢悠悠地摇摆着臀部顶入夏洛克。

夏洛克睁开眼睛，约翰立刻沉溺于一片冰灰色的海洋。

“夏洛克……夏洛克……夏洛克……”他反复吟唱着，在爱人的脸上落下一个又一个吻。

“现在，约翰，求你！”夏洛克乞求着，约翰开始大力而又迅猛的撞击，把夏洛克占为己有。他用一条前臂支撑着身体，另一只手牢牢握住夏洛克的阴茎，开始快速地撸动。他沾满精油的手掌轻易地在那敏感细致的粗壮肉体上来回滑动。几秒钟以后，他手中撸动的节奏和臀部的节奏一致，伴随着一声高昂的哭喊，他的高潮来临，脉动着缓慢而抽搐地将一股股精液注入夏洛克的甬道。他的手依然牢牢抓住夏洛克的阴茎，整个高潮过程中他的臀部紧绷。当这长长的一分钟过后，他的老二变得异常敏感，他抽出那半勃的性器让它重重地垂落到床单上。他的白浊泛着泡沫从夏洛克体内缓缓滴落到床单上。那幽深的洞口不由自主地抽搐了几下，吐出更多的白浊，让他看得着迷。他不禁好奇夏洛克到底从他身上压榨出了多少。当那白色涓流即将流尽，他把阴茎插回夏洛克体内再次把他堵住，然后看进爱人的眼中。

夏洛克的瞳孔完全放大，他咬着嘴唇，把它们蹂躏得即红又肿。约翰吻着他并在他唇边低语：“你实在太美了，那么赏心悦目，那么完美无缺……”他把握住夏洛克阴茎的手指缠得更紧，继续撸动着，这一次在到达肉棒顶端的时候手指刷过龟头，然后再一路拉到根部。约翰弓起身体去吸吮夏洛克的乳头，手仍然忙着照顾他的阴茎，交替着快速激烈的拖拽和轻柔缓慢的拉扯，揉弄挑逗他的铃口，舌头在乳头上同步地吸吮舔弄。这双重的刺激让夏洛克如此地兴奋，他开始大声地、毫无保留地啜泣。约翰感觉到手中的勃起一阵抽搐，知道爱人就要到了。夏洛克在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠，绝望地想要到达完满。

“为我高潮，夏洛克。叫我的名字，为我高潮……”他伏在爱人的身上喘息着。

夏洛克眼帘微垂，不过他始终注视着约翰的眼睛。

“约……翰……”他啜泣着。

约翰拱起身体对着他的肩膀张开嘴，“现在！”他命令道，一口咬上了夏洛克的肩头。

夏洛克大喊出声，同时剧烈地痉挛，一股有力的白浊从他火热的勃起中喷涌而出，一直落到他的锁骨上。他的眼睛后翻，臀部跃起，不断推送出一波一波的白浊，落在他的胸膛，腹部，约翰的脖子和手上。他身上的图案发出明亮的光芒，他的腿紧紧地箍住约翰的臀部，身心都牢牢地裹住约翰。他的眼睛紧紧地闭了很长一段时间，约翰在整个高潮的过程中始终紧紧地拥住他。他知道此刻夏洛克呆在他自己的世界中，并等待着他回到现实。当夏洛克睁开双眼，他看向约翰，他看到蓝色眼眸中的感激与爱慕。他的灵魂属于约翰。他的灵魂属于约翰，现在直到永远。

“谢谢！”夏洛克低语着，他们投入到一个充满渴求的吻中，互相摩挲，这让夏洛克的精液被抹得到处都是，约翰的阴茎仍然埋在夏洛克的体内。他们不停地接吻，直到他们都听到了对方的未尽之言。汗水混合了精油；精液掺杂了口水形成了极其特别的混合物，不过他们只是不间断地交换着一个又一个吻，吞下彼此的呼吸与呻吟。两人都知道除了彼此的身边，他们不想身处宇宙中的任何别处，现在直到永远。约翰的阴茎终于从夏洛克的体内滑了出来，给这场欢爱画上了一个句号。他们带着羞涩的微笑从彼此的身边退开。

——————

“这……这，我伤到你了吗？”约翰问道。

“不，”夏洛克说道，看向平坦小腹上糊成一片的自己的精液。他觉得股间粘粘糊糊的，他皱了皱鼻子，“这真是一团糟。这总是这么一团糟吗？”

“如果是这么棒的话，那么是的，就是这么一团糟。”约翰咯咯笑着，“不过，我们应该好好清理一下，不然这些很快就会干掉。一想到明早伊姆荷太普看到这些的反应我就怕得要命。”

“他不是说过让他知道他如何能让我们过得愉快吗。我想这样很愉快，你不觉得吗？”

约翰吻着夏洛克低语道：“非常非常地愉快。”

他从床上起身，走进浴室，带着一条湿毛巾回到了卧室。夏洛克尽情享受着约翰温柔地以毛巾擦拭着他的身体和臀缝，仔细地楷去所有残余的精液——他自己的和约翰的。一阵暖流传过他全身。再一次的，在约翰的手中，他觉得被关爱和珍惜。当约翰回来的时候，他洗了手并把他自己清理一新，不过他看着床单直皱眉。

“我们可不能睡在这一团凌乱之中，”他大笑着从一边掀起床单。夏洛克懒洋洋地滚过床单，约翰这才能把床单整个地拽下来扔在地上。“我会从你的房间里拿来干净的床单。”他小声说道，不过却被一条长长的胳膊拉出，他的爱人呻吟道，“不！不，不，别走！我们可以明早再去拿床单。不是现在，不是现在。我要你和我呆在一起，求你。”

“好吧，那就明早再说。”约翰带着柔和的微笑说道。他躺倒在光裸的床垫上，在夏洛克的身边，立刻就被修长的蓝色四肢紧锁在一个牢牢的怀抱之中。轻柔的吻不停地落在他的眉毛、脸颊和嘴唇上。他叹息着，全然地心满意足。

“从来没人像你看我这样看我。”夏洛克对着细软的金发喃喃低语。

“像我想把你操到神志不清？”

“这个也是，”夏洛克笑道，“不过还有……像是我很重要，”他有些犹豫地继续说道，“对你很重要。”

“那是因为你就是对我很重要。你是我一生中最最重要的人。”约翰承认道，简单直白地陈述事实，他们两人都知道这绝对是千真万确的。

他们吻了很久，慢慢沉入令人心安的寂静，等着睡神的召唤。约翰一直在思考，没有睡着。当夏洛克转身背对着他，等到他的呼吸变得绵长，约翰确定爱人已经睡熟，他倾身过去用嘴唇碰触夏洛克的后颈，对着他的发丝沉声细语了三个字，他说得是那么的轻柔，仿佛呼吸般地掠过夏洛克的缕缕长发。三个他全身都叫嚣着想要对夏洛克诉说，却又无法说出口的字；三个把约翰的心完完整整地放在夏洛克手中的字。他伸手拦腰箍住夏洛克，很快地沉入睡梦之中，脸埋在夏洛克肩胛间的平滑肌肤中。

在床的另一头，夏洛克从飘舞的门帘间暼了眼外面的夜空。他的手指扣住约翰的，他感到他的维京人对着他肌肤的均匀呼吸，他的唇无声地蠕动着，说出了自己的那三个字。他把这三个字交给约翰。他把自己交给约翰。他的约翰。


	8. 拯救我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯巴达的冒险……

“约翰，醒来。约翰，约翰，醒来。”夏洛克催促着他的爱人，轻柔地碰触着他的肩膀。

“呃……，再等一会儿，”约翰对着枕头嘀咕。

“约翰，我们得出发去格莱西娅了。是时候了。如果没有变数的话，恩基今天就会抵达埃古普托斯。快，约翰，快醒来！”夏洛克继续催促着。

“啊！！！好把！”约翰抱怨着勉强起身坐在床沿，弯腰把手肘搁在膝盖上，试图让自己清醒点。

一阵清新的气味从他身后飘来，他转头一看，发现夏洛克已经洗漱完毕，整装待发了。他看起来像是他们初遇时那样——傲慢、美丽而且掌控全局，回想着前一天晚上夏洛克在他身下，身心都是毫无保留地向他敞开，四肢大张，脆弱而不由自主地颤抖着任约翰索取，被约翰拥有。约翰感到一股骄傲之情油然而起。他从床上起身，步履蹒跚地走进浴室。十分钟后，他梳洗干净，着装整齐，回到卧室。他拉过夏洛克的手，把它们举到唇边。

“我准备好了。”他对着修长精致的手指低语道。

“我没有，还没有。”夏洛克对着约翰困惑不解的表情挤了挤眼睛，向前走了一步把两人的距离拉得更近，在约翰发问之前，夏洛克急切的唇舌已经覆上了他的。约翰为着再一次被拥入夏洛克怀中的喜悦和满足而浑身无力。他的手在夏洛克的背上来回抚摸，爱抚着他紧实的屁股，用手在他的臀瓣上画着圈，为夏洛克在他的腿上隔着粗糙的布料来回轻柔摩擦产生的酥麻感而发出小声的呜咽。当约翰的手指一路踟躇前行到夏洛克的臀缝，他反射性地收紧臀肉，试图把那些手指锁在里面。从被狠狠操弄过的小洞里传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，这让昨夜活色生香的回忆涌回了夏洛克对性爱食髓知味的大脑。感到他的意识有些分散，他呻吟着把嘴从约翰嘴里扯开。

“我们得停下来，约翰，”夏洛克喘息道，“不然的话我永远停不下来。让我们下楼去和伊姆荷太普道别吧。”

约翰清了清嗓子，试图把房间收拾得整洁些，把皱成一团的床单平铺在光裸的床垫上，因为床单上那些突兀的，令人一目了然的污渍而皱了皱眉。

“操，”他诅咒着用枕头盖住污渍，希望这样的话就能把人们的注意力从他们昨晚激情结合的证据上转开，“我们应该把你房间的床单拿来铺在床上。”

他正要踏进阳台，就听见一个声音在门外叫着他俩的名字。门帘拉开，伊姆荷太普走了进来，他的随从们在门外待命。

“啊！太阳升起来了，我的客人也是，”伊姆荷太普大笑着，他热切的目光在房中逡巡，很快就总结出了昨晚在这里所进行的活动，“看起来，你们在修整期间也是精神充沛啊。”他朝乱做一团的床铺挑了挑眉，咧开嘴，露出个大大的笑脸。

“是的，我们，呃，你的安排非常舒适，我们诚心感激您的好客之谊，伊姆荷太普。”约翰嘀嘀咕咕。他的脸颊泛起了鲜亮的红晕。

“我们为房间的凌乱道歉。”夏洛克大胆地回应着伊姆荷太普的影射，但还是免不了把张蓝脸涨得紫红。

“拜托，完全没必要道歉。虽然我早已有所怀疑，但我不想过早地假设你们之间有任何超越友谊的关系，从而将你们安排在同一个卧室。我知道如果我真这样安排了，你们反而会为了避嫌而刻意避开对方。我很高兴，事实证明我是对的。”

夏洛克向约翰投去一瞥，因为害羞而用牙齿紧咬着脸颊内测。约翰伸手安抚夏洛克紧张地扭在一起的手指，立刻就被紧紧地抓住缠绕在一起。

“我很肯定，就像涓涓细流终将汇入汪洋大海，无论前路有多艰险曲折，你们将始终以自己的方式找到彼此。”

夏洛克点头，更像是对自己而不是对着伊姆荷太普。“再次感谢你——最为好客的善人。不过我们必须离开了，因为我们的任务还没有终结。”

“那么请赶紧上路。我的仆人会替你们包一些食物和清水。夏洛克和约翰，祝你们一切安好。我的家门将永远为你们敞开，欢迎二位随时光临寒舍。”

————————

一小会儿以后，夏洛克和约翰再一次行走在吉萨平原上，伊姆荷太普的宫殿已经消失在他们的身后。夏洛克停下来亲吻约翰。他把星际之驾放在约翰和自己的手臂上。

“在格莱西娅，神斩位于在斯巴达城，由格莱西娅的战神——艾瑞斯——守护。一旦我们得到了神斩，就只剩最后一柄神斩了，位于伊塔利亚的首都——罗马城——的朱庇特神殿。然后就可以回到阿斯加德了。”

“听起来好极了。太棒了。”约翰不带感情地点了点头。一想到回到阿斯加德他就泄气。在这一切结束以后还会有夏洛克和约翰吗？夏洛克和约翰究竟有没有一丝机会？在过去的几天里他生活在一个虚幻的天堂中，而几乎已成定局的未来是他所不愿意去深思的，特别是现在，因为那里没有他的雷仙。夏洛克注意到他的维京人脸上密布的阴云，不过他知道要如何使他快乐起来。

“那么，我们已经一起经历了许多冒险，长了很多见识。”夏洛克看进约翰的眼中。

“确实，”约翰同意。他闷闷不乐的眼睛明亮了些。

“想看更多吗？”

“神啊，是的！”约翰兴奋地期待着。

夏洛克冲着他歪嘴一笑，把他拉进一个拥抱，激活了星际之驾。再一次地，他们在经历了一次极速的宇宙之旅后，穿越了广袤无垠的宇宙来到了斯巴达城。

————————

夏洛克的坐标设定得非常精准，他们只消走150米就来到了艾瑞斯的神殿。出乎意料的是，神殿是空的。艾瑞斯的雕像被砸毁，成为一堆散落在地的碎石。艾瑞斯本人却是遍寻不着。时不时响起的金属撞击声从墙上极其宏伟华美的木门后传来。他们奔向了木门，一推开门，映入眼帘的是一名被锁链栓在墙上的，俊美高大的战士。他的长剑、盾牌和长矛散落在他脚边的地上，不过他一身戎装，甚至还戴着头盔。

“艾瑞斯？”

“我就是。你是谁？”格莱西娅的战神询问道。

“我是夏拉，尼比鲁星球上掌战驭雷之仙，这位是约翰·华生氏，挪勒吉尔星球上索尔·奥丁氏军队的统帅。”他说道。约翰跑到了艾瑞斯的面前试图用他的剑切断绳索。

“你们背井离乡，”艾瑞斯先后对着夏洛克和正丧气地咕哝着的约翰说道，“这是在浪费时间。凡人的武器或是任何在格莱西娅上铸造的武器都无法伤到赫淮斯托斯之锁的分毫。”

夏洛克变出了他的长剑，那冰蓝色的剑刃轻而易举地将锁链切断，金色的锁链‘叮零当啷’地散落在地，成为一堆金色的链结。艾瑞斯自由了。“我的长剑是在尼比鲁上铸造的。”夏洛克耸耸肩说道。

“感谢你，夏拉。我很想更充分地向你表达我的感激之情，不过我恐怕不得不立刻赶到冥界。”

“我们能帮上忙吗？”夏洛克问道。

“哈得斯绑架了我心爱的阿芙洛狄忒。他把她囚禁在冥界，还打算在那里罔顾她的意愿于她成婚。不幸的是，只有神明才能活着进入冥界。即使约翰可能无法加入我的行动，我很乐意接受你——夏拉——的帮助，而且在我们回来之后我将很荣幸地给予你任何形式的回报。”

“我会随你一起下冥界，艾瑞斯。我正在寻找藏于你神殿内的一件名为‘神斩’的古物。我会很乐意接受它为回报。”

“神斩？姆……”艾瑞斯沉思了一会儿。“你知道它藏在哪里？”

“是的。它藏在在武器库东边的密室里。”

“你是怎么知道的？”他眯起了眼，警觉了起来，不过然后他不经意地耸了耸肩，“实际上，我不在乎，反正现在不。当务之急是带回阿芙洛狄忒。”

夏洛克转身对着约翰，注意到了他的维京战士脸上闪过的担忧。“在我们出发前，我能和约翰说句话吗？”夏洛克问道。

“当然。”

“约翰，别杞人忧天了。”

“夏洛克……你这是可是要去冥界啊。而我却不能跟着你。所以，请原谅我的顾虑。”

“约翰，我会回来的。”

约翰看着地面，“你最好回来，如果你不回来，我会杀了你然后亲自把你送到地府。”他小声嘀咕着。

“好啊，那一言为定。”夏洛克轻柔地笑着，正要转身和艾瑞斯说话就感到手臂上小心地碰触。

“夏洛克，”约翰轻柔地呼唤，“恩基呢？你等不等得起？他很可能已经抵达埃古普托斯了。”

“就眼下的局势来看，时间还有些宽余。帮艾瑞斯救回阿芙洛狄忒是确保拿到神斩的最佳方案。你相信我吗？”

“我相信你。记得回来。”为我，他在心里说道。

“我会的，约翰。”夏洛克转向艾瑞斯，“我准备好了，”他说。

“哈得斯的看门口狗——地狱三头犬：刻耳柏洛斯（Cerberus）——一刻不停地看守着阿芙洛狄忒。想要用武力过这关是几乎不可能的，因为那畜牲被哈得斯赋予了恶魔般的力量。我的最佳选择是让他入睡，虽然毒药和咒语对他影响甚微，众所周知他极易受音乐影响。我必须得借助天才的俄耳普斯（Orpheus）——阿波罗与卡利俄珀之子——的帮助。他是一位天资超凡的歌者与音乐家。有你们在我的左右，我更有把握能从哈得斯的魔爪下救回我的挚爱，阿芙洛狄忒。来吧，夏拉，我们得抓紧时间了！”

> 【译注：希腊神话中俄耳普斯的故事其实十分哀婉凄楚。在他死后，缪斯女神将他的七弦琴安置与苍穹之中变成了天琴座。虽然俄耳普斯不是圣经中的人物，但他的故事对于中世纪的文学影响深远，但丁在《神曲》中也给他留了一席之地。】

约翰注视着艾瑞斯和夏洛克远去的身影，叹息一声，无力地靠在一根廊柱上，开始了漫长的等待，等着爱人的归来。

————————

当看到俄耳普斯的时候，夏洛克惊呆了。阿波罗之子是一名十分俊美身材匀称的青年，一头齐肩的闪亮金发用橄榄枝固定住。黝黑的肌肤紧绷在劲瘦的肌肤之上。他的脸是他父母特征的完美组合——继承自母亲的深蓝色眼眸和丰润如丘比特之弓的嘴唇；得自父亲的有点圆翘但贵族气十足的鼻子，方正的下巴和高耸的颧骨。他看起来就像是从整块毫无瑕疵的大理石中雕琢而出，周身散发了贵族式的华美，与暗沉阴郁的地府格格不入。他随身带着一把七弦琴，当他说话的时候，夏洛克只觉那美妙的嗓音浸入了他的四肢百骸。‘刻耳柏洛斯绝无胜算，约翰。’夏洛克在脑中对着他的爱人说道。

艾瑞斯、俄耳普斯和夏洛克下到地府，到达了斯提克斯（Styx）——死者之河，河面上笼罩着令人作呕的绿色浓雾，夏洛克的感官受到了前所未有的挑战。他看到死者无意识的灵魂在水面下漂浮，一阵颤栗自脊椎传来。夏洛克看到一个头骨自浓雾中显露出来，这画面真是令人毛骨悚然。一艘船逼近他们，船头正是那颗头骨，掌舵之人无论是模样还是声音都阴森可怖。

这渡船人对着艾瑞斯说道：“我知道你为何到此，艾瑞斯，不过我要是渡你们过斯提克斯的话，我的老板是绝不会放过我的。”

“九个奥波勒斯（Obel），卡戎（Charon），”艾瑞斯说道，伸出托着九枚银币的手，“是三名乘客通常渡资的两倍。如果你知道我来此所谓何事，你一定知道我会想尽办法过这条河，无论有没有你的帮助。我知道哈得斯现在正在奥林波斯山上和他的兄弟宙斯和波塞冬一起进行每周的例会。把我们渡过河再带回来，我会另外再付你15个奥波勒斯。”

> 【译注：奥波勒斯（Obel）是一种古希腊使用的银币。】

卡戎看了看他手中的九枚银币。他也想要那15个奥波勒斯，还从没人肯为回到岸边付那么多银币。“很好，艾瑞斯，不过你们得快去快回。如果你们没能在15分钟后回来，那么就自己想办法过河吧。”

“好吧。”艾瑞斯立刻说道，三人踏入摇摇晃晃的渡船，卡戎慢慢摇着船桨穿越这冒着腐臭味的斯提克斯。一根根毫无生气的手指自河面伸来，仿佛石头猛禽的巨爪，然后又消失于绝望的迷雾中；两个死人抓住了船的一侧试图爬上船，这使得船身突然摇晃了起来；卡戎用浆拍打他们，戳着他们尸身上的眼睛；用脚研磨着他们骨瘦如柴的手指。这两个死灵向后倒去，落向混浊的河面，伴随着忧郁的挽歌滑入了水底。

“这些混蛋还没意识到地府是有去无回的，他们永远都别想再回到活人的世界了。”卡戎尖刻的评论回荡在这诡谲的寂静中。河水厚重地拍打着船身的声响，以及卡戎时不时把浆插入水中激起的哗啦声是此刻唯一的声音，直到他们抵达彼岸。

“在这里等着我们。”艾瑞斯命令道。

“十五分钟，艾瑞斯。”

“我们会回来的。”

————————

艾瑞斯、俄耳普斯和夏洛克走出了卡戎的渡船，踏上了崎岖的地面。一声巨大的咆哮回荡在位于他们左边的一个黑森森的洞穴。

“刻耳柏洛斯！”艾瑞斯小声说道，“那边。那边是阿芙洛狄忒被关的地方。”

他们赶紧朝着低吼的方向走入洞穴。里面漆黑一片；没有光线进入或离开这个洞穴，所以夏洛克召唤来他的三叉戟，它发出的白色光芒为他们的前路照明。他们爬下一座极其陡峭的石制阶梯，直到来到了底层。突然就面对着一个巨大的黑色猛兽。六只充血的眼睛看着三个男人；三只血盆大口朝他们猛凑了过去，露出巨大的獠牙。它火热的呼吸在洞中引出一团雾气；它恐吓的咆哮在洞穴的内壁中刺耳地回荡。

在那畜牲的身后，一圈忽明忽暗的光华暴露了一个更小的，被巨石堵住的洞口，阿芙洛狄忒正是被囚禁于此。她美丽的光华即使是在这冥界的腹地都无法被完全掩盖。艾瑞斯伤感地凝视着那里，只想把那巨石推开，再一次地将爱人搂入怀中，不过他的沉思被突然出现在他脸旁泛着白沫的尖利牙齿给打断了。缠绕在那猛兽颈部的锁链在它跳向艾瑞斯的时候被绷得笔直。它向后退了退再一次地扑了过来，他的锁链也随之被扯得紧绷，直到它因快要窒息而不得不后撤的时候才向后退去。

“艾瑞斯！”夏洛克大叫，“小心！”

艾瑞斯向后一跃，一剑挥向那猛兽最左边的脑袋。那硕大的脑袋突然后仰，发出一声巨大的咆哮。夏洛克挥舞着他的长剑直指右边的脑袋，于此同时俄耳普斯看进中间那个脑袋的眼中，开始弹奏七弦琴。他唱了一首催眠曲，吟唱着舒适美妙的梦境。那个脑袋上紧闭的下巴逐渐放松直至打了一个大大的哈欠，它呼出的热气直冲俄耳普斯的长发而去。 俄耳普斯的音调变得更加舒缓安详，那猛兽的眼皮耷拉了下来，头也垂了下来。另外两个脑袋夹住中间的那个脑袋，摇晃着它，摇走了瞌睡，并对着俄耳普斯大声咆哮。俄耳普斯弹奏和歌唱得更加卖力了，直到中间的那个脑袋重重地垂了下来，终于臣服于睡梦的召唤。右边的脑袋愤怒地咬向俄耳普斯，试图把七弦琴从他手里夺走，不过夏洛克用长剑刺穿了它的下巴，而金发的青年继续弹唱。漫长得令人痛苦的几分钟过后，右边的脑袋也睡了过去。

“我们快没有时间了，俄耳普斯！”艾瑞斯大喊道，“再过5分钟卡戎就要离开了！”

“我正在全力以赴！这家伙可有三个脑袋呢，还记得吗？！”

夏洛克把头转向一边，似乎是在做什么决定，然后他把思绪的触角延伸到大脑伸出，变出了一把小提琴。没有理会同伴们脸上的惊讶，他开始演奏起与七弦琴匹配的旋律。俄耳普斯充满希望地叹息一声，重新开始歌唱，两位乐手把目光和音乐都指向了刻耳柏洛斯左边的脑袋，引诱它入眠。夏洛克把他的歌声也加入进来，以浑厚的似乎在重复着“睡吧，睡吧，睡吧”的男中音为俄耳普斯丝滑的男高音增色不少。

终于，那猛兽的最后一双眼睛也闭上了，第三个脑袋跌落至胸膛，他的身体像石像似的瘫倒，空旷的洞穴都为止震颤。它的呼吸逐渐平稳，发出小声的有节奏的呼噜声，火热的气息带着白雾不时地从他的三对鼻孔中喷出。

伴着一声欢呼，艾瑞斯绕过那被已经毫无只觉的猛兽来到堵住洞口的巨石边。他咬牙切齿地试图推开它，不过它却纹丝不动。夏洛克和俄耳普斯也一起帮忙，不过却毫无成效。然后夏洛克开口了。

“后退，”他指示道，接着举起了他的三叉戟，对准巨石的中心，把三叉戟狠狠地戳向了巨石。一阵让三人短暂地目不能视的电光火石之后，巨石裂开了，发出隆隆地巨响，中间被砸出了一个圆洞。一片美丽的纯白色光芒自洞口倾泻而出，仿佛在无云的夏日夜空中的一轮明月，让整个漆黑阴冷的洞口沐浴在一片令人心安的光芒之中。

“阿芙洛狄忒！我的爱人！”战神的声音因为激动而颤抖，他看进洞口，目光在他那被囚禁的爱人身上流连忘返，“我来找你了，吾爱！”他大喊着，以拳头砸向了碎裂的石块，此刻他的动力更像是来自与因被迫与爱人分离而产生的狂热情绪而不是他天生的神力。一次、两次、三次直到石块完全分崩离析。他飞快地越过碎石块，把美丽的爱人抱入怀中。当艾瑞斯在阿芙洛狄忒的脸颊、嘴唇和脖子落下一个又一个吻时，夏洛克和俄耳普斯看向了别处。“我今晚就要和你成婚，如果哈得斯再敢看我的新娘一眼我就杀了他。”他咆哮道，“我们必须赶在卡戎离开前回去。我可不相信那混蛋。这里所有的家伙都是混蛋。”

————————

“夏洛克！”一个兴高采烈的声音在艾瑞斯空旷的神殿中回荡。

约翰朝着他的爱人奔去，不过马上就停下了脚步，因为他看到了爱人身后的艾瑞斯手里拉了一位他生平所见最为美丽的女人，白色的光晕笼罩在她的周围；她浑身上下散发出深入人心的温暖——爱的感觉。她不愧是爱与美的女神。在他们身边的是一名金发的俊美少年，五官如雪花膏石的石雕一样完美。

“约翰，这位是俄耳普斯，这位当然是阿芙洛狄忒。”夏洛克介绍他们认识。

“亲爱的女士。”约翰边说边单膝跪地，执起阿芙洛狄忒的一只手亲吻她的指节。

“约翰，约翰·华生氏，”甜美的声音叫着他，“今天在你朋友的帮助下，我的爱人拯救了我，让我们得以团圆。”

“是的，他常那么干，”约翰毫不掩饰骄傲之情地说道，“我的朋友，他是个英雄。”

夏洛克害羞地看着地面：“约翰，就住嘴吧。俄耳普斯才是最大的功臣。”

“大家看来早就忘了是我把那巨石砸开的。”艾瑞斯佯装恼怒地玩笑道。阿芙洛狄忒在爱人的脸颊印上一吻，咯咯笑了起来，声音如银铃般地悦耳。

“你确实砸开了巨石，亲爱的。我很肯定夏拉的三叉戟完全没帮上任何忙。”阿芙洛狄忒满怀深情地逗弄着爱人。

“好吧，它确实是帮了点小忙。”他勉强同意，然后在她再度吻上他脸颊时笑逐颜开。

“夏拉和约翰，”艾瑞斯转身对着两人说道，“如果你们能作为嘉宾参加阿芙洛狄忒和我的婚礼，这将是我们两人的莫大荣幸。如果你们想在典礼前稍事休息，很欢迎你们来我的宫殿。”

“这真是非常慷慨，艾瑞斯，这将是我们的荣幸。万分感谢你的邀请。能够喘口气是再好也没有的了。”

“俄耳普斯，请立刻回家去找欧律狄刻。我可不想她抱怨我让她的丈夫身处险境。至少别在我们举行婚礼的当口。”艾瑞斯大笑道。

————————

夏洛克和约翰在一间极尽奢华的卧室正中互相对视。就像在吉萨时一样，他们被格莱西娅的女仆们宠上了天，女仆们为他们沐浴，并在床上小心的铺好两人的旗同（Chiton）；夏洛克的是紫色，约翰的是靛蓝色。这对爱侣面对面站着，湿漉漉的身上只围了条迷你毛巾。一旦礼节允许，他们就尽早把仆人们遣散了。待到最后一名仆人也离开了他们的房间，夏洛克立刻把约翰拉进他的双臂之间，低头吻他。

> 【译注：旗同（Chiton）是古希腊的经典长跑，舒适、慵懒又不失性感。】

“约翰，我不能再忍那么久才把你拥入怀中了。”他在亲吻的间隙呢喃着。他们的湿润的双唇贴在一起，急切的唇齿和舌头纠缠在一起。他们互相舔舐、吸吮、亲吻、叹息并以令人疼痛的力量牢牢箍住对方，仿佛想要融入对方的身体一般。夏洛克把嘴唇从约翰的嘴上扯开，把他推倒在床上，一把扯掉约翰的毛巾，弯腰俯身，用嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地碰触约翰肿胀阴茎的顶端。

“约翰……”他的气息吹向约翰灼烧着的勃起，“告诉我如何才能给你带来欢愉。”

“神啊，夏洛克！”约翰急喘着，爱人温暖的呼吸从勃起的顶端一路渗入。

“任何事，约翰，我会做任何事。告诉我你想要什么。”他低喃着，一路向下亲吻着约翰悸动的勃起。

“还记得上次我把你放入嘴里吗？”约翰轻柔地呻吟着，夏洛克磨蹭着勃起根部粗硬的毛发，把赞同的哼哼声压入他颤抖的皮肤。

“你会……你会吸吮我吗？就像那样？”约翰声音抖成一片。

“我会吸吮你，约翰。我会吸吮你直到你的种子洒满我的嘴中。”夏洛克低吼着，舔弄着勃起的尖端，品尝着前液的味道。他把这味道归类为‘苦涩、粗犷’并把这味道存入名为‘约翰’的文档。分开嘴唇，他把约翰的肿胀整根吞下，轻柔地吮吸，抽出直到他把尖端含在唇间，然后再低头一吞到底。

当阴茎被这湿热的爱抚吞没，约翰觉得视线被泪水模糊。“呃……”他呻吟，“夏洛克，神啊，夏……呃！”他语不成句，把夏洛克的脑袋压得更低。他的爱人明白了，然后放松下颚，把头沉得更低，把他一直吞入自己的喉咙。火热的舌头始终围绕着坚挺的柱身打转，感觉细致的皮肤在柱身上来回滑动。把小约翰含入口中的同时，他张大嘴，这样他的舌头可以自如的游移；自下而上地描摹着柱身上搏动着的血管；舌尖在顶端打着圈然后再向下舔舐。夏洛克双颊凹陷，包裹拉拽着约翰的肉体，他紧咬着约翰的勃起缓慢地抬头，然后放松下巴一气呵成地整根吞下，直把约翰挑逗得发出一声声无意识的哭喊。约翰觉得他的生命源泉正在被从他的勃起中吸出，而夏洛克则像是个口交的行家里手，用修长的手指捧起约翰绷紧了的双球，玩弄着它们，隔着薄薄的覆盖着粗硬毛发的囊袋揉动它们，轻柔地挤压。这挤压把一阵愉悦从约翰的双球一直传到了他的肺部，让他从喉中撕扯出一声极乐的哭喊。

“夏洛克，我快到了。”约翰呻吟着拉着夏洛克的头发警告他，不过夏洛克把他的手拍开，再度低头，把他一吞到底直达喉咙。然后夏洛克做着吞咽动作，围绕着约翰敏感的顶端收紧了他湿润的喉咙。约翰被一下子推过了巅峰，他在夏洛克的嘴里一泻千里。火热的精液一阵阵地喷涌入夏洛克的嘴中，他专注地把约翰的精华尽数吞下，涓滴不剩。

当约翰再度用力地拉他的脑袋，夏洛克发出不情愿的咕哝抬起了头，困惑写在他苍蓝的眸中。约翰注视着他并托着他的分身，看着一连串的精液从顶端喷出落到他平坦的小腹，有些落进了他的肚脐。

“再一次的。”他点头，快被快感夺去呼吸，夏洛克心怀感激地再次低下脑袋，继续舔舐约翰那已经有些软下去的分身，感觉约翰因为愉悦而无法遏制地颤抖，他心满意足地哼哼着。夏洛克伸手放在约翰的胸膛，对着约翰的阴茎呻吟，感觉心脏像兔子般在胸骨中蹦跳。是他带给约翰这样的欢愉；是他令约翰分崩离析；是他让约翰坦诚以对。他记忆中没有任何一刻感到如此自豪过。

“呃，夏洛克，我无法再要更多了。求你了，上来吧，让我吻你。”约翰呻吟道。

夏洛克向上爬到约翰身上，用嘴疯狂地吻着约翰。约翰在那张开的嘴中舔舐，品尝着夏洛克舌尖上他自己的味道，为这无与伦比的亲昵交流而呻吟出声。

“轮到你了。”约翰对着夏洛克丰满湿润的嘴唇窃窃私语，坐起身把白浊从肚子上抹到掌心里。他拉住夏洛克的毛巾，把它扯开。

“躺下，让我取悦你。”他咕哝着把自己的精液抹在夏洛克的阴茎上，和从铃口溢出的晶莹前液混在了一起。当他觉得夏洛克被彻底润滑了，就把手拿回，往手指上吐了点唾沫，又抹了点掌心里各种体液的混合物，当做是即兴混出的润滑液。双腿跨坐在夏洛克的臀侧，他倾身压向夏洛克并把潮湿的手伸向自己的后穴。夏洛克着迷地看着约翰的一系列动作，看着约翰闭上眼睛嘴唇微启，把一根手指推进体内；他的胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸不稳，头深埋在双肩之间，又放进了另一根手指，然后是第三根，急切地拓展着自己。约翰的高潮已经让他松软了不少，这使得他的手指轻而易举地进入后穴。他急切的渴望着被爱人填满，所以急不可待地抽出手指，在毛巾上擦了擦。

“我要把你放进我的体内，夏洛克。”他对着夏洛克开启的嘴唇说道，然后坐起了身，把他的穴口对准夏洛克的长度。仍然注视着爱人，他慢慢地，极其缓慢地沉下了身体，感觉夏洛克的肿胀通过了他紧致的括约肌。他停了下来，因为灼烧感而皱了皱眉，设法让他的甬道更加放松。他的头后仰，一寸寸地往下坐，一阵疼痛的叹息从他的喉中溢出，最终他坐在了爱人的胯骨上，夏洛克已经完全地进入了他湿滑的甬道。粗硬的毛发摩擦着他的臀瓣和敏感的臀缝，他以极慢的动作移动着髋部，挑逗地打着圈，感到体内夏洛克的动作，先推向甬道的一边，然后是另一边。

“神啊，夏洛克。你填满我了。”他喘息道，抽送着臀部，上下左右地摇摆、画圈、起伏、抽动。一双大而有力的手牢牢抓住他的臀部，阻止了他的动作。夏洛克一个翻身，把约翰压在身下，掌握了主动，自膝下抓起他的双腿把它们推高直到几乎把约翰折成两半，他的后穴彻底在夏洛克面前暴露无遗，而他的阴茎仍然深埋其中。

“夏洛克，神啊！”约翰呻吟，“操我，占有我，让我感到你操穿我……”这句话没说完就被一阵尖锐而愉悦的叫喊取代了，因为夏洛克开始急切地插入他体内。夏洛克停下，取笑约翰这奔放的反应，不过约翰回以后穴的突然紧缩和臀部的两次迅猛地下拉，刚好能轻轻拉扯夏洛克肿胀不堪的肉棒。夏洛克一下子尖叫出声，约翰淘气地吐吐舌头。

“约翰！我又不是母牛，而那也不是我的乳头。别再试图挤我了。”

看起来约翰理解为‘请再挤我吧’因为他又那么来了两下，并因为夏洛克愉悦的低吼而大声咯咯笑开了。

“现在，这是你的错，约翰。”夏洛克咧嘴笑了，把约翰压进一个令人窒息的拥抱，把阴茎用力地戳入了他。无助的维京人只好牢牢攀住他的肩头在身下回应。夏洛克的勃起在约翰湿热的甬道中抽搐，他突然变得浑身僵硬，背部弓起，肩膀后缩，然后肩膀把约翰的腿推开，落到约翰身上，柔若无骨地瘫倒在约翰的胸膛。当爱人上身的全部重量倒在身上的一瞬间，约翰觉得肺里的空气都被‘呼’的一声挤了出去，他用双腿裹住夏洛克的臀部，感觉灼热的液体灌入他的甬道，尽请享受着夏洛克用精华填满自己的感觉。夏洛克张开嘴，小声的啜泣声因为紧抵着约翰的皮肤而有些含混不清。约翰用手指梳过夏洛克的发丝，对着爱人的太阳穴轻轻哼唱，试图让他战栗的身体平静下来。过了一会儿，夏洛克抬起头亲吻约翰，他们就这么躺了很久，嘴唇和下身紧密地交融在一起，一刻不停地亲吻，呼吸着彼此，又为彼此而呼吸；每一个吻都比上一个更令对方安心；此前交欢的激情与色欲渐渐平复为平和而纯粹的柔情与真挚。

夏洛克最终撤回了嘴，从约翰身上翻滚下来躺在他的身边。一对爱侣盯着富丽堂皇的天花板，沉入了他们混乱的思绪，对精美的雕刻完全无视。

然后约翰说：“我们得清理一下，为参加典礼做好准备。我们应该再洗个澡。”他轻笑道，懊恼地看了眼两人粘糊糊的身体。


	9. 我们所戴的面具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欺骗……

艾瑞斯的宫殿弥散着柔美的金色光芒。空气中到处都是欢庆的氛围。格莱西娅的小伙子和姑娘们一齐拍着手，合着欢快的曲调起舞，身上飘逸的长袍在他们合着轻快的曲调旋转时上下翻飞。大量的宾客、神祇和凡人在神殿正中的大厅齐聚一堂，分享着婚宴的美景和音乐，这可是战神和爱神的婚礼。房中的每一位宾客都欢快地面露喜色；唯有一名宾客皱着眉看着围在他和他同伴身边的女人们。好吧，大多数女人都是冲着他的同伴，因为他黑着脸的怒容足以令她们退避三舍了。

夏洛克试着走近约翰身边，不过却被修长的手指抓住了手腕。

“你好啊，陌生人。你会是谁呢？”

“我可能会是夏洛克。”他恼怒地低吼着，转身看进一对半透明的，如无云的晴朗天空一般的蓝色眼眸。

一名高挑的女子站在他身前。她的魅力是毋庸置疑的，而她对他的兴趣就更是明目张胆了。黑色的眼线勾勒出充满神秘感的眼睛；一双似乎能看透他灵魂的眼睛；卷曲的黑发强调了高耸的颧骨；光滑的双颊和血红的艳唇；微启的双唇下是雪白的牙齿和粉红的舌头，湿润且充满诱惑。她与他在各方面完全匹配——智力与美貌的完美组合。

“‘夏洛克’？”女人抬起一边的眉毛，放纵地啧啧不满道，“也许你是想说‘夏拉’？”她指正他，粘腻的声音满是工于心计的挑逗。

“啊，那么你是位女神喽，我想。”夏洛克冷笑一声，明白了那个女人看透了他的格莱西娅伪装。

“我可能是的。你把我当做一位女神吗？”

“我对你没兴趣。”

“小心点！你也许会因你的坦率而伤害一个女人的感情。”

“虚情假意是浪费时间。”

“这倒不假。你要知道，我可以得到这里的任何人。男人或是女人。这里，这整座城市都是我的游乐场。”

“这样的话，我完全无法理解你为什么在我身边停留。请去游玩吧！”夏洛克突兀地说道，手指向大厅的方向。

“但是，我有个难题，明白吗？我不想要任何别人。我想要你。你的眼睛把我迷住了。神啊！你的眼睛，夏拉——他们诉说着黑暗的秘密，我急切地想了解的秘密。我知道凡人只能看到你紫色长袍下苍白的皮肤，不过我能看到你蓝色的自己，夏拉，而我想要这个。我想要你的身体。我的身体因你而肿胀；我的双腿间已经濡湿成一片。光是想象我把你的长袍从你美丽的身躯上撕下来的景象就让我腿软。你知道我在说什么，对吧？我能教你学会享受女人的身体。我想要描摹你皮肤上的图案，我想要膜拜你的……男根……”她对他深深看了一眼，喘息着说，“用我的嘴。”然后她用舌尖描摹她的上唇，使得它晶莹湿润。

“你在浪费时间，女士。”他唐突地打断她，对于她露骨的色诱完全无动于衷。

“是吗？你已经有中意的人选了？谁入了你的眼？嗯哼……阿里阿德涅？也许不。她对你来说太脆弱了。也许阿尔忒弥斯或是雅典娜？她们分别是狩猎女神和智慧女神。她们一起倒是可以配得上你，不过她们中的一个？不，我不那么认为。那么瑞亚或是塞勒涅？不，她们对你来说太无足轻重了。”

“这真是令人厌烦。请放开我的手。”

“为什么？你不想要好好体会女人陪在身边的乐趣吗？我自告奋勇，如果你感兴趣的话。哦……你的兴趣不在女人身上，是不是？”

“很显然我对你所提供的毫无兴趣。我建议你把你的女性魅力用在其他心甘情愿的男人或女人身上。正如你自己所说的，这里无论男女都想要你。我无法理解为什么你粘在这里与我纠缠，即便我们两人都心知肚明你的提议终将无疾而终。”

“夏拉，夏拉，夏拉……你不知道我是谁。你不知道我能向你展示什么或是，”她清了清嗓子继续说道，“从你身上拿走什么。我建议你在拒绝我之前好好想清楚了。任何一个稍有点洞察力的人都能一眼看出你对约翰的渴求。你当然能拥有他。神啊！我可不想和你过一辈子，就只一晚而已。见识一下和女人睡是什么感觉。”她暼向他，研究着他的眼睛。“有趣！你是在最近才被开苞的。被约翰。啊！那场景应该是极尽欢愉的，是不是？我真想看看你被占有的模样。美丽的蓝色神祇在凡人的身下欲仙欲死。光是这么想想我就能到达高潮。神啊，我能想象在你把种子撒在我体内时将会是多么强烈的刺激，你的老二在我的体内喷涌出火热的种子将我填满。”她颤抖地喘息着说道。

“我必须警告你，我的耐心快要用光了。请马上离开，让我独处。”

“那么就一个吻，夏拉。就一个吻。让我看看紧贴着这紫色的唇瓣是什么滋味。”她气喘如兰，在夏洛克反应过来之前，她已经用胳膊环住夏洛克的脖子把他拉进了一个吻中。她的唇紧贴着他的，舌头强行溜进了他的嘴里，舔舐着，试图找到他的舌头，在找到了它后，使劲地在其上弹了一下。

夏洛克的胃因为恶心而打结。他的皮肤爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，贴着她皮肤的感觉像是贴着蜥蜴。带着一阵厌恶，他狠狠地揪住她的胳膊，把自己从她的纠缠中解脱出来。

“够了！离——我——远——点。你让我恶心。再敢碰我的话我可不对之后的举动负责。”他咬牙切齿地说道。

那个女人震惊地一个趔趄，“你觉得约翰想要你？好好想想吧——他正和那些女人享受着人生中最美好的时光。实际上，不仅仅是女人……看！有多少神祇和英雄都垂涎他的青睐：阿波罗、狄俄尼索斯、伊阿宋、忒修斯和厄洛斯！你一点都不特别，夏拉。你什么都算不上！”她吐了口唾沫，“真可悲。你只是他用来取乐的一具肉体而已，直到下一个人选出现。今晚他可以随心所欲地选择格莱西娅的任何一位美人，你对此根本就无能为力。”

一个女人唤着她的名字，打断了她的恶毒抨击，不过当她转身看向夏洛克时，精致的五官皱成一副恼羞成怒的丑恶模样，因为他已然离她而去，早就已经走出了可以听到她的范围，直直地走向约翰。垂在她奶白色胸脯上的猩红吊坠闪耀着红色怒芒，她的眼眸变得漆黑，不过只是一瞬便又恢复了原本的蓝色。“你真不应该这么做的，夏拉，”她嘶嘶地对着他离去的身影自言自语，“你会后悔的。”然后她一甩长发，高傲地昂起头，走开了。

夏洛克走开的时候已经把那泼妇抛在脑后了，此时他看着一大票围着约翰打转的男男女女感到极度反感，并迅速恶化成惊慌失措。女人们对着约翰柔声细语，用手抚摸他的金发——这一头令他在格莱西娅人一成不变的黑发中鹤立鸡群的细软金发，在他举手的间隙，她们轻抚他裸露在外的手臂上的肌肉。修长的手指沿着他的下巴一直划过他的脖颈。夏洛克粗鲁地越过众多高耸的酥胸和柔韧的躯体；坚硬的肌肉和黝黑的肌肤，径直走到约翰面前。他的维京人正背对着他站着，双手比划着，眉飞色舞地与阿波罗交谈，而阿波罗正目不转睛地认真听着他所说的每一个字。

“约翰。”他大喊一声，不管不顾地打断他们的对话。

约翰转身，看到情人的瞬间脸上的表情立刻放松下来，露出一个光彩照人的笑容。夏洛克走近约翰，那么近，近到他的胸膛紧贴着约翰的肩膀。他用手臂环住约翰的腰，充满占有欲的手指蜷曲着贴紧约翰的臀部。

“夏洛克！各位，来见见夏洛克。”他说着，向边上靠过去贴着夏洛克的身边。

夏洛克试着发出欢快的声音，不过此刻他只想与约翰独处。他的出现给周遭带着爱慕的格莱西娅人发出了清晰的讯号，他们失望地接受了约翰已经名草有主了的事实，纷纷走去别处，留下他们两人独处。

“你刚才在做什么，约翰？”夏洛克的语调泄露了他的忐忑不安。

“我只是在聊天。你怎么听起来这么不安？”

“我没有不安。”夏洛克呼出口气，低头在约翰唇上落下笨拙的一吻，听到有人叫他名字，就迅速地抽离。

是艾瑞斯在叫他，他们走到战神面前，他正和他的新娘还有阿波罗，欣赏着台上俄耳普斯用七弦琴弹奏的美妙音乐。

“他弹得很美妙，是不是？”约翰赞赏地脱口而出，没有注意到夏洛克绷紧了的下巴。

约翰在俄耳普斯七弦琴所发出的悦耳音乐中迷失，他赞赏的目光紧紧锁住台上亚麻色头发的年轻人。夏洛克紧咬下唇，目光不悦地在约翰和俄耳普斯间飞快地流转。俄耳普斯长长的金发在他合着音乐摇摆的时候甩出柔和的波涛，他闭着眼睛，沉浸于从琴弦上流泻出的美妙旋律之中。然后他的睫毛开启，露出了深蓝色的眼眸，这立刻得到了约翰欣赏的注视。夏洛克匆忙地看向一边，眉毛痛苦地皱成一团。艾瑞斯注意到了夏洛克脸上密布的阴云和紧绷的下颚。费力压下心中的违和感，他决定今晚要做一回丘比特。

“夏拉！我可爱的新娘希望能听你为我们的宾客演奏小提琴，如果你愿意以你的乐声为我们的婚礼增色。”

“我不知道你会拉小提琴，夏洛克！”约翰露出惊奇的微笑说道。

“一、两次吧。”夏洛克耸肩。

“你的朋友有轻描淡写的天赋，约翰，”艾瑞斯插嘴道，“俄耳普斯的七弦琴催眠了刻耳柏洛斯的两个脑袋。不过是夏拉的小提琴声安抚了第三个——最顽固的那个脑袋。没有这两位的帮忙，我的阿芙洛狄忒今天就无法站在这里。”

“夏拉，”阿芙洛狄忒清脆的嗓音像撒播着欢乐的银铃，“请用音乐来向我们讲述你生命中的一个故事，任何你愿意与我们分享的故事，而与此同时，我想更好地认识你的同伴。”她说着，给了约翰一个幸福的微笑，“我想了解那个夏拉为之可以摒弃其他所有人的男人。”

‘我会为你摒弃所有一切——人或事。’夏洛克心里想着，不过却没再看约翰一眼地走上了舞台，坐在了俄耳普斯身边的凳子上。一名女仆给他递上小提琴和琴弓，他把琴架在脖子上，左手手指放在指板上。他拨了几个不连续的音符，给乐器调好音。当准备停当，他看着约翰的方向，和他对视着，看进他的眼眸，开始了演奏。

他以缓慢、短暂又有些跳跃的音符向众人展示了初遇时的谨小慎微——小心翼翼地不敢说出口的情感：犹豫、疑惑以及希望。一阵阵犹豫不决的旋律在大厅中荡漾，音调和音量逐渐升高至一个充满爆破力的切分音符，瞬间唤起了一场激烈争斗的画面。之后小提琴弓发出一个流畅的滑音沉入了黑暗而圆滑的过渡：充满诱惑和谜团。当夏洛克和约翰目不转睛地望向彼此，他们的听众已经消融于虚无。约翰听出了夏洛克的旋律正在以音乐重现他们的经历：从最初在阿斯加德的相遇到在竞技场上的激烈战斗，由此引发的充满野性的性爱，最终以温柔的投降告终——揭晓秘密；互相告白。约翰的心跳渐缓，变成一种平静安谧的轻敲，他感到一个带着激越情感的和弦把他和夏洛克连接了起来，这是呼吸与呼吸；心灵与心灵的连接。不过他的平静被夏洛克突如其来的停顿打断。他的手指和琴弓奏出一阵极为大胆的断音，以此来传达危险、死亡以及毁灭；乐章随后转承起合为鼓舞人心的逐渐升起的旋律，代表了重生与复兴的希望。他们无言地分享着彼此对那场战役的回忆，那场他们齐心合力阻止了诸神的黄昏的战役。此后夏洛克的旋律变得柔和、平安和清幽。同样的曲调在两个不同的八度上重复、激荡和震颤仿佛心跳的回音；旋律之丝互相缠绕，互相融合直至成为彼此的陪音——暗喻了忠诚与信任；友谊与爱情。夏洛克和约翰；约翰和夏洛克。朋友，搭档还有更多。夏洛克和约翰。爱侣！夏洛克带领着约翰踏向未知的征程，从他们对视的那一刻直至此时此地——战神艾瑞斯和爱神举行婚礼的神殿。苍鹰与白鸽永恒的结合。他们剩余的故事还有待书写，因此夏洛克闭上了眼睛，以一个极富戏剧性的停顿来强调他们之间连接的断裂。然后他再度睁开眼睛，看向艾瑞斯和阿芙洛狄忒。他的乐曲切换成分离之后的团圆。最终他以一个孕育着希望、赐福与爱情的挂留和弦结束了整首曲子。

他将小提琴搁在腿上，看向新郎、新娘以及众位宾客。所有人都在一片寂静中站在原地，完全被夏洛克技艺超群的表演给迷住了。一双手开始鼓掌，是艾瑞斯，他惊奇地喜不自胜。阿芙洛狄忒也加入了他的行列，然后一个接着一个的，宾客们终于从夏洛克音乐的神奇力量中挣脱出来，雷鸣般的掌声在宽敞的大厅中回荡。约翰的目光遇上了夏洛克的，他缓缓地摇着脑袋，无法相信这是真的。沉浸在爱人的音乐之中着迷不已、无法自拔。夏洛克的心里因为给他的维京人带去了欢乐而充满了喜悦，这对爱侣隔着大厅含情脉脉地对视，夏洛克突然感到一只手碰了碰他，于是他转身。

“谢谢你，夏拉。”阿芙洛狄忒说，她的手搭上了他的手臂，“那可真是美妙之极。这真是个美好的故事，我知道你和约翰总会在前路上找到彼此，无论遇到什么艰难险阻。”

艾瑞斯感激地把手放在夏洛克肩上：“谢谢你，夏拉，”他说，话语中满载着诚挚，“神斩已经被送到了你们的房间。我和阿芙洛狄忒都对你感激不尽。”

艾瑞斯转身对着宾客们致辞：“让我们载歌载舞！”艾瑞斯兴高采烈的宣布道。格莱西娅的宾客们立刻就手拉手，围成一个圆圈，开始了一场欢快的荣誉之舞，很快的这就演变成了狄俄尼索斯之舞的狂欢。俄耳普斯和夏洛克以七弦琴和小提琴为载歌载舞的人们演奏着悦耳的乐曲，和声与独奏交替。

约翰靠在一根支柱上，看着他的爱人捧着小提琴仿佛那是他身体的一部分。乐器发出的舒缓声音笼罩了夏洛克的全身，很难将音乐和夏洛克区分开来。再一次的，夏洛克令他大为惊奇。他在科学、逻辑和演绎上的才华横溢和这更柔软的一面——这无与伦比的音乐天赋——有着极大的反差。他在这一刹那知道这名为夏洛克的完美风暴将永远在他——约翰·华生——的心中升腾。

一只手搭上了他的肩头，他转身看到站在他身边的阿波罗，他手中拿着一杯蜂蜜酒，“为这可爱的一对干杯？”阿波罗脸上挂着一丝微笑说道。太阳神的绿色眼眸闪烁着光芒，有那么一瞬约翰好奇阿波罗指的是哪一对，不过觉得他应该是指新郎新娘这一对。

“他们的确是很可爱的一对。”约翰赞同道，从阿波罗手中接过杯子，转向舞台上的俄耳普斯和夏洛克，欣赏他们一起演奏的美妙音乐。

夏洛克注意到约翰和阿波罗的对话以及他们看向自己和俄耳普斯。他看到约翰抓着阿波罗的手臂，而阿波罗的手臂环着约翰的腰把他拉直了靠向他。当阿波罗仍然搂着约翰穿过大门，消失在走廊尽头时，夏洛克手中的琴弓险些划出什么不和谐的音符。他觉得头昏眼花。约翰离开了他。他必须知道这是为什么。

他探过身去对俄耳普斯说：“在这一曲之后，我得离开。”他耳语道。当他们所演奏的曲子结束时，他谢过俄耳普斯。匆匆走下舞台，他横冲直撞地走过一群群正欢快的享受着食物和庆典的神祇和凡人。一旦甩开人群，他就疾步奔向通往主厅外的走廊。

几分钟后，他来到了他们卧室的门外，当他看到门内的一幕时不可置信地僵立在当场：他们此刻早已乱做一团的床上有两具扭动着相互摩擦的光裸身躯——阿波罗和约翰。约翰的腿紧紧地缠绕着阿波罗的大腿，而太阳神的臀部正快速地撞向他的。空气中充斥了约翰的呻吟和阿波罗的嘶吼，神祇和凡人双双在被各自身体燃起的欢愉中迷失了自我。夏洛克张大嘴巴想要大喊大叫，但是声音如鲠在喉，他无声地在惊恐中注视着面前这一对还在继续着的大声而激烈的交媾，他们完全没有注意到门前这位被惊呆了的观众。夏洛克觉得苦涩的胆汁涌上了喉头，紧接着他眼前一黑摔倒在地，失去知觉地瘫做一团。几秒钟后，他觉得一双有力的胳膊把他拉起，他听到一个声音在呼唤他的名字。他说不出完整的句子也无法看清帮助他的是谁，他攀住那双胳膊试图自己站起来，不过他的腿打着颤再一次地摔倒在地。这双手臂再度把他拉起，拖着他，把他安置进一个扶手椅中。他觉得有人在他身上盖了条毯子，此后就终于屈服于一片黑暗之中。

————————

当他醒来时，已是第二天的下午了，约翰正伏在他身上，睁大眼睛关心地看着他。

“夏洛克，夏洛克，你还好吧？”维京人问道，轻摇着他的肩膀想让他完全清醒过来。

“别碰我！”夏洛克大叫着从约翰的碰触中闪开。

“什么？为什么？发生了什么？我不是故意吓到你的。你还好吗？”约翰惊愕地看着他的爱人。

“让我独自呆着，约翰·华生。让！我！独！自！呆！着！”夏洛克用尖利的嗓音说完就跌跌撞撞地离开了他们的房间。一分钟后，他怒气冲冲地回来抓起神斩又冲了出去。独留一个已经完全清醒了的、目瞪口呆的约翰。

————————

夏洛克潜行于斯巴达的街道上，仿佛被脑中尖叫着‘背叛’的恶魔缠身。他已经把神斩传送给了恩利尔，现在他漫无目的地在无名的街道上伤心欲绝地徜徉。他所感到的疼痛并非来自身体；身体上的疼痛可以立刻被他以神力治愈。这痛苦啃噬着他。它一路长驱直入到他的内心深处，他觉得自己像是被一劈为二。这是背叛；这是嫌弃。他被抛弃了，而一位金发的神祇取代了他。他破裂成碎片而无人可以将他修复完整。他恨约翰带他领略的感官的世界——一个他已然无法无视的世界；一个不再属于他的世界。他大脑逻辑的一面侦测到了情感的全面崩溃，于是赶紧出来救场。它告诉他，现在只有一个选择：你必须离开约翰；你独自一人的时候曾经是强大的；友谊是弱点。

夏洛克的情感无畏地与理智争斗直到后者提出了无可辩驳的事实：孤独是你所有的；孤独将会保护你。

他脑中的喧哗倏然而止。他已经准备好再次面对约翰了，这将是最后一次。

————————

几小时后，他回到了他们的房间，约翰坐在床边，等着他。他的指节因为手指深陷掌心而泛白。一看到夏洛克进门，他就倏地站了起来。

“夏洛克，你去了哪里！我担心死了！”

“是吗？为什么，约翰？”夏洛克平板的语气透着苦涩，“你究竟有什么理由担心呢？”

“夏洛克……”约翰碰触他的肩膀，不过却被生硬地闪开了。

“夏洛克，求你，夏洛克……到底怎么了？拜托，我不明白！”

夏洛克从他身边逃开，无法承受约翰眼中赤裸裸的痛苦，“我需要独处。你能给我这个吗？”

“我会给你任何我能给的东西，夏洛克。你能看着我吗？就看着我！求你！”约翰恳求他的爱人。

夏洛克转身，约翰因那双尖刻的眼睛而站立不稳，向后退去，“夏洛克……我……我从你眼中看到对我的……憎恶。我是不是在做梦？”他小声问道。

夏洛克的沉默是那样的明显，约翰几乎是啜泣地问道，“你厌恶我吗？”

夏洛克仍然一言不发。

“我必须把你的沉默当做是肯定，夏洛克，”约翰耸了耸肩继续说，他的声音因为极度痛苦而破碎，“你能否至少告诉我，我做了什么使你这样对我？”

“你在我面前戴着面具，约翰，”夏洛克脱口而出，“不过我已经看到面具后真正的你了。”

“面……面具？你在说什么？我不知道这是什么意思！请你告诉我你认为我做了什么？”

约翰注意到夏洛克已经戴好了他的星际之驾，“我必须在恩基抵达罗马之前找到最后一柄神斩。”

“5分钟内我就能收拾停当。当我们找到神斩，你要告诉我这究竟是怎么回事。”

“不。”

“‘不’什么？”

“你不用跟着我。”

“什么？为什么？你要把我留在这里？”

“我必须。”

“为什么？到底发生什么了，夏洛克？请告诉我。拜托！”

夏洛克揉了揉鼻梁，重重地吐了口气。

“看起来我们的……动机不再一致，相应的，我必须独自继续我的任务。当你准备好的时候，用这个星际之驾回家。我已经把它设到了阿斯加德的坐标。把他放在你的手臂上，按一下中间的按钮把它固定在你的身上，再按一下激活它。我对你目前为止的协助非常感激。你的陪伴非常的……便利。”

“便利。说真的？”约翰的嘴唇因受伤和恶心而抿了起来，“好吧，我很高兴我是那么的便利。”

“永别了，约翰。”夏洛克边启动星际之驾边说。当他被分解传送的时候，他的眼睛紧紧锁住约翰的，而维京人从中看到了无尽的哀伤。这个弃他而去的男人已经彻底崩溃和内心空洞，这不再是那个他在阿斯加德遇到的生龙活虎的男人了。而他不知道这是为了什么。夏洛克看起来仿佛是遭受了背叛。约翰只知道他做了——或者说夏洛克认为他做了——什么不可饶恕的事摧毁了这个男人。他很想知道夏洛克是不是一直戴着一副他自己都没意识到的面具。不过现在他孑然一身地站在他们卧室的中央。

这一切都毫无道理！前一天，他们躺在一起的时刻是约翰艰辛的一生中最为亲密，最为情意绵绵的一刻，不过现在夏洛克给他冠上了表里不一的罪名，让他们两人都深陷于突然分离的心碎和哀恸之中。约翰不知道要怎么才能去罗马。他只知道他必须跟上。他掷地有声地向夏洛克保证过会一直追随他直到完成他的任务，无论他们今后还是不是朋友。

“夏洛克，我做了什么让你这么弃我而去？”他对着空荡荡的房间发问。

* * *

 

> 【图解：古希腊神系族谱，[查看原图](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-URU7CcABLO8/VHTuM4vikrI/AAAAAAAABJo/MnJ3xj2Ilhs/w2763-h1584-no/GreekMythology_01.png)】


	10. 长眠之前的最后一程

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡……

“夏洛克，我做了什么让你这么弃我而去？”他对着空荡荡的房间发问。

————————

约翰在艾瑞斯和阿芙洛狄忒的宫殿中，站在他们面前。他并不想以自己这副哀戚的模样出现在这对新婚爱侣的面前，特别是在他们完满的新婚之夜后，但是他别无选择。他需要他们的帮助。

“约翰，你在为什么困扰？”阿芙洛狄忒问他，美丽的脸庞上满是关切，“夏拉在哪儿？”

“他离开了。”

“他去了哪里？”

“他出发去了罗马。他……呃……”约翰摇了摇头，不想过多地透露他们最后一次交谈的内容。

“但是他把你留在了这里？为什么？他的理智弃他而去了吗？”艾瑞斯怒火中烧，“你和他是……”他的声音小了下去，“他为什么会把你留在这里？”

“他……这不重要。无论如何我需要去罗马。他设置了这个……这个东西可以把我带回阿斯加德。”他有点结结巴巴地边说边掏出星际之驾，“我不知道怎么把它的目的地设置成罗马，不过我需要去那里。不管想什么办法，我需要去到朱庇特的神殿。你们能帮帮我吗？”

“阿波罗的马车可以进行星际间的穿梭，不过他只能在日落之后才能带你去。你将不得不在这里等待，约翰。会你的房间，休息一会儿。”爱神试着安抚他。

“我无法安心等待。我做不到。我担心他有生命危险！我必须去到他身边。”维京人的声音破碎不堪。

约翰身为战士的一面试图压制心脏的抽痛，从而得以保持冷静，不过阿芙洛狄忒看出了他的极度痛苦。

“你会到罗马去的，约翰，一旦在罗马结束了你们的任务，你会让他坐下好好谈谈他那错综复杂的大脑在想些什么。”阿芙洛狄忒碰了碰他的胳膊，露出一抹理解的微笑，“你将拯救他，约翰；而他将拯救你。你们为彼此而存在。”

即使是艾瑞斯被战争洗练的铁石心肠此刻也为维京人的凄惨模样动容：他显然是心碎神伤——在神殿里紧握双拳，来回踱步。他想起了不久前，自己是如何为可能失去他挚爱的阿芙洛狄忒而伤心痛苦。如果，约翰所担心的是真的，夏拉正处于生死攸关的紧急时刻，如果约翰不能及时赶到罗马的话，也许他们再也无法活着见到彼此了。

“吾爱，”艾瑞斯对着他的妻子说，“你哥哥……”

“哦！当然喽！”她兴奋地呼喊道，闭上眼睛，她无声地召唤：‘哥哥，我需要你’。几秒钟后，一位头戴翼帽，脚穿插翼凉鞋的神明闪现在她的身边。

“赫尔墨斯！感谢宙斯你来了！”阿芙洛狄忒伸出胳膊抱住神的信使。

“亲爱的妹妹，你怎么会召唤我？在你新婚的第一天？这么快就想回奥林波斯山了？”赫尔墨斯朝战神投去了淘气的一瞥。

“你的妹妹和我在一起很幸福，赫尔墨斯，多谢你的关心。”艾瑞斯摇着头对他的大舅子宽容地说道。

“赫尔墨斯，这位是来自挪勒吉尔的约翰·华生氏。他需要我们的帮助。你能尽快让他到达罗马的朱庇特神殿吗？”

“我当然能，阿芙洛狄忒。你知道我能，才把我叫来的。不过你为什么想要帮一个凡人？”

“他的同伴，来自尼比鲁的夏拉，帮着艾瑞斯把我从冥界救了回来。夏拉把约翰独自留下就匆匆赶往罗马。请帮帮他，哥哥！看着真心相爱的情侣因误会而天各一方着实让我伤心。”

只有铁石心肠的人才能拒绝爱神的乞求。除了同意赫尔墨斯真的是别无选择。

“好吧，好吧，妹妹，”他叹了口气，“我会帮助这位约翰·华生氏的。”

“哦，谢谢你，赫尔墨斯！”

“约翰·华生氏，”赫尔墨斯用热切的眼神评估着眼前的维京人，“我的妹妹不会随便帮助一个陌生人，特别是从另一个世界来的凡人。你和你的那位夏拉一定是  
非常的特别。来吧，穿上这个。”他指示道，凉鞋从他脚上飘了起来，飞到约翰的身前。

约翰疑惑不解地看着赫尔墨斯。

“我的凉鞋能在眨眼间带你去罗马朱庇特的神殿。”

约翰伸手接住那双凉鞋。

“也许你应该眨眨眼的，真的，”赫尔墨斯笑着说，“不然你会连着晕好几天。”

“我要怎么把它们还给你？”

“别为那个担心。一把你送到目的地它们就会自动从你脚上褪下回到我手里。”

“我不知道要如何感……”约翰刚说了一半就被赫尔墨斯挥手打断。

“我即没时间也没必要听这些劳什子。我这么做纯粹是为了我妹妹。我很忙——忙着去见该见的人；去该去的地方；去为宙斯送信。如果你不介意的话，赶紧加快脚步出发！”赫尔墨斯不耐烦地用一只脚拍打着地面说道。

“赫尔墨斯，客气点！”阿芙洛狄忒满是爱意地责备着她的哥哥。“别听他的，约翰。他一向是那么的唐突。我想这有助于完成他的工作。”她笑了笑，“不过说真的，你得马上赶到夏拉的身边。赫尔墨斯的凉鞋会在一瞬间就把你带到那里的。”

“拿着，”艾瑞斯伸出手掌，“赫淮斯托斯锁链上的一环。它能伸展成为任意长度的锁链。我希望你只需要用这锁链套住你那愚蠢的、疑心重重的同伴，把他永远锁在你身边。另外，拿上这把剑。它也是出自赫淮斯托斯之手，对任何神明都有效。我祝你一切顺利，约翰！”

“艾瑞斯，阿芙洛狄忒，感谢你们的帮助。我万分感激，万分感激！”约翰低头致意。

“在我看来，夏拉和你是一个圆的两瓣，你们命中注定会在浩瀚宇宙中相遇相知。赶紧去找他，约翰。再见了！”爱神向他道别。

约翰穿上赫尔墨斯的凉鞋，闭上了眼睛。

————————

片刻之后，他睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在朱庇特的神殿外面。天很黑，很安静，静得连针掉到地上的声音都能听到。他向下看着双脚，赫尔墨斯的插翼凉鞋已经消失了。它们很可能已经回到主人的身边了，他边想着边向四周张望。

一阵响亮的喊叫自神殿传来，刺破寂静的夜空。声音的主人正是他深恐此生再也不得相见的男人，这个他心甘情愿与之在海姆冥界的火海中共度永生的男人。

“夏洛克！”他大喊一声，冲上神殿的大理石台阶，一把推开沉重的木门。他视线一扫，迅速地评估了一下当前的形势：他往昔的爱人正被两个身影困住，这两个身影一般高大，一样的祖母绿色皮肤上覆盖了相同的白色图案。他们一起用剑和权杖无情地砸向夏洛克。根据之前夏洛克给他看的记忆，约翰认出了较年长的那个是恩基——尼比鲁上的冥界之主；年轻一点的是他的儿子——恶魔阿萨各。夏洛克一手握长剑，一手执三叉戟同时格挡和进攻。而神斩就躺在离夏洛克身后几尺远的地上。

操！他们在夏洛克能把神斩传给恩利尔之前就到了。操！操！

夏洛克以一个假动作试图避开阿萨各长剑的一击，与此同时，恩基的权杖指向了他。

“夏洛克！”约翰高声警告，立刻挥舞着手中艾瑞斯所赠的长剑加入混战。夏洛克的头骤然抬起看见恩基。他本能地在一瞬间压低左臂，把它转向外侧，用三叉戟把恩基甩到地上，而约翰用剑划过安努纳奇拿着武器的那条手臂。剑刃切入恩基的小臂，他痛得大声抽气，拳头骤然反射地放开，手中的权杖跌落在约翰脚边的地上。约翰立刻把它踢得远远的，权杖在光滑的大理石地上畅行无阻地滑行直到撞到一根支柱才停下。夏洛克和约翰对视一眼。阿萨各立刻见缝插针地抓住夏洛克分神的刹那，挥剑刺向夏洛克的胸膛，蓝色的皮肤被划开一道又长又深的口子，献血喷涌而出。

“啊~~~！”夏洛克大叫一声，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，一手紧紧捂在胸口试图堵住喷涌的鲜血。他没有足够的时间治愈自己，因为阿萨各无情的进攻还在继续，在夏洛克身边把剑挥舞得呼呼作响。夏洛克朝旁边恩基的方向迅速地暼了一眼，看到他伸手去抓神斩。

“去拿神斩！”他朝约翰大喊。维京人和阿努纳奇同时伸手去拿白色的长矛。恩基要比约翰快得多，就在他快要抓住神斩的时候，他的手臂出乎意料地被一条金属锁链拉住，被紧紧地固定在身体的两侧，锁链的另一端拽在怒火中烧的阿斯加德人手中，他用力的将锁链后拉，再次把他掀翻在地。“赫淮斯托斯！”恩基诅咒道，向下看着咬进皮肤的金色的锁链。他挣扎着试图甩开锁链不过只是被箍得更紧而已。

阿萨各突然转头，大惊失色地看到他的父亲双脚被绑住摔倒在地。夏洛克立刻用浸满献血的右手握紧长剑，迅速地向右曲起手臂，以优雅的姿势反手一击，蓝色的剑刃以精准的角度让那恶魔身首异处。阿萨各的脑袋跌落在地，滚到了几尺之外，面朝上停了下来。那死去的恶魔震惊地张大嘴巴，瞪圆眼睛。他无头的尸体砸到地上，发出一声巨响。

————————

约翰一把从地上抓起神斩，把它固定在腰带上，转身面对恩基。他在身前挥舞着阿瑞斯的神剑警告恩基老老实实地呆在地上，恩基认出了这也是赫淮斯托斯的造物，因此可以伤到他。

“你他妈到底是谁？”他问约翰。

“我是来自阿斯加德的约翰·华生氏。这把剑来自艾瑞斯——格莱西娅的战神，而且，”他语调实事求是地说道，“如果你再敢碰夏洛克一根手指，我就会用它杀了你。”

“夏洛克？现在他是这么叫自己的吗？”恩基讥笑道，“在尼比鲁上，那苦行僧无法和任何有一丝儿活气的东西共存，所以在森林中自我放逐，独自一人在那里一待就是数十年。怎么，他现在有个守护者了？你愿意为了夏洛克去死吗，约翰·华生氏？”

约翰用战士在战场上俯视比自己强大的对手时惯用的平静目光注视住恩基说道：“他确实有。我愿意。而在我身边你最好小心点。”

“之后我会试炼你的决心的，凡人，在我解决了这个眼中钉之后。一刻都不要忘记那……”他说着，用下巴指向别在约翰腰带上的神斩，“是我的！而你会……”他突然住嘴，阿萨各的脑袋滚到了他的身边。他抬眼，正好看见他儿子的身体倒在夏洛克的脚边，如注的鲜血从无头的脖子里喷了一地。

“阿萨各！”看到死去的儿子，恩基发出凄厉的尖叫，“你这个凶手！”他冲着夏洛克怒吼。他双眼充血，五官扭曲成一个威胁的表情，继续向锁链施压，随着一声雷鸣般的巨响，他从锁链中挣脱。金色的锁链立刻断成数段四处飞溅，‘当当啷啷’地落在地上。它们纷纷消失，最后只剩下最初的那个环扣。

勃然大怒的神祇高举起右臂，权杖飞入他张开的手掌。他将它指向夏洛克毫无防备的身体发出了一道死光。约翰知道夏洛克无法挺过这致命的一击，于是飞快地从大厅的另一边冲过去，在离夏洛克几尺远的地方一跃而起，堪堪把他的爱人推向了一边。

“解决他！”约翰从他倒下的地方喊叫着，同时从腰带上解下了神斩。而夏洛克猛地将三叉戟甩向恩基的胸膛。拥有神力的三叉戟刺中目标，而恩基踉跄着倒地，身受重伤但还活着，三叉戟垂直地插入他的胸骨，仿佛一把巨大的餐叉。

“夏洛克！”约翰大喊，把神斩仍了过去，夏洛克接住，给它安上星际之驾送去恩利尔那里。两人看着受伤的恩基痛苦地哭喊着慢慢地从他的胸骨间拔出三叉戟，把它扔到一边。恩基喘息着试图站起来，不过却无法移动分毫，他震惊得无以复加地看着自己业已开始分解的双脚。一阵令人惊恐万状的持续不断的痛苦尖叫从他的喉头窜出，他的身体瞬间被一团明亮的白色火焰笼罩，火焰渐渐地将他焚烧直至虚无——他的四肢自上而下地燃烧；而一个洞口从他胸膛的正中开始扩散直至腹部、肩膀、脖子和最终尖叫着的头颅。当恩基被焚烧殆尽，火焰内塌陷入一个黑洞自行熄灭。恩基残余的灰烬飘落在神殿的地板上，盘踞着的闪烁着余烬的尘埃有着死亡的肃穆，直至一阵微风吹过将余烬吹到神殿之外飘散于风中。永垂不朽，看起来，也是有时效的。

夏洛克的任务已经圆满完成了。

“约翰！”夏洛克兴高采烈地转身看向阿斯加德人，“恩利尔一定是已经用四柄神斩造出了神火。只有这样才有可能摧毁恩基！”

大大的如释重负的笑容令他疲惫之极的五官看起来温和了些，不过这表情很快转变为疑惑。他注意到约翰仍然呆在地上一动不动。约翰看着夏洛克把右手放到胸前的伤处——阿萨各弄出的剑伤——把伤口治愈了。当他挪开手时，约翰看到完美无瑕，没有一丝疤痕的蓝色肌肤。他对着昔日的爱人露出惨淡的微笑，后者眨了眨眼看着约翰，似乎这才意识道约翰根本不应该出现在这里！夏洛克奇怪为什么他还不从地上站起来。然后他的目光停留在了约翰的左肩，他僵住了。约翰的上衣被鲜血浸透，不过维京人的脸上一片平和。在他眼中夏洛克看到了勇气、纯洁的心灵，一个准备好在他所选择的目的地长眠的灵魂。这名勇敢的战士，目光虚弱，透出无以言表的哀伤，但这却不是为了他自己。

“约翰？约翰！”夏洛克惊恐的哭喊在神殿的大厅里回荡。他冲到他倒下的维京人身边一把将他纳入怀中，“神啊，约翰！”他再次哭喊道，把约翰用力压进怀里，“发生了什……什……什么？你受伤了。哦，神啊！神啊！”

“夏……夏……夏洛，”约翰喘息着，鲜血源源不断地从他肩上的伤口流出。

夏洛克疯狂地撕开约翰的上衣把手掌贴在伤处，低喃着晦涩难懂的咒语，试图阻止血从伤口流出，但却没有成功。

“约翰，这不管用！我无法治愈你。神啊，不！我无法克制住恩基的力量。不！约翰！你为什么要到这里来？你不该出现在这里的！我把你留在了格莱西娅，你应该安全地呆在阿斯加德。你应该回家的！”

“你以为阿斯加德是我的家？”约翰的声音虚弱不过平稳。他很平静。

夏洛克的眉毛皱成一团，“难道不是？”

“家是一个人结束旅程的地方，而我的就终结于此。在这里，”约翰喘息道。‘和你一起，在你怀里’他心想，但却没有说出口。“无论我们之间发生了什么，夏洛……”他痛苦地从咬紧的牙关中吸了口气，“我是一名战士，我给了你我的承诺，”他吞咽了一下，移开了目光，“我相信我的陪伴直到这最后的一刻仍然是……便利的。”他的嘴唇因为吐出这些话语而痛苦地颤抖着；他的双眼微阖；身体因为失血过多而非常虚弱。疼痛从肩部的伤口尖锐地向全身扩散。但是他心甘情愿地带着微笑忍受这样的痛苦，如果这意味着在人生的最后一刻，能如此地被夏洛克拥在怀里；能这样地凝望进他担忧的目光。

“别这么说，约翰！我没意识到你这么戏剧化。这可不是什么最后的时刻。我只知道……”他声音破碎，“只知道如果你从未遇到我，就不会像这样受伤流血地躺在这里。你会是完好无损的，约翰！”

“这不再重要了……所有的生命终将逝去。作为一名战士，能为我所信仰的事业战死是一种荣耀。”

“别犯傻了，你不会死的。你不会因为这样一个小小的伤口而死的！”夏洛克感到约翰因疼痛在他怀里痉挛。他被夸大了的确定感此刻分崩离析，他的声音变成了啜泣。他抬起约翰的手把它放到自己的脸颊。“别这样，别这样！”他对着约翰粗糙的手掌恳求到，“没有你，我再也无法运作。我不知道要怎么做，约翰！”

“你做了你注定要做的事……”约翰呜咽着，仍然与疼痛抗争着。他轻抚夏洛克的侧脸，把一缕长发别到他的耳后，“你拯救了整个星系。你把（我）——每个人从悲惨的命运中拯救了出来。公正地看待你自己，夏洛克，你是个英雄。”

“我才不是什么英雄，约翰。”夏洛克抽泣着摇了摇头。他抓着约翰的手腕，把脸埋入约翰的手中，“别这样……你不能离开我！难道你忘了我们一起经历过的冒险吗？”

“一切都将被牢记。一切都将永远被牢记。”约翰叹息着向上凝望着夏洛克。

夏洛克看着约翰凝望着他的视线，等着他继续说下去，但是约翰没有再说一个字。他就只是看着夏洛克，他的视线凝滞。一抹淡淡的微笑使他的嘴唇看起来更加柔软，像是平静地呼出了最后一口气。夏洛克将手指与约翰的交缠，把他们的手落到约翰的胸膛，头垂下搁在约翰的手背上。他有些困惑为什么约翰没有握紧他的手。

“约翰……”夏洛克低语，“我得治好你。我要怎么才能治好你？我要你告诉我我要怎么做，约翰！”

抬起头，他注意到约翰的眼睛仍然张得大大的，他的目光仍然定在那一点，但是却空洞无神，而且他并没有看着他。夏洛克动了动脑袋，觉得这样约翰就会看向他，不过当他再次移动的时候，约翰的眼睛没有跟随。他在约翰的眼前挥了挥手，不过它们连眨都没眨一下。当夏洛克用手臂托起约翰的脑袋，它歪向了一边，眼睛仍然睁着但却了无生气。

“约翰？约翰！”他大声叫喊，轻轻拍打着他的脸颊试图叫醒毫无知觉的男人，“约翰！醒醒！约翰！你……你不能像这样离开我。约翰！停下，约翰！醒醒！醒醒！醒！醒！”

他屏息静气地等着约翰的回应，他睁大双眼，目光在约翰的脸上逡巡，试着找到任何一丝生命的迹象。什么都没有。

“约翰？”他轻柔地，小心翼翼地呼唤。手指划过柔软的金发，温柔地把它们从维京人的前额上拂开。他生平第一次感到了恐惧，这感觉压垮了他。他悲伤地对着怀中这个毫无知觉的男人说道：“你怎么了，约翰？你在惩罚我吗？这很残忍，残忍至极，约翰。别这样。这不像你。你不会这么惩罚我的。回来！”他轻声细语，听起来像是被遭到了遗弃：“请回来。求求你了，别离开我。我该怎么办？没有你我要怎么办？即使你人不在这里却依然和我在一起。我能在脑中听到你，约翰！你在我心里。我不知道没有你，我要怎么办。别像这样离开我，约翰。神啊！没有你，我一无是处。没有你，我不在意是不是活着。求你，求你，要怎么做才能让你回到我身边？”他问道，深情地以颤抖的双唇描摹着阿斯加德人的眉眼、脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇和下巴。滚烫的泪水溢出他的双眼，从脸颊滑落。

“嘘……没事了，一切都会好的。有我呢。”他在脑中听见约翰的声音，“都会好的。你会没事的，夏洛克。有我呢。我永远都不会伤害你，夏洛克……”

“但你现在正在伤害我，你不和我说话就是在伤害我。醒来！或是把我一起带上，因为我无法忍受没有你的生活！”他哭喊着，但是阿斯加德人仍然是毫无反应。

“一切都将被牢记。一切都将永远被牢记。”

当他看到约翰躺在阿波罗身下时，那种他自认无法挺过去痛苦与此刻折磨着他身心的剧痛相比简直不值一提。他开始自内而外地分崩离析，不过心中的某一部分仍然明白约翰已经不在了。因约翰拒绝做出反应而勃然大怒，他不断地摇晃着那男人僵直的身躯，要他醒来，他的敦促由喊叫变为乞求，然后是狂暴，接着又是乞求。他没有停下。他无法停下。他的理智与思想，在这样一个场合，难得地与他情感的一面意见一致；理智与情感都试图让他明白一件事，那就是：约翰已经走了。不过他的心将这个信息拒之门外；它拼命撞击着，与大脑抗争，拒绝接受这已成定局的事实。然而约翰仍然是纹丝不动，夏洛克开始浑身战栗。他瘫倒在约翰身上，把自己火热颤抖的唇贴上爱人冰冷静止的唇；肩膀因为无声的啜泣而抽动。苦涩的泪水流入约翰的口中；他弯腰趴在爱人身上把他贴紧自己的胸膛，他的心脏。他抱着约翰前后摇摆，因这无尽地哀恸不停地哭泣。当他的心再也无法承载这泛滥的哀伤时，他发出一声令人心碎的凄凉哭喊，这声响足以震撼神殿的根基，直入云霄，穿过浩瀚的宇宙：

“约~~~~~翰~~~~~！！！”

* * *

 

> 【作者注：  
> 1）这一章的名字“I walk the last mile before I sleep（长眠之前的最后一程）”来自于Cinderella的《The Last Mile》。  
> 2）约翰最后的一句话：“Nothing's forgotten. Nothing is ever forgotten（一切都将被牢记。一切都将永远被牢记）”，一字不差地照搬于ITV剧集“Robin of Sherwood”。这句话在最后一集《The Greatest Enemy》中经由Michael Praed饰演的罗宾汉之口说出。这是除了BBC版《神探夏洛克》之外唯一触动了我的银幕角色。当罗宾汉向空中发出最后一支箭并（疑似）被诺丁汉治安官的手下一箭穿心的时候，我的心随他而去。对于任何热爱罗宾汉传奇的人来说，一定不要错过这个剧集。  
> 3）“immortality lasting a limited time（永垂不朽也是有时效的）是基于“Rush”乐队的《Dreamline》的歌词：“We are young, wandering the face of the earth, wondering what our dreams might be worth, learning that we're only immortal for a limited time.”】


	11. 宇宙彼端的反思

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重新审视斯巴达上所发生的一切……真的是眼见为实吗？那么要开开心眼……

* * * * * * * 尼比鲁 * * * * * * *

夏拉现在已经习惯把自己想成夏洛克了。他的名字只有在以约翰的声音叫着‘夏洛克’的时候才听起来像是在叫他。夏洛克。他是夏洛克，他再次孤身一人在尼比鲁上，坐在流经他小屋的溪流附近。他回想着在罗马发生的灾难性的那一天——约翰为他而死的那一天。

“约~~~~~翰~~~~~！！！”他紧搂着怀里爱人冰冷的尸体，悲伤的哭喊直入云霄。

“为何在此喧哗？小声些。吾能于宇宙彼端得闻汝声！”

夏拉抬头看见恩利尔的化身站在他身前。刚刚成功地挫败了恩基想把他拽下王座取而代之成为阿努纳奇之王的企图，恩利尔看起来十分高兴。

夏拉再度低头看进约翰空洞的双眼。他为他死去的维京人而抽泣，肩膀也随之耸动。恩利尔非常震惊地看到这位掌战驭雷的仙人，这个从未为任何活着的生灵流露过一丝情感的男人，此刻却为了一名凡人的死而崩溃如斯。

“夏拉，”他说道，“夏拉，汝焉何如此？”恩利尔被夏拉眼中的忧愁困惑吓了一跳。

“约翰他……约翰他不再说话了。”

“然也，约翰已逝。此为凡人之本。其降生，于尘世数十载沉浮，最终逝去。”

夏拉继续无声地哭泣。他凄惨的境遇即使是一向以冷静自持著称的恩利尔也深有感触；这使他想起了痛失爱女尼达芭的时刻。眼前这个伤心欲绝的男人拯救了八大国度，更替他的女儿报仇雪恨，他非常感激他的所作所为。

“其于汝至关重要。”

夏拉愤恨地朝恩利尔射了个眼刀，“除了显而易见的事实，你就没什么有用的可说吗？”

“未必，”恩利尔说。

“那么？是什么？”

“其未必不可复生，然汝必给予代价。汝定知吾所谓何物。”

“我什么都不在乎！让他活回来！我为你拯救了尼比鲁。现在轮到你为我救回约翰了。”

“汝对其关之甚切，然其未必得以真情回馈，夏拉。其到此皆因身为战士之责，更因君子一诺千金。”

“我很清楚地意识到他不像我在意他那么在意我，不过我对他的感情是不需要任何回报的。”

“朕不知汝可夸张至斯。甚好，”恩利尔叹息一声，“若尔意已决，只需抛却仙人之躯，即可令其复生。”

“拿去吧，全都拿去。我才不在乎做不做神仙。把我削去仙籍，拿走我不朽的永生！拿走我的生命，如果必要的话！没有他，我要命来何用？只要保证他会活下去。”

“君无戏言。其将完好无损地于阿斯加德度过余生，寿终正寝。而汝将为凡人，夏拉，终将一死。”

“这和现状有什么不同？现在我已经生无可恋了。”

————————

他独自坐着看向湛蓝的天空，想着约翰以及他此刻在做什么。他在想夏洛克吗？也许没有。他也许正想着阿波罗。夏洛克心头的伤口仍在流血。他痛恨这无助无望的感觉。他在溪边枯坐了好几个小时，直到太阳西沉，皓月当空，繁星满天。

一轮皎洁的满月向潺潺溪水投入柔和的白光。他注视着粼粼的波光，光与影在流水中周而复始地诞生与逝去。夏洛克看到约翰时而浮现、时而消失的身影。他闭上双眼回想起斯巴达星球上的那个可怕夜晚：在艾瑞斯的宫殿中，在他们的卧室中，当他落入扶手椅笨拙地瘫做一团的时候，他的意识有那么一刻的清明，在这一瞬间他模糊地意识到约翰在他们的床上。孤身一人。约翰的身体在被单下扭动，声音有些粗哑地呼唤着：“夏洛克……？”他在梦中，喊着：“夏洛克，你在哪里？”他睡意朦胧地伸出一条胳膊拍了拍身边的床垫，搜寻着他的爱人，“我爱你，夏洛克。”他深深地叹了口气再次沉入睡梦之中，他的手臂落在夏洛克的枕头上。然后夏洛克再度陷入昏睡。

什么？打住！

约翰是独自一人吗？他刚说了他爱我！他在迷糊到无法说谎的时候这么说了，那么这一定是真的。这一定是他的真情实感。他爱我。约翰在睡梦中看起来是那么的安详。睡梦中。不！他没有入睡！他和阿波罗在一起，不是吗？他们两人正干得热火朝天呢！我亲眼所见！那么，这是什么？发生了什么！不！这-是-不-可-能-的……不是吗？可能吗？那晚约翰是一个人在床上吗？那我看到的究竟是什么？我真的看到那些了吗？好好思考！在没有得到所有数据之前得出结论可是大忌。我是不是犯了这个大忌？约翰第二天早上毫无异样。如果他真的做错了的话，肯定会流露出负罪感。我应该可以轻而易举地从他脑中感觉到的，因为我们那时是连接着的。操！操！我们那时还连接着。我必须回顾斯巴达的那一晚。我应该还能抽取他那晚的记忆。

夏洛克的脑子是一座满载了有条不紊信息的图书馆，存储着所有与他感兴趣的人、地、物、事的信息。他知道有些事不对劲，他知道他对于那晚的记忆出了些差错。他盘腿摆出了个莲花式，手掌相合至于胸口，指尖抵住下巴，进入了冥想状态。闭上双眼，他把自己从外界融入他的内核；他在他的记忆库里向前翻阅，找到了约翰对于斯巴达那晚的记忆。

集中精神……是了，是了，向我展现你的记忆，约翰。向我展现，向我展现。就像这样打开你的心门就像打开你的思想，向我展现我所不知的事实……你的思想是那么的高尚；你的心灵是那么的纯洁；你的眼睛自内而外地闪烁着善良的光辉。我想你，我想你，我想你。集中精神！……让我读取你的思想……是的……是的……

哦，神啊！我离开了你。我让你看到了愤恨，你用目光恳求着我。我能听到你急切地想告诉我但却没说出口的话，因为我眼中的恨意。我能听见你的想法了，哦，神啊，约翰，我做了什么？我做了什么？

我爱你，我爱你，夏洛克，为什么你这么憎恶我？难道我无意间伤害了你？还是你觉得我对你太过纠缠？是什么让你对我感到厌倦？我从未向你要求过任何事，我也绝对不会向你要求任何事。我知道当你的任务结束后我们就会永别，而我对你的爱将我的心上留下一道永远无法愈合的伤口，直到我死的那天。我永远不会说出我的爱，我不能，不能在你一看到我就觉得厌恶的时候。

神啊，约翰，你是那么的痛苦，而我的血因你的煎熬而沸腾。我深深地伤害了你而你却完全没有头绪。你真的是不知道发生了什么，是不是？或是你在对我撒谎？你的眼中没有害怕，没有罪恶感，只有痛苦。但是你怎么会觉得你是全无过错的呢？你躺在了阿波罗的身下！难道这种行为在阿斯加德是可以接受的？难道是我过于自负地认为你只想要我而且只对我忠贞？因为我知道我看到了什么，而我觉得受到了背叛！你背叛了我，约翰！难道我对你来说还不够吗？你怎么能一边说你爱我一边把身体供奉给阿波罗？这一定是因为他有着像你一样的金发；赛雪的肌肤而我不是。是这样吗？你说你觉得真实的我美得不可方物。你撒谎了，不是吗？光明之神！我怎么能与他相提并论？是因为这样你才把自己给他的吗？如果你这么做了，为什么我他妈的无法在你的思绪中找到阿波罗？那该死的混蛋藏在了哪里？为什么你不想他？我得看看前一天晚上。婚礼……是了……我看到你们站在一起交谈……

不，这是什么？这不可能！你在和阿波罗谈论我！为什么？

‘夏洛克和你显然属于彼此，约翰。他对你而言很特别吧，是不是？’  
‘夏洛克他是……没有语言足以形容他对我来说意味着什么。他是……他是我的一切。’  
‘你说你们认识才没多久。你怎么能那么肯定你对他抱以什么样的感情呢？’  
‘我知道，我就是知道。心的渴求是无法解释的。有时候一生也不够；有时候只消一眼你就知道你遇到了生命中的另一半。’  
‘说得太对了，约翰。’

别再笑了，阿波罗！你个混蛋！我会很乐意打落你那口完美的牙齿。别再试图引诱他和你睡了。别碰约翰！你不需要在和他说话的时候碰他。把你手从他肩上挪开！

‘当我看到俄耳普斯的母亲时，这就是我的感觉。我脑子里以前所有的情人都一扫而空，卡利俄珀成为了我的圣所，而我可以看出夏洛克已经成为了你的。’

以前的情人？约翰，你以前也有情人吗？你爱他们吗？哦，神啊，遇到我之前你有过情人吗？神啊！光是这想法已经让我痛不欲生了。

‘他就是你一生所追寻的人，你只是还不知道而已。他是你的归宿。他看着你的样子也是同样地满怀深情。’  
‘不……我……呃，我不知道我对他来说是不是。他的确是我的归宿；他就是那个我终其一生所求的人。不过他还会继续探索。我是他的第一个，这就是我匮乏的魅力所能达到的极限了。我们短暂的合作很快就会终结。我从没幻想过我——区区一个约翰·华生——足以留住他。他有着永不枯竭的好奇心，他会去探索无数未知的事物；拜访遥远的异乡；结交许多新的朋友；赢得并打碎更多的心。他的探险终有一天会结束，他会找到一个人，一个会给予他幸福极乐的人，正像他所给予我的那样。我唯有珍惜这神所赐予的稍纵即逝的幸福时光，直到我们分离的那一刻：他会回到尼比鲁而我会回去阿斯加德，在那里度过我的余生。’

不！神啊！你怎么能以为你对我来说还不够？你以为我想要别的，更多？而你这个坚毅隐忍的战士，你竟然接受？你接受！不！别……  
约翰……  
约翰……

别接受！你难道不会为我而战，约翰？你看起来那样悲伤。你为什么看起来那么悲伤？我恨你悲伤的模样！我永远不想在你眼中看到悲伤，约翰！我要做什么才能让你开怀？哦，你那么自豪地看着我。你的眼睛是那么的不同寻常、那么的无与伦比。你的脸上同时显出哀伤与自豪。我能像读书一样轻易地读懂你。你是那么的毫无保留——每个人都能这么轻而易举地读你还是你只允许我看进你的灵魂深处？说这是为了我；只是为了我。你是那么自豪地看着我演奏小提琴，就和阿波罗看着他儿子演奏七弦琴一样。你看着我仿佛我是你的。你想着我；只想着我。你的脑中满满的都是我。我无法在你的思绪中找到任何别人。哦，神啊！我做了什么？不过我知道我看到了什么。我一直以来都是靠着我的感官来找出真相的，我知道我看到了你和阿波罗站在一起，喝着蜂蜜酒，然后在那晚和他睡到了一起。等等，你摇摇晃晃地站立不稳，为什么？阿波罗正搀扶着你。你让他碰你，约翰！你攀住他的胳膊，他的胳膊环着你的腰，就像情侣一样。你们离开了，约翰！你们要去哪里？别去！

这是怎么了……阿波罗把你带到了我们的房间。他是不是在你伤心的时候乘虚而入，约翰？他是否先是给你提供一个可以倚靠的肩膀，然后是他的身体？为什么你倒在了床上？那个混蛋会加入你吗？混蛋！他给你盖上被单。他是准备要躺在你身边吗？混蛋！让他一个人呆着！约翰不是你的，他不是你的，他不是你的。什么？发生了什么？阿波罗离开了！他为什么离开？哦！他只是把你安置在床上。现在他帮我坐进那个扶手椅。他再次走开了。他完全没有过错；你也是无可指摘的。神啊！哦，神啊！我错得那么离谱！不过这怎么可能？我知道我看到了什么。我是个白痴！我是个天大的白痴。我怎么能相信目之所及的一切？如果我能给我们两人都戴上伪装，其他人一定也能轻易地造出类似的假象。这就是我为什么厌恶情感用事。它让我无法好好思考；混淆我的试听和理智。如果我不是该死地被情感迷惑了心智，早在斯巴达时就应该可以解决这个谜团了，不过我无法停止自己对你产生这样的情感。约翰……

你打开了我情感的闸门，我被毁了，而现在我再也不想变得完整了。你是我的弱点而你亦是我力量的源泉。我做了什么，约翰！你爱我，而我伤害了你，即使你对我来说比生命还要重要。你带着我憎恶你的想法咽下了最后一口气。我完全无法控制我的想法，这是种怎样可怕的状态。我的心应该觉得在流血吗？我痛苦极了，约翰，而你不在这里照顾我。我的内心因为伤害了你而破碎、流血。我为你流血；为你流血；为你受伤；为你，为你，为你。我完全无法治愈心中的痛楚。

去他的情感！集中精神！理智胜过情感。头脑胜过心。我像个愚蠢的喋喋不休的白痴在我自己脑中和约翰说话。无怪乎我总是轻视情感。这是种缺陷而这让我残缺不全。该死的集中精神，好好想想谁干了这个。谁有这么做的动机和手段？而我又是怎么中招的？好好想想！这是不是在冥界发生的？不太可能。我们在婚礼前还在一起。这一定是在婚礼上发生的。不是阿波罗。从你的记忆来看，很明显我从没接近过他。谁在婚礼时接近过我？俄耳普斯？不，我们确实在婚礼上同台演奏来着，但是我们从没碰过彼此。艾瑞斯，阿芙洛狄忒？他们确实是碰了我的手臂和肩膀但是这太过了，我真是笨得可以。他们彼此相爱。欧律狄刻？不可能，我和她根本没有碰面。我是不是疯了？集中精神！！

> 【译注：欧律狄刻是俄耳普斯的妻子】

哦……哦……哦……那个女人。那个女人是谁？黑发，蓝眼，血红的嘴唇。她想要我，不过她应该明白那只是在浪费时间。思考！看吶，她转身走开了，因为有人在叫她的名字。她是谁？她叫什么？她叫什么？跟着她——她仍然在我听力范围之内。集中精神。这该死的吵闹的音乐。俄耳普斯你在七弦琴上的天赋真是夸大其词，赶紧行行好收声吧！仔细地好好听着。是的，是的，瑟西。哦！女巫瑟西。哦，神啊，她是名女巫！我蔑视那女巫，情愿和你在一起，约翰。她却用让我对你起疑心来报复。她令我怀疑你。她是怎么做到的？她碰了我吗？她当然碰了我。她吻了我！她的舌头舔过我的。这一定是让某种毒药通过口水进入了我的身体。然后我吻了你，你一定也受到了毒药的影响。这就是为什么我们俩都觉得晕头转向。哦，神啊！我是个傻瓜，我是个傻瓜，我是个傻瓜。我伤害了你，我伤害了你，而你所做的只是爱我。你爱我，你爱我，你的心在大喊着爱我。你那时说：‘家是一个人结束旅程的地方，而我的就终结于此。在这里。’为什么‘在这里’？难道你知道自己死到临头了？为什么？为什么？有什么你没告诉我？我要知道你在想什么。告诉我，约翰，给我看，给我看。哦，哦，神啊……‘和你一起，在你怀里’。你在我的怀里找到了最后的归宿。你用你的最后一口气爱着我。你爱我直到生命的终结。甚至是在我那么残忍地将你抛弃之后。即使我从没给你任何机会解释，你仍然追随着我，为我而死。你说你为了你所信仰的事业而死，我是你的信仰吗？不，约翰，不~~~~~~！你是个傻瓜才为我而死！我是个残缺不全又疑心重重的男人，而你却毫不犹豫地把生命给了我。我不值得你的信任；不值得你的爱。神啊！我做了什么！你还会认为我值得你的爱吗？我要回到你的身边，约翰。一定要，一定要，一定要赢回你的心。你会接受我吗？我没有给出任何理由就离开了你，而你却为我而死。你为我而死！没有你我没有活下去的欲望，约翰。

我爱你，约翰！我爱你，神明在上，我是多么的爱你！你能否再次发自内心地爱上我？ 

> 【译注：女巫瑟西（英语：Circe；古希腊语：Kírkē；一般来说翻译是根据希腊语发音译作喀耳刻的，但是我觉得瑟西听起来更顺耳一点）瑟西大概是全奥林波斯最阴狠毒辣的角色了。在古希腊文学作品中，她善于运用魔药，精通幻术，并经常以此使她的敌人以及反抗她的人变成怪物。她是太阳的化身赫利俄斯（Helios）的女儿，是女巫、女妖、巫婆等称呼的代名词。被这么个人物给盯上，夏小仙这回还真得认栽。得罪谁都不能得罪小人，特别是这个小人还嫉妒成性、阴险狡诈、心狠手辣、技艺精湛外加有强大的父母撑腰。如果当时他就听到了这位的名号，没准会多长几个心眼，也许就能避免这场误会了。再者说，如果我是艾瑞斯或是阿芙洛狄忒的话，可不敢请这么个人物参加婚礼，要是她一个不乐意把所有宾客都变成猪了怎么办？】

* * * * * * *阿斯加德* * * * * * *

约翰使劲眨了眨眼，想要清醒点，让模糊的视线更加清晰。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，不过他依稀辨别出自己正在阿斯加德的家中。左肩上的伤疤时不时地隐隐作痛——这是对罗马所发生的一切的丑陋纪念。自那天以来，已经过了两个星期，他还没有去谒见过索尔和奥丁；也没和他手下的士兵们碰面。大多数时候，他深居简出，只在需要获取食物的时候才踏出家门。而取回的食物都堆放在厨房，他基本都不怎么去碰它们，他没有食欲也没有活下去的欲望。他存在。他在等待着什么不过他不知道在等什么。他只是日复一日地等待着。

他以为自己已经死了。他很好奇夏洛克怎么样了，自罗马一别后，他再也没见过他。他最后的记忆是倒在夏洛克的怀中——死去。然而他却没死，真的没死吗？回到阿斯加德以后，他的心头压着无数未解之谜。他的头脑里是一团乱麻似的混沌——记忆与情感交织、无谓的控诉与清白的申辩纠缠，不过他无法解开其中任何一个谜团。他觉得如果他再不把这些混乱的记忆理顺，他的脑袋就要炸开了。这简直就是一种折磨，而他需要一个发泄的出口。他需要驱除杂念。于是他开始写作。他按照时间顺序把几个星期前的经历记录下来，想着一写完最后一件事就把日志烧掉。

他详细描述了与夏洛克并肩携手的冒险历程——他人生中绝无仅有的一段经历。为了和过去这一个月所发生的事保持距离，他以一名虚构的维京战士和一个外星旅者的视角来写所有的事件。

他给第一章命名为“有人盯梢”，其中他描述了这名维京战士和夏洛克的初遇。他是如何地震惊于那双冷厉的眼眸以及这双眼睛如何地令他联想起阿斯加德北部的冰湖。他记录了他们在竞技场上的争斗，和夏洛克的第一次赤手空拳的交锋是如何令维京人以失败告终——他终其一生都不会对此败绩不满。

第二章“维京人与处子”粗略地描述了阿斯加德人和夏洛克的第一次。他发现在叙述他是如何急切地需要夏洛克这点上，他的语言能力可悲地匮乏。人们要怎样才能理解与夏洛克的初次交欢是如何地让他重燃生命之火；如何地给了他一个活下去的目标？夏洛克是美的化身，那么美丽，那么迷人。夏洛克。夏洛克。夏洛克。

意识到照这么写下去他完全可以用一本书的篇幅来描绘夏洛克，于是他迅速地转到下一章“你是谁？”，主要叙述夏洛克是如何揭示他的真实身份。他阐述了在看到夏洛克赤身裸体地躺在冰天雪地里的那一幕时，阿斯加德人的心是如何融化的。那时他看起来是那么的脆弱。随后维京人又是如何被夏洛克的故事深深吸引，并在几乎是亲眼见证了真相时是多么地热血沸腾。

第四章“诸神的黄昏”刻画了夏洛克是如何英勇地拯救了阿斯加德并扭转了诸神的黄昏。结尾处他记录了那次短暂的令他心碎的分离，他以为这将是维京人和夏洛克的最后一面了。

第五章“和我玩猜谜”始于夏洛克几乎是立刻的折返，紧接着他们穿越了宇宙，来到了埃古普托斯上，遭遇了那古怪的、令人生厌外加色迷迷的斯芬克斯。

“答案在星光里”交代了夏洛克是如何纯熟地结合了天文学、数学和几何学来确定神斩在吉萨的方位。他完全彻底地着迷于这样的夏洛克。对于他自己那个引出了所有线索的发现他只是一笔带过，他更愿意浓墨重彩的描绘夏洛克的雄才伟略。

他觉得在夏洛克的眼中看到了除了喜爱以外的其他什么。他在“答案在我眼中”一章中坦诚了自己的感情，这也是他第一次占有夏洛克。

在接下去的一章——“拯救我”中，他写到两位历险家去到了格莱西娅的斯巴达城，并描述了阿芙洛狄忒如何被从哈迪斯的魔爪下救出，并最终和她的爱人——艾瑞斯——团聚。

“走到一起”始于艾瑞斯和阿芙洛狄忒的婚礼。维京人是如此的幸福；如此的圆满。他可以一辈子只是看着夏洛克就觉得满足了。然后一切急转直下。他完美的世界土崩瓦解。夏洛克指控他戴了面具，将真实的自我藏在了面具之下。不过他对于夏洛克所说的面具毫无概念。这次的交谈为终曲拉开了序幕。他把章节的名字从“走到一起”改成了“我们所戴的面具”。

夏洛克把他抛在斯巴达只身前往伊塔利亚，但是维京人一想到夏洛克将要独自面对战神祇和恶魔就担心得要死。他是名战士，他给了一个朋友他的承诺。他写下了与恩基和阿萨各的战斗，以他自己在夏洛克的怀中咽下最后一口气告终。他走完了人生的最后一程，他已经为长眠做好了准备。他觉得把这一章定为“长眠之前的最后一程”挺合适的。毕竟，死亡是一种永恒的睡眠。

太阳西沉，他重重地叹了口气，把羽毛笔放回桌上。他回到了现实，他还活着；还没死。他的话语已经枯竭了，再没什么可写的了，再没什么可说的了。他以一条备注——关于某个特定的带领他走过一段奇异非凡的旅程的男人的备注——给他的故事画上句号。

约翰给他的日志命名为《八大国度》。他把纸笔放回桌上，看向窗外，寻找夜空中那绿色的一点。他祈求一个奇迹，就只是一个奇迹。然后他安心地沉入了梦乡。

* * *

 

> 【图解：希腊神话神系族谱，[原图下载](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-R98jvsxOMug/VIIZR11buCI/AAAAAAAABKY/4Ns5PTtdmz8/w2259-h1266-no/GreekMythology_02.png)】


	12. 第二次机会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克试图赢回约翰……约翰会作何反应？

‘我爱你，’约翰对着一个虚幻的夏洛克的说道，‘永远都是。只要我还活着，还一息尚存。’

距约翰在阿斯加德活回来已经过去了一个月了。日子看似是没完没了的枯燥乏味。睡觉成了一种解脱。在睡梦中他可以忘记一切。清醒的时候是一种折磨。他一把拉开卧室的窗帘，看向窗外。他仿佛看见了街道的尽头站着个一头黑色长发，有着蓝色皮肤的高个男人。他揉了揉迷蒙的双眼，再次睁眼的时候，那幻影已经不复存在了。他对自己说，‘约翰·华生，振作起来。’

当他看向床边的小桌时，有什么东西引起了他的注意——从他的日志里露出一小张纸。捏住纸片的一角，他打开了书，才发现纸片夹在了最后一页，正是他对于夏洛克的结语。纸片上以清晰大气的字体留了一个信息。这并不是他的字。

“切忌在没有得到所有数据之前得出结论。”

这听起来像是夏洛克会说的话，他带着一丝苦笑想到。他一定是在处于某种神游状态时回想起了夏洛克曾对他说过的话，然后将之代用到自己如今的困境。‘不，约翰！切忌在没有得到所有数据之前得出结论！’他几乎能看到昔日爱人在忙于演绎的间隙用这句话来教训他。不过这都不值得计较了。对他来说没什么是值得计较的了。叹了口气，他环顾房间一周，换下的脏衣服、未吃的食物散落得到处都是。他每天都沐浴，所以已经没有干净衣服了。他不经意间从镜中看到自己的样子时，这令他大吃一惊。一双心灰意冷的眼睛从镜中模糊又熟悉的映像中回看着他，六天没打理过的胡茬，长过了肩头的乱发。

这样可不行。约翰·华生也许彻底垮了，不过他，归根到底，是一名战士。他不怎么情愿地决定，是时候把伤悲忧愁甩开而重新融入现实世界了。

他洗了个澡，刮了脸，穿戴整齐，踏出了家门，感觉有点像是往昔的那个约翰·华生了。阳光照耀在他的脸上、胳膊上，让他全身为之一阵轻松，他想，也许总有一天他能挺过去的。闭上眼睛，他抬起头，享受着伸展脖颈，肌肤被温暖渗透的感觉。缓缓吐出不知不觉中屏住的一口气，这感觉让他平静，他觉得心中的郁结松动了些；灵魂中灰败的绝望慢慢掺进了金色的光芒。挺起了胸膛，他坚定地走向瓦尔哈拉。奥丁和索尔正忙着瓦尔哈拉的重建工程，他觉得理应助他们一臂之力。半路上，他转而走向了林中的射箭场。

一名在供给帐篷值班的战士给了他一把没上弦的长弓和一筒箭。这是一个相对来说较为短程的射箭场，一组靶子站在90米开外。约翰走到离靶心最远的地方站定，下巴搁在握住长弓顶端的拳头上。注视着远处第一个靶子上一圈圈同心圆，他想知道过了一个月他神射手的称号是否仍然名符其实。他对自己说，这已经不重要了。

从口中重重地呼出一口气，他给长弓上弦，从箭筒中抽出一支箭。把弓对着地面，他架上了箭，随意地把长弓一甩，与肩齐平，然后放箭。他竖起耳朵听着箭身划过空气，当箭头穿透靶心的时候，发出一声闷响。抽出另一支箭，他踱到了另一个靶子前面，开弓放箭，再一次地正中靶心。他走着，搭弓，开弓，几乎不费吹灰之力地射向了另三个靶子。次次正中红心。

他走回了供给帐篷，回味着突然窜上心头的一阵心满意足，抬头望天，他很想知道，在这蔚蓝的天幕中，那颗绿色的星球藏在何处。‘你看见了吗？看见我了吗？想我吗？’他无语问苍天。他的沉思被远处金属刺穿木头的声音打断了。他走过去想要弄清楚声音的出处，惊诧地看到一个高大的戴着兜帽的身影，他正在射向约翰用过的靶子，每一箭都以极其恰到好处的力度和精度将约翰的箭一劈为二。在一口气劈了四支箭后，戴兜帽的家伙在射向第五个靶子前稍事停顿，转身看向约翰。很难看清他的样貌，约翰唯一能分辨出的是一个藏在兜帽下的侧影。男人转身注视着靶子，开弓射箭。一秒钟后，约翰的第五支箭也应声一分为二。

这不可能。这不可能！可能吗？他会在这里吗？神啊，他在这里吗？

“你是谁？！站住！”约翰大喊着朝男人跑了过去。

戴着兜帽的男人跑进了树林深处，约翰尾随其后。当约翰进入树林，男人已然不见了。远处传来一声树枝被踩断的清脆声响，约翰猛地朝左边扭头，男人正跑向远处的一个木头小屋。约翰追了过去，在小屋前放慢了数独。他盯着门看，心脏在胸腔中横冲直撞，上气不接下气，更多是因为对开门后即将面对什么的期待而不是因为体力消耗。他敲了敲门，但是无人会应。于是他小心翼翼地推开了门。

屋内的陌生人背对着他，看向窗外屋后的小溪，长弓斜背在身上。

“转过身来。”约翰命令到，男人听命行事。

“摘下兜帽。”约翰命令到，男人听命行事。

约翰一瞬间忘记了呼吸，因为他看进了镶嵌在绝美的蓝色面庞上的一汪冰灰色的海洋，再一次地。

————————

他回来了。他在这里。夏洛克在这里。他回来了。他是为了我回来的吗？约翰乱成浆糊的脑子让他无法思考。

两个男人一语不发地彼此对望。时间分分秒秒地过去，所有的问题、所有的责难、所有的解释、所有的忏悔都无言地在两人闪着电光的目光中流转冲撞直至无声地跌落在地。

“你没什么……没什么……要说的吗？”夏洛克结结巴巴语不成句，显然他同样的惶恐不安。

过了很久约翰才说得出话来：“我不知道要对你说什么。”他把话说得简单直白。

夏洛克紧张不安地来回挪动双脚，紧咬着下唇。

“那么‘你是谁？为什么跟着我？’怎么样？我确定我能找到一把小刀，用来架在你脖子上。”他试探着说道。

约翰的嘴唇颤抖着露出一丝短暂而哀伤无比的微笑。

“为什么你会在这儿而不是在尼比鲁上？”

“尼比鲁上再也没有任何我想要的东西了。我来到这里，向奥丁提议为重建瓦尔哈拉尽一己之力。”

“此后你会回尼比鲁去？”

“也许，”夏洛克耸耸肩，“也许不，如果我找到了留下来的理由。”他追加道，眼睛直视着约翰，这句话毋庸置疑的显著意义在两人之间盘桓。

约翰几不可察地点了点头，朝屋内看了看。一时间，喉头痛苦地哽住，即使拼命吞咽也无济于事。

“我承认我是在跟踪你。”夏洛克脱口而出，急切地想要填满这令人窒息的沉默和猜忌的深渊。

“是你在斯巴达离开了我。”约翰回敬道，平板的声调满是控诉。

“我犯了个错误。我错了。”

约翰不动声色，于是夏洛克继续：“我以为你……你……你不要我了。”

“什么！”约翰几乎是叫了起来，抬眼注视夏洛克。他尽量在表面上做出一副面无表情的样子，不过内心已濒临崩溃。他不可置信地问道：“你为什么会那么想？”

“因为我说看到的，约翰。”夏洛克痛苦地说道。回想起了看到约翰和阿波罗交媾时的极度痛苦，“或者说，那时我以为我看到的。”他纠正道。

“解释。”约翰语气强硬。

“在艾瑞斯和阿芙洛狄忒举行婚礼的那晚，我看见你和阿波罗一起离开大厅。我尾随你们一起回到了我们的房间，然后看到了你和他……呃……”

“什么？你看到什么？或是你以为看到了什么？”约翰紧追不舍。

“你和他……呃……你们赤身裸体地在床上交合。他在你体内，你一副很享受的样子。这真是，真是可恶之极！不过我错了！”

“你怎么……怎么可能看到从未发生过的事？”约翰小声问道，“你怎么会相信我会……你真觉得我是那么的卑劣吗，夏洛克？”

你叫了我的名字。哦，神啊，约翰叫了我的名字。再叫一次。我是如此渴望自你的唇间听到我的名字！

“夏洛克！”约翰忍不住叫道，“回答我！”

“这是我所见到的，约翰。而我那时对其信以为真了！我觉得我对你来说什么都不是。神祇和凡人都会争先恐后地想要和你在一起。你是那么的非凡，约翰。”夏洛克看着自己的脚尖，“我恨你。在那之前我从来都不知道‘恨’为何物，那可真是种丑陋的情感。在你身边这种感觉只会愈演愈烈，所以我必须离开。”

“那晚我独自一人。我永远不会……我怎么会？”他小声问道，目光转向别处，无法与夏洛克对视。

“现在我知道了，约翰，我很抱歉！不过当时我并不知道，瑟西给我下了咒。”

“瑟西，那个女巫？”

“对！”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“我好好地回想了那晚发生的一切。我必须进行很深层的冥想，不过最终我找回了我们那晚的记忆，看到我倒在地上，不过有人帮我坐进了椅子。我昏昏沉沉的，然后我听到你……你在呼唤我。迷蒙中的短暂清明中，我看到了你独自一人在床上，也看清了帮我的是阿波罗。我看到他帮你躺到床上，帮我坐进椅子，然后离开了。显然我产生了你和阿波罗睡在一起的幻觉。于是我想起了我失去知觉的身体，这是中毒的迹象，然而我很肯定我没有接触过任何酒类饮料。唯一的可能是当我的嘴唇接触瑟西的嘴唇时并且——”

“你吻了瑟西？”约翰痛苦地抬高了嗓音。

“她吻了我不过我拒绝了她，”夏洛克如实说，看到约翰的脸出卖了他内心的挣扎，“约翰……约翰！看着我。她的吻对我来说毫无意义，你一定要相信我！她让我恶心，我把她推开了。看着我……求你！”

“我不能——”

“不，约翰！别胡思乱想了。无论你在想什么都不是真的！现在我明白了，她吻我的时候给我下了毒，后来当我吻你的时候，无意中让你也中毒了。所以我们两才会昏倒。而且她一定是给我下了个咒语，让我想象你和阿波罗在一起——”

约翰沉默不语。他对于夏洛克天才演绎的倾慕之情还是习以为常地从心底涌现，不过却被痛苦冲散。

“一开始我是因为瑟西的毒处于下风，后来我的理智又因为感情——一种减弱逻辑思维的化学物质——而受到了影响。”

“感情？”

“对你的。对你的感情，约翰！”

“那现在，你又是为什么要告诉我这些？”

“我犯了在没有充分事实依据的情况下得出结论的大忌。再者，我读了你日志的最后一页。还有你之前仰望着尼比鲁，祈求一个奇迹。”

“然后你给我留了那张字条。”约翰眯起眼睛陈述道。

“我确实这么做了。你写到你最大的愿望是听我亲口告诉你，你犯下了什么不可饶恕的罪行。所以我在这里，把这些告诉你。我认为我看到了你和阿波罗上床。”

“然后你就选在了那个当口突然停止思考和好奇了？在我们一起共同经历了那么多以后，你不觉得应该向我要个解释？”

“请宽恕我，约翰！恩基那时已经快追上我了，我以为你已经不在乎我了。我真的不知道要如何应对。所以我做了我唯一能想到的事。”

“你逃开了，”约翰嘶声说道，“你从我身边逃开了。”

“我从你身边逃开了。”他供认不讳。

他不再说话了，等着约翰的反应——告诉他他会永远和他在一起；告诉他他永远不会伤害他。他等了又等。约翰的沉默不语和凝重的气氛渐渐让他崩溃。心中掠过不祥的预感，他接受了无法得到原谅的命运。无论约翰过去曾经是多么地爱他，现在他的心已经把夏洛克隔绝在外。夏洛克伤害了他，而惩罚是：从今以后再也无法得到去爱约翰并与约翰相濡以沫的幸福生活了。不过完全没有约翰的生活是比死亡更甚的折磨。他无法放开约翰。他清了清嗓子，挺直了身体。

“无论在斯巴达所发生的一切有多糟糕，我们合作无间，而且也一起进行了许多精彩的冒险，”夏洛克用不自然的平静语调，绝望地从牙缝里挤出这些话语，“现在，你掌握了所有的事实。我们在重建瓦尔哈拉的过程中会时不时碰面。所以我希望我们能忘了那些不愉快……重建我们的关系。就只是朋友关系，”他小声地提议道，“除此以外，我没有别的期望。”

“朋友关系？”约翰苦涩地问道，“你是说我们应该成为朋友？”

“我……我想这就是我的意思……是的，朋友。只是朋友。那会让我们在工作时再次遇到的时候避免不必要的尴尬。”

约翰心中燃起的希望之火在听到“只是朋友”的时候彻底熄灭。

“不——不……”他摇着头，盯着脚尖。

“不？”夏洛克小声问道。

“我不确定我能做你的朋友，夏洛克。我无法和你保持‘友好关系’。”

“为什么？”

“你喜欢猜谜，不是吗？我肯定有朝一日你会明白的。”

“不，约翰，”夏洛克万念俱灰，“我已经猜够谜语了。你显然还没有原谅我的过失。如果，在得知所有真相后，你仍然不觉得我所犯下的错误值得宽恕，那么这错误一定是不可原谅的了。”

约翰转开了视线，心如刀割。你不明白吗？我无法成我你的朋友，因为我爱你！我永远无法在看着你的时候不想要把我的手臂环住你，把你紧紧地贴在胸口。你无所不知，不是吗？你怎么可能不明白这一点？

“我……呃……夏洛克……”他看着眼前濒临崩溃、等待判决的男人，“我原谅你了……当然，我原谅你了。你根据当时你所了解的事实做出反应。”

“不错。”夏洛克满是希望地抬头。

“不过，我无法成为你的朋友。很抱歉。”

夏洛克闭上了双眼。他不会在约翰面前崩溃。他深吸一口气，“这样的话，我会在新的瓦尔哈拉落成之后离开阿斯加德。直到那时为止，我会努力不再出现在你面前。谢谢你给我提供了一个解释的机会。再见了，约翰。”

夏洛克转身背对着约翰，看向窗外。他听见开门、关门的声音。再一次地他孤身一人，唯有孤寂相伴，而孤寂是他所拥有的一切。

————————

又过了三天，约翰才再次离开家门。这一次他走向了操练场。一名战士正在练习使用战斧和盾牌。约翰抄起一把斧头和盾牌和这名战士一起友好地切磋。半小时以后，他的身体汗流浃背；他的脑子充斥着夏洛克和他们上一次的谈话。他脱下上衣把它扔到地上。

夏洛克在阿斯加德。他想要重新成为他生活的一部分，不过，只是作为一个朋友。“只是朋友”他说。我能把对夏洛克的爱从心里连根拔起只做他的朋友吗？当他正是我一生所求的伴侣的时候？我想和他共度余生而他只想做朋友。神啊！

痛苦地咆哮一声，他轮圆了斧子迅速凶猛地砍向那名战士，仿佛是在用利斧划过啃噬他内心的毁灭性的混乱。

我如何才能压抑此生所能产生的最深沉的情感，而只把那叫做友情呢？如何才能长久地维持那样的假象呢？我无法假装他只是个朋友；我无法忍受每天都能看到他，却深知他永远都不会属于我的痛苦煎熬。我能否承受住亲眼见证他和别人坠入情网的痛苦呢？我一直都知道他不会永远是我的，然而现在他就在这里，在阿斯加德，光是想着他和别人在一起就足以让我崩溃。对阿波罗说的话只是空泛地故作坚毅罢了。

无常的天气毫无预期的变了脸，开始下起了大雪，冷冽的雪花一触到约翰火热的皮肤就消融了。在他们练习的过程中，约翰渐渐地把对手看成是他脑中一片混沌的具象，于是开始连续不断地猛击对方。那名战士举着盾牌格挡着约翰的利斧，不过那盾牌在约翰的怒火和重击下开始皲裂。于是那名战士完全放弃并开始求饶，他的喊叫声压倒了约翰脑中的喧嚣，维京人惊恐地后退一步。

“原谅我。我不知道这是怎么了。原谅我，”他嘟哝着把战斧和盾牌仍到了地上。从地上捡起上衣匆忙地套上。他冲出了操练场。因室外的湿冷而双手抱胸。

操练场外矗着一个孤单的身影，除此以外街道上空无一人。那个人正注视着约翰。夏洛克。他只穿了上衣、长裤和靴子，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。约翰不禁想他到底在那里站了多久了。他向那身影走了几步，站定，又折返。十步以后，他再次停下脚步，转身面对那个男人。夏洛克依旧站在原地，不过手臂落到了身侧，脑袋认命地低垂着。雪花落在他的黑发上，长长的潮湿的发丝像厚重的面纱遮住他的脸庞。约翰摇了摇头再次朝他走去。

“你说过会离我远远的。”

夏洛克抬眼看向约翰。他悲哀的凝视将他的挫败感表露无遗。

“的确……的确……原谅我。”

约翰知道他并不是在为跟着他而道歉。

“你在这儿站了多久了？你在发抖。你究竟在想些什么？连件大衣都没穿就走了出来？”

在日光下，他看见夏洛克的脸颊深陷，美丽的眼睛下有着大大的黑眼圈，看起来忧愁不堪。站在他面前的可不是一位仙人——他就是个沮丧脆弱的凡人。最后，他对夏洛克的关心胜过了一切；看起来关心他已经成为了约翰的本能。

夏洛克无言地转身走开，不过温热的手指圈住了他的手腕。

“你上次吃的东西是什么时候的事情了？”

夏洛克瞪着抓住他手腕的手指。约翰放开了手。

“你会随我回家。你会吃些东西，好好休息一会儿，然后随你去哪儿。来吧。”他说完就转身朝家的方向进发。

夏洛克顺从地跟着约翰，一路上保持沉默，始终看着那被约翰碰触过的手腕。他似乎看见约翰的手指在他的皮肤上烙下了痕迹。当他们进了家门，约翰给壁炉生火并递了条干毛巾给夏洛克。他又从衣橱里拿出了套干净的上衣和长裤。

“来吧，把你自己弄干，换下这身衣服，让自己暖和起来。我会给你弄点炖肉。”

夏洛克心里已经乐开了花。他的胸膛因欢喜于有约翰在照顾他的感觉而挺了起来。他坐进了一个扶手椅，已经擦干并换上了干净衣裤——约翰的衣裤。织物穿在身上的感觉像约翰皮肤的碰触。这感觉简直无与伦比。

“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

“也许一周之前吧，”夏洛克的嗓音因长久未曾开口而喑哑，或者是因为强烈的情绪而哽咽，“我不知道……这无关紧要。”

“这当然重要！你在对自己做什么？把自己饿着可是毫无益处。现在，把这个吃了。”

“我不饿。”

“我不管。吃。”

约翰站在他面前递过一碗炖肉和一碟面包。

夏洛克接过碗碟，把它们搁到椅子边上的小桌上。约翰后退了几步，不过夏洛克拉起他的双手把它们举到唇边。他伸手圈住约翰的髋部，把脸贴上约翰的肚子。

“约翰，约翰……求你……”

“夏洛克……”

夏洛克对着他的髋部发出一声低哑、沉闷的声音，这声音让约翰心碎。他无法抗拒夏洛克的任何请求。

“好吧，夏洛克……我会试着做你的朋友。这对我来说很难。非常难，你明白吗？”

这次夏洛克呜咽得更大声了，手也将约翰圈得更紧。约翰的手举在夏洛克的头顶，他在屈服于心中的渴望之前把手拿开了。

“把你的悲伤给我，约翰，让我为你受苦；把你的心给我，我会把它珍藏于我心深处，只要我还活着。”他火热的呼吸透过上衣薄薄的布料喷洒在约翰的皮肤上。

你在说什么，夏洛克？！你明白这些话的意义吗？

“这是朋友会为彼此所做的？”约翰声音破碎地问道。他的手在身侧握紧了拳头，因为一旦他放开拳头，就会忍不住把夏洛克抱进怀里。

“我不知道！我不知道也不在乎朋友会为彼此做什么，不过这是我想为你做的！我是为了你才到这儿来的。重建瓦尔哈拉只是为了消磨时间。”

夏洛克松开了圈住约翰的胳膊，看见对方捏得发白的指节。向上看去，只见约翰的双眼因激动的情绪而闪烁着光芒。他以为他又犯了什么大错。他放下手臂，放开了约翰，急匆匆地站了起来。

“对不起，约翰。我说出了我的真实想法，不过看起来，意料之中的，我的话令你难以接受。请原谅我。我不会再打搅你了。”

他看见约翰生硬的表情融化成了一个闪着泪光的微笑，他以为约翰在笑话他，“这的确十分可笑，我知道。三天前我曾经说过同样的话，不过这次我会信守诺言的。”

夏洛克眨了下眼睛，再次睁眼的时候眼睫沾湿。

“在我走之前，我想你知道我有多么——多么地后悔曾经给你带来了巨大的痛苦。我也一样时刻受着煎熬，也许知道这点会让你好受些。”

约翰注意到了他用了现在时。

“我对你的感情不取决于你的回报。你是，也将永远是我一生中最重要的人，不过我必须学会过没有你的——没有你的生活。我发现我不得不重新认识我的老伙计——孤独。”他带着一丝苦笑说道。

“你个白痴！”

夏洛克完全同意地点了点头，觉得自己的确是个大白痴。他踉踉跄跄地朝门走去，已经心神俱灭。约翰不知道是该高兴地大笑；还是释怀地大哭。他只知道他不能让夏洛克离开。他觉得痛苦已经散去，不过他心底还有个愿望要实现。他能从夏洛克的眼中看出，他正渴求着自己的爱，他决定要让这小混蛋亲口说出那几个字。

“我说了，我会试着做你的朋友，夏洛克。”

“我不想做你的朋友。”夏洛克听起来有些任性。

“我知道，”约翰点头，温柔的笑意直达眼底，“不过，你不用现在就离开。吃些东西。求你了。你看起来简直就像个游魂。”

“你在意吗？”

“显然，我在意。”

夏洛克坐了回去，沉默不语地吃着炖肉和面包。他才不在乎食物呢，不过他急切渴望任何约翰同意与他共度的时光。当他吃完，把碗碟放回桌上，站了起来。

“那么，你住在哪里？”约翰突然问道。

夏洛克吃惊地抬起头。这样突然转化话题让他措手不及。看起来约翰已经完全忽视了之前的话题，转而选了个极其家常的话题。也许这就是朋友之间谈话的方式——乏味。但是他会顺应约翰的心意。

“我喜欢林中的小屋。它后面有条小溪还有座不大的瀑布。奥丁要我帮他的建筑师们一起重新设计瓦尔哈拉。小屋周围十分安静，我打算在那里做设计和规划。在尼比鲁上我住在一座差不多的小屋里。”

“但是森林离瓦尔哈拉挺远的。”

“确实。”

“也许你需要住得离瓦尔哈拉近些，那样更方便与奥丁和那些建筑师面谈。”

“是——的，”夏洛克同意，他不太确定约翰想将对话引向何处，不过他很确定约翰会点明的——他很乐意跟随约翰去任何地方。“我已经开始寻找离瓦尔哈拉近些的合适住所了。”

“那么……”约翰盯着地板说道，“什么是你心目中合适的住所？”

夏洛克意识到约翰在无话找话。他没和自己对视但却又不想自己这就离开。希望在他胸中蠢蠢欲动。

“最理想的住处要有两间卧室。也许我不得不和另一个人共享空间。”

“你？和一个普通的阿斯加德人住在同一屋檐下？”约翰非常自在地轻笑起来，是那种人们通常会在和老友攀谈时发出的自然而然地笑声。“这可让我好奇死了。”他淘气地咧嘴一笑。

看着约翰露出惯常的姿态，一阵暖意在夏洛克心中炸开，“别傻了，”他回以一个略带些不安的微笑，“我的室友可不能是个普通的阿斯加德人。他得是名战士。”

他们都不再说话而是对望着彼此。他们都知道他们即将迎来一个意义深远的重要时刻。

“一名战士？”约翰小心翼翼地问道，嘴角的笑意消失了。

“一名金发蓝眼的阿斯加德战士，”夏洛克详细说明，浅灰色的眼眸直直地看进约翰忐忑的蓝眸。“他要像雄狮一样勇猛；像牡马一样不屈不挠；像朋友一样有着一颗坚定和真诚的心……还有火爆的脾气。”他追加了句。心花怒放地看到约翰的目光变柔。

“还有呢？”

“他将是唯一一个叫我心甘情愿地一辈子交出身心的男人。因为交给他我就得到了一切。他将是我的良师益友、我呼吸的空气、我跳动的心脏、我血管里奔涌的血液。我会成为任何他想让我成为的人。”【译注：这段前两句原文很美，但是我觉得直译很别扭，就用了同样的方式意译。原文如下：He will be the only man to whom I lost body and soul and would willingly lose for the rest of my days. Because losing to him is my triumph. 】

约翰的心中充满了喜悦、渴望和虔诚；他的心中充满了爱。

“那祝你早日寻到这个男人。”他打趣道。

“我已经找到他了；而他也心知肚明。”

“是吗？”约翰抬头似笑非笑地看向他。夏洛克费劲地吞咽了下。他决定碰碰运气。他再次吞咽了下。

“你家的地段很好。”

“的确。”

“而且有两间卧室。”

约翰摇了摇头说：“你这是在明目张胆、七拐八弯地在影射你会住在这里，夏洛克。说重点。”

“我正要切入正题呢！我早就说过我做不来寻常对话的。我不知道要怎么进行寻常对话。”他的手在两人之间疯狂地来回画圈，手指沮丧地叉开，“你得对我耐心点！”

“说真的，夏洛克？我什么时候对你没耐心了？如果我对你没耐心的话，根本没法和你一起呆上一天！”

他们整整沉默了一分钟，只是互相瞪视着，两个愠怒的男人；两个爱对方更甚于自己生命的男人；两个害怕承认他们需要彼此的男人。夏洛克无奈地接受约翰会和他生一阵子气的现实，主动伸出了橄榄枝。

“那个，是的……我是在征询你的意见，看我能不能住进这里，和你一起。如果你不介意我日复一日的打扰的话。”

约翰还是一言不发。

“毕竟，你有两间卧室。”夏洛克还没放弃，至少现在还没。

“我确实有。”

“如果……呃……如果我们需要两间卧室的话。”他勇敢地提议道。

“我不知道，夏洛克。你觉得我们需要两间卧室吗？”约翰抬起一边的眉毛。

“不。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我想睡在你的卧室。”

“那里没有第二张床。”

“那里不需要第二张床。”

“我明白了。你想睡在我的床上。”

“对。”

“我为什么要让你睡在我的床上？”

“因为……呃……因为我爱你。我爱你，约翰。”

当没有得到约翰的回答，夏洛克惊慌失措，赶紧想要补救，“请原谅我的冒昧。我想我们确实需要两间卧室。”

约翰只是看着他美丽的蓝色爱人。他知道他这是在折磨夏洛克，他对此有点太乐此不疲了，不过约翰·华生可不是个残酷的男人。夏洛克一动不动地站着，一副凄惨、脆弱的模样。

约翰的心融化了，他摇了摇头说：“白痴。”他嘟哝着转身向门边走去。

夏洛克看起来简直是如遭雷劈，害怕约翰会赶他走……直到约翰开口。

“夏洛克……夏洛克，”他轻柔地说道，享受着爱人的名字在他舌尖滚动的感觉，“我想要吻那个即将搬进我家的男人，如果他不怎么介意的话。”他的双眼闪烁着爱意的光芒，向夏洛克走去。

哦。他想吻我。约翰想吻我。约翰。约翰。约翰。

“他完全不介意，”夏洛克低喃着。今天注定是个碰运气的日子，所以他想要更进一步，“不过他更希望你会吻你爱的男人。”

“那我要上哪儿去找个人来爱？我想要那个人在我的卧室，我的床上。”

夏洛克看起来万念俱灰。

约翰装不下去了，“夏洛克，夏洛克……原谅我，我的心肝儿。我对你是那么的残忍。你是那么非同凡响，那么魅力十足还那么全然地疯狂，”他的眼睛略微起褶显得愈发温柔，“只要我还活着，我就不会想要任何别人在我的卧室，我的床上，我的心里。我的身、心、生命统统都是你的，只要你想，宝贝。”

夏洛克瞪着约翰，不太确定刚刚发生了什么。约翰试着说得更直白些。

“我想要吻我爱的男人，如果他……”约翰的话被夏洛克压上的嘴唇给掐断了。

夏洛克向后退了一些，急切地望进约翰的双眸，搜寻着任何可能证明这个吻是个错误的迹象。他看到的只有爱。约翰的蓝眼睛像是平静无波的爱的汪洋，夏洛克真想淹死在这一汪爱恋的涟漪中。

“说啊，”他恳求道，“求你！”

“我爱你。”

“再说一遍。说，叫我的名字。别再折磨我了。说啊，说啊！”

“我爱你，夏洛克。我爱你。我爱你！只有你。”

一声粗噶的呻吟从他爱人的喉中溢出，夏洛克紧抵着他的嘴唇发出一串咕哝。他知道夏洛克是在向他诉说爱意，不过却因为一直粘在约翰身上无法扯开而说不出完整的话语。约翰把他抱得更紧，使劲回吻他，急切地活像是溺水的人抓住了最后一根救命稻草似的。

“我以为你是想要我离开。”夏洛克的双眼湿漉漉的。

“你我两人总得有一个拿出点理智去锁上门。毕竟，夜晚已经来临，我以为你想好好熟悉一下新的生活环境，不愿再浪费一分钟了。再者……这将是个漫长而忙碌的夜晚， 我可不想有人打搅。”

约翰被拉进一个可以把人碾碎的拥抱，他把嘴唇埋入夏洛克的颈间，轻声细语道：“我起誓，再也不会让你离开了。你到哪儿，我就跟到哪儿。你再也别想甩开我了。”

“约翰，约翰，我爱你！”夏洛克对着约翰的头发低喃着，身体因为如释重负而瘫软无力，“我的约翰。我爱你。我爱你！”

————————

【作者注：为了弥补之前的误解、死亡和心碎的情节，我想在这一章以两人互相倾诉“我爱你”来开场和收尾。】


	13. 往返于天地之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 云霄之上的水乳交融……

 

清凉的夜晚，习习微风合着流经夏洛克小屋的溪流发出的潺潺水声召唤着一对爱侣；他们手拉手在潮湿的溪边漫步。湍急的瀑布涌入小溪，激越的飞沫如串串水晶般在月光下闪烁。约翰拉下夏洛克的脑袋，拽着他的上衣，温柔地吻他。他脱下了自己衣服，把它们仍到草地上，看着夏洛克除去衣服，一丝不挂地踏入水中。当夏洛克双手拢起湿透了的缕缕长发，他的肌肉沿着纤长的四肢在细致的皮肤下起伏。他的皮肤被汩汩清泉淋湿，约翰看到眼前的美景，只觉阴茎肿胀，深沉的欲望在下腹酝酿，心里鼓胀得满满的。他因对夏洛克的爱而存在，这爱不温不火地将他炙烤；将他治愈；然后再次将他炙烤、治愈。

夏洛克回到约翰身边已经一个月了，这也是约翰重回人间的一个月。他想要得发疼，不过他还是在溪边止步，凝望着爱人美轮美奂的裸体。他执意地享受着加诸己身的极致折磨——明知他随时可以碰触他，亲吻他，占有他，却只是在远处凝望。夏洛克转身，向他伸出一只手。

“来吧。”他听到那性感得不可置信的声音呼唤着他。仿佛是着了魔，他服从了——飞蛾扑火一般，他投向了名为‘夏洛克’的火焰。他踏入水中，走向他的爱人，一心只想要被盘桓于他周身的激情烈焰吞噬。那激情之火不但毫无减退的迹象，反而一天天地愈烧愈烈。约翰从来不相信爱也会有程度的不同，他总觉得他要么爱一个人；要么不爱。爱本身就是喜爱之情的极致了。然而，他和夏洛克共度的每一天，都让他更爱他蓝色的珍宝。

脚上的清凉感觉蔓延至他的全身，溪水轻柔地溅在他的身上，刺激着他敏感的神经末梢。他拉住夏洛克伸过来的手，和他一起在瀑布之下站定，叹息着抚摸爱人轮廓鲜明的胸膛。夏洛克转向瀑布，背对着约翰，双眼闭合，任由瀑布流经他赤裸的身躯。约翰欲火中烧，张嘴吻上了夏洛克背部肩胛骨间光滑的肌肤，手臂环绕到爱人的身前，手掌在夏洛克的胸膛和平坦的小腹上来回爱抚，将自己紧紧地贴上夏洛克的背。他的爱人稍稍分开双腿，双掌紧抵着瀑布后面的岩石。约翰的髋部挪动了下，肿胀的阴茎向上直直地推开夏洛克的臀瓣滑了进去。他本能地紧贴着爱人的身体欲火焚身。夏洛克身体紧绷，颤抖着发出一声喘息，脑袋垂落到了胸前。

“我爱你。”约翰对着夏洛克湿滑的肌肤耳语，分开双唇吸吮着流过爱人背部的溪水，直想把夏洛克一并饮入。一阵极度渴望冲刷过他的全身，他紧紧环住夏洛克，缓慢地摇动臀部，感觉他濡湿的龟头沿着夏洛克的臀瓣上上下下地滑动，在滑过后穴的时候稍稍受阻。夏洛克向后推动臀部迎合，约翰一手撤回，抓住自己的勃起，对准了夏洛克的后穴。当夏洛克的臀部再次向后压向约翰的时候，勃起的头部突破了后穴边沿的褶皱皮肤。夏洛克的皮肤似乎还肿着，但他仍然坚定地向后迎合，不过约翰放开了他，向后退了一步。他知道他们两人都想要这个，不过这并不是约翰想要的方式。

夏洛克因为突然失去了肌肤的碰触而低吼，扭动着身体恳求约翰：“上我，约翰，”他喘息着，从半垂着眼帘下看向约翰，“占有我！”

“我会的，夏洛克。再没有比占有你更让我渴求的了。不过我不想急吼吼地草草了事。我不想错过任何一点你发出的性感声音；不想错过你完美身体的任何一处。我想和你做爱，做给你看我有多爱你，”他拥住夏洛克耳语，“我想为了能拥有你而欢庆。神啊，夏洛克，我爱你爱得无以复加！”

“那就这么做！和我做爱……做给我看你有多爱我……”夏洛克将呼吸吹进约翰的发丝，双手向下捧住他的屁股，因约翰吹向他皮肤的呼吸而颤抖。当他感到一双坚定的手抓住他的臀瓣将它们分开时，一声颤抖的啜泣逸出了他的双唇。淘气的手指伸进了他的臀缝，他的注意力集中到了极小的一点——他那正被一根粗壮的手指缓慢地打着圈逗弄着的后穴。那根手指慢慢地探入，他反射性地夹紧了入侵的异物，但那手指却一往无前地向里推得更深。

“我爱你，我爱你”。他听见约翰令人心安的声音紧贴着他的皮肤轻声细语。他的后穴放松了点，并立刻被那根手指填满，它在里面画着圈，先是轻柔地，再是迅猛地，扩张着后穴。一秒钟后，他感觉到了第二根手指也加了进来，小穴被撑得更开了。这细微且轻浅的进入的感觉压倒了其他一切感官，后穴紧紧地夹住约翰的手指，夏洛克则是把约翰在怀里箍得更紧了些。约翰把手指抽离夏洛克，把他转了过来。夏洛克听到些动静，他意识到约翰朝掌心吐了几口唾沫。约翰将口水在手指上揉开，再度抵上夏洛克的臀缝，这次两根手指同时一插到底。夏洛克的身体因这灼烧感而颤抖，他紧咬下唇不让自己因为疼痛叫出声来。

“让我进去，宝贝，让我进去……”约翰诱哄着，“如果要我上你的话，我必须把你准备好。让我进去，我的爱人，我的夏洛克……”

口水起到了一定的润滑作用，但还远远不够。夏洛克又紧又干，约翰挫败地嘟哝着，把手指抽了出来，“夏洛克，我不觉得我们可以在这里继续下去。如果我们做下去，会伤到你的。得等我们会到城里的时候再来。”

“不！”夏洛克呻吟着转身吻住约翰。“不，不，不！别停下，求你。来嘛。”他强烈要求，几乎是用跑地急急踏出小溪走向他们的衣服。

约翰紧跟着他踏上了潮湿的草地。夏洛克抓起他们的衣服，将他们的上衣摊开在一块干燥的地面上，作为临时的毯子。密密实实的草地和灌木有效地挡住了别人的窥探。约翰躺下身，双臂枕在脑后，看着正望向他的夏洛克，脸上写满了认真。

“我不会伤害你的，夏洛克。我才不管我们有多想要。我们还有其他事可做。”

高个的男人屈膝坐在自己的脚跟上，伸手抚摸约翰裸露的胸膛，感受着那潮湿的肌肤对这刺激所起的反应。夏洛克用拇指慢慢地揉弄着约翰的乳头，它们硬得跟石头一样，然后他低头吸吮它们。约翰大声喘了口气，声音大得令他自己吃惊。他的手臂立刻从头下伸出，十指深埋于夏洛克的发间，完全迷失与夏洛克的吸吮中。当夏洛克抬起脑袋，约翰不怎么乐意，不过夏洛克随即冒出来的话语把他给逗乐了。

“约翰，约翰……”他低哑地叹息道，拿出一个小罐子，把它搁在约翰的胸膛上，“这个会有所帮助吗？”

约翰瞪圆了眼睛，随后哈哈大笑，“你这无可救药的，美得不可方物的家伙！你什么时候……？”

“有天我趁你没注意的时候，从你的浴室里把它拿来装进了口袋里，”夏洛克故作腼腆地供认不讳，“我一直带着它。我倾向于为一切可能发生的意外做好准备。”

“我们的浴室，夏洛克，”约翰温柔地纠正他，“你的的确确为这样的意外而做好了准备，亲爱的。”约翰欣然同意，接过了那罐鲸油。

夏洛克的手指轻柔地碰触着约翰的肌肤，沿着他的脖颈，掠过起伏的胸膛和腹部探向他的肚脐，在那起着褶皱的凹陷里画着圈，逗弄着流连忘返。

“我想要占有你，我的爱人。我想要进入你……”

“约翰，我的约翰，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，”他喃喃细语，灰色的眼睛自浓密潮湿的睫毛下为约翰痴迷，“我的体内是你的所在。我的身体是为你定身度做的。我想要你深埋于我的火热之中，慢慢地用你的种子填满我。”

约翰的心融化了而性器却坚硬如石，“夏洛克……神啊！让我拥你入怀。和我一起躺下，宝贝，”他恳请着，夏洛克则舒服地躺在他身上，他丰润的双唇落到了约翰的唇上，啃咬、舔舐、吸吮任何他能找到的湿润肌肤，试图用一种令人发狂的占有欲将他吞噬。他们四肢纠缠地躺着，仍然湿漉漉的一丝不挂。空气中弥漫着各种声响——他们大声的呻吟；唇齿猛烈相撞的声音；微风穿透浓密的草丛发出的沙沙声。

“上我，现在……”夏洛克在约翰的嘴中喘息，抬起一条腿滑上约翰的髋部。

夏洛克看着月光下约翰闪烁着微光的身体，把他拉入一个癫狂的拥抱，约翰从心中扯出一声轻柔的哭喊。

“和我做爱，约翰。”他对着那如丝般的金发呻吟。

“夏洛克，夏洛克。”约翰对着爱人的肌肤叹息，嘴唇描摹着每一寸迷人的肌肤，舌头时不时探出品尝他的爱人。约翰的手指和唇舌对身下的这具完美得令人惊叹的身躯顶礼膜拜。他一路向下吻上夏洛克的胸膛和乳头，吸吮着他下腹柔软的肌肤，那脆弱的肌肤在他的爱抚下颤栗痉挛。夏洛克不断呻吟，约翰的嘴唇能感觉到隆隆的震颤，这震颤一路向下传遍周身，让他因爱而颤栗。

夏洛克向后躺去，直直地看向夜空。他感到自己的双腿被轻柔地推开，膝盖被拉起架在约翰的肩上。他一动不动地躺着，柔若无骨，把自己的身体供奉给约翰，任他享用。他感觉到约翰的脸贴在他双腿之间，舌头舔过他的勃起，那么温暖和舒适。从约翰喉咙里发出的粗噶声响伴随着震动给他带来了一波又一波的狂喜。约翰用手分开他的臀瓣，蘸满油脂的粗糙指腹慢悠悠地边打着圈边进入他此刻滑腻的后穴，手指一节一节推入他紧致的肌肉，极尽温柔。他知道这是约翰给予他的感官盛宴。

夏洛克从不相信占有欲也会分等级。当他把初次给了约翰的时候，他觉得那就是臣服的极至了。然而与约翰共度的每一天都让他觉得自己愈发地属于他的维京人了，而且还爱他爱得更深。他怀疑他身上还有任何一处不曾被约翰占有。在约翰拥有他之前，他的身躯只是承载着他的心、他的思想、他的灵魂的容器。而现在，他完全属于约翰。

约翰的手指顺畅地滑入他的内里——他全身上下最为私密的一处。约翰爬了上来，张开嘴对上他的，这下他上下同时被舌头和手指攻占，就这么持续了良久。他觉得约翰的髋部移动了一下，然后约翰一气呵成地抽离手指，后穴只空虚了一刻，马上就被一条火热的肉柱填满。哦！还比三根手指要粗长得多，这感觉实在是过于激烈了。他的大腿立刻完全地打开，好让约翰一下一下地摇动着臀部占有他。约翰将脸埋在他的颈窝，双唇颤抖着吐出一串串语不成句的愉悦呻吟，语气中的赤诚烧穿了夏洛克的皮肤。

在这激越的欢爱中，夏洛克突然生出一股想要看着两人的身体、看着自己被约翰填满的强烈愿望。他以为当他为救约翰而放弃仙籍的时候就无法再掌控他的星界化身了。所以此刻他惊诧地感觉到他那无影无形的自我从胸膛缓缓升起，漂浮于两人的上空，看着两人四肢交缠彻底迷失于情爱之中。他们是那样的抵死缠绵，约翰每一次的稍稍抽离都让他觉得不对劲，直到约翰再次推进，紧贴着他的皮肤，使两人的身心和灵魂都合二为一才回复常态。

他的星界化身轻柔地用指尖划过约翰背部柔韧的肌肉，诱哄着爱人灵魂出窍。很快，一个飘逸的金色形体自约翰身上袅袅升起，他看向夏洛克蓝色的灵魂。夏洛克伸出自己虚无缥缈的手执起约翰金色的手指，拉着他升向空中，两个互相交织的空灵幻影一起直冲云霄，而两人的肉身仍然迷失于激情四射的火热欢爱。

他们离开阿斯加德深沉的夜空进入了无垠的宇宙——仿佛充满魔力的深色挂毯，星辰则是满缀其上的珠宝。约翰的耳中充斥了低沉原始的嗡鸣，他本能地知道这是一切本源的乐章；这是自宇宙诞生之日起就包容一切、连接一切的原始声响。他听到了远处传来的旋律与这嗡鸣叠加，仿佛是当啷的钟声里夹杂了嘈杂的天体碰撞的声音。他知道即使是挪勒吉尔上最壮观的景象也无法比拟这超凡脱俗的声与光的绝妙交织。

夏洛克拉着约翰的手带领他在星系间穿行。他们飘过孕育星辰的飘渺星云；掠过密布着灼热恒星的星座。

一条飞速掠过的光痕引起了约翰的注意，夏洛克拉着他一起飞入了彗尾。他们围绕着那冰冻的轨迹，留下一串蓝色和金色相互交缠的双螺旋，两个灵魂融合成一条冰蓝的链接。他们欢快地搅乱这原本该顺畅的由冰与尘埃组成的痕迹。他们无言地为这调皮的玩闹而相视一笑。然后夏洛克直冲土星飞去，引领着他们穿过美丽的土星环，蜿蜒曲折地绕开成千上万的小行星和石块——正是它们形成了这条巨大的项链。

太阳在远方仿佛一个橙色的发光球体，平顺的表面被时不时向外辐射的耀斑切开。

“我们竟对如此美景一无所知，”约翰惊叹不已，感到手上的一阵轻拉，他转头看向夏洛克，他的爱人正指向远处绿色的一点。

“尼~比~鲁~，”夏洛克告诉他，“那~里~曾~经~是~我~的~家。”

夏洛克的声音听起来出乎意料地伤感，约翰把他拉近，与他灵魂相交，而远在阿斯加德上，约翰的唇在夏洛克的脸颊印上温柔的一吻。

“你~和~我~在~一~起~，宝~贝~。”

夏洛克泛着光的化身染上了些许粉色，他把约翰拉入怀中，两人的幻影融为一体，他们就这样冲出了星系的边缘，飞入一片虚无。回头望去，只见无数的恒星、行星、星团、星云融合在一起形成了一个莹白色的双尾螺，与背后深黑的宇宙形成强烈的对比。

“这~就~是~我~们~的~星~系——银~河~系。”夏洛克若有似无的飘渺声音传入约翰耳中。

银河系散发的光芒吞噬了周围的天体，不过当约翰举目望去，他震惊于眼前无边无际的深邃画布上密布着的各色闪耀星辰，它们中的许多已经消逝，入眼的只是它们曾经发出的光芒而已。约翰觉得自己是如此的渺小，又前所未有的强大。他被目之所及令人目眩神迷的灿烂星光迷住了。夏洛克带领着他进入这一空前的旅程，穿越星星的海洋，向他展示难以言喻的视听享受。什么也比不上这种体验，就像永远没人能与夏洛克相提并论。

宇宙深处的嗡鸣弥散在一片虚无中，约翰感到这来自宇宙的震颤渗透了全身的四肢百骸，直到所有的界线全都消失，而约翰存在的唯一一丝踪迹也不复存在——一切他曾被教导和告知的身份与责任都随之烟消云散。“战士约翰”此刻已然荡然无存；“阿斯加德人约翰”也同样消失无踪。他知道自己已经脱胎换骨。他已在宇宙的辉煌之中、在夏洛克的身上迷失了自我。所有感官都离他而去，空留一丝根植于灵魂深处的意识——夏洛克是他的终极追求，他故事的结局。

约翰不知道他那充满惊奇的目光是否那样明显，因为他觉得蓝色的人形光影压向他的幻影，他的金色形体与夏洛克的蓝色灵魂相融直到他们难分彼此。他们不再需要区分彼此，因为他们为彼此而存在。金色与蓝色交织的无形光晕共舞；于此辉映的是挪勒吉尔上，月光下两人肉体的交融。肉体的快感因为千万光年外两人化身的结合而放大了千万倍。

夏洛克感到从约翰唇间吹到他耳边的一丝轻柔喘息，这带来了一阵战栗，从他飘渺的幻影传递到他的肉身。夏洛克的灵魂发出明亮的光芒，因为他意识到那不仅仅是一丝喘息。他听到了三个字，是那样的轻柔，这完全可能是他的想象。不过当他再次听到那几个字，这更像是直接传入脑中的无言的思绪。约翰第三次说出那三个字的时候，正对着他的唇，这次他听得很真切，就像远在千万光年之外的挪勒吉尔上约翰埋入他体内的感觉那样真切。约翰的化身握住他的手和他一起在宇宙中徜徉。这三个字每每都能将他摧毁再令他重生。

喜悦和感激之情简直让他无法招架，他蓝色的形体以手指环住约翰的手腕，让两人的灵魂重回他们的身体。他觉得猛地坠落地面，然后开始因为无法言语的惊恐而颤抖。他不住地颤抖，身体弓起挺向约翰的身躯。约翰明白了他的感受，立刻把手臂伸到夏洛克的身下，把他拉近，他们贴得那样密实，从下腹到肩膀的皮肤像是融为一体。修长的蓝色手臂紧紧锁住他的脖颈，柔韧的长腿环在他的胯部，美得不可思议的身躯紧紧攀住约翰仿佛他是他生存的唯一依靠。

约翰在夏洛克的脸上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，耳语道：“夏洛克……夏洛克……我会抱住你，宝贝，我永远不会离开你……我的宝贝，宝贝，我的心肝……”

夏洛克睁开眼睛，经历了前所未有的激烈高潮，那么的激烈他已经无法分辨那是享受还是煎熬。他只知道他从未体验过这样的感觉。他明白了，无需任何思考，约翰为他而存在；为他而幸福。那是如此谦卑又同时如此激扬，最重要的是，那是如此地令人惊恐。若约翰对他来说不是具有同样的意义的话，这样重大的责任会把他压垮的。幸运的是他也为约翰而存在。约翰有着温暖的金色肌肤；柔软的金发；深邃的蓝眼睛；坚定不移的品格和夏洛克平生所见最迷人的微笑。约翰爱他；他也爱约翰，他不只是爱他，他崇敬他的维京人，为他祭上痉挛着喷涌而出的股股火热的白浊。他把自己完全交给了约翰；没人能像约翰那样关心他、爱他、为他而死，自那一刻起，他和约翰之间再也不分彼此，他们合二为一。

夏洛克感到他们的之间的精神融合在他的白浊飞溅到约翰的肚子上时渐渐消隐。他把他的维京人拉进一个有力的拥抱，急不可耐地牢牢攀住他。突然约翰浑身僵硬，双手抓住他的臀部。约翰臀瓣的细微颤动立刻变成了激烈、凶猛又无法控制的痉挛。他开始疯狂地在夏洛克体内抽插，那被撑开了的甬道是如此的火热，约翰终于无法控制地喷发了出来，标记他的爱人；占有他的爱人。正是在这一天，夏洛克觉得脱胎换骨，他知道从今以后他再也不是过去的那个夏洛克了；正是在这一天，夏洛克真正地、彻头彻尾地将自己交给了约翰。

两人精疲力竭地躺在用他们的上衣铺就的临时毯子上。在夏洛克丝丝缕缕的靛蓝色光晕的笼罩下形成了一个朦朦胧胧的茧，约翰四肢瘫软地趴在他的胸前，髋部任然处于他的两腿之间。夏洛克的四肢和光晕将约翰牢牢缠住，这是他最本能、最真实的告白。发着朦胧光晕的手指温柔地滑过约翰的肌肤，为他带来阵阵颤栗。两个深爱彼此的男人沐浴在最甜蜜的爱火之中。

过了良久，约翰率先打破了沉默。

“那绝对的无与伦比；你绝对的无与伦比，宝贝。”他对着夏洛克的乳头喘息着。

“我爱你，约翰。”夏洛克简单直白地说出真实想法。

约翰抬头看进夏洛克的眼中，“除了你，我谁也不要。只要我活着，我就是你的，夏洛克。”

“而我是你的，约翰，”他对着爱人的唇瓣轻声细语，“现在你想给我看你从上星期以来就一直藏在那可靠的小腰包里的东西了吗？”

“你是怎么知道的？”约翰从夏洛克身上拉开了些，带着一丝吃惊的笑容。

夏洛克抬起一边的眉毛，“你当然早该意识到在我面前你没有秘密，无论是行为还是思想。我知道关于你的一切，约翰。”

“你不可能知道一切，夏洛克。也许你能根据你的所看所听演绎出一些事情，但是你不可能知道我在想什么。”

“考我。”夏洛克咧嘴坏笑，双臂放开约翰枕到头下。

“好吧，”约翰说道，舔了舔下唇，“我会吻你身上的某处，你来告诉我我在想什么。如果你答错了一样，我就把你翻过来，狠狠地操你，再一次的。”他大笑，“如果你答对了所有的，我会给你看我藏的东西。公平吧？”

“如果外加我能从后面操你的话。”

“好吧。”

“你的膝盖会布满淤青的，”夏洛克咯咯直笑，“还有屁股上也是。”

“狂妄的小混蛋。”约翰咕哝着，夏洛克则是冲他歪嘴一笑。约翰顿觉心脏停跳了一拍。

“让我们开始吧？”夏洛克等不及了。

约翰倾身俯在夏洛克身上，在他的前额和太阳穴上印上三个极其轻柔的吻。

“关心。你关心我。”夏洛克露出微笑。

“运气好。”约翰低喃着，嘴唇一路轻柔地划过棱角分明的眉眼，落到夏洛克的颧骨，不由自主地对着夏洛克的肌肤呼出一口火热的气息。

“你想要我。”夏洛克听起来得意洋洋。

“操你。”

“我先来。你想要我。”

“我想要你。现在，住嘴。”

“好吧。”

约翰的唇印上夏洛克凹陷的脸颊。

“我喜欢我。”

“极度的。”约翰进一步说明，转向夏洛克下巴的嘴唇泄露了他此刻有多急切。

“你需要我。”

“我需要你。”约翰承认并把唇贴上夏洛克耳后的肌肤。他伸出舌头慢慢地在那敏感的肌肤上舔出一条湿痕。

“引诱……”夏洛克的呼吸一窒，“你试图引诱我……”

“我正在引诱你。”约翰对着他的皮肤咧嘴大笑，嘴唇往下压向夏洛克修长的脖颈，吸吮那紧绷的肌腱。

“你渴望我。”

“我干渴难忍，唯有你能让我止渴，夏洛克。”约翰坦诚道，用舌头沿着那细致的锁骨舔舐、轻弹直至他的肩膀。

“急切……”夏洛克的声音低哑性感，他自己听起来绝对的急切。

“急切。”约翰边转战夏洛克的胸膛，边舔舐他的乳头边哼哼着。

“你为我欲火焚身……”

“我为你欲火焚身……”约翰同意，从胸膛一路直到夏洛克的肚子落下一连串的吻，最后停在了他的肚脐。他的唇压进那小小的凹陷，在那里停留。

“你爱慕我……”

“我是那么的爱慕你，夏洛克，无法言明……”约翰喊叫出声，在那一刻彻底放弃了这场竞赛。

他以嘴唇在夏洛克疲软的性器上来回游移，在觉察到那逐渐抬头的家伙时，忍不住地再次呻吟出声。他伸出舌头在那闪亮的顶端来回舔舐，品尝着微苦的前液。

“约翰！”夏洛克大声哭喊着，“性……性……你想和我做爱……啊！”在约翰用力吮吸他的长度时大口喘气。

然后他的大腿被推开，他感到约翰正在用粗糙的布料帮他清理，楷去鲸油和约翰的精液，那是他早前垫在身下的上衣。接着约翰的舌头伸进他此刻松软的后穴，毫不掩饰地宣布着主权。

“情欲……神啊，你为我情欲勃发！”

约翰只能够发出一声野兽般的嘶吼以示同意。然后他的唇舌沿着夏洛克的腿一路舔到他的脚踝，虔诚地吻着他的双脚、脚跟、足弓、脚趾。约翰把夏洛克的大脚趾含入嘴中，边吸吮，边抬头看进爱人的眼睛，他自己的瞳孔因为浓浓的爱欲而愈发深邃。放下夏洛克的脚，他倾身上前拉着爱人的双手举到唇边。他只是长久地握着这双手。

“神啊，约翰！”夏洛克轻声细语，“你把自己供奉于我。”

“我是你的信徒，宝贝。”约翰对着修长的手指咕哝着，然后低头吻上了夏洛克的心口。

夏洛克的胸膛起伏，哽咽着说道，“崇拜……你崇拜我。”

“我崇拜你。”约翰承认了，抬头直到脸正对着夏洛克的。他们在彼此的眼中迷失。他低头，微颤的双唇抵上夏洛克的。

“摧毁了，”夏洛克结结巴巴地说道，“我摧毁了你。”

约翰再次印上夏洛克的双唇，这次吻得更重，不过这是臣服而并非征服。

“你听任我的摆布。”夏洛克告诉他。

约翰张嘴，舔上夏洛克火热丰满的双唇。舌头伸进夏洛克的嘴中，如此的熟悉、惬意和安全，像是家的感觉。他们吻了好一会儿，潺潺水声压过了两人的喘息。最终约翰抬起头，夏洛克仍然双眼紧闭。他不想看向约翰，他不能。他的心被填满；声音哽在了喉咙里。

过了好一会儿他才说得出话来，他的话中满是痛苦。他被彻底摧毁。

“你爱我。”

“我爱你。夏洛克……最最亲爱的，我的心肝，宝贝。你是我的归宿。”

夏洛克睁开双眼，立刻就被约翰眼中流露出的温暖包围。

“所有的这一切，约翰，”他以破碎的声音说出了赤裸的真相，直击约翰的内心，“所有的这一切，是你对我的感觉。你一定知道的，一定的！”

“我知道，宝贝，宝贝。我知道。我爱你，我爱你。”

约翰低下脑袋，贴在夏洛克的胸口，聆听他令人沉迷的心跳。夏洛克的手臂紧紧环绕着他，手指满怀爱意地梳过他金色的发丝。他们就这样静静地躺着。夏洛克看向星空，知道此刻在他怀中的才是他所在意的唯一宇宙——约翰·华生。

不过他是夏洛克，他必须分个是非曲直。

“约翰……”他轻柔地说。

“嗯，宝贝？”他的维京人听起来心满意足。

“我赢了。”

“小混蛋。非得分个胜负高下。”

“我赢了，约翰。”

“你赢了。”

“那么，藏在你口袋里的是什么？”

约翰从夏洛克的怀抱中抽离，“那么，让我们到屋里去吧，”他对着他的唇喃喃细语，“我会给你看的。”

他们都有些意犹未尽地站起身，走回了小屋。约翰拉开口袋的线绳，把里面的东西拿出来放在手心。夏洛克看到了两条金色的链子，每一条都串了一个大理石的挂坠——一个是蓝色的；另一个是绿色的。

“挪勒吉尔和尼比鲁？”他问道。

“挪勒吉尔和尼比鲁。你还真是无所不知，不是吗？”约翰宠爱地说道。

“几乎所有事。他们是什么显而易见，不过他们意味着什么呢？”

“它们，”他以手指滑过两条链子，“是以赫淮斯托斯的锁链做成的。在斯巴达决一生死的那天，艾瑞斯把它给了我，还说他希望我仅仅需要用它栓住我那愚蠢的、疑心重重的伴侣，直至永远。”

他停顿了下，向上看去。他的眼睛不安地看进夏洛克充满关爱的双眸，喉咙发干。

“我想要我们连接，直至永远，夏洛克。如果你是个女人，我会给你个戒指向你求婚。你不是个女人，所以我无法和你结婚，这不符合习俗。不过夏洛克……如果缔结婚姻意味着心甘情愿地为了一个人放弃其他所有人，那么我想和你结婚！我想你戴上一件代表着你与我连接的信物；而我也想要有个一模一样的信物。所以，这两条链子……挪勒吉尔给你戴，尼比鲁则由我来戴……因为……因为我们属于彼此……”他声音渐渐小了下去，目光看向别处。

“这是个傻念头……我在犯傻呢。忘了我刚刚说的吧。”他咕哝着，拿着链子的手握了起来。就在他要转身的当口，夏洛克把他一把拉进怀里。

“我无法相信你竟然会去在意习俗，去在意人们以为一个人该做什么、不该做什么。约翰，来吧，向我求婚。”

“夏洛克……”

“问我，约翰！”他催促道。

“你愿意……愿意和我结婚吗，夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”

“是的，约翰·华生，我会和你结婚。”

“神啊，夏洛克！”约翰喘息一声把爱人的脑袋拉下，急切地吻了上去。

“约翰！拜托！”夏洛克把他拉开，露出一抹坏笑，“我得保住我的贞操！”

“贞操？”约翰的声音因喜悦而有些颤抖，“我们刚才做的那些把我们两人最后残存的一点贞操都耗完了，宝贝。两个男人一起大概没法比我们俩更放浪的了。”

“也许，不过我拒绝去吻一个陌生人，”夏洛克一本正经地将撅起下唇，“我只会吻一个与我正式缔结婚姻关系的伴侣。”

“来吧，正经人，让我好好和你缔结婚姻关系。”约翰喘着气，拿起挂了挪勒吉尔的链子给夏洛克戴上。他在夏洛克的唇上啄了一下，扣上搭扣。

“现在，你和我结婚了。”他笑着松开了手。

夏洛克拿起另一条链子把它给约翰戴上，“你也和我结婚了。现在你能吻我了，约翰。”他轻笑出声。

“我爱你，夏洛克。”

“我爱你，约翰。”

在一片寂静中，他们在床上躺了很久，聆听着彼此的呼吸和心跳，迷失在对方起伏的胸膛，交换着轻柔的吻。然后约翰把头枕在夏洛克的胸膛。

“我赢了，约翰。”

“是的，你赢了，宝贝。而我也给你看了我藏在口袋里的东西。”

“那不是交易的全部。”

“我明白了……”

“我们结婚了。”

“是的，我们结婚了。”

“现在，我想要行使我作为配偶的权利。”

约翰微笑着抬起头，下巴搁在正在爱抚夏洛克胸膛的手上，“专横的混蛋。那这具体是哪些权利？”他问道，眼中闪烁着无尽的爱意。

“我有权现在就要了你，如果这不是特别不方便的话。”

“油腔滑调，操蛋的家伙。”约翰咕哝着，在夏洛克的胸膛印上一吻。

“否——对第一个词，是——对后一个词。”

“闭嘴。”

“为什么？”

“那样你才能吻我。”

“明智的约翰……呃”  
……  
……

“虽然我很喜欢像这样吻你，约翰，但我更享受在操你的时候吻你。”

“没耐心的小混蛋。”

“是——对一项；否——对第二……呃……约翰，约翰……”  
……  
……

“约翰！如果你碰我那里的话，我可再也忍不下去了！”

“那就别忍了！神啊，宝贝……上我，要我，操我……”

“终于……”

约翰几乎能听到夏洛克翻白眼了，“你做爱时所说的话还真……啊~~~~！”  
……  
……

“呃~哦~约翰……约翰……啊！”

“神啊，宝贝，你在我体内的感觉真好！别放慢速度，夏洛~哦！宝贝！”

“约~~~翰~~~！”  
……  
……

“我爱你，夏洛克。”

“我知道。”

“还有呢？”

“我爱你，约翰。”

“好多了，不过我们还是得好好练练你做爱时的甜言蜜语。晚安，亲爱的。”

“晚安，约翰。”

> 【作者注：这章的标题“Celestial Terrestrial Commuters”来一个Indian-fusion爵士风格的乐队——Mahavishnu Orchestra的《Celestial Terrestrial Commuters》。  
>  对于夏洛克和约翰短暂的宇宙之旅，我的描述大多受到《Cosmos》的启发。 Anugama 的歌曲《Aquarius》是我想像中宇宙该有的声音。  
>  再者，我无法写一个他们两人最后没有结婚的故事！谁在意这是不是最不合理的情节呢？】


	14. 我是谁？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第九国度……

夏洛克躲进他的小屋投身于设计瓦尔哈拉的工作当中。他毫不客气地指示在他停止工作之前都不要打扰他。逐渐地，他养成了周末到小屋工作的习惯，让约翰去担心他们是否吃饱穿暖。他自己对食物从来不怎么关心，也不介意赤身裸体地在屋里走来走去。这么一来，每到周末，约翰就降格当起了管家。

约翰边抱怨着他那位脾气急躁又不肯帮忙的爱人边穿过深林。他带着食物、干净的换洗衣物和其他杂七杂八的日用品。还随身拎了一小桶蜂蜜酒，这是他给自己准备的奖励，奖励自己的操劳。如果夏洛克决定彻夜工作的话，约翰需要点除了欢爱以外的乐子——蜂蜜酒。

“任性的小混蛋，”他小声地抱怨夏洛克，“觉得日常家务贬损了他。我又不是他的佣人，我是他操蛋的丈夫！也许我得用禁欲一周来警告他。”约翰轻笑了下。走了不到五十尺，他又摇了摇头，“那性感的家伙准会挑逗地脱下衣服，用手抚过他的发丝，用他那细长性感的眼睛紧盯着我。只消一秒钟，我的自尊就会土崩瓦解，因为我会像条发情期的公狗似的，就着他的双腿使劲摩擦老二。这美得不可方物的混蛋。操。我爱他。”

他听见一阵噼里啪啦的声音，脑袋突然抬起看向小屋的方向。他惊恐地看到整个小屋都淹没在一片神秘的蓝色而非橘色的火海之中。他发出一阵绝望的哭喊，把手里的东西往地上一扔就朝小屋冲去。即使是在门前，他也没感到热度。这火不烫。小屋的周围散乱地躺满了烧成焦黑的尸体，他们生前大概是什么凶悍的恶魔吧。他的心提到了嗓子眼，约翰一把将门甩开，只见夏洛克了无生气地瘫倒在地。一具烧焦了的尸体在几尺远的地上，看起来是个体型庞大的恶魔，显然是群魔之首。他的心在胸中狂跳，而目光则慢慢转向屋里除他以外唯一的活物。

一名长得非常高的苦行僧正悬浮于房间的正中，他的背挺得笔直，双腿盘坐成莲花式，上身和双足赤裸，在腰间围了一大块老虎的皮毛。长长的黑发如瀑布般从双肩流泻而下，脖子上挂了一长串棕色的珠子，一条胳膊上系了个银制的护身符，双眼紧闭，但额间的第三只眼睛却半开着注视着约翰。他看起来安详而镇定，不过仿佛没有意识。约翰一抽出长剑那苦行僧就睁开了双眼，他的眼眸是浅灰色的。

“你是谁？”约翰质询陌生人。他看起来很像夏洛克，不过约翰估摸着比夏洛克要高出一个头。

“约翰·华生氏。”苦行僧以男中音般的声音说道。他听起来也很像夏洛克。

“对，我是他。你他妈是谁？你对夏洛克做了什么？”

“夏洛克？嗯……”

“回答我的问题。”

“加诸于夏洛克身上的，我感同身受。他毫发无伤，我保证。”

“我不会再问一遍了，你是谁？”

“我是阿努。”

约翰沉默了好一会儿。

“阿努？真的？”他挑起了一根眉毛，显然没被唬住。

“是的，我被人们尊称为阿努——创造者。一切生命源自于我。时间本身也不例外。”

“如果你真的是阿努的话，你也许是一切生灵的创造者，但却不是个尽职尽责的父亲。你的儿子们玩不到一块儿，试着把对方干掉，还顺道把宇宙给一并灭了。”

“恩利尔一直是两兄弟中比较稳重的那个。恩基则始终让人琢磨不透。”

“恩基死了。”约翰语气平板地说道。

“是啊，恩利尔确保了这一点。”

“没有夏洛克的帮忙，他可办不到。”

“夏拉和你——约翰·华生氏的帮助的确是不可或缺的。”

约翰无动于衷地耸耸肩，“那么你说‘加诸于夏洛克身上的，我感同身受’是什么意思？”

“我即是夏拉；夏拉即是我。”

“因为你是创造了万物？”

“不，夏拉是与众不同的。夏拉是我。”

“我承认你们看起来很像，不过我要提醒你，我这辈子已经受够了猜谜。你得有话直说。”

“啊，是了，”阿努笑道，“我想起你们和斯芬克斯的遭遇了。”

“你想起……？你怎么会？你又不在那里？”

“我不在吗？如果夏拉和我其实是一体的呢？”阿努看起来被逗乐了。

“操，快说重点。”

“你可真没耐心，约翰·华生氏。”

“你还和斯芬克斯一样恼人。”

“好吧，斯芬克斯也是我的造物之一，我想，这是可以预期的。”阿努没有否认。

约翰捏了捏鼻梁，重重地叹了口气，“阿努，你最好开始解释。我可不是个有耐心的男人，我比别人更擅长使剑。我只关心夏洛克，而且我觉得你不走的话，他是醒不过来的。”

“啊，是的！我是被恩基杀害的。”

约翰吓了一跳，“弑父？这是什么样的家庭关系啊？”

“一开始我只创造了一个国度——尼比鲁，在那里，我和我的妻子——基一起掌管一切。我们的孩子和他们的后代组成了神族——阿努纳奇。恩基极度渴望权利，无上的权利。不过只要我还活着，他就永远得不到。所以他在我睡着的时候杀了我，能做到这点是极不容易的，因为我的第三只眼睛是永远警醒的。他一定是掌握了某种非常有效的催眠法，因为在我被杀的那晚，我的第三只眼睛——承载了我所有思想和意识的眼睛，前所未有地闭上了，这使我毫无防范。我身首异处，身体更是被分成七块。我的脑袋被扔进了尼比鲁的马苏山上，另七块身体被抛入宇宙四散开来。”

“七块，七个新兴的国度……”

“正是如此！我体内创造的本能是如此地强大，从我体内诞生了七个全新的世界，而且鲜活的生命几乎立刻在这七个世界中涌现。阿努纳奇们构成了当地的神族，并将他们的天体化身投射于每一个国度之中。”

“这就是为什么每一名阿努纳奇在每一个神殿中都有相应的化身，唯独你没有？”

“现在我明白了为什么夏拉对你的陪伴情有独钟了，约翰·华生氏。那时，我，作为阿努，并不存在。”

约翰专注地听着，“那最后怎么是恩利尔成为了尼比鲁的统治者而恩基被贬到地府？”

“恩利尔，作为较为年长的那一个，自然而然地统治了所有的阿努纳奇和他们所处的世界。当他发现了恩基的所作所为，他立刻把他贬去地府。恩基仍然拥有他的神格，不过却无法支配其他神祇了。恩利尔很是费了番功夫才达成所愿的。恩基当然对此耿耿于怀，并找到了毁掉其他阿努纳奇的方法，这之后的事情你都清楚了。”

“我确实知道。不过这还是没有回答我起先的问题。当你说‘你即是夏拉；夏拉即是你’的时候，是什么意思？夏拉怎么会是你？”

“你把我被砍下的头颅给忘记了。它被丢弃于马苏山上的密林。”阿努引导着约翰自己得出结论。

不过约翰可没什么耐心，“你的脑袋怎么了？”

“我的思想是我意识的本源；创造力最旺盛的部分。基游走于密林中找寻着我的头。最终，她找到了它，并用河水将它洗净。她把自己的生命吹入了我的头颅，在无人知晓的情况下，把我们的能力合二为一，创造了夏拉。”

“这么说的话……如果每个国度都是直接以你的能量催生的，那么这就使得夏洛克成为了第九——”

“第九国度，千真万确！你确实很聪明，约翰·华生氏。夏拉的的确确是第九国度！只要九大国度依然存在；只要我还存在，他就是。”

“他知道吗？”

“他会的，当他醒来的时候。”

“那么……他是从你和你妻子能量的结合中诞生的。”

“是的。”

“这就是为什么他看起来那么的……与众不同？”

“嗯……我明白了……如果你假设这是否是他的外貌举止如此优雅的原因，那么你是正确的。这对于一位掌管战争的仙人是有够奇特的，不是吗？”

“正是。”

“这令你失望了吗？”

“神啊，不！绝对没有！这正好解释了为什么他如此与众不同；为什么我无法把视线从他身上移开。”约翰的声音越来越轻，他走到夏洛克躺着的地方，在他身边坐下，把手放在他的胸膛，感受着他身体舒缓的上下起伏。“他使我着迷。”

“就像你令他着迷一样。”

“我不这么认为，”约翰自嘲地笑了笑，“我只是个普通的阿斯加德人，但他……他是那么的非凡，那么的完美。”他轻柔地抚摸着爱人的发丝。

“他一定对你抱有同样的想法，可能更多，因为他为了复活你做出了巨大的牺牲。”

“什么牺牲？”

“在罗马时，你已经死了。恩利尔复活了你，因为夏拉以他的永生与仙籍作为代价。”

“什么？为什么——他为什么会那么做？”

“他无法任你死去。”

约翰怒瞪着一动不动的夏洛克，“这白痴竟然毫不在意自己的生命！就这么放弃了永生！等他醒过来，我会和他好好谈谈的。如果他不是那个各方面都如此完美的伴侣，我真会亲手杀了他！”

“显然，你也是他所追求的各方面都完美的伴侣。而且你的控诉并不怎么公平，不是吗？”阿努带着一丝玩味的笑容问道。

“此话怎讲？”约翰有点恼火。

“你把自己挡在恩基致命的一击与夏拉之间去救他的时候，也没太在意你的生命。我觉得这有点五十步笑百步。”阿努微笑着说。

约翰不好意思地耸耸肩，“好吧，我当然不可能让他死去。”

“他也无法任由你死去。他毫无保留地将自己供奉于你。这令我愉快，约翰·华生氏。虽然基永远都无法回到我的身边，我却籍由夏拉再度找到了真爱。”

约翰看向夏洛克，除了把他抱入怀中再也不撒手不做他想，这性感美丽的蓝色的傻瓜。不过他还不能这么做，因为阿努还在屋里，而且夏洛克仍然毫无知觉。

“我现在心情很好，而且鉴于你们拯救了我和我的国度，我将赐予你们两人一些礼物作为回报。强制性的永生可以被用作为一种惩罚，所以你们两人可以选择何时走向死亡。你们两人，在一定意义上，长生不老。你们中没有一人必须承受另一方死去的痛苦，除非你们选择如此。而且夏拉会重拾仙籍。”

“我——我真是无话可说。”

“你知道你会对夏拉说什么，不是吗？”

“这是当然。”

“那你就会知道要对我说什么了。”

约翰点了点头，轻柔地把一小撮黑发从夏洛克的前额拂去。然后他看向阿努。

“那么，现在你会做什么？”

“我会回到尼比鲁重新掌管八大国度。你已经坐在了第九国度的身边了，”他微笑着说，“也许我也会重新寻找一位伴侣，不过，不像夏拉，我会选择一个女人。”他大笑，“再见了，约翰·华生氏。”他的身形消隐，声音还在小屋内回荡。

————————

房间再次变得明亮。在夏洛克恢复意识的同时，恶魔的尸体消失了。夏洛克猛地睁开眼睛，快速地眨了几下。在约翰把他拉入怀中剧烈摇动的时候，他呻吟了起来。

“你这傻瓜，”约翰哭着说道，在爱人的脸上落下一个又一个亲吻，“你这无药可救的白痴、傻瓜。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

“约~翰……约~翰……”夏洛克呻吟道，“约翰，房间在打转。”

“对不起，对不起。我晃你晃得太猛了。我是个白痴，不，你是个白痴。我倆都是白痴。”

“我不是……这又没什么可争的，约翰，”夏洛克声音粗噶地说道，“不过介意解释下为什么这么指责我吗？”

“你为了救我放弃了永生和仙籍，即使那时你以为我和阿波罗睡了并抛起了你？你脑壳坏了吗？”

“我爱你。这不对吗？”

“对，对，当然对！”约翰低吼，“如果你不再爱我了的话，我会杀了你。”

“那我永生不死还真是件好事，”夏洛克面不改色地说道，“而你，约翰，即使当时你以为我憎恶你，却仍然为我丧命。”

“是的，你的先人——伟大的阿努，”约翰嘲讽第说，“已经用卓越的洞察力一针见血地指出，我，疯狂地与你相爱。”约翰喷了个鼻息，并把夏洛克拥得更紧。

“你是在试图把我融入你体内吗？”

“是的，这正是我的意图。你是那么的——夏洛克，夏洛克，我爱你。我爱你。神啊，我爱你！”

“我爱你，约翰，我永远不想与你分离。”

“如果你离开我的话，我会杀了你。”

“如果我不再爱你，你会杀了我；如果我离开你，你会杀了我。你这么用力地抱住我，足以杀死我了。今天，你好像过于热衷于杀戮了，约翰。那个冷静自持的索尔·奥丁氏军队的统帅上哪儿去了？”

“他死在罗马了。你复活了一个怪物。”

“那么我认为我命中注定该要与这个怪物共度一生，并用我余生的每一天来爱他。”

“正确，”约翰对着夏洛克的唇咕哝着，“你和他结婚了。你是我的。你是约翰的夏洛克。”

“那么你也是我的。你是夏洛克的约翰。”

他们互相轻柔地吻着对方，不停地吻着，希望这完美的时刻持续隽永。

“你听到我和阿努的对话了吧？”

“听到了。一切都明朗了。我现在明白了为什么我能听到神祇们濒死的哭喊；为什么在那些时刻，我会生出第三只眼睛；为什么我不知道自己源自何处；为什么即使是在我最初的记忆中，我都是一个成人。”

“有时，你的行为举止可不那么的成人。”约翰满怀爱意地逗弄他。

“在生活和处理人际关系的时候，我确实是的。不过在卧室？”夏洛克问道，无辜地撅起下唇，一副天真可爱的样子。他自然知道约翰对于他在性事上的天赋是永不餍足的。

“哦，你在卧室的表现那是无法再成人了，我可不会为此抱怨，”约翰深吸了口气，拉扯着夏洛克的下唇，开始吸吮，“你一定是累坏了。要休息会儿吗？”

“就这么抱我一会儿，就好了。”

“我会抱着你，宝贝……告诉我这里发生了什么？那些恶魔是何方妖孽？”

“躺在地上的是拉比苏。他是恩基的儿子，阿萨各的兄弟。他从尼比鲁上恩利尔的监狱中逃了出来。他想杀了我们替他的父兄报仇。我不太确定到底发生了什么，拉比苏用恩基的长矛攻击我，刺入我的胸口。我陷入了昏迷，一圈蓝色的火焰从我体内窜出，立刻整个屋子就陷入了火海，把拉比苏和外面其他的恶魔们都卷了进去。我倒地不起，全身麻痹，看着阿努从我的体内和我的意识中现身。然后你就回来了。”

“你知道，和你在一起的每一天都惊喜不断。我爱你，夏洛克。你……你是我的奇迹。”

“我爱你，约翰。我为你而活，我们分离之时就是我心脏停跳之日。”

————————

“夏洛克！”约翰对着他的丈夫大喊大叫，听起来十分愤怒。

“怎么了，约翰？”夏洛克问道，从浴室里走了出来，毛巾还挂在头上。约翰手里拿着他的日志，对着它皱眉。

“这到底是什么？”他质问道，对着夏洛克晃了晃手中的日志。阿努事件过去已经一个月了，为了向他的英雄致敬，他把日志的标题改成了《第九国度》。

夏洛克在心里翻了个白眼。他已经明白了，和约翰的婚姻，有时需要他陈述明显的事实。他打算要耐心点。“那是你的书，约翰。”

第九国度。

“别乱开玩笑了。你为什么修改我的书？你在书里到处添加了评语和——和修正，还指出每一页的三分之一都应该被划掉！你那个‘科学的精准’究竟是个什么玩意儿？！”

“约翰，我承认你有夸夸其谈的倾向，”他包容地说道，“不过这本书，说得委婉点，有点极端。有起码一打的章节相当详细地描述了我的身体——我劲瘦的肌肉，挺翘的屁股，冰灰色的眼眸，丰润的弓形嘴唇，如瀑的黑色长发，颜色暗沉的乳头。还有其他很多。神啊，约翰！”他的声音中透出一丝慌乱，脸颊也染上了点颜色。“这不是个冒险故事。这是色情小说！你竟然用了半页的篇幅描写了我的阴茎和屁股！即使是文学作品也是有极限的。”

“这可不是什么色情小说。”约翰小声地反驳着，听着挺受伤的。他伤感地看着日志，紧抿双唇。

夏洛克立刻后悔说出那些尖刻的评语。“不是吗？”他轻柔地问道，曲起一根手指抵着约翰的下巴，让他抬起头。

“不……这是我写给你的情书。”

夏洛克只觉心碎。

“哦，约翰，”他把爱人揽进怀里，“原谅我。你的赞扬让我无地自容。我害怕你眼中的我不是真实的我。你不断地提到我是那么的非凡和美丽！”

“那又怎样？”约翰抱怨。

夏洛克挺直了腰板，身姿完全体现了他下面将说的话有多郑重其事：“我是个男人，”他戏剧化地停顿了下，“不是一朵花。”

约翰不由自主地大笑出声，夏洛克知道他抚慰了他的丈夫。

“不，夏洛克，”约翰爱恋地说，“你是一朵花，我的宝贝。你是我的花朵。你是个神，一名非凡而且美丽的神仙。你的身体，你的头脑和你的灵魂都无比非凡和美丽。这就是我每天都想对你说的。”

夏洛克在他丈夫充满爱慕地凝视中松了口气：“真的，约翰，有时候我想爱情和婚姻让你变得柔软了。每天你都变得更加感性。也许你没意识到，相比一名战士，你现在更像是个诗人。还有，别再这样看着我了。”

“怎样看着你？”约翰问道，舌头露骨地舔过下唇。

“就像你已经饿了一个月了，而我是你最爱的甜点。别——”他警告着，不过剩下的话语全被约翰吞下。他不再说话了，而是让他的嘴发挥更好的作用。

————————

一小时后，他们面对面地躺在床上，抚摸着对方的脸颊和身体。约翰擦去夏洛克臀瓣、前胸和肚子上的精液。他叹息着，看进爱人平静的浅色眼眸，心中溢满了喜悦欢愉。

“下一次，我们得在你沐浴前做。”他笑道。

夏洛克专注地看着他，“为什么陌生人能看出我们自己都没意识到的感情呢？”

约翰好奇地抬头。

“斯芬克斯看出了我们选择了彼此。伊姆荷太普说我们会在对方身上找到彼此。”

“阿芙洛狄忒说我将拯救你；你将拯救我；我们是彼此的归宿。她把我们看成是一个圆的两半，命中注定会相遇，即使是要穿越宇宙。那时，我并不相信她，因为你怒气冲冲地离开去了罗马，把我独自一人留在那里。”

夏洛克靠近了点，把脸埋入约翰颈间，深深地吸了口他丈夫散发出的雄性气息，在他皮肤上印上一个轻柔的吻，“你真不应该质疑爱之女神，约翰。”他满足地发出咕噜声，享受着约翰用手指轻挠他头皮的感觉。

“顺便一提，”他低喃道，“伊姆荷太普曾说过欢迎我们随时回到吉萨。当地有一种习俗我很想好好研究。我也很想带些精油的样本。”

“我确定你想那么做，夏洛克。我假设这些都是为了科学研究？”

“纯粹是科学研究。不过，如果我把新掌握的知识用在日常生活中，我不认为你会反对。”

“完全不。我包容你的一切癖好，不是吗？”

夏洛克把约翰的脑袋拉下，两人交换一个充满爱意的吻。

“你觉得，在吉萨之后，我们能去趟斯巴达吗？”约翰问道。

“斯巴达？为什么？”

“我想会会瑟西，亲自为她差点彻底毁了我们的生活而向她致意。”约翰咬牙切齿的说道。

“她就只是个蠢货，约翰。”

“她睚眦必报还诡计多端，我想要她知道，我们搞清楚了她的所作所为，不过那不是全部——我还想当着她的面和你做爱，让她被自己的嫉妒心煎熬。”

“我倒是没意识到你有暴露癖，约翰，”夏洛克的眼中闪过一丝激赏，“事实上，我完全赞同拜访瑟西的想法。也许，”他若有所思地说道，“斯芬克斯也应得到同样的待遇？”

“你真是精彩绝伦，宝贝！不过，那么做可能会适得其反，因为我觉得那头性欲过盛的狮子会很享受看着我们做的。”约翰大笑。

“或许还会建议加入我们！他那时就想要我们两人了。”夏洛克边玩弄着约翰的嘴唇边说。

“好吧，我们不能三个一起……你知道的……共舞。这得有个限度！”约翰假作羞愧。

“限度它个鬼。我会杀了任何胆敢碰你的人。”夏洛克很平静地告知他。

“我也是，宝贝。”约翰向他保证，声音是一样的平稳。

“哼……嗯，”夏洛克的哼哼变成了一个呵欠，“你榨干了我所有的精力。”他抱怨着。

“我是个可以把神祇给榨干的战士！”约翰咯咯直笑，“谁能想到呢？”

“这个神祇明天会回敬你的。好好保存体力。我们马上就要出远门了。吉萨，然后是斯巴达。”

“我也想去看看尼比鲁。”

“你想吗？”夏洛克抬起头问道。

“我当然想。我想知道关于你的一切，想看看你在那里的小屋，环绕小屋的森林。听你讲述你作为雷仙的生活。”约翰的双眼满载着爱意。

“我爱你，”夏洛克对着约翰的双唇窃窃私语，“我会带你去尼比鲁，还有任何你想去的地方。宇宙是我们的游乐场。晚安，约翰。”

“晚安，宝贝。”

（全文完）

【译注：作者在全文完结后还有一段篇幅不小的总结，我这里就不翻译了。】


End file.
